DIARIO DE UN ENAMORADO
by OlgaxTomFelton1
Summary: Draco insulta al padrino de Harry y éste se venga robándole el diario, no imaginó lo que leería en su interior. Slash HD ¡¡¡TERMINADO!
1. 1 Introducción

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Pos aquí toy yo después de tanto tiempo con un nuevo fic!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que les guste!!!!**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fic es SLASH (relacion entre dos personas del mismo sexo) asi que si no t gusta ya puedes salir zumbando de aqi!!!!! Que luego no quiero tomatazos!!!!!!!!! Habra partes NC-17 asi que yo que ustedes me andaria con ojo…. Pos eso.**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de esta historia m pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de la Warner Bros.**

**DIARIO DE UN ENAMORADO**

**INTRODUCCION**

Despertó aquella fría mañana de otoño. Era domingo. Abrió sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Desde luego esa no era su habitación. Miró hacia su derecha. Ahí, echado sobre la misma cama y completamente desnudo, al igual que él, se encontraba un chico durmiendo plácidamente. De repente, como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo recordatorio, las imágenes de la pasada noche llenaron rápidamente su cabeza.

Flash Back

Un chico de 16 años iba tranquilamente caminando por un pasillo de Hogwarts directo a las cocinas, había notado que tenía hambre. Eran casi las nueve de la noche, es decir, debía darse prisa porque los alumnos no pueden estar fuera de sus salas comunes pasada esa hora.

Harry – una voz masculina lo sobresaltó - ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Hola Ernie… pues me dirigía hacia las cocinas, haber si puedo comer algo antes de acostarme, estoy hambriento.

Aahh… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?– preguntó inocentemente el chico.

Sí ¿Por qué no?- Una sonrisa cruzó la cara del joven ravenclaw.

La verdad es que en opinión de Harry, Ernie Mcmillan había cambiado mucho con los años, pero había cambiado para bien. Era muy atractivo. Tenía una sonrisa que derretiría a muchos/as, un precioso pelo castaño claro, un par de grandes ojos color miel, alto, mediría 1 82 o 1 83 calculaba, y no muy musculoso, pero su hermoso rostro lo compensaba.

_Ya tengo compañía para esta noche – _pensó Harry sonriendo mientras se dirigían hacia las cocinas.

Fin del Flash Back

Harry también había cambiado muchísimo. Era quizá, junto con Malfoy, el chico más atractivo de todo Hogwarts. Ojazos verde esmeralda impresionantes, labios finos y perfilados, nariz pequeña, una sonrisa que, si la de Ernie derretiría a muchos/as, la de Harry derretiría a cualquiera que se le pasara por delante. No era muy alto, más bien era bajo, mediría más o menos 1 76, pero el cuerpazo que tenía sustituía con creces su carencia en altura: una piel muy bronceada e irresistible debido a que ese verano, mientras estaban en la madriguera, él junto con Ron, sus Hermanos y Hermione, habían tomado el sol fuera de la misma. También era poseedor de unos brazos musculosos, unos abdominales marcados, un culo perfecto, duro y respingón y unos gemelos y cuadriceps increíbles, todo esto, gracias a los ejercicios que se había dedicado a Hacer en el verano, junto con el duro quidditch, habían echo en el joven Potter maravillas.

Ese año era el capitán del equipo de quidditch, y había decidido empezar con un trabajo físico muy fuerte (muchas pesas, circuitos de resistencia etc.), para así poder aguantar sin problemas, partidos muy duros.

Un movimiento a su derecha, sacó a Harry de sus cavilaciones, y cuando miró en esa dirección, encontró a un Ernie sentado al igual que él, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Qué tal has dormido león? – preguntó con una voz muy sensual a Harry.

Bien… - contestó en un tono casual. Harry se levantó de la cama sin preocuparse de su desnudez.

¿te vas ya? – preguntó un desilusionado Ernie, claramente quería otra sesión de sexo como la de la noche anterior.

Sí. He quedado con mis amigos para desayunar – mintió Harry, porque quería largarse ya. – Hasta luego – se despidió ya vestido antes de salir por la puerta.

Ernie se quedó sentado en la cama pensando en la noche anterior. Harry realmente le había echo vibrar… era tan bueno en la cama como le había dicho la gente que ya había estado con él. Realmente le había echo gozar como nunca nadie lo había echo. Harry había sido muy dulce. Al principio lo había preparado a conciencia y en las primeras embestidas había ido lento, para no hacerle daño. Pero una vez que Ernie le gritó que aumentara el ritmo, este había embestido con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Ernie gimiera en éxtasis. ¿Sinceramente? Había sido el mejor polvo de su vida.

_Chiquito pero matón – _pensó Ernie sonriendo, dada la "gran" estatura de Harry sí estaba – _aunque sí que está muy bien dotado -_pero tan pronto esa sonrisa apareció, desapareció con la misma rapidez, pues le habían dicho que Harry solo se acostaba con cada persona una vez, ninguna más. En resumen, no dormiría con él nunca más – _ojalá conmigo quiera estar más veces – _pensó triste.

Oo0ºo0oOº0o0oOO0ºoº0oº0oO0ºoº0oº0oo0ºOº0Oº0o0ºOº0Oº0o0oºOo0ºoOo0OººOoº0o

Un chico llamado Draco Malfoy abrió unos hermosos ojos grises, se había despertado. Se levantó de la cama y vio como las cortinas de la cama de Blaize se abrían, dando salida a Pansy Parkinson. Parecía que esos dos habían tenido una noche movidita.

Él nunca había estado con nadie, ni chicos, ni chicas. Todavía mantenía su virginidad intacta. Aunque por falta de ofertas no era, lo que pasa es que Draco, aunque no lo pareciera, en cosas como el sexo o relacionadas con éste, era muy tímido, además, temía a lo desconocido. O tal vez, la razón por la que todavía era virgen podría ser porque MUY secretamente, desde cuarto más o menos, estaba enamorado de Harry Potter, alias, niño que sobrevivió.

Irónico ¿verdad? Era lo que Draco pensaba. El que se suponía que debería ser la persona más odiada para el rubio, era precisamente la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Ya en tercero le había empezado a gustar. Todo cuarto y quinto lo había negado, insultando todavía más al moreno que en los años anteriores, pensando que era porque cada vez lo odiaba más y más. Pero eso no era verdad. Era justo al contrario, cada vez lo amaba más y más. Pero ya en sexto se dio por vencido, y supo que llevaba varios años enamorado de ese león super sexy.

Tal vez fuera eso, tal vez Draco inconscientemente guardaba su virginidad para el niño que vivió. Quién sabe. Aunque el rubio sabía perfectamente que Harry tenía de virgen lo que él de muggle, pues, ¿quién en la escuela no se había enterado de alguna de las aventuras que había tenido Harry, tanto con chicas como con chicos? Además, Draco sabía que Harry era el típico que estaba contigo una vez y luego "adiós muy buenas, si te he visto no me acuerdo, y como te hallas enamorado de mí, vas jodido/a".

Pero aún así lo amaba, y por esa razón, en ocasiones el rubio se odiaba a sí mismo ¿cómo había podido dejarse engatusar por ese joven Gryffindor? También ese muchacho había enviado a su padre a la prisión de Azkaban, a la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, el señor Lucius Malfoy, y por eso lo odiaba, pero a la vez lo amaba. Se odiaba y lo odiaba… pero a la vez lo quería, lo deseaba, lo amaba.

Le daba tanta rabia estar enamorado de él, saber que nunca lo podría conseguir, que ahora cada vez que lo veía, aún habiendo aceptado sus sentimientos hacia el león, lo insultaba y acosaba todavía más que en cualquier otro curso. No podía dejar que ese hermoso chico descubriera que cuando le decía "te odio" en realidad quería decirle "te quiero".

Solo había un objeto al que Draco le había expresado sus sentimientos por Harry, ni siquiera a una persona, solo única y exclusivamente a un diario, o mejor dicho… SU DIARIO.

Lo llevaba escribiendo desde el primer año que entró en Hogwarts. Durante esos 5 años había estado llenando ese diario día, tras día, hoja tras hoja, palabra tras palabra, expresando de esta manera, sus más ocultos sentimientos y sus más vergonzosos deseos; sus esperanzas; sus más recónditos sueños; sus más pavorosos temores…

En más de la mitad de las hojas de ese diario aparecía el nombre de Harry Potter. En las primeras páginas describía lo que había sentido cuando éste rechazó su amistad por la de Weasley el primer año. Lo había odiado profundamente y todo esto lo describía en su diario sin omitir ni tan siquiera el más minucioso detalle. El resto de páginas mostraban a través de la letra fina y elegante de Draco, cargada de sentimientos, las diferentes situaciones en las que el rubio decía seguir odiándolo más que a nadie en el mundo.

Pero claro, durante el verano, antes de que comenzase el sexto año, Draco le había pegado una ojeada a su diario, y se había dado cuenta de que nombraba demasiadas veces a Potter, aunque solo fuera para insultarlo, pero aún así, lo nombraba demasiado. Fue entonces, en ese momento donde se dio cuenta: estaba enamorado de Harry Potter.

Comenzó a reflexionar para saber desde cuando había empezado a sentir algo por él, y se dio cuenta que desde tercero habían momentos en los que necesitaba ver a Potter para, lo que él creía, molestarlo, pero realmente lo que quería era verlo y que su atención estuviera puesta sobre el rubio platinado. Estuvo todo el verano deseando encontrárselo nuevamente al inicio del sexto año.

Flash Back

Draco se encontraba en el vagón de los prefectos en el interior de expreso a Hogwarts. Iban a comenzar el sexto año en el colegio.

Alrededor de pasada una hora de viaje, decidió salir en busca de su "enemigo" Harry Potter, no por nada había estado deseando verlo desde que en ese mismo verano había descubierto que estaba enamorado del de ojos verde esmeralda. Fue primero a buscar a sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle, por si la cosa se torcía y necesitara protección.

Entró en varios vagones hasta que por fin dio con el que estaba buscando. En el interior del vagón se encontraban los dos pobretones Weasley, la sangre sucia y… su amor secreto – _qué cursi sonó ese pensamiento, Draco (_voz de su conciencia)

Y cuando sus ojos verde esmeralda se posaron directamente en las orbes grises después de dos meses de verano, un ya conocido hormigueo se apoderó de su estómago, sólo que antes, creía que era porque al fin podría insultar y humillar a su enemigo, pero ahora sabía que era porque, simplemente había vuelto a verlo. A ver sus increíbles y hermosos ojos color jade. Sintió una especie de shock, trabándosele la lengua sin poder decir ninguno de los insultos que tenía pensados.

Gracias a Merlín, el pobretón habló, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento rápidamente.

¡lárgate de aquí, hurón!

Draco sacudió casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza para poner sus pensamientos en orden, y a continuación contestó:

¿Por qué debería hacerle caso a una comadreja?

La Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley, agarraron a la Ron, que se le habían puesto las orejas coloradas, antes de que se abalanzase sobre el rubio, y mientras tanto, sus guardaespaldas hacían sonar sus nudillos amenazadoramente.

¿Para qué has venido, Malfoy? – preguntó Potter con una voz tan suave y dulce que hizo que un estremecimiento llegara a todos los rincones de su pálido y delicado cuerpo (en realidad suave y dulce solo para Malfoy, porque Harry, ni mucho menos había pretendido hablar a su enemigo de una manera "dulce"), pero tuvo reflejos como para no dejar que se le notara, y rápidamente le contestó.

¿Y a ti que te importa, cara rajada?

Vah… has lo que te de la gana, hurón – contestó Potter con el ceño fruncido y con cierto aire de indiferencia, apartando las orbes verdes, de las grises, hacia el cristal de la ventana de su vagón.

Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Malfoy habló:

pppssss... Vamos… Éstos (marcando especialmente la primera "e") no merecen el privilegio de nuestra compañía – y él junto con sus dos gorilas se marcharon riendo, antes de que siquiera le diera tiempo a los Gryffindor de contestarle.

Fin del Flash Back

Draco decidió que ya era hora de levantarse y tomarse una deliciosa y relajante ducha, así que cogió su toalla, su cepillo para el pelo y su ropa, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño pesadamente, todavía arrastrando sueño a su paso.

O0Oºo0OºoºO0oº0oOº0ºoº0Ooº0OºoOº0oº0ºo0ºo0ºOo0ºoºO0oº0OOoºO0oº0OºOo0oOo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**¿QUE TAL LES HA PARECIDO LA INTRODUCCION? ¿SIGO CON EL FIC O LO DEJO AHÍ TAL Y COMO ESTA? X FAVOR, SU APOLLO ES MUY IMPORTANTE (AL MENOS PA MI) ASI QUE SI LES A GUSTADO LA HISTORIA ME LO DICEN (Y SI NO LES GUSTA PREFIERO QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO DEJEN REVIEWS XQ SI M LO DICEN M PUEDE ENTRAR LA BAJONA Y LUEGO A VER QUIEN M SACA D AHÍ) INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR TODAS LAS SEMANA O COMO MUXO CADA 2 SEMANAS. **

**UN BESOTE MANOLOTE**

**OlgaxTomFelton1**


	2. 2 Escalofríos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

**Cap 1. Escalofríos.  
**

Había llegado ya la tarde de un día extremadamente aburrido para Draco. En la mañana, no había hecho sino, desayunar y luego había permanecido en su sala común, escuchando hablar, o más bien "cotillear", a la pesada de Pansy Parkinson, junto con sus dos "guardaespaldas" Crabbe y Goyle.

Más tarde, mientras había estado almorzando, había fijado su mirada sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, o mejor dicho, sobre _un_ Gryffindor en particular. Tenía una sonrisa absolutamente irresistible, preciosa, mientras hablaba con la comadreja ¡Merlín!.. ¿Por qué era tan guapo? Draco había sentido un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago mientras lo observaba.

Luego, había pensado que, para que ese día no resultara tan pesado como hasta el momento, en cuanto lo encontrara esa la tarde se dedicaría a fastidiarlo, quería hacerlo rabiar nuevamente por su causa. Además, cuando Potter se cabreaba adquiría un atractivo especial, y Draco no quería perdérselo por nada del mundo.

Verdaderamente amaba a Harry, pero eso no quitaba que no disfrutara cuando lo hacía enfadar. Aunque, en el fondo sabía muy bien, que la verdadera razón por la que le gustaba que el moreno se cabreara con él era porque de ese modo se aseguraría de que toda la atención del Gryffindor estuviera puesta sobre él.

Oo0ºo0oº0o0Oo0º0oO0º0o0ºoO0o0ºo0ºO0o0ºo0ºOº0oºo0º0oOº0oo0º0oOoºoºoOº0o0Oº

Al fin Draco tuvo su oportunidad. Encontró a Harry caminando junto a sus amigos, dirigiéndose aparentemente hacia el exterior del castillo. Estaba hablando con ellos y sonriendo de esa manera que solo él sabía, haciendo que Draco se derritiera por dentro.

Decidió que era el momento de actuar.

El único problema era que ni Crabbe ni Goyle se encontraban con él en ese momento, pero le dio igual. Había tenido un día demasiado aburrido como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de meterse con Potter sólo porque no estuvieran sus "guardaespaldas" con él. Aunque, también era cierto que de esa manera se arriesgaba a que Potter lo aplastara como a una cucaracha.

.- _Correré el riego_ – pensó Draco.

Pasó por el lado derecho del moreno, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio que fue correspondida rápidamente por el Gryffindor y, a continuación, sacó disimuladamente su pierna izquierda, haciendo que Harry se tropezara irremediablemente y se precipitara contra el piso: Draco le había hecho la zancadilla.

El Slytherin se empezó a reír con muchas ganas, señalando burlonamente al Gryffindor, aunque no le duró mucho tiempo, porque nada más incorporarse con la ayuda de sus amigos, Harry se abalanzó sobre Draco, soltándole un puñetazo en pleno ojo izquierdo que hizo que el rubio fuera el que cayera al suelo esta vez.

.- ¡Jódete hurón! – Gritó Harry riendo – Parece mentira que todavía no hayas aprendido a no meterte conmigo – siguió el moreno – Aunque, he de admitir, que me sorprende que te hayas atrevido a enfrentarte a mí sin la compañía de los dos armarios que tienes por amigos.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban unos pasos alejados, aguantándose a duras penas la risa de ver cómo Harry había tirado al suelo de un golpe a ese engreído Slytherin y, además de haberle dicho unas cuantas verdades. Había que quitarle la arrogancia a ese niñato como fuera.

Ron habría querido intervenir, pero Hermione se lo había impedido cuando había intentado acercarse al altercado, alegando que lo justo en una pelea era uno contra uno, además, estaba segura de que Harry solito, sin ayuda de nadie, podría enseñarle una buena lección al arrogante Slytherin. Y no se equivocaba, desde luego.

Draco a duras penas consiguió ponerse en pie, con su mano puesta sobre el ojo que había recibido el impacto. Le estaba doliendo como el demonio ¡Mira que tenía fuerza el maldito! Y en vez de irse, ya que sabía que Harry, hiciera lo que hiciera, con varita o sin ella, le ganaría en aquel enfrentamiento, su orgullo tomó posesión de su cuerpo, así que le dijo:

.- ¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer cara-rajada?

Harry sonrió de una manera muy sádica (y, extrañamente, sexy al modo de ver de Draco) y le contestó:

.-No, también se hacer esto – el moreno pronunció unas palabras y el rubio cayó por segunda vez al suelo, atado de pies y manos por unas cuerdas invisibles.

.- ¿C-cómo has hecho eso? ¡No he visto tu varita! – dijo Draco entre horrorizado y desconcertado.

.-No la necesito para dejar inmovilizado a un hurón engreído como tú – habló Harry con una arrogancia nunca antes conocida por el Slytherin – y ahora… ¿Qué haré contigo? – dijo inocentemente.

Entonces, inesperadamente, Potter se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura de Draco, mirándolo maliciosamente, por lo que el rubio sintió que a su cuerpo lo invadían dos corrientes: una de temor y otra de excitación.

Potter podía inspirar verdadero miedo cuando se encontraba realmente cabreado pero, curiosamente, al mismo tiempo, se volvía tremendamente sexy. Probablemente esto se debiera a que, por lo general, el moreno solía ser muy bueno… de hecho, Draco lo llamaba muchas veces i _San Potter /i _, porque era bastante difícil que se cabreara. Pero cuando lo hacía, más valía no llevarle la contraria si luego no se lo quería tener mordiéndole el cuello a uno. Pero, como enfadarse no era algo muy normal en él, también le daba un toque muy sensual.

El Gryffindor pudo notar cómo el miedo se apoderaba de su enemigo (no se percató de que su escalofrío también pudiera deberse a la emoción de tenerlo tan cerca), así que con su mano derecha, y sin apretar, rodeó el cuello del Slytherin, y a continuación, susurró:

.- ¿Me tienes miedo, Malfoy? – con una media sonrisa de satisfacción al leer el temor en los ojos de su contrincante.

El orgullo, nuevamente, hizo acto de presencia, así que el de ojos grises replicó:

.- ¿Yo? ¿Miedo? ¿De ti? JA, ni en tus mejores sueños – dijo como si pretendiera desafiar al Gryffindor.

.- ¿No? – Acercó su boca al oído izquierdo de Draco mientras apretaba considerablemente la mano que estaba sobre su cuello – Pues deberías – susurró.

Ambos notaron cómo un nuevo escalofrío poseía el cuerpo del rubio, aunque, claro está, Harry no sabía que se debía, más que al miedo, al propio cuerpo del moreno tan cerca de Draco. Mientras, el rostro del rubio se había vuelto de un tono un tanto morado debido a la mano de Harry apretando el cuello del rubio.

Al Slytherin le cabreó en sobremanera que, incluso encontrándose en una situación como aquella, se dedicara a aspirar el aroma de la colonia que utilizaba el de ojos verdes sobre su perfecto cuello, en lugar de forcejear con más fiereza para que el moreno lo desatara.

.- Desátame YA, o si no…

.- ¿O si no… que? ¿Llamarás a tu papi? - habló Harry irónicamente - ¡Huy! Espera… - llevó el dedo índice de su mano libre a sus labios, fingiendo que estaba pensando algo -¡Pero si está en Azkaban! Que fallo tan grande por mi parte… Espero que no me guardes rencor porque lo hayan mandado allí por mi culpa – dijo sonriendo de lado - ¿Ya no puedes acudir a papi cada vez que tienes un problema?– y estas frases ofendieron profundamente al rubio ¿Quién se creía que era ese niñato? Pero se la iba a devolver… oh, sí… le daría una buena respuesta a sus burlas. 

.- Bueno, al menos mi padre no está MUERTO, como tu padre o… Tu padrino, al que, por cierto, fue la hermana de mi madre quien lo mató… y muy bien hecho, por cierto… una alimaña menos en el mundo – dijo con cara de profunda repulsión.

Ya estaba hecho. Había puesto el dedo en la llaga, y muy profundamente, de hecho, y Draco lo supo desde que había empezado a hablar después de que el moreno se burlara de él, así que cerró los ojos esperando otro puñetazo, pero este nunca llegó, en lugar de eso Harry pronuncio nuevamente unas palabras sin varita y lo desató.

Aun sabiendo que sus palabras herirían profundamente a Potter y que de seguro se iba a llevar un buen golpe por decirlas, Draco sintió que le daba igual. Que el precio valdría la pena. No iba a dejar que Potter lo humillara a su antojo, él tenía la lengua lo suficientemente afilada como para contestar mordazmente a cualquiera de las burlas del Gryffindor.

.- ¿Sabes? ¿Me das pena?– pronunció, escupiendo las palabras – Esa forma de pensar sólo te llevará a ser otro asqueroso mortífago como tu padre. Me alegro de no estar en tu pellejo – terminó diciéndole al rubio - Vamos – Ordenó a sus amigos.

Draco se quedó ahí parado, con una mano sobre el ojo al que el moreno había maltratado y la otra sobre el cuello donde tenía algunas marcas de los dedos de Potter, mirándolo marcharse. El moreno trataría de vengarse, lo intuía, i _lo sabía. /i _y él debía estar preparado para cuando Potter actuara en su contra.

O0ºoO0ºOo0ºoO0ºoº0oOº0oº0oOº0oº0oOº0oº0oºOº0oº0oº0OOoº0o0O0ºo0O0oº0oºO0º

Esa noche, antes de acostarse, Draco llenó cuatro páginas más de su diario, escribiendo todo lo que había ocurrido con Potter. Todo lo que había sentido (incluida, la bochornosa excitación que lo había invadido), todo lo que había dicho el moreno, y cómo su orgullo le había podido, diciéndole cosas al moreno de las que, a esas alturas, secretamente, se arrepentía. No estaba seguro de si ello era por el miedo a las represalias por parte del moreno o, simplemente, porque quizá lo quería tanto que, haberle herido de esa manera le dolía. También había escrito la razón por la que su ojo izquierdo tenía un tono violeta e iba a más oscuro progresivamente. En las últimas líneas había escrito:

_No sé por qué, pero cada día estoy más y más loco por Harry Potter, y me da rabia, me da muchísima rabia el estar tan enamorado de él y no podérselo decir. Lo máximo que puedo hacer es seguir metiéndome con él, al menos su atención estará puesta sobre mí (risa irónica) y, por supuesto, contártelo a ti, mi querido diario, la única cosa a la que se lo puedo contar. Me doy pena a mí mismo, que triste ¿Verdad?  
_  
Con los ánimos por los suelos, Draco pronunció el hechizo que sellaba el diario para que nadie lo pudiera leer sin conocer la contraseña, y se fue a dormir, esperando tener algún sueño húmedo con Harry que lo animara un poco.

O0ºo0ººO0oº0oº0oO0ºo0ºoº0Oºoºo0oº0oOO0º0oº0oOO0ºo0oº0oO0o0ºo0OoOº0OOº0o

Harry se había ido rabiando después del enfrentamiento con el estúpido de Malfoy. Le había dicho que sentía pena por él, y en parte, era verdad, pues sabía que en un futuro, su vida sería miserable e inservible, siguiendo los pasos del fracasado de su padre, como un simple sirviente lame culos de Voldemort.

.- _Qué desperdicio de hombre_ – pensó Harry pues, no era tonto, sabía que Draco Malfoy estaba muy, pero que muy bueno, y que alguien con ese físico tuviera que tener esa personalidad era un verdadera lástima.

Pero de todas maneras, no iba a dejar al Slytherin salirse con la suya. Ese último comentario le había dolido más de lo que hubiera estado dispuesto a confesar, incluso a sus mejores amigos, así que decidió que se vengaría, y ya se le había ocurrido cómo podría hacerlo.

Había notado que el rubio siempre llevaba con él un pequeño librito, y se había fijado en él porque llamaba bastante la atención. Era plateado y en los bordes dorado. Desde luego era difícil que una cosa con esos colores no llamara la atención. Si no estaba equivocado, ese librito era el diario de Malfoy, puesto que además lo había observado alguna vez escribiendo en él fuera del horario escolar.

Pues ya estaba decidido: conseguiría quitarle el librito al rubio y, si no era un diario, pues se lo devolvería, pero si lo era, lo leería y… ¿Quién sabe los secretos que podía guardar? Podría sacarle mucho provecho chantajeando al rubio para que le hiciera lo que Harry le pidiera, por ejemplo, sus deberes, a cambio de no revelar algún vergonzoso secreto.

Con este último pensamiento, Harry cayó dormido con una sonrisa en la boca.

ºo0oO0ºo0ºoº0O0ºo0ºoo0ºo0O0ººo0º0oo0O0º0º0ºoo0O0ºoºo0ºo0Ooº0o0ºo0ºO0ººo0ºoo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	3. 3 Y COMENZO A LEER

**RiDa: Muxass gracias!!!! pos aqi ya tienes la continuacion... espero q t guste. Un besote manolote.**

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: Hola!!!Graciaaaaasss!!!!! x supuesto q hare muxos mas!! Un besote manolote.**

**alex-1987: holaa!!! okok jakjsjkakjas no dire na... gracias, la vdd es q eso anima muxisimo... muxas gracias... Un besote manolote.**

**AmidalaGranger: tranqi!!!! kjajkasjksajksajkasjk ya ta aqi!!!!escribo, escribo, escribo... ajjkasjkasjksa... muxas gracias x tu review!!! Un besote manolote.**

**TerePotter: Hola!!! muxas gracias!!! sisi, pronto e actualizao... no??? Un besote manolote.**

**yO: Hola d nuevo!! jejejej (olga se ruboriza) muxas gracias!!!! sisi, YAAA ajksajkasjkajkas... Un besote manolote.**

**sandra-sms: Hola!!! m alegra q t guste!!! graaaciasss!!! ejjejeje Un besote manolote.**

**Aydamerodeadora: muxas gracias!!!! m gusta q t guste!!! (y a qien no l gusta q a los d les guste su fic?) akjjksajakskajs Un besote manolote.**

**rubiateia: sigo, sigo, sigo!!! kajsjksajkaskjsa... graaaciass!!! Un besote manolote.**

**Seika: gracias... a mi tb m alegra el harry agresivo... impactante?? pues si... ahora q lo pienso si... igual q yo... mi pobre dragoncito :'( . Un besote manolote.**

**LeNa MaLfOy: sip... lo siento... y este rapido tdavia... es q si no no puedo actualizar cada semana... muxas gracias1!!! m alegra q t guste!!!! ajjajja sip... si q es malo el harry este... cmo toas... pal cole y sin remedio (en mi caso pal insti :'( ) Un besote manolote.**

**JeSsYWeAsLeY: Hola!!! pos bien y tu??? m alegra q t guste!!! aaayyy!!! q emociooon q m das!!! lees pocos fics slash y el mio t gustaa!!!! no t puedes imaginar la alegria q m das!!! igual q a mi... Harry/Draco forever asjkaksjajkajksjkas nono... aqi el siguiente y supongo q el viernes d la semana q viene el otro... jejejejej muuuxas gracias!!! Un besote manolote.**

**AnnyPervertSnape: kajkjsajksajksakajsakjsajk XDDDDDDD pues si!!!! s va a qdar flipando!!! gracias x tu review!!! Un besote manolote.**

**tomoe69: Hola!!! y yo!! (weno... qien mjor q yo puede saer lo q va a pasar... maujajajajjajajaj) ya t digo ya!!! q careto pondra harry!!! jkaskjajkaskjsaas qien sabe q puede acer harry??? Draco puede empezar a temblar!!! muajajajajajaj aunq no creo q el leoncito l aga nada xq cmo tu misma as dixo... no l es tan indiferente... Un besote manolote.**

**Hola!!!! no tngo muxo q dcir salvo... muxas gracias a las q m djaron reviews!!! y espero q si x ahi ay alguien q lea este fic q s deje ver (o mjor dixo q s deje escribir) mas q na pa saber cuantas personas leen DIARIO DE UN ENAMORADO. pues eso.... aleer!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner Bros.**

**CAP 2: Y COMENZÓ A LEER.**

Al día siguiente por la mañana a Harry le tocaba las dos primeras horas pociones con los estúpidos Slytherin, es decir, la oportunidad perfecta para arrebatarle al niñato engreído su querido diario.

Debido a estos pensamientos, esa mañana nuestro niño que vivió estaba especialmente alegre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para casi ninguno de sus compañeros.

Terminó de desayunar y junto con sus dos amigos, Ron y Hermione, se dirigió hacia las mazmorras.

En esa clase, el grasiento profesor Severus Snape les había mandado fabricar, mediante los ingredientes y pasos apuntados mágicamente en la pizarra, una poción, la cual no quiso explicar cuáles eran sus efectos, simplemente quiso que todos la hicieran y que luego cada uno se la entregara al profesor para que comprobara si estaba correctamente hecha.

Cuando tocó el timbre indicando que las dos horas de clase habían finalizado, los alumnos se dirigieron en masa hacia la mesa de Snape, y esta fue la oportunidad de Harry para rebuscar en la maleta de Malfoy, y así lo hizo.

Muy disimuladamente consiguió quitarle, sin que nadie lo viera, el diario al rubio y a continuación, se dirigió nuevamente a su asiento y lo guardó en su mochila, para seguidamente dirigirse con su poción hacia la mesa de Snape.

En el resto de clases que Harry tuvo ese día, estuvo muy distraído debido a que sus pensamientos estaban puestos, solo y exclusivamente, sobre el librito plateado y con los bordes dorados de Malfoy. Se encontraba impaciente por estar a solas y leerlo tranquilamente. Estaba deseoso de poder vengarse de esa serpiente.

"Tal vez podría amenazarle con divulgar sus secretos más íntimos si se niega a ser mi esclavo durante todo el año" – al pensar en esto a Harry se le dibujó en la cara una sonrisa sádica "podría obligarle a hacer mis deberes y trabajos" –se le ensanchó aún más la maquiavélica sonrisa.

Antes de la cena, Harry se dirigió hacia su habitación. Sin que ninguno su compañeros lo viera, sacó de su maleta el diario y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Intentó abrirlo pero… "mierda, tiene un hechizo para evitar que nadie si no es Malfoy lo abra. Era de esperar… ¿cómo he podido ser tan idiota para no darme cuenta?" – pensó Harry, molesto consigo mismo.

Mientras estaba cenando, pensaba en alguna manera para poder abrir el diario. Hasta que en un momento dado, en el que se llevaba a la boca un poco de puré de papas, se le ocurrió el modo de abrirlo, y una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara.

Algunos de sus compañeros le preguntaron que por qué razón de repente estaba tan contento, y el les contestó que acababa de recordar algo relacionado con los deberes. Nada importante. Aunque lo cierto es que si era algo importante, algo muy importante, o al menos para él.

Dirigió una mirada triunfante hacia la mesa de Slytherin, o más específicamente hacia Malfoy. El rubio se percató de esa mirada, así que miró con desconfianza al Gryffindor.

O0ºoº0oOº0oº0oº0oº0Oo0oº0ºº0oºO0oºo00ºooº0Ooºººo00ºo0oºO0oºoººo0o0ºOo0º0oº0oº

Terminada la cena, Harry caminó hacia su sala común para coger su mochila, y a continuación, hacia las cocinas. Sus dos amigos se encontraban seguramente en la cama de Ron, haciendo Dios sabe qué. El moreno sonrió. Al fin juntos. Después de taantas peleas y él haciendo de intermediario entre los dos. Al fin habían conseguido expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Le hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro de frutas hasta que este se abrió y le dejó paso hacia el interior de la cocina. Un elfo se le acercó preguntando qué deseaba el señor.

¿Podría venir Dobby?

Por supuesto, señor.

Dobby llegó como siempre, muy emocionado y nervioso. Tenía una cara de felicidad impresionante al encontrarse con el Gryffindor.

¡Hola Harry Potter, señor! ¡Dobby se alegra mucho de verlo!

¡Hola Dobby! ¡Yo también me alegro de verte! Verás… te he llamado porque me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.

¡Oh! ¡Dobby se alegra de poder ayudar al señor Potter! ¿Qué desea? – la cara del elfo se iluminó más todavía. Cualquiera diría que le habían ofrecido un millón de galeones.

Harry sacó de su maleta el ya mencionado diario de Draco. Al tener fuera el librito la cara de Dobby cambió completamente hasta ponerse seria. Claramente había reconocido ese objeto, no por nada había sido el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy.

Por la cara que has puesto me doy cuenta de que has reconocido este diario ¿verdad?

Sí señor. Ese es el diario del anterior amo de Dobby, Draco Malfoy, señor.

Tiene un hechizo para que no lo abra nadie sin la contraseña que le ha puesto Malfoy, pero ya que tu magia es diferente a la de un mago, he pensado que tal vez tú podrías abrirlo. ¿Puedes? – preguntó Harry, no muy seguro, deseando que su plan funcionara.

Dobby no está seguro de que deba hacerlo, señor – aún habiendo dejado de ser su elfo doméstico, sentía que no debía traicionar al joven Malfoy.

Oh, vamos. Por favor.

De acuerdo, señor Potter, pero solo porque me lo pide usted.

El moreno puso en las manos de Dobby el diario. Éste lo miró fijamente, y tras ponerlo sobre su mano izquierda y levantar la derecha haciendo una especie de floritura haciendo salir una luz verde de esta, el librito plateado y dorado se abrió, viendo cumplidos los sueños de Harry, o al menos uno de sus sueños: Poder vengarse de Draco Malfoy.

Muchísimas gracias Dobby. No sé cómo devolverte este favor – dijo Harry emocionado.

Pero el elfo, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Harry, comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Dobby malo, Dobby malo– repetía una y otra vez.

Harry lo agarró, para que no siguiera dándose contra la pared y le ordenó que no se hiciera daño a sí mismo. Antes de irse, el moreno comprobó que podía cerrar y abrir el diario sin problemas, ya que Dobby había conseguido eliminar el hechizo de su anterior amo. Satisfecho, Harry se dirigió hacia la sala de los menestres, ya que allí no habría nadie que lo molestara mientras leía el diario de Malfoy.

La sala de los menestres era una habitación que aparecía según la necesidad de una persona. En ese caso, Harry necesitaba una habitación simplemente, en la que pudiera estar solo. En la que hubiera un sillón y luz para poder leer.

Cuando Harry entró, vio un sillón de color rojo vino y una lámpara al lado, las paredes eran blancas y había una ventana que daba al exterior. No había nada más en esa habitación, ya que no necesitaba ninguna otra cosa. Se sentó en el sillón, encendió la lámpara y comenzó a leer el diario:

O0oºoº0ºoºOº0ºo0ºoo0ºOOº0oºO0oOº0OoOº0oºO0oº0oO0oºOo0ºo0Oºo0ºoO0ººoO0ºOo

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero q les haya gustado y q m manden algún review vale??? Enga wapas

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	4. 4 En el baño de prefectos de Slytherin

Seika: Muajjajajaja lo se… bueno… eso lo sabras con el tiempo…jejejejej… muxisimas gracias x tu review!bye… nos leemos… Un besote manolote

Ferra : ajskjkasjkasjkasjkaskjasjkasjkajks XDDDD XDDD asi de mala soy yo… muajajjajajja… ad+ de q en este cap t vas a qedar cn las ganas…muajajajja…huy… y cn respecto al tiempo… e tardado contadas 3 semanas… lo siento… las explicaciones las he dejado abajo… weno xica… pos m alegro q al fin hayas escrito algun review… kjasjkasjkaskjasjksa tu eres como yop… cuando un fic m gusta muxo weno… no puedo dormir bien hasta q no lea la continuación… ajksjkasjkaajk… NOOOOOO! Un howler nooo! Prometo q la proxima vez actualizo cmo muy tarde el miércoles… (xq eso d q actualice mañana o pasado… qiza lo consiga…) Hay mi madre! M vas a hacer sentir culpable! Musas gracias x, como digo yo, dejarte escribir! Un besote manolote

AmidalaGranger: muajuajajajajaaj de eso se trata… ad+… creo q en este capitulo t voy a dejar cn las ganas… muajajajajaj muxas gracias x escribir! Un besote manolote

y0: Holaaa! Y nunca m diras tu nombre? O t llamas y0? Jkasjkaskjasjksa XDD q va! Molestandome no! Al contrario! Dandome una alegria al ver q eres una lectora fiel! Musas gracias x todos y cada uno d tus reviews! Un besote manolote.

Zei Kinomiya/Ivanov/Chang : graaaciasss ! m alegra q t guste! Jejeje creo q t qedaras con las ganas con lo del bendito diario… muajajajaj… weno ciao y cuidate wapa… Un besote manolote.

RiDa: okok akajjkasjaksjksa… q impaciente… aqi lo tienes ya! aunq creo q t qdaras cn las ganas d saber lo dl diario… muajjajajajaja… muxas gracias x tu review! Nos escribimos. Un besote manolote

Miss-Andreina-Snape: kajskjasjkaskjsa no desesperes! Ya ta aqiii! M alegra q t haya gustado! Ya ya.. se q los capis son cortos… pro d vdd q intento hacerlos largos… pro no puedo… weno wapa… ciao.. Un besote manolote

luzy snape : muxas gracias! M alegra el dejarte picada xq asi qrras leerlo mas… no? Jejejeje… cuidate… nos escribimos… Un besote manolote.

Tariga: Holaaa! Pos m alegra q t haya encantado! Muuuxas graciaaaaasss! Nos escribimos… Ciao wapa… Un besote manolote.

Yushi: Holaaa! Muuuuxas gracias! Weno y lo d un fic ficticio… de eso s trata no? Jejejejje… bye cuidate�¡ Un besote manolote

tomoe69: muajajajkjajajaja… weno… m gusta matar a mis lectoras d impaciencia :P uuuggg pos creo q t llevaras una sorpresa… no se si vas a saber ya lo q dice el diario… tdavia…jejejje… muuuuxas gracias x tu review! Saludos a ti tb y Un besote manolote

snowy: Oh… pues lo djo asi pa q tngan ganas d leer el siguiente… jejejejje… ya aqi lo sigo! Jejejeje… weno to generalmente no soy d las q tarda… pro tnia q entregar trabajos y hacer examenes… x eso e tardado pos tres semanas en actualizar… muuuuxas gracias! Un besote manolote.

Holaaaa! Siento mucho haber tardado más de la cuenta, pero, entre que tengo época de exámenes, me he puesto mala de gripe y, para colmo, mi musa ha decidido tomarse unas vacaciones pues…. Ya me dirán… pro tengo fe en que mañana o pasado pueda publicar otro más… tengan fe ustedes también… en fin…

X cierto… como ya he dixo una y mil veces… GRACIAS A TODOS LOS Q M DEJARON REVIEWS! Sin ustedes no se lo que haria… son mi fuente d inspiración.

Este capítulo ya empieza a ser subidito de tono, así que… sean cautos…he dicho.

Disclaimer: Na de na es mío (si lo fuera… ¿de verdad creen que estaría escribiendo esto ahora mismo?) pos eso… no gano dinero por esto, lo único que consigo es que mi pervertida mente se pueda desahogar (y a ustedes… mis estimadas lectoras… les toca leerlo)

X cierto… ¿Hay algun xico x ahí? Si lo hay x favor que me lo haga saber…

CAP 3: En el baño de prefectos de Slytherin

Se había sentido muy extraño desde la cena. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que Potter le había lanzado esa mirada tan… tan… ¿malévola?...

_Vag… seguro que son paranoias mías_ – pensó Draco.

Ahora se encontraba acurrucado en el sillón de la sala común de Slytherin, mirando el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. La verdad es que con el frío que hacía en esas condenadas mazmorras, una chimenea hacía que la habitación resultara muy acogedora.

Notó que los ojos se le estaban cerrando solos, así que decidió levantarse de ese confortable lugar, pues, todavía era temprano y aún tenía que ducharse y hacer los deberes.

Los prefectos de Slytherin tenían un baño solo para ellos, al igual que las prefectas de Slytherin, y, como solo había un prefecto en dicha casa, es decir, Draco, pues todo un baño era para el solo, y el otro, lógicamente, para Pansy Parkinson.

Salió de Slytherin, no sin antes coger la toalla, cepillo, ropa…, y justo al lado derecho, lo que a la vista de los demás parecía una pared normal y corriente, era la entrada al baño de prefectos.

_Estúpido San Potter_ – esa era la contraseña que le había puesto él mismo, la cual, cambiaba cada semana para más seguridad. En ese mismo año, Draco había puesto contraseñas como: "creído de Potter"," imbécil de Potter", "Potter es un idiota", etc. Todas por ese estilo, siempre nombrado a Potter. No podía evitarlo, constantemente ese demonio irrumpía en sus pensamientos. Solo habría alguna excepción en la que había puesto de contraseña: "Mortífago enmascarado" o "sangre pura", o alguna chorrada de esas, de resto, todas contenían la palabra "Potter".

Era un baño grande y lujoso. Las paredes eran de azulejos pequeños y blancos. Nada más entrar, se veía de frente el lavabo de color blanco y encima de este un espejo pequeño con el borde color beige. Justo al lado estaba el… ejem… lugar donde uno hace sus cositas. En el otro extremo del cuarto, había un armario de color blanco y seguidamente un espejo de cuerpo entero y al lado de éste, un largo banco de color beige. En uno de los rincones había una ducha preciosa. No tenía cortinas sino que tanto las paredes como la puerta eran de cristal.

En el centro de la habitación había una gran bañera, hermosísima, casi tan grande como una piscina, y en uno de los lados de ésta, había cinco grifos. Draco los abrió todos. De cada uno de ellos salía agua calentita y aromatizada: uno de fresa, otro de manzana, otro de mora, limón y sandía.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua, colocó sus cosas sobre el banco beige y se fue quitando la ropa. Primero su corbata de Slytherin, que la desató con suma delicadeza. Luego la capa negra se escurrió por su espalda hasta caer amontonada en el suelo. A continuación, se sacó a la vez el suéter y la camisa. Luego apoyó cada pie encima del banco y se quitó los zapatos y calcetines. Por último, se desabotonó los pantalones, y se los bajó junto con sus bóxers negros, quedando ya completamente desnudo. (N/A baaaabaaaassss… ¡BAAAAAABAAAAAS! Oo DIOOOOOOSSSSS �¡YO QUIERO ESTAR AHIIIIIII! Ejem… cof… cof… este… que me desvío de la historia… �¡NO�¡TOMATAZOS NO! Perdón, ya sigo ya, no vuelvo a interrum… AUCH! QUIÉN FUE? ESO DOLIO!)

Dio unos pasos hasta llegar al borde de la bañera. Levantó una pierna y la pasó al otro lado e hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna. Después de mojarse el cabello, apoyó la espalda en la pared de la bañera, sacó los brazos poniéndolos sobre el borde y echando la cabeza hacia atrás cerró los ojos, mientras disfrutaba de unas sensaciones reconfortantes.

Después de unos minutos de estar relajado, con esa agua caliente que le destensaba hasta el último músculo de su hermoso cuerpo, en su mente aparecieron, como casi siempre, unos ojos color verde esmeralda por los que estaba loco, y, como la mayoría de las veces en las que se encontraba en la bañera, su mano derecha cobró vida propia, y, sin que Draco se diera ni cuenta, se dirigió hacia su entrepierna, rozándola casi imperceptiblemente.

Comenzó acariciándose la ingle. Seguía con los ojos cerrados e imaginó como su león se quitaba lentamente la ropa, como él había acabado de hacer. Notó como gran parte de la sangre que tenía distribuida en su cuerpo, se iba agolpando en una zona muy placentera.

Fue subiendo poco a poco, esta vez ya con las dos manos, imaginándose que eran las de Harry, hasta que consiguieron llegar a su miembro, a la vez que Draco soltaba un gemido delicioso. A estas alturas, ya tenía una erección de campeonato.

Rodeó su sexo completamente con la mano derecha. Al principio se acarició lenta y suavemente, arriba abajo, arriba abajo, disfrutando de ese toque tan placentero, mientras gemía bajito y se mordía el labio inferior, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que su imaginación hiciera de las suyas.

Notando que ya no le quedaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo, aumentó la intensidad de las caricias, empezando a gemir incontrolablemente, y, esta vez, imaginando que el león le hacía el amor mientras lo besaba y lo acariciaba, soñando que Harry correspondía a su amor.

Al fin, nuestro querido Slytherin, se vino pronunciando, o mejor dicho, gritando el nombre de su amado. Había incluso creído oir un "_te quiero_" por parte del moreno, aunque sabía, y eso le entristecía mucho, que solo era su imaginación.

Después de estar un rato con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de las sensaciones que se tiene después del orgasmo, se levantó de la bañera-piscina y se dirigió a la ducha, donde, por fin, se limpió como Dios manda.

Al salir de la ducha puso alrededor de su cintura una toalla y, seguidamente, cogió su varita y vació la bañera-piscina de agua (N/A y de algo más que agua… kjaskjajkksaXDD...semen ejem ..kjajkakjaskjsak).

Luego se vistió, se cepilló el pelo y se lavó los dientes. Finalmente recogió todo lo que había llevado y salió del baño, para adentrarse nuevamente en su sala común. Miró el reloj que había colgado en una de las paredes de esta y vio que eran las diez y media.

"_Es tarde_ – pensó Draco – _menos mal que tengo pocos deberes_".

Sin ningunas ganas, se acercó a su maleta, sacando la tarea de transformaciones y pociones, sin percatarse de que había un objeto que faltaba dentro, y se sentó en una de las sillas de la gran mesa que había en su sala común.

Media hora después, es decir, a las once de la noche, finalizó sus deberes, entonces se acercó nuevamente a su maleta. Pretendía coger su diario y escribir, como hacía casi todos los días, lo que le había ocurrido durante las anteriores 24 horas.

Primero miró un poco por encima, si encontrarlo, así que puso la maleta boca abajo, tirando al suelo todos los libros que había dentro. Luego comenzó a mirar si el diario se encontraba entre alguno de ellos.

_Mierda_ – dijo desesperado.

De repente, se acordó de unos ojos verdes que le habían mirado de una forma inquietante durante la cena.

No, no puede ser, lo habré dejado en mi cuarto– pensó en voz alta, desechando la idea de que Potter le hubiera podido coger el diario – además… no he dejado mi mochila sola en todo el día, no ha podido tener ocasión de cogerlo, y aunque lo tuviera, no podría abrirlo por el hechizo que le puse.

Muy nervioso, se dirigió a su cuarto, y allí, comenzó a rebuscar debajo de su almohada, donde lo dejaba en ocasiones, en su baúl… con todo el jaleo que estaba haciendo despertó a Zabini, Grabbe y Goyle, que al principio se quejaron, pero luego, dada la influencia de Draco, ya que todos sabemos que él es el príncipe de Slytherin,le ayudaron a buscarlo.

Aún mirando en todos los baúles y hasta el último rincón del cuarto, no encontraron el preciado diario del rubio. Llegados a este punto, ya sabía quién tenía su diario. Definitivamente, Harry Potter había robado su librito plateado y con los bordes dorados, no sabía como, ni cuando, pero estaba seguro de ello.

Esa noche, nuestro rubio súper sexy no pegó ojo, pues si el maldito Potter conseguía ,de alguna manera, abrirlo y leerlo, sería su fin, ya que, seguramente, el moreno lo utilizaría para vengarse.

O0ºoO0º0ºoO0º0oº0oOº0oº0oºOº0oº0oOo0º0oºo0Oºo0o0º0oOºo0º0oºOo0ºo0ºoO0o0ºo0

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Sé que no los merezco pero… ¿reviews?

Un besote manolote.


	5. 5 El primer secreto de Draco

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… ¿son suficientes "perdón" o sigo machacándome?... es que todavía mi musa no ha querido volver de sus vacaciones (que tomó sin mi permiso)… cuando pille a la musa esta que tengo le voy a dar una tunda que no va a saber si es la que inspira o la inspirada … en fin…

Ahora enserio… he tenido 2000 exámenes pero esta semana es la última así que luego espero poder actualizar semanalmente… y además la semana pasada m hice una lesión de espalda y me he puesto mala de gripe así que he estado deprimida como para escribir… mi mente ha estado bloqueada… de hecho este capi lo he escrito unas tres veces… espero que sean comprensivas…

**ACLARACIÓN**: algunas me han dicho que se esperaban que Harry hubiera entrado en el baño cuando Draco se estaba masturbando, pero hay una cosa que no han entendido… Justo en ese momento, Harry se encontraba en el cuarto de los menestres leyendo el diario del rubio.  
**  
IMPORTANTE**: Lo que está entre comillas, es lo que está escrito en el diario.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen… por desgracia son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y la Warner Bros.

Dicho y esto… comencemos:

**CAP 4: El primer secreto de Draco**

Estaba horrorizado. No esperaba encontrarse con esto. Harry acababa de terminar de leer hasta el final del quinto curso, y lo que había descubierto hasta ese momento, lo había dejado con la carne de gallina.

Se le encogió el corazón, cuando leyó que Draco, en el segundo curso en Hogwarts, al no haber atrapado la snitch frente a Harry en el partido de quidditch, durante las vacaciones de navidad, su padre lo había castigado a base de crucios.

En ese momento Harry se sintió culpable… pero ¿Él como podía saber lo que le iba a pasar al otro si le ganaba? Su concepto sobre Draco Malfoy comenzó a cambiar radicalmente.

Lo comprendía. Entendía esa actitud que había tenido siempre el menor de los Malfoy. Había sido a causa de un muy mal padre que había hecho con su hijo lo que le había dado la gana.

Aunque lo peor de todo era que esa no había sido la única vez en la que lo había castigado de esa forma.

En otras ocasiones (bueno, en realidad en todas las ocasiones), había sacado notas más bajas que, lo que Lucius Malfoy consideraba un ser inferior, Hermione(N/A: ya saben… el rollo de sangre sucia y eso), y por esa razón, también había recibido sus dosis de crucios, al igual que por haber perdido contra Harry también en los años siguientes.

Aún así, ese no era el único castigo cruel que le había propinado. Más de una vez, había atado a Draco de manos y le había dado unos cuantos latigazos en la espalda. Harry apenas pudo reprimir las ganas de llorar al leer esto.

Por más que su hijo suplicara que parara, el padre seguía con el castigo, alegando que tenía que aprender la lección, y, si veía a su hijo llorar, al ser impartido cualquier castigo (cosa que, Draco confesaba, ocurría siempre) duraba más tiempo.

Y por supuesto, otras veces, simplemente, le había dado de tortas, puñetazos y patadas, hasta que lo había dejado tumbado en el suelo, sin poder moverse. Luego, a base de cremas, pociones, hechizos y demás, la madre curaba sus heridas. De esta manera, nadie se enteraba de lo que ocurría realmente en el interior de esa mansión.

Una vez, lo había desnudado completamente, y luego, lo había metido en uno de los calabozos que había en su mansión, y lo había dejado toda la noche – Al leer esto, Harry ya no se pudo contener, y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos - Había faltado poco para tener hipotermia, y, por esta razón, su padre no había vuelto a hacerlo, ya que, si mataba a su propio hijo, lo encerrarían en Azkaban.

"Lucius me ha dicho muchas veces, que la razón por la que me imparte castigos tan duros, es para que me vaya preparando en mi iniciación como Mortífago" "Hijo de puta" "Lo odio" "�¡No quiero ser un Mortífago!" "Y sólo lo puedo decir aquí, si no, ese loco me mata, literalmente"

Una de las cosas más horribles que había hecho Lucius, había sido violar, en presencia de un aterrorizado Draco, a Narcisa, de la manera más cruel que uno se puede imaginar (bien detallada en el diario, pero que Harry, no quería recordar). Eso había ocurrido durantes las vacaciones de verano al finalizar el cuarto curso.

A estas alturas, Harry daba rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, que escapaban traviesas de sus preciosas esmeraldas, una tras otra.

"A mi madre, al único ser que quiero realmente". Ella era la que lo cuidaba. La que, cuando era pequeño, le cantaba canciones, le leía cuentos, le arropaba en la cama… claro que, todo esto, sin que Lucius se enterara. Según él, solo los débiles hacían esas cosas. "No se merece ese trato" "ella es la mejor madre del mundo" – y sus palabras reflejaban tanto dolor, que consiguieron de Harry un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

"Odio a Lucius" "No, más bien, lo detesto" – dato que repetía incontables veces en su diario, y que a Harry, al haber conocido cómo era realmente Lucius Malfoy, no le sorprendió en absoluto ¿Quién no odiaría a su padre si éste lo tratara de ese modo?

"Odio a Lucius" "No es mi padre, pues, nunca se ha comportado como tal"

"Odio a Lucius"

"Odio a Lucius"

"Odio a Lucius"

"Odio a Lucius"

"Odio a Lucius"

"Odio a Lucius"

"Odio a Lucius"

Y así se pegaba una página entera, dale que te pego.

"Y odio que ese cabrón me obligue a ser un puto Mortífago"

Él no quería serlo. Aborrecía la idea de tener que lamer el culo a un asesino de por vida. Pero no se atrevía a decírselo a su padre, porque, le daría la paliza más grande de toda su vida, estaba seguro de ello – así lo había escrito Draco.

Aún faltaban barbaridades que había hecho Lucius a su esposa y a su hijo, pero que el Gryffindor decidió dejar de analizar, y concentrarse en temas menos dolorosos. Ya tenía bien claro, que Draco, era como era, por culpa de su padre, no de él. No le había dejado opción a ser de otra forma.

Un dato que le pareció curioso, es que él solo había besado a una persona, o por lo menos, hasta final del quinto curso, solo a una persona, Pansy Parkinson. Había sido durante el baile e cuarto año "Pero he de confesar que sentí asco" Desde entonces no había escrito nada sobre algún amor que hubiera tenido.

La razón por la que a Harry le pareció un dato curioso, era que siempre había pensado que con el atractivo de Draco, había estado con más chicas – bueno, quizá haya hecho lo que tú – dijo la voz de la conciencia de Harry – me refiero a que, a partir de este año, haya empezado a tirarse a todo ser vivo en movimiento – cállate- dijo Harry en voz alta a esa voz (aunque sabía que era verdad).

Otro dato, que le había llamado la atención, era que Draco lo había nombrado en casi todas las páginas (bueno, a Ron, Hermione y otros Gryffindor también, pero Harry era, con diferencia, el más nombrado). Eso sí… siempre para decir lo idiota, estúpido o gilipollas que era. Aunque, pudo leer que, si Harry Potter había aguantado con esos muggles que lo habían tratado como a una mierda, él también podría aguantar con ese desconocido, que se hacía llamar su padre.

Pero si Harry no hubiera conocido bien a Malfoy, habría jurado que el rubio sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia él, si no fuera así, entonces¿por qué se molestaría en insultarlo tantas veces?

Bueno, también elaboró otra hipótesis. Tal vez, pensar el lo imbécil que era Harry, le hacía olvidar la vida de mierda que tenía. De hecho, Draco había confesado que le gustaría tener una familia como la de los Weasley, pues, el mismo lo decía en su diario:

"¿De qué sirve tener dinero cuando tu familia no se quiere?"

"Hubiera preferido un millón de veces ser pobre y tener una familia unida, a ser rico y tener un padre que me maltrate".

No había casi ninguna página del diario de Malfoy en la que no nombrara a Harry. Y eso que el moreno también odiaba al Slytherin (bueno, seamos sinceros, después de haber leído todo eso, ya no lo odiaba), pero no se pasaba pensando en él todos los días de su vida. Incluso en las vacaciones de verano, Draco, casi todos los días, decía en sus páginas lo subnormal que era el cara-rajada y las ganas que tenía de verlo y reírse de él.

Vamos que, Harry, normalmente prefería olvidar al rubio en verano, pues Malfoy no, él seguía acordándose de Harry, aunque, en realidad, comprendía que el rubio necesitara acordarse de otra persona, aunque esta fuera su Némesis.

¿Pero por qué tenía que ser precisamente él¿No podía haberla cogido con Ron, Hermione, Neville o cualquier otro? Harry pronto descubriría, al seguir leyendo, por qué era precisamente él.

Oº0ºOo0OºOººO0oºoOO0ºoOOo0ºOo0ºoOº0º0Ooo0ºoOº0oºO0o0ºoOº0º0Ooº0oO0ºoO0

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Se que es un capítulo muy corto. Más que corto, pequeñísimo, insignificante, y además una autentica m. Lo siento de verdad, no quería dejarles otra semana más sin nada y por eso lo publico ya. Por favor no sean duras… no estoy pasando mi mejor época. Ojalá el próximo fin de semana pueda publicar el siguiente… en fin…

**AnnyPervertSnape:** si, como ves, en este capi si salió. Es una pena que no saliera en el anterior capi… de todas formas te doy las gracias doblemente, por tu intento de review en el capi anterior, y por este. Pues que alegría me das con eso de que te sientes identificada con mis comentarios personales, yo que a veces pienso¿pensará la gente que estoy como una cabra? Siento no haber actualizado pronto. Un besote Manolote.

**Keira-dragonwoman: **Muchas gracias… y yo que cuando termino cada capi pienso que son los peores del mundo… me alegra que tu no pienses eso… siento no haber continuado pronto. Un besote manolote.

**snowy: **jejejejejej… todavía tienes que esperar un poquito… me alegra que te encante, muchas gracias… jajajaja… imaginé que no sería la única babeando pues no lo va a pasar tan mal… en el pasado quizá sí… pero ahora ya no tanto… ya veremos como se desarrollan los acontecimientos… Un besote manolote

**Seika: **sí, la verdad es que me merecía esa reprimenda… y otra también… gracias por tu sinceridad… pero que quede bien clara una cosa: JAMÁS dejare de lado un fic mío…. Si me canso de alguno (que de hecho ya me ha pasado) Lo termino pronto y ya está… mira en mis fics… y verás que no hay ninguno sin terminar (salvo, claro est�, éste) pero no te apures, que de este fic no me he cansado… todavía hay para largo… eso creo… Un besote manolote

**Canuto-Frambueza: **jjajajajajajajaja… y más ganas que vas a tener de matarme… NOOO!... por favor… ya he recibido suficientes tomatazos… siento lo corto que son los capis… pero es que los publico así para no dejarlas esperando una eternidad… a mí también me hubiera gustado poder entrar… ajjajjajja… Muchas gracias… Un besote manolote

**Miss-AndreinaSnape: **sí, se que soy mala… muajajajajajaja… weno weno…. Eso no lo puedo revelar por ahora… ya lo verás… muchas gracias… Un besote manolote

**y0: **Hola! Oh… no tienes que sentir nada… en todo caso me disculpo yo por actualizar tan tarde… muchas gracias… realmente tus comentarios me ayudan a escribir… Un besote manolote

**Snuffle´s Girl: **muchas muchas gracias… Oh! No te apures! Vendrá la ación… solo que más adelante. Un besote manolote

**Tariga: **jajajjajaj… muuuuuxas gracias… me alegra haberte hecho reír… sí, pobre Draco… y encima con los secretos que tiene ahí escritos! Huummm…. Nunca he oído hablar de ese libro… tiene que ser interesante… weno… no se si te haré llorar o no… yo misma estuve a punto de llorar con mi propio capi…. (éste, quiero decir) es que toy un poco deprimida. Un besote manolote

**Aryblack: **jajajja Ya te digo ya… claro que los cuido ¿o que te pensabas¡a la orden! Uyyy! Por fin! Una que entendió que mientras Draco se masturbaba, Harry estaba leyendo su diario! Muxas gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote

**AkeruFujimi: **muxas gracias y bienvenida a mi fic1! Por eso precisamente Draco es el virgen…. Porque en todos los fics es al revés y estoy harta… te repito: muuuuxas gracias! Me alegra que te agrade la forma de ser tanto de Harry como de Draco. Un besote manolote.

**vida: **Bienvenida! No se si te equivocarás o no, lo que sí se es que tu comentario me ha gustado muuuxo! Y espero que tu opinión sobre el fic no cambie cuando leas este capitulo… se que es horrible… Un besote manolote

**MARGIE MOON**: Y como me alegra que tu mirada se haya clavado en mi fic! Bienvenida! Uuufff! A las tres de la mañana? Que ganas! Pero me alegra que haya sido el mío1! Me das una alegría chica, con tu comentario entero… espero no haberte decepcionado con ese capitulo. Un besote manolote


	6. 6 El segundo secreto de Draco

Hola! Pues haber… he tardado X años en actualizar, y les veo que todos se han traído esta vez un par de tomates para hacerme comprender que los hago sufrir con tanta espera Olga cierra los ojos resignada a que esas bombas rojas embadurnen su cuerpo Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

Olga, después de tomar una ducha y quitarse los restos de tomate de encima se pone de rodillas y suplica ¡¡Por favor… perdónenme.!... este bloqueo mental no se acaba!

No se cuando publicaré… no quiero hacer promesas, pero solo decirles que de aquí hasta el 15 de junio por lo menos, estaré abarrotada de exámenes, aun asi intentaré actualizar… solo lo intentare…

Lo que está en negrita, es el presente, lo que está en cursiva, es lo que hay escrito en el diario.

**_¿Pero por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? ¿No podía haberla cogido con Ron, Hermione, Neville o cualquier otro? Harry pronto descubriría, al seguir leyendo, por qué era precisamente él._**

**CAP 5: El segundo secreto de Draco._  
_**

**No podía ser.**

**No se lo podía creer.**

**Harry había terminado de leer el diario, y ahora se encontraba más horrorizado que cuando había descubierto que el padre de Draco lo maltrataba. Bueno, horrorizado, excitado, sorprendido, divertido, etc, y un sin fin de sentimientos contradictorios unos con otros.**

Flash back

DIARIO

_¿Por qué pienso en Potter tantas veces? ¿Por qué no hay día que pase sin imaginarme insultándolo o humillándolo? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué en casi todas las páginas de mi diario he escrito su nombre? ¿Es normal, que incluso siendo la persona más odiada por mí, no pueda dejar de pensar en él?_

_0oº0oºoº0ºO0oº0OºOoºo0oº0Ooºoº0oº0o0ºoºO0oºoºO0oºo0ºOoºo0ºo0ºo0ºº0oººOoo0ºoº0_

_Hoy lo vi por fin, después de dos largos y aburridísimos meses de verano. En cuanto entré en el vagón del expreso a Hogwarts, donde estaba el trío de oro y miré esos preciosos ojazos verdes, me quedé sin voz…**-** _**a Harry casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas_ -_**_ …entonces la comadreja me dijo: "¡lárgate de aquí, hurón!", y aunque no me hizo ninguna gracia su insulto y su manera de dirigirse hacia mí, internamente le agradecí que hablara en ese preciso momento, consiguiendo sacarme de mi ensimismamiento y logrando contestarle a continuación: "¿Por qué debería hacerle caso a una comadreja como tú?"._

_Jajajajaj… su careto era todo un poema – _**el gryffindor frunció el ceño, en una clara mueca de molestia al ver la burla de Malfoy a su mejor amigo, Ron**_ - La sangre sucia y la pobretona tuvieron que agarrarle para que no se tirara encima de mí. Aunque de una forma u otra, yo estaba tranquilo, ya que sabía que tenía la protección de Crabbe y Goyle – _**será cobarde – pensó Harry**

_Seguidamente, Potter me preguntó: "¿Para qué has venido, Malfoy?", y yo no sé si eran cosas mías o qué, pero me pareció que había formulado la pregunta de una manera muy "sensual" _**–Harry no pudo evitar que su ceja derecha se levantara irónicamente (N/A: todo un Slytherin XD)**_ -… ya que, normalmente, lo que hace es insultarme o fulminarme con la mirada. Bueno, la verdad es que no tardó demasiado tiempo en realizar esto último, al yo contestarle fríamente: "¿Y a ti qué te importa, cara-rajada?"_

_La razón por la que le hablé de esa forma, es que al final deseché la idea de que Potter me hubiera hablado de una forma "sensual", seguramente había sido solo mi imaginación – _**desde luego, huroncito… más quisieras.**

_Y después de eso, ocurrió poco más. Potter me contestó que hiciera lo que me diera la gana y esta vez si consiguió que me quedara callado. Es que no lograba idear alguna respuesta hiriente. Al final me acabé yendo junto a Crabbe y Goyle._

_Oº00ºo0Ooºº0oOº0o0º0ºoO0oºo0O0ºo0ºoO0oº0ºo0oO0ºo0ºOo0ºo0ºoO0ºo0Oºo0ºO0oº_

_Anoche, 4 de Octubre, me ocurrió algo muy vergonzoso – _**en los ojos de Harry se podía distinguir un brillo maligno.****¿Qué cosa le podría haber ocurrido a Malfoy que fuera vergonzosa para él? ¿Quizá algo con lo que poder utilizar a Malfoy posteriormente? (claramente, ya había olvidado lo que había leído anteriormente sobre lo que le había hecho su padre, debido a que, se había vuelto a enfurecer cuando había insultado a sus amigos en el diario)**

**Pero que sorpresa se llevaría Harry leyendo a continuación.**

_Me pasó algo que jamás hubiera imaginado que me pasaría pensando en esa persona precisamente. Pensando en el dichoso Harry Potter._

_Me estaba dando un baño en la reconfortante tina del baño de prefectos de Slytherin Cerré los ojos disfrutando del agua calentita, – _**en ese momento, Harry sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, pues, el imaginarse a Malfoy completamente desnudo en una bañera, con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de exquisito placer en sus delicadas facciones, haría que a cualquier persona a la que le gustaran los chicos (incluso, Harry pensó que a las que no les gustaban también), sintiera algún tipo de atracción sexual hacia el rubito (Aun siendo un rubito arrogante e insoportable)- **_cuando, de repente, una imagen me vino a la cabeza. _

_Esa imagen correspondía a un día de entre tantos, en el que nos peleamos, Potter y yo, a finales del mes de septiembre de este año. Y anoche pude recordar el momento exacto en el que lo vi justo antes de la pelea. _

_Estaba apoyado en la pared, posando muy sexy con una seductora sonrisa dirigida especialmente hacia una ravenclaw (Chang, creo que se llama), y hablando con ella mientras la muchacha se reía tontamente. _

_Sentí unos celos terribles, no se por qué, pues, debería darme igual a quien se quisiera ligar Potter, _**– eso digo yo-**_ pero el caso es que no me pude controlar, así que lancé un hechizo hacia la chica y la estampó contra la pared. Bueno, tampoco había sido muy fuerte, pero de todas formas, Potter, hecho una furia, me pegó un certero puñetazo en plena cara _**- ¿Qué esperabas?-… **_aunque, eso no es lo importante de la cuestión en realidad. Estoy desviándome del tema principal._

_Lo que tenía anoche en la cabeza, era esa imagen tan sexy que presentaba Potter al principio apoyado en la pared, la luz del sol que entraba por un ventanal cercano, dándole directamente en la cara, haciéndolo parecer un muñeco, como si lo hubieran pintado delicadamente, y con esa sonrisa que me había dejado los pelos de punta. – _**Sonrisa de superioridad, cortesía de el-niño-que-vivió – Es lógico que no pueda resistirse a mis encantos - pensó el moreno (N/A: Jajajaja… modestia a parte… ¿Pero de cuándo aquí, Harry ha dejado de ser San Potter, y se ha convertido en un genuino Slytherin? **

_Y entonces ocurrió algo insólito. Casi sin darme cuenta, mis manos viajaron solas a través de mi cuerpo, proporcionándome caricias a mí mismo, hasta que llegaron a mí… ejem…sexo – _**Espera, espera… Habré entendido mal ¿no, volveré a leerme esta última parte.**

_Mis pensamientos volaban, y yo no era capaz de asimilar la magnitud de mis acciones. Así que, comencé a masturbarme – _**masturb… ¿¡QUÉ!-**_ mientras mis pensamientos habían conseguido desnudar a Potter, en esa misma pose con la que me lo había encontrado aquella mañana de septiembre _**–¡¡aaaahhhh!**

_Huuummm… seguro que con ese culo que se le marca increíblemente con pantalones vaqueros, si ellos, han de ser una maravilla – _**¿Acaso lo dudabas? – pensó Harry entre horrorizado, sorprendido, irónico y divertido. Este último sentimiento, porque no todos los días uno se entera de que el "peor enemigo" se masturba pensando en uno.**

_Finalmente, acabé viniéndome con una imagen de Potter de lo más sensual. Desnudo y encima de mí, mientras me besaba apasionadamente en los labios._

_Creo que, definitivamente, estoy enamorado de Harry Potter _**– el moreno se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser – **_porque desde hace ya varios años, no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza. Siempre pensando en él, aunque la mayoría de las veces en forma negativa, pero no es normal odiar a alguien y que por ese odio, pienses continuamente en ese alguien. _

_Además, los chicos que hasta ahora me han parecido guapos han sido morenos, o han tenido los ojos verdes…En fin, que estoy perdido, ese Potter ha follado en solo un mes, lo que la mayoría de la gente folla en toda su vida, y eso con suerte (con perdón por utilizar este vocabulario tan vulgar, claro, que como nadie más que yo lo va a leer, pues…) (N/A: eso es lo que tú te piensas Drakito… juas !) _

_Se ha convertido en un verdadero putón. Además, oí a una chica de séptimo de mi casa, hablar con sus amigas, diciendo que solo se acostaba con una persona una vez. Es decir… en el hipotético caso de que lo consiguiera, él lo que haría sería desvirgarme, y luego, adiós muy buenas.- _**realmente Harry estaba muy impactado por todo lo que acababa de leer… espera… se acababa de dar cuenta de una cosa… ¿Entonces eso quería decir que Draco Malfoy aún era virgen? Bueno… Harry pensó que lo mejor era seguir leyendo, y asegurarse de que el rubio se había confundido al escribir eso de que lo desvirgaría... pero es que ¿Acaso no había oído el, a muchas chicas hablar sobre lo maravilloso que era Draco en la cama? **

_Oº0ºoºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0o0oº00º0ºoº0o0ºoº0oº0oº0º0oº0oº0o0ºoº._

_Ese Potter ya no puede contar con los dedos a la gente que se ha tirado, y yo todavía más puro que el agua de una fuente._** –vale, ya, definitivamente, estaba seguro de que Malfoy era virgen, algo increíble, pero cierto -**_ Dios, es que ya he besado a unos pocos chicos y chicas (aunque todos, menos Pansy, claro está, durante este año), pero no he sido capaz de llegar hasta el final con ninguno ellos._

_Hoy mismo, estuve con Blaisei, e, incluso, me invitó a ir a su cama, pero yo me negué en redondo. Me entra el miedo, no se por qué, además, como ya he dicho anteriormente, estoy enamorado de Potter, y en cuanto beso a alguien y cierro los ojos, no puedo evitar imaginármelo. Solo a él. Pienso que si ahora me acostara con alguien me imaginaría al león súper sexy _**– nuevamente Harry levantó la ceja en un gesto irónico, además de sentir que era irresistible (N/A: nuevamente, ¿la modestia dónde quedó? XD)**

_0oOº0ooº0º0oOººo0o0ººo0º0Oo0ºoº0o0ºo0Ooºo0º0oºº0oOº0oºº0o0oº0oOº0oº0oº0oºº_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Malfoy se había masturbado ya varias noches pensando en Harry, y también había confesado que más de un sueño húmedo le había azotado en mitad de la noche. Haciéndolo levantar a toda velocidad y pegarse un baño de agua bien fría (eso si llegaba a tiempo antes de correrse)**

**Incluso, con lo vanidoso que había podido llegar a sentirse Harry cuando leyó el diario, la realidad lo golpeó instantáneamente: ¡¡Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de él, de Harry Potter! ¡¡Y además era virgen!**

**Y ahora ya no se sentía tan bien. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho realmente. ¡¡Había violado la intimidad del rubio, y eso era demasiado, aun tratándose de Malfoy!**

**¿Pero qué había pasado con él, con el intachable y maravilloso niño-que-vivió? Ahora, más que nunca, Harry sintió que su lugar no estaba en Gryffindor, sino en Slytherin.**

O0oºoºo00ºo0ºo0oº0oººo00oº0oo0º0oº0oºº **CONTINUARÁ **o0ººo0º0oo0ºoº0o0oº0oºo0

Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capi. De verdad espero que tanto trabajo y tanta espera por parte de ustedes, compense algo este capi.

Y una vez más, les pido que me dejen reviews! Solo ustedes pueden hacer que este bloqueo mental se largue! La verdad, no se que haría sin ustedes y sin todos sus lindos reviews!

**Inocent muggle: **Hola Akeru Fujimi XD! Gracias por tus alabanzas! Sisi, culpable si que se siente, aunque, como puedes comprobar, en este capi la culpabilidad se le va pronto… kajsjkasjkasjkasjaks… weno, aunque al final regresa de nuevo. Un besote manolote

**Earwen Riddle: **kjajkasjkasjksakjakjsjkas XDDD estaría bien encadenarlo y decidir… aaaahhh! Vale, vale, perdón! Pero no me encadenes junto a lucius! Juas ! Gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote

**Seika: **GRACIAS! Por supuesto que no dejaré de escribir… incluso aunque como ahora tarde, no lo dejaré sin terminar… de eso puedes estar segura (y si no me crees, mira mis otros fics… todos terminados!) Un besote manolote

**MissAndreinaSnape: **gracias! Si, ya se que es cortito… pero weno, este ya es un poco más largo :p… espero que te guste. Un besote manolote

**Snuffle's Girl: Hola! **Pues no es que siempre comparta la idea de que Lucius es un hijo de puta… en este fic salió así solito, nadie le dio permiso jejejeje… gracias! Un besote manolote

**Arashi WeiB KreuZ Yaoi: **gracias a mí por actualizar? GRACIAS A TI POR LEER! Oye, pues me alegra que te parezca tan interesante , la verdad es que me das una alegría! Oohh! Si, claro, puedes hacer las sugerencias que tu quieras D! weno… este capi ya es un poquitín más largo que el anterior… a ver si con un poco de esfuerzo, el siguiente es más largo (y en menos tiempo :p) gracias, gracias, y más gracias… eres el tipo de chicas que hacen que a una le entren más ganas de escribir! Un besote manolote

**AnG**: Huuummm… que no? Si! Si que puedo oírte aplaudir mi fic! (jejejje… tengo imaginación, si no fuera así ¿escribiría fics? Jejejej) muchas gracias por tus alabanzas! Claro que lo seguire , JAMAS dejo algo sin terminar! (aunque tarde en actualizar) Un besote manolote

**Thomas: **Alaaa! Que ilusión! MUCHAS GRACIAS a ustedes cuatro por leer mi fic! Y siento mucho la tardanza! Un saludo desde las Canarias! Jejejje…Un besote manolote

**Aryblack: **jejejeje… bueno, supongo que la razón por la que Harry cambia así, es porque creo que yo misma me pondría a llorar, incluso, siendo mi peor enemigo/a… veo que tu te quedarías en shock, pero yo soy bastante emotiva . No no, jejejejje, no te voy a hechar la bronca, es más, me gustan las críticas constructivas como la tuya, jejejejej… Un besote manolote

**tercySScloe: **Jajajaja… no te gusta draco Oo? a mí me encanta! Pero en este fic, tu y yo si estamos de acuerdo en q el 2 más cabron es Lucius D… Juas ! Seguro que no puede contigo! Muchas graciaas! Me vas a hacer sonrojar! Un besote manolote

**UndomieldeVil: **Hellow! Kasjajksjaksajkssajkajkas XDDD gracias! Un besote manolote

**Hikaru y Kumagoro: **Holaaa! Ooohh! Muchas gracias! Ajkjkasjkasjkas… pues nunca había oído hablar de esa serie :P. Hasta pronto! Un besote manolote

**MARGIE MOON: **y en serio que yo te creo cuando me dices que mi fic te gusta mucho! Jejejejee… weno! Pos me alegra que vayas a seguir leyéndome y hechándome porras ! Si! Yo tb me muero por la cara que pondrá Draco cuando se encuentre con Harry! Un besote manolote

**Conacha:** Hola! Eso mismo digo yo! Pero no te preocupes… he atrapado a Lucius – **No! Olga ¡! Por favor! No me hagas daño! **Olga se acerca a Lucius con un látigo en la mano y de repente se da cuenta de que aquí podrían haber niños a los que podría traumatizar Ooppss… jksjksajkasjkas… Un besote manolote

**Mirels: **Pos no me extraña que te dieran ganas de llorar… la verdad es que mu fuerte! Aaaahhh… eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, hija mía… sakkjaskjajkajks XDD… Gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote

**Un besote manolote**

**OlgaxTomFelton1**

**Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana y algunas más.**


	7. 7 La Confusión de Draco

Hola! Bueno… parece que a mi musa le dio por regresar de sus vacaciones (las cuales, se cogió sin permiso ¬¬), pero por esa razón ando muy contenta. Espero que les guste el capi ;p

Por cierto, tengo este capi listo desde el lunes, pero no me dejaba entrar en mi cuentas, por eso no pude subirlo.

Haber… las próximas dos semanas estarán inundadas de exámenes, pero de todas formas intentaré actualizar…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano ningún dinero por hacer esto.

**CAP 6: La confusión de Draco**

Draco se despertó con la terrible sensación de que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro. Estaba sudando y temblando ligeramente. Sus compañeros de habitación eran los que lo habían despertado, pues, ya era hora de levantarse y prepararse para ir a clase.

Vale… Potter quizá no ha cogido el diario. No tengo ninguna prueba de ello. Seguro que está en algún lugar de mi habitación, donde lo he guardado, pero no me acuerdo en que lugar – pensó Draco – y ni Grabbe, Zabini, ni Goyle lo han encontrado tampoco porque estaba muy oscuro. ¡¡Dios! O quizá se me haya caído ayer de la mochila sin darme cuenta… aunque no sé que es peor…

Nuevamente, Draco puso manos a la obra en la búsqueda de su diario, todavía sin haber perdido completamente las esperanzas.

Se agachó y miró debajo de la cama. Estaba muy oscuro ese lugar, pero podía ver que había un objeto. Estiró su mano derecha y atrapó lo que fuera que hubiera ahí debajo. Cuando lo sacó, el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡¡Su diario!

Pero si yo me acuerdo de haber mirado debajo de la cama ayer – pensó el rubio - ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hubiera visto?

0oºo0ºoº0ºoº0ºo0oº0oº0oº0oº0ºo0ºoº0oº0o0ºo0ºo0ºoº0ºo0ºoº0oº0º0oº0ºo0ºoº0ºo0º0ººoº0º

Flash Back

**NOCHE ANTERIOR**

Cuando terminó de leer el diario, y sintiéndose miserable, Harry se colocó encima la capa de invisibilidad y nuevamente se dirigió hacia las cocinas de Hogwarts, donde entregó el diario nuevamente a Dobby y le pidió suplicante que lo colocara en algún lugar escondido de la habitación de Malfoy, por ejemplo debajo de la cama, pues suponía que el rubio ya se habría percatado de la ausencia de su diario y ya lo habría estado buscando. Y que por favor, tuviera cuidado de no despertar al rubio, porque en tal caso, podría armarse una buena.

Flash Back End

0oºoº0ºoºo0ººoºoº0oºoº0ºo0oº0oº0ºo0ºoº0oº0o0oº0oºoº0ºo0ºo0ºoº0ooºoº0ºoº0º0oºº0oººo0

Draco estaba hecho un lío, sentado en el Gran Comedor, en un intento de desayunar. ¡¡Pero si habían sido cuatro personas buscando su diario la noche anterior! ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno lo hubiera visto? No sabía que pensar. Su cabeza era un caos.

Bueno, si alguien lo hubiera cogido, lo más probable es que no entrara en mitad de la noche dentro de Slytherin a devolverme el diario, y menos, dentro de mi habitación – pensó Draco- Claro que, si lo cogió un Slytherin, sí podría habérmelo devuelto en la madrugada, e intentar que yo creyera que nadie me lo había cogido, sino que, de alguna manera, se me había metido debajo de mi cama – durante unos segundos, Draco tuvo la mente en blanco, mirando fijamente la tostada que tenía en su plato, luego pensó más optimista- O tal vez, nadie me haya cogido el diario. Simplemente ninguno de nosotros cuatro lo vimos anoche porque estaba muy oscuro. De todas formas, en el hipotético caso de que alguien me lo hubiera cogido, no habría podido leerlo debido el hechizo que le puse, así que no hay de que preocuparse… ¿verdad?

Pero todavía tenía en la cabeza la teoría de que Potter se lo podría haber cogido. Aunque también era muy confuso… El moreno no podía haber entrado en su dormitorio la noche anterior, pues, para eso, a parte de saber la contraseña, tenía que saber cual era el cuarto de Draco y además tener mucho cuidado con no despertarlo, ni a los demás compañeros de su cuarto.

No, definitivamente, Potter no ha podido coger mi diario – pensó finalmente, mirando en la dirección de ese Gryffindor en particular, mientras este hablaba con los estúpidos de sus amigos y esbozaba una de aquellas sonrisas que a Draco tanto le gustaría que fueran dirigidas hacia él.

O0ºo0ºoº0oº0ºo0oº0ºoº0ºo0ºo0ºooº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºoº0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oºo0º

Se encontraba en el Gran Comedor desayunando y conversando con sus compañeros, cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, y, al levantar la vista, se encontró con la imagen de Malfoy entrando junto con Grabbe, Goyle y Parkinson.

Harry sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Los remordimientos eran tales que no lo volvió a mirar en todo el tiempo en el que estuvo dentro de esa gran habitación, incluso notando en una ocasión como Malfoy lo miraba fijamente.

Tal vez sospecha algo – pensó desesperadamente Harry.

La verdad es que todo el asunto era estúpido, y el moreno lo sabía. Precisamente le había quitado el diario a Malfoy para poder reírse de él y vengarse posteriormente, y al final, había acabado haciéndose daño así mismo. Ahora era él el que estaba sufriendo.

Había descubierto muchas cosas sobre el rubio. Algunas terribles, y otras, no tanto. Pero, igualmente, se había inmiscuido en la vida privada del Slytherin, y, por más que le cayera mal, nadie se merecía eso, incluso sabiendo que si el rubio hubiera tenido la oportunidad, le habría hecho lo mismo a Harry.

De todas maneras, el gryffindor sabía que tenía una bocota muy grande, y cuando se enfadaba, muchas veces, no era capaz de controlar sus acciones, así que, probablemente, si Malfoy se atrevía a meterse con él otra vez o a humillarlo, tanto a él como a sus amigos, el rubito lo pagaría muy caro, pues Harry no dudaría en revelar cualquier secreto que hubiera leído en el diario.

0oºo0ºoº0ºoº0ºo0ºo0oºo0ºo0ºoº0o0ººo0o0º0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0oºoºoº0oºoº0ºoºo0ºo0ºo0º0

Increíblemente rápido había pasado ya una semana desde aquella mañana en el Gran Comedor, el la que Draco estuvo barajando las posibilidades que tenía Potter para haber cogido su diario, y en la que, finalmente, había desechado la idea de que Potter lo hubiera hecho.

Tanto Harry como Draco, casi sin darse cuenta, durante toda esa semana habían estado evitándose. Sobre todo era el moreno el que intentaba evitar por todos los medios posibles al Slytherin por culpa de los remordimientos.

En ese momento, el rubio se encontraba entrenando con el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Ese año él era el capitán y había estado preparando duramente a su equipo precisamente para el encuentro que se ejecutaría al día siguiente. Slytherin contra Gryffindor. El primer partido de la temporada de quidditch. Los otros dos partidos, es decir, contra ravenclaw y hufflepuff, no le preocupaban tanto, ya que, probablemente, los ganarían sin demasiados problemas.

Sabía que gryffindor tenía un equipazo y, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, sabía que Potter era un rato largo mejor que él como buscador. Pero, de igual forma, no perdía las esperanzas. Podían ganarles. O, al menos, eso creía él.

¡Dios! Pero deseaba tanto poder ganar a Potter, aunque fuera una vez. Era cierto que adoraba al Gryffindor, pero seguía estando su orgullo de por medio, y este le decía a gritos que debía ganar a Potter de una vez por todas. Y ese deseo de querer atrapar la snitch delante de las narices de Potter, fue lo que hizo que Draco entrenara esa tarde más duro que en toda su vida.

O0ºoº0ºo0ºoºoº0oºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0o0ºo0ººo0oº0oº0o0ºo0ººo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºº0oºo0o0ºo0ºo

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día en el que se enfrentarían las dos casas enemigas de Hogwarts: gryffindor y slytherin.

Al despertar, Harry sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y un cuerpo completamente desnudo pegado a su espalda. Apartó suavemente el brazo que estaba alrededor de su cintura y se volteó. Cho Chang le miraba y le sonreía con una expresión soñadora en el rostro. La chica era realmente bella, el único fallo que tenía, era quizá, que había estado con demasiados chicos, aunque él no tenía ningún derecho a quejarse, ya que Harry había estado con más chicos y chicas que la oriental.

Buenos días… ¿Cómo ha dormido mi león? – Harry le devolvió la sonrisa sensualmente.

Muy bien – se acercó al hombro de la chica y lo besó - ¿Y tú?

¿Bromeas? ¿Tú crees que teniéndote a ti conmigo existe alguna madera posible para dormir mal? – ronroneó la chica, guiñándole un ojo seductoramente.

No, supongo que estando conmigo es imposible dormir mal – Harry acentuó más su sonrisa.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, la mano de la chica se posó sobre el miembro de Harry, acariciándolo suavemente.

Eres una chica mala – susurró el moreno levantando una ceja.

Huuummm… que va, si soy más buena que el pan – habló aumentando la velocidad de sus caricias.

Para cariño… tengo un partido que jugar – dijo posando su mano sobre la de la oriental. Ella hizo un puchero y dijo:

Pero si esto es solo para desearte suerte, leoncito. Te prometo que no haré nada más después de esto – Harry, sonriendo de lado, acercó su rostro al de la chica y posó un casto beso en sus labios, mientras ella seguía con su trabajo.

Al fin, el moreno se vino en la mano de la chica con un potente gemido, mientras le apretujaba los pechos. Después, ésta sensualmente, se llevó la mano manchada de semen a su boca, y pasó su lengua lentamente. El chico, ante la excitante visión, besó furiosamente a Cho en los labios, el último beso que le daría, de hecho, pues ya se sabía: Harry se acostaba con alguien una vez y ya está.

Harry se levantó y se fue a duchar, no sin antes decir a la chica que se fuera ya, dejándola desilusionada, pues, no había persona que, una vez hubiera probado lo que es echar un polvo con el-niño-que-vivió, no quisiera repetir, y ella sabía perfectamente que ya no podría probar esos apetecibles labios, ni tocar esa bronceada piel, ni ver como esas hermosas esmeraldas se cerraban de placer, etc, nunca más.

Bueno, al menos lo he conseguido aunque sea una vez – pensó ella, resignada.

0oºo0ºoºoº0º0oºo0o0º0oº0o0ºoºo0ºo0o0ºo0ººo0ºo0º00º0ºo0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0ºo00oº0º0º00oº0

No podía probar bocado. Estaba demasiado nervioso por los acontecimientos que ocurrirían en breve.

Cuando terminen de comer, avísenme. Antes del partido quiero tener una reunión con ustedes – anunció Draco, dirigiéndose a todos los componentes de su equipo. Ellos solo asintieron.

El rubio se había fijado en que todos los componentes del equipo de Gryffindor parecían encontrarse en el Gran Comedor, menos el más importante, su capitán, Potter.

Qué raro – pensó Draco - ¿No se supone que debería ser el primero en llegar? – luego, sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando la traidora voz de su conciencia le dijo malvadamente: "quizá haya tenido una noche de pasión".

Poco después, lo vio entrar. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas durante unos segundos, fulminándose mutuamente.

El Gran Comedor era un caos. Había mucho ruido. Todos estaban muy emocionados. Entonces, a gritos y con señas, Draco les dijo a sus jugadores que se dirigieran a los vestuarios de Slytherin.

El que no haya comido, tiempo ha tenido – respondió el rubio a alguna que otra queja por parte de sus jugadores.

O0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0ºoº0oº0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ººo0ºo0oº00ººo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado? Díganme que tal les ha parecido… ¡¡¡¡por faaaaaaa! Seguiré diciendo una y otra vez que mi cabecita funciona a punta de reviews.

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews... pleaseeeeee!

Vale, dejaré las niñerías para otro momento nn… perdonen, es que no me gusta mucho que el numero de reviews descienda tanto de un capi a otro… pero weno, supongo que tampoco debo quejarme, tengo igualmente muchos reviews… pero es que, entiendanme… son los reviews los que me ayudan a no embajonarme y a querer escribir.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1

Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana

**Snuffle's Girl: **jajajajajaj XDDD ¿ataques bipolares?... gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote.

**Conacha: **Hola! Lo sientoooo! De verdad! Pero nunca pienses que no voy a actualizar… aunque tarde mucho… como ya he dicho, nunca dejo una historia sin terminar . Sip… a mi tb me da penita Draco… pobrecito… este Harry ¬¬ Olga gira la cabeza negando. Gracias por el review! Un besote manolote.

**Tariga: **JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDD XDDD tu review en general han sido las risas! Jajajajajajjaja me ha encantado! Y siento lo de tardar en actualizar… creo que a partir de ahora empezaré a actualizar como mucho, cada dos semanas nuevamente, y si puedo antes.

**Sarahbella Blacklup**: Ohh! Muchas gracias! (Aunque no tengo ni idea que significa que yo sea una capa escribiendo, pero lo deduzco ) Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo! Jajajajaja… te comprendo… se toman vacaciones sin que uno de el visto bueno y luego nos tienen cabreadas ¬¬ ajajjajaja… por cierto! Avísame cuando actualices ese fic! Es que últimamente no me paso mucho por Un besote manolote.

**Seika: **jajaja… A que no le queda mal? Jejejeje… uuufff… es que siempre el niño malo Draco… como que no… eso me aburre… tb me intrigan muchísimo los Slys y, al igual que tú, sobre todo Draco Un besote manolote.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **gracias! Bueno… creo que este es más largo que el anterior… no estoy muy segura… a ver si consigo hacer los capis mas lasrgos de aquí en adelante… de verdad que lo voy a intentar, pero, por ejemplo, el de hoy no es más largo porque no les quería hacer esperar otro día más… así que… jjejejejje no, desde luego que no tarde tanto … Un besote manolote.

**Mirels: **Sip XDDD remordimientos… juas ! Eso le pasa por niño malo… huuummm… pues ahora pensándolo…. A mi me gusta el Harry malo… jejejej… ¿Y a ti? Muchas gracias! Si, bueno, creo que he actualizado pronto… se podría mejorar, pero está bien pa la época en la que estoy, llena de exámenes… jejejej… Un besote manolote

**Riku Lupin: **Pues muchas gracias! Y siento lo de la tardanza… ya, bueno, a mi me gustan los cambios… jejeje… por eso harry es tan putón y Draco tan puro… Un besote manolote

**Jul: **Muchas gracias! Pues aquí lo tienes! Y para saber como reaccionara Draco cuando se entere que Harry cogió su diario, creo que vas a tener que esperar… jejejej… no, esta vez no tardé ni de cerca, tanto como la última vez… Un besote manolote.


	8. 8 El Partido Primera parte

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: Hola! Bueno… jejejeje… voy agrandando los capis poco a poco… este ya es más largo que el anterior ;p… supongo que ya no te quejaras… ¿O crees que deberían ser más grandes?¿tu que piensas?... bueno… jejeje… eso no lo revelaré, habrá que verlo, de todas formas espero que te haya gustado el capi… Un besote manolote.

**Inocent Muggle: **Juass ! Y es que, lo mejor d todo es que el que se desvive sobre el otro no sabe que el otro lo sabe... ajjajajajaja… y por muchos remordimientos, dudo mucho que Harry cambie así por asi… zorro! Jajajaja…ya tengo una nueva palabra, yo los llamo "Putos" XDXD... muuajjajaj… ya te enteraras de quien gana en este capi… muchisimas gracias por tu review ;p! Un besote manolote

**Gitana-Mara: **Hayyy! Muchisimas gracias Mariandre! Olga se sonroja furiosamente… jejejeje… bueno, ya te enteraras de la reacción de Draco, creo que todavía te voy a dejar con las ganas… jjajajajajaja… No, lo que pasa es que Harry y Cho habían estado tonteando, pero jamás llegaron a acostarse, y el unico beso que se habían dado anteriormente había sido el de 5 año… jejejej… el padre esta en azkaban, asi que ahora no recibira azotes pase lo que pase, además, por mucho que a Harry le haya dolido lo que leyó en el diario, de un día pa otro y así como así no se va a dejar ganar… recuerda que aun siguen siendo enemigos… Mucho gusto tambien yo y como no te habra sido muy difícil de adivinar yo me llamo Olga nn… uuuyyy! Como me alegra poder atrae hasta a las no-lectoras de flash! Nota mental: dar más importancia a los summarys en un futuro. Un besote manolote.

**Snuffle's Girl: **jajajajajajajaj XDDDD XDDD supongo que los ataque bipolares ya los están dejando de lado ;P… bueno, Muajajjajajaja… puedes esperarte lo PEOR… q noooo… pero si yo vivo en el mundo de Heidi … no te preocupes, no ocurrira nada "malo"… en fin… gracias por tu review… gracias por lo de los examenes! Suerte a ti tambien! Un besote manolote

**Tariga: **Nop, no se había acostado antes con ella… solo en 5 le había dado un beso, luego pasó de ella (o mejor dicho, ella pasó de él ¬¬), y durante este curso Cho le lanzaba miraditas y le hablaba tontamente, hasta que Harry acabó follánd… ejem… perdon… acostándose con ella, pero primera y ultima vez… MUAJAJAJJAJA… asi que ahora se puede ir a llorar por los rincones ¬¬… parece que no le afecta el dormir poco… jejeje… Gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote

**Hikaru y Kumagoro: **MUAJAJAJJAJAJ… ejem… cof cof Olga pone una mano en la boca rápidamente simulando una tos… ¿Yo? ¿Mala? Oo Nooo! Jajajajaja… ¿Qué no le pasa nada con Drakito? Ajjajaja… el mismo dijo que estaba como un tren, y le puso medio cachondo el pensar en Draco en la bañera… ¿de verdad crees que no se inmuta? No flores… otra cosa es que no quiera admitirlo, bueno, más o menos quiero ir reflejando esa idea, incluso, creía haberla reflejado más o menos, pues, ¿por qué Harry no le hizo nada (me refiero a pegarle o algo, no a nada de lo que esas cabecitas pervertidas puedan imaginar) cuando lo tuvo a su completa merced atado con las cuerdas invisibles que el mismo Harry le conjuro?… muchisimas gracias! Un besote manolote

**Jul: **Gracias a mi por actualizar? Gracias a ti por leer y enviarme un review! Obvio que esperas que gane Harry? Pues te sorprendería saber la cantidad de gente que quiere que gane Draco… así que lo haré como yo prefiera… MUAJAJAJJA… pues sí, ahí está justo lo importante… ajjajajajaja… que se acueste con el rubito más de una vez…más predecible no puede ser el fic … Un besote manolote

**Sarahbella Blacklup: **Gracias por agregar una palabra nueva a mi vocabulario! Jejejej capa: _Alguien que es muy bueno haciendo determinada cosa en tu caso escribir… _jo… pues muchisimas gracias, seguro que ahora me levanto, me miro en el espejo y estoy mas roja que un tomate … jajajja… que gracioso! Quien te ve comiendote la hamburguesa y cayendose el keptuch (me acabo de inventar la manera de escribirla) en el papel, o el chocolate del sundae… en fin, espera un momento que me han entrado ganas de un heladito de esos, del McDonals………………………………………………. 20 minutos después: Yo y mi sundae ya estamos aquí! Jjajajajajajaja XDDDD XDXDDD… Uy, lo de gran escritora ya es excederse… juas ! Nuevamente te doy un millon de gracias1! Un besote manolote

**Mibuinu-Zelda: **Jajajajaj… muchas gracias! ;p… si verdad? Que erótico nuestro rubito con el leoncito! Al huroncito le pondría un poco de kepchup y me lo comería con papas fritas… jajajajaja… Un besote manolote.

Hola!

He actualizado rápido, verdad? Y además este es el capi más grande que ha tenido este fic , bueno, aunque esto es solo la primera parte, es que al final el capi me salio enorme, la segunda parte la pongo la próxima semana… espero sinceramente que les guste

Como lña segunda parte ya esta escrita, pues nos e preocupen, que SEGURO actualizaré la próxima semana, el día en que lo actualice depende de los reviews… y no quiero que piensen que las chantajeo ni nada, es solo que cuando recibo muchos reviews me alegro tanto que deseo actualizar lo más pronto posible…

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico utilizándolos.

**Cap 7: El partido. Primera parte.**

¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? – Preguntó Ron, cuando el moreno se sentó junto a sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor - ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

¿Huuummm? – Murmuró, haciéndose el desentendido mientras cogía una tostada y la untaba con mermelada de fresa - ¿Qué dijiste?

Sabes perfectamente lo que te he preguntado – dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto.

Vale, de acuerdo… estuve con Cho ¿Vale? – contestó finalmente con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ni siquiera el día antes del partido más importante de la temporada de quidditch puedes mantener el pajarito metidito en su jaula ¿Eh, Harry? – Comentó riéndose Seamus Finnigan, junto con varios gryffindors que estaban sentados cerca de ellos y que habían escuchado lo que había dicho el joven Irlandés.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pues, no le había gustado ni un pelo el dichoso comentario, pero luego, pensándoselo mejor y al haber notado una pizca de celos mientras Seamus hablaba, sonrió de lado mientras decía sensualmente:

¿Celoso? ¿Te hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Cho, Quizá? – Seamus dejó de reír al instante, quedándose aparentemente en shock, e intentó barrer a Harry con la mirada, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. En vez de eso, lo que hizo fue ponerse rojo como un tomate, provocando nuevamente las risas de varios gryffindors. Trató desesperadamente de esconder la cara entre sus manos, cosa que hizo que las risas aumentaran en volumen.

0ºoºo0º0ººoo0º0ºo0oºº0º0o0oº0oº0o0oº0oºo0ºo0o0º0oºº0ºo0oº0oº0oºº0oº0oº0oºo0º0oº0

Ajeno al motivo de las risas de los estúpidos gryffindors, Draco y su equipo de quidditch al completo, se iban levantando de la mesa de slytherin, por orden de su capitán, para ir dirigiéndose hacia los vestuarios, donde tendrían una charla de nuestro querido rubio.

0oºoº0º0ºoo0º0oºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0o0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo00oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oºo00oºo0ºo

¡Mira, Harry! Los del equipo de slytherin ya se van, y tú acabas de empezar a desayunar – dijo enfadada Ginny, una de las golpeadoras del equipo de gryffindor.

Tranquila mujer. Me acabo esta tostada y nos vamos. Primero me gustaría tener unas palabritas con ustedes – todos los integrantes del equipo de la casa de los leones pusieron cara de: "¡¡Noooo! ¡¡Socorrooo!", y, aunque Harry lo notó, le no le dio ninguna importancia.

Cuando terminó de comer, avisó a los de su equipo, y todos juntos fueron saliendo del Gran Comedor, mientras escuchaban los abucheos por parte de la mesa de slytherin. Algunos gryffindors contestaron a los abucheos de igual forma o también maldiciendo a las malditas serpientes, vamos, que el ambiente estaba ya muy cargado.

0oº0ºoº0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0o0oº0oº0ºo0º0oºo0º0º0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºooº0º

Bueno… comenzaré diciendo que hemos trabajado muy duro con vistas al partido que disputaremos hoy. Si conseguimos ganar, luego ya, lo que vendrá, será mucho más fácil… pero para que eso suceda, tendremos que ganar hoy – empezó Draco con su pequeño discurso.

¡¡Sí! ¡¡Machacaremos a esos pringados! – gritó Nott, el guardián de slytherin, mientras el resto gritaron varios "sí señor".

Ya saben a qué persona hay que impedirle moverse por todos los medios. No debemos dejar que Potter atrape la snitch antes que yo. Crabbe y Goyle, ya que son los golpeadores, serán los principales encargados de enviar a Potter a la enfermería – Oh, seguía amando al moreno con toda su alma, pero de igual forma, quería ganar, y Draco, realmente, no decía en serio lo de enviarlo a la enfermería, pues, sabría que en vez de alegrarse, lo que haría sería preocuparse demasiado por el moreno, pero tampoco podía mostrarse blando frente a su equipo, pues, era el capitán y tenía que ser el más fuerte - De todas formas, los demás también tienen que intentar apartar lo máximo posible a Potter del juego.

Todos los chicos asintieron, sentados en los bancos de los vestuarios de slytherin. Muchos de ellos se pusieron a murmurar y a sonreír malévolamente, pues, a diferencia de Draco, a ellos no les importaba en absoluto enviar al mimado niño de oro a la enfermería, es más, deseaban mandarle a aquel lugar, ya frecuentemente visitado por dicha persona.

Todos sabemos de sobra que nos va a costar ganar a Gryffindor, pero que no es imposible, y si hacemos lo mismo que en los entrenamientos, bueno, eso, y lo que les he dicho sobre Potter, conseguiremos la victoria, de ello estoy seguro.

¡¡Por supuesto que la conseguiremos! – vociferaron a coro todos los jugadores.

Unos minutos después, Draco y el resto del equipo de Slytherin, estaban preparados con sus Nimbus 2001, esperando el pitido de la profesora Hooch para entrar al campo de juego.

La verdad es que Draco se encontraba muy nervioso. Ya de por sí se ponía nervioso en los partidos de quidditch, como para añadirle el incentivo de que era el capitán, además de ese año saber que estaba enamorado de Potter, y tener que enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

Afuera se escuchaba el alboroto que estaban produciendo todas las casas, en especial, se podían distinguir los gritos de la suya propia, cantando la canción que el mismo había compuesto el año anterior: "A Weasley vamos a coronar".

A Draco se le formó en la cara un deliciosa y sensual sonrisa al recordar esto último.

0oº0ºo0ºoo0ºo0ºoº0o0º0oºo0ºº0o0oº0oººo0º00oºo0ººo00oººo00o0ºo0oº0oº0oº0oºo0º0º0ºº

Ssshhh… ¡¡Silencio, por favor! – comenzó gritando Harry, pues los de su equipo no dejaban de hablar. En realidad, comprendía su excitación, él mismo lo estaba, además de nervioso – Sabemos que nosotros tenemos mejor equipo que Slytherin, pero eso solo son palabras, para hacerlas realidad tendremos que demostrar en el campo que somos los mejores. No debemos confiarnos por nada del mundo, pues, ya saben, quien se confía de una serpiente, acaba recibiendo una mordida venenosa.

Luego esperó unos segundos sonriendo con el fin de calmar los ánimos de sus jugadores, mientras ellos reían nerviosamente, pues ¿Quién no estaría nervioso? Ese era el partido más esperado de la temporada de quidditch, en la que había más rivalidad y competitividad (bueno, con algunas trampas, por parte de los Slytherins).

Haber, sabemos que, probablemente, su juego esté basado en enviarme alguna bludger que me tire de la escoba, o algo así, y por eso, hay que tener mucho cuidado, por favor, estén atentos ustedes también a que no me llegue una bludger o que me den un codazo o lo que sea. Vamos a aguantar y no vamos a hacer ni caso a las burlas del equipo contrario, por favor, vamos a centrarnos solo en el juego. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que confío en que nosotros podamos ganar.

Desde dentro se podía escuchar el alboroto que había fuera y al igual que los jugadores de Slytherin, oyeron los cánticos de "A Weasley vamos a coronar". Un poco asustado, Harry miró a los ojos de su mejor amigo, buscando alguna señal de inseguridad o temor, pero este tenía el rostro estrictamente sereno, quizá las orejas un tanto rojas, pero lo normal en él.

El moreno sonrió. Desde la magnífica actuación de Ron en el último partido del año anterior, el pelirrojo por fin había superado su terrible miedo al juego. Se le veía firme. Preparado para enfrentarse con aquellas serpientes venenosas.

O0ºoº0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0oº00oººo0oº0o0º0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0oºoºo0º0oºoo0ºo0º0oºo0º00

Ambos equipos, tanto el de Slytherin como el de Gryffindor, fueron entrando al campo montandos en sus escobas, mientras eran vitoreados o abucheados (a decir verdad, las tres cuartas parte de los presentes estaban a favor de los leones, el resto, a favor de las serpientes, aunque, sin dudas, eran los que más alboroto formaban, ya que seguían cantando la ya mencionada cancioncita).

¡¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada de quidditch! - gritó un emocionado Colin Creevey, el nuevo comentarista desde que Lee Jordan había terminado Hogwarts el año anterior.

Los capitanes se dirigieron al centro del campo, donde estaba la señora Hooch, para echar a suertes el equipo que comenzaría sacando.

Los componentes del equipo de Slytherin son: ¡Cazadores: Zabini, Warrintong y Llewellyn! ¡Golpeadores: Crabbe y Goyle! ¡Guardián: Nott! ¡Por último, capitán y buscador: Draco Malfoy!

Mientras que las tres cuartas partes de la gente que se encontraba en el lugar rompía en abucheos, la vitrina donde se encontraba la gente vestida de verde y plata rugió en vítores animando fervientemente a su equipo y Draco se sintió un poco más valiente.

Los componentes del equipo que sin duda ganara…

¡Creevey! – le regañó la profesora McGonagall. Ya le estaba haciendo recordar al anterior comentarista, Jordan.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, perdone profesora – se disculpó el joven - ¡Los componentes que forman el magnífico equipazo de Gryffindor - McGonagall se mordió la lengua – son: ¡Cazadoras: Spinnet, Velis y la revelación de la temporada, Weasley! ¡Golpeadores: Thomas y Finnigan! ¡Guardián: Weasley! ¡Finalmente, también capitán y buscador: Harry Potter!

Esta vez, los potentes vítores provenían de casi todo el campo, pero sobre todo, los que más alboroto formaban eran, lógicamente, los propios gryffindors, y, por supuesto, los abucheos provenían de la casa rival, mientras a coro rompían nuevamente en cánticos en contra de Ron.

Dense la mano por favor… - Dijo Hooch- ¡¡y quiero juego limpio! ¿Eh? ¡¡Por parte de cada equipo!

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos asintiendo a la señora Hooch, mientras se daban la mano, apretándola como si quisieran fracturar la de su rival, completamente serios los dos, en una lucha interna que solo ellos eran capaz de apreciar. Verde contra gris. Gryffindor contra Slytherin…

Le dolía mirarlo mal y ser correspondido con la misma mirada. Quería al capitán de su equipo rival, a Harry Potter, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias, tenía que fingir que lo odiaba, que lo detestaba, y le dolía saber que el otro no estaba actuando, que el otro verdaderamente lo aborrecía.

Algo parecido ocurría en la mente de Harry. Desde que había leído el diario del rubio, Harry sabía cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos que Malfoy le profesaba. ¿Cómo podía entonces el rubio actuar tan bien? Ese chico podría ganarse un Óscar si fuera actor. Entendía que el rubio fingiera que lo odiaba, pues, él haría lo mismo si estuviera en el lugar del otro, y, a decir verdad, Harry también estaba fingiendo. No sabía por qué, pero algo había cambiado en su manera de pensar (sobre todo en la que concernía al rubio) desde que había descubierto sus secretos leyendo el diario que le había robado.

¡Yyyyyyyyyyyy comienza el partido! – vociferó Colin – Zabini tiene la quaffe y se acerca rápidamente a la portería de Gryffindor pero… ¡Oh!... una buggler lanzada por Finnigan le da en la espalda y deja caer la quaffe para llegar a las manos de Ginny Weasley, que empieza una rápida carrera hacia los aros contrarios. Weasley se la pasa a Spinnet que va a lanzar y… ¡Mierda! ¡Nott la ha parado!...

¡Creevey! ¡Voy a quitarle ese micrófono! – gritó McGonagall irritada, aunque internamente pensó la misma palabra en el momento que Nott había parado la quaffe.

Perdón, profesora, no volverá a pasar.

Mientras tanto, Draco y Harry se encontraban dando vueltas alrededor del campo, intentando visualizar la preciada snitch, y constantemente se miraban para comprobar que el otro no la hubiera visto primero.

¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! – Chilló Colin – ¡Alicia Spinnet ha conseguido el primer gol de este emocionante partido! ¡Diez puntos para la casa de los leones!

Mierda – dijo decepcionado Draco.

¡Bien! – Celebró Harry feliz junto con el resto de gryffindors, hufflepuffs y ravenclaws.

Los Slytherins hacía rato que habían dejado de cantar: "A Weasley vamos a coronar", pues Ron había conseguido hasta ese momento dos paradones que habían mantenido el marcador slytheriano a cero puntos.

O0ºoº0ºo0ºoº0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oo0ºo0º0oº0oººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oººo0o0o

Pasaron unos diez minutos cuando Zabini consiguió el primer gol de slytherin y como la cazadora Velis de gryffindor también había conseguido encajar un gol anteriormente pues el marcador se puso veinte a diez. Ganando Gryffindor, obviamente. Hasta ese momento no había ni rastro de la pequeña y resbaladiza snitch.

De pronto, Draco vio un resplandor dorado, justo debajo de uno de los aros de gol de Gryffindor. Rápidamente, descendió a toda velocidad asegurándose de que era la pequeña y dorada pelotita.

¡¡PUM!

Una buggler le había dado en plena cara, derribándolo de la escoba a unos pocos metros del suelo.

Cayó boca abajo, golpeándose la frente contra el duro suelo, bueno, no tan duro debido a la hierba. Se llevó las manos a la nariz con un gesto de dolor, porque, debido al golpe con la buggler, se había roto la nariz y estaba sangrando.

Por esa razón, la señora Hooch pitó tiempo muerto, mientras el equipo de Slytherin al completo bajaba al suelo y se acercaba a su herido capitán.

0o0ºoº0oº0ºoº0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0º0o0oº0oº0º0oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºº0oº

¡Dios! ¿Dónde se había metido la puñetera snitch?

Harry miraba por todos los rincones del campo desesperado. Ya había pasado como veinte minutos de partido y todavía ni rastro de la snitch. Lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era que Malfoy le ganara. Si así fuera, el rubio junto con toda la casa Slytherin se estarían riendo de él durante semanas, eso sin contar con Snape, del cual ya se podía imaginar la sonrisa sarcástica, regodeándose de Harry. No quería que eso ocurriera por nada del mundo, pues su orgullo se vería seriamente dañado.

De repente, vio como el rubio se lanzaba en picado montado sobre su Nimbus 2001 hacia el suelo, justo en frente de uno de los aros de Gryffindor. Se dispuso a seguirlo desesperadamente cuando:

¡¡PUM!

Todas las personas presentes en el partido pegaron un grito. Observó cómo una buggler impactaba en toda la cara de Malfoy, tirándolo al suelo irremediablemente, y vio como la nariz del sly comenzó a sangrar alarmantemente y este, intentando parar la hemorragia, se llevaba las manos a la nariz, con un gesto de dolor en la cara que hizo que a Harry se le encogiera el estómago.

0ºo0oº0oº0oº0oº0oo0oººº0oºº0oº0oo0oºo0º0º0oo0º0oº0ooº00oº0oºo0º0oº0oºo0o0ºº0º0oº

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE CAPÍTULO

Ya saben ¿Eh? Reviews

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SLYTHIRIANA


	9. 8 El Partido Segunda Parte

**Marta Black: **O.o ¿qué puedo decir? Te doy un millón de gracias por haber hecho el esfuerzo de leerte todos mis capis, incluso los de otros fics míos, y enviarme reviews y además me has puesto entre tus autores favoritos! Vamos, que en el día de hoy me has hecho feliz !

Contestaré cap por cap:

**1**: Muchas gracias! Pues como has podido comprobar, si que son muy cortitos ;P!

**2: **Sí, Harry todavía no ha asumido que Sirius haya muerto y sigue dándole vueltas y más vueltas. A ti con tu abuela cundo tenías 6 años, pues a mí todavía me cuesta asumir la muerte de una de mis mejores amigas hace dos años… me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**3 **jajajjajajjaja… bien, bien, no se si como el cap, pero bien, ¿y tu que tal?

**4 **primero, yo no tengo diario, pero si me lo cogiera, exactamente lo que tu, me muero de vergüenza, le parto la cara, y a no ser que me compense (creo que las dos sabemos a lo que me refiero… juaz !), no le perdono y me deja de gustar. No, ni yo lo llevo al cole…

**5 **Bueno, realmente sobre Lucius pues no tengo una teoría definida, en este fic es asi, quiza en otro que haga yo sea bueno y tal… jejejejje… ¡ya nos vamos acercando al capi!

**7 **Huy.. jejejej… pero si el ocho ya lo tenías… juas! Me parece que se te pasó por alton!

Por cierto, el fic de ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Seré bisexual, ya está terminado, jejejej, por eso no lo voy a seguir, pero gracias por tus review! Te repito que me has alegrado el día! Nos vemos wapa… Un besote manolote

**Snuffle's Girl: **bueno… jejeje… si, en la cara, pero no te preocupes, que por suerte Pomfrey es la mejor… ella conseguirá recomponer la nariz de mi niño… gracias! Jejeje… y que tal te han salido los examenes? A mi bien, bueno, salvo uno que lo recupero este lunes, y a ver q tal! Y luego ya… vacaciones!1 bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Ejejejeje Un besote manolote

**Mirse: **jejejeje… pues gracias por la aclaracion! Sabía que Mirse era una participante de la Orden Slythiriana, pero no me acordaba que tb era Regan… jejejeje… Todas me dicen lo mismo, lo de la carita de Draco… pobre… pero no t preocupes, Pomfrey lo arregla todo! Un besote manolote

**sandra-sms: **Hola! Muchas gracias! NO! Prometo que no quiero desfigurar a Drakito… no te preocupes que Pomfrey lo cura! Si, eso es bueno, que Harry no se haya alegrado, digo. Un besote manolote

**Anny Pervert Snape: **Sip, pobecito… con lo lindo que es el… jejejeje… tranqui, tranqui… llegara el momento en el que Harry le muestre compasión… gracias por escribirme! Un besote manolote

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **Hola! Ajjajaja… tranqui, seguiré intentando hacerlos más largos… jejejejej… lo que no subi este capi la semana pasada de golpe, porque si lo hubiera hecho, no habría podido actualizar esta semana, ya que he estado llega de examenes… No, recuerda que Harry, aún comportándose como un Sly, es un Gryffindor… él no atraparía la snitch con el otro en el suelo y la nariz rota… muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Un besote manolote

**Lil-Evans: **ya, espero que haya sido lo suficientemente pronto para ti… ejjejej… muchas gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote

**Mirels: **ajjajajajajjaja XDXD muy gracioso tu review! Huuummm… bueno, se rompio la nariz, yo creo que si es grave, aunq tendiendo a Ppmfrey, el romperse la nariza es como para nosotras rompernos una uña, incluso eso es peor… ajjajajaaj… si, verdad? Se nota que a Harry no le es completamente indiferente el rubio… haber que pasa… jejejej… Un besote manolote

**Sarasa: **Muchisimas gracias por tus halagos! Sip, a mi tambien me encantan las personalidades de H y D… sobre todo la de Draco, es taaaan tierno… ah(Suspiro)… Un besote manolote

**Tariga: **AAhhh! Todas están llendo a por mí! Noooo! Por favor! No me hagas nada! Sabes que Pomfrey lo cura todo (para suerte del rubio, bueno, y la mia propia, porque ustedes me rebanarian la cabeza si eso no se pudiera curar). ¿Tanga? Jaajjajajajjjajajaj sería gracioso imaginarse a Harry con tanga… ajjajajajajajajajja… Sip! Que se largue Cho! Que no me da la gana que interfiera entre H y D! Bueno! Muchas gracias por escribirme! Un besote manolote

**Gitana-Mara: **Muajajjajajaja… ejem… cof cof… ¿Decías? ¿Mala yo? Olga pone cara de no haber roto un plato y se pone a silbar disimuladamente mirando hacia el techo con interés ajajjajajaja… espero que no te hayas dado finalmente con el teclado… ya! ya vas a saber lo que va a pasar! Huuummm… de hecho a Harry se le nota que el rubio no le es del todo indiferente, saca a la luz menos de lo que en realidad le afecta (¿Y a quien no? ¡Estamos hablando de Draco! Un hermoso ángel caído del cielo) ajjajaja… ya he notado que eres ALGO impaciente, pero yo, para tu suerte he sido rápida (al menos, eso creo.. jejejej) Muchas gracias por tu review! La verdad es que me ha encantado todo lo que has escrito! Un besote manolote

**Sarahbella Blacklup: **Huy! Y tanto que me alegra que sigas enviandome reviews! Jejejej son la gente como tu sobre todo la que hace que a una le den más y máS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR!Y como siempre te doy las gracias por decrime que relato bien! Huummm ¬¬ has como Rowling y juega al buscaminas… ¡¡pero no fumes! ¡¡eso es muuuuuy malo! Y yo, que va, en el MgDonals solo como helados y mas helados, McFlurries (no se comos e escribe) Sundaes… Huuummm… me has hecho nuevamente que me entren ganas de comerme un helado! Vale! Pero tu avisamen cunado la publiques (Que pesada soy ¿verdad?) y ojala que tu muso vuelva y dejes los cigarrillos!... Un besote manolote

**Jul: **Muajjajajajajja… bueno, bueno, ya lo sigo ya… muchisimas gracias! Sip, la verdad es que es irónico, Draco quería enviar a Harry a la enfermería y al final ha tenido que ir él mismo… Un besote manolote

**Hikaru y Kumagoro: **¿Mala? ¿Yo? Muajjajajja… oh! No te preocupes! Jamas dejo una historia sin terminar! De hecho, todas las que he escrito están terminadas… (salvo esta, claro) _Y... cual va ser el que va a tomar la iniciativa, por que harry, puede sentir atraccion hasia harry, pero yo leo que lo quiera na no da... o es solo mi idea? o.o _buff… esa pregunta no la entendí, ¿Podrían volver a formularla?... muchas gracias! Un besote manolote

Hola! Pues como prometí, esta semana he publicado! Jejejeje… creo que la próxima semana es casi seguro que también lo haré… Tengo más de 100 reviews!… muchisimas gracias a tods! no quepo en mi de la felicidad! sin ustedes yo no habría llegado hasta aquí! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! y si todavía hay alguien por ahí que me lee y no me escribe, pues le animo a que lo haga… muchas gracias nuevamente! Son los mejores"!

ala… a leer.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico utilizándolos. Son de J.K.Rowling.

**En la parte anterior de este capítulo: **

_De repente, vio como el rubio se lanzaba en picado montado sobre su Nimbus 2001 hacia el suelo, justo en frente de uno de los aros de Gryffindor. Se dispuso a seguirlo desesperadamente cuando:_

_¡¡PUM!_

_Todas las personas presentes en el partido pegaron un grito. Observó cómo una buggler impactaba en toda la cara de Malfoy, tirándolo al suelo irremediablemente, y vio como la nariz del sly comenzó a sangrar alarmantemente y este, intentando parar la hemorragia, se llevaba las manos a la nariz, con un gesto de dolor en la cara que hizo que a Harry se le encogiera el estómago._

**Cap 8. El partido. Segunda parte.**

No quería admitirlo, pero mientras observaba a todos los del equipo contrario acercándose a Draco, recordó la imagen de la bludger tirándolo al suelo, y sintió una especie de vértigo en el estómago, nada agradable.

¿Qué más da lo que le haya pasado a Malfoy? – Dijo la voz de su conciencia- ¡Se supone que es tu enemigo! ¡Te debería dar igual lo que le ocurriera o le dejara de ocurrir! Al menos, no ha podido atrapar la snitch - pero ¿Por qué se preocupaba por Malfoy? ¡Que se jodiera! Eso decía su mente, pero su corazón lo traicionaba deliberadamente, le dolía que le hubiera ocurrido eso al rubio.

Harry miró hacia su derecha y vio como Dean se llevaba las dos manos a la boca con horror. Él no había querido hacerle ese daño a Malfoy, y Harry lo sabía, lo único que había querido el chico de color era impedir que cogiera la snitch. De acuerdo que el Slytherin no le caía bien en absoluto, pero no era tan malo como para tirarle de la escoba y hacerle sangrar la nariz intencionadamente.

La grada de Slytherin se encontraba abucheando a Dean, aunque esto era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento. Se bajó de la escoba y fue corriendo donde se encontraba el rubio tumbado en el piso, más que nada por cortesía, y para quitarse de encima algo de culpabilidad.

0oº0ºo0ºo0ºoº0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0o0oº0oºo0º0ºoo0ºo0º0oº0oº0ºoºo0

Cuando Draco se levantó, aún con las manos en su nariz, a través de sus dedos goteaba la sangre hacia el césped. Luego fue rápidamente a la enfermería, escoltado por todo su equipo y el profesor Snape. Al llegar, la señora Pomfrey pegó un grito de horror.

¡Pero muchacho! ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? – preguntó alarmada.

Ahora mismo, jugando a quidditch – contestó Draco- pero tengo que volver a jugar ya.

¿Tiene algo con lo que parar la hemorragia? – preguntó Snape impaciente.

¡¿Qué! ¡¿Pretende volver a jugar ahora mismo! - preguntó Pomfrey aún más sorprendida.

¡Por supuesto! – Contestó Draco firmemente.

¡Pero si su nariz está rota! – vociferó la mujer a punto de darle un ataque.

Él va a volver a jugar y no se hable más – dijo Snape con su típico tono frío y serio.

Refunfuñando, la señora Pomfrey caminó hasta su despacho, donde cerró la puerta de un portazo. Cuando salió tenía una poción en la mano que hizo tomar a Draco. Instantáneamente, se paró la hemorragia nasal, pero ahora la nariz estaba alarmantemente hinchada.

De acuerdo, si quiere regresar al partido es problema suyo, pero yo no puedo arreglarle esa nariz hasta que no vuelva. De todas formas le voy a poner esta pomada para que le duela menos – le untó la pomada con menos delicadeza de la que debería, consiguiendo varios quejidos de nuestro adorado rubio.

Después, Draco salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo directo al campo de quidditch. En cuanto los de Slytherin lo vieron empezaron a vitorear y Draco se sintió muy feliz por este hecho.

PIIIIIIII

Era el pito de madame Hooch indicando que el partido se reanudaba. Empezó Warrington tirando un penalti, ya que Thomas había cometido falta al haberle tirado la bludger a Draco, pero lo bueno de eso era que Warrington había conseguido un nuevo gol para Slytherin.

Draco, al subir a su escoba y ver a Thomas, le lanzó una mirada fulminante y movió sus labios sin emitir sonido, pero el Gryffindor pudo leerlos perfectamente: "Te vas a arrepentir", habían dicho esos labios. Draco observó con satisfacción el estremecimiento que había azotado al estúpido Gryffindor.

Notó que tenía la nariz del tamaño de una snitch más grande de lo normal, la verdad es que era humillante, no le gustaba para nada que todos, en especial un Gryffindor, lo vieran en aquel estado. Seguro que estaba terriblemente feo con esa pedazo de nariz y seguro que a Potter le daba asco. Sintió un dolor en el pecho al pensar esto último.

0oº0oº0ºoo0º0º0º0oº0oº0oº0º0oº0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0o0ºo0ºo0oº0º0oº0oº0º0o0ºº0oº0oo0º0oºº

Observó a Malfoy entrar nuevamente al campo mientras era vitoreado por todos los Slytherins. Tenía la nariz hinchadísima y a Harry, por alguna extraña razón, eso no lo alegraba, es más, le dolía, le molestaba que eso le hubiera pasado precisamente al rubio.

De acuerdo que al menos la bludger había impedido que su rival alcanzara la snitch antes que él, pero, igualmente, le hacía daño verlo en ese estado, y seguía sin entender por qué. Él ODIABA al rubio o, al menos, se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Probablemente, cualquier otro año se habría reído de él, pero ahora, no tenía ningunas ganas de burlarse de Malfoy. Además, había tenido el suficiente valor como para volver a jugar el partido aún habiéndose roto la nariz.

Decidió que ya era hora de dejar de pensar en tonterías y de intentar buscar con más ahínco la pelotita dorada.

¡Cuidado Harry! – el moreno se apartó bruscamente y por los pelos, antes de que una bludger lanzada por Crabbe, le diera en la espalda. Era Ginny la que había gritado, alertándolo.

Gol de Slytherin – dijo Colin, un minuto más tarde, con evidente decepción en la voz – 30 Slytherin, 20m Gryffindor.

Poco después a Harry le pareció ver algo dorado volando peligrosamente cerca de Goyle. El de ojos verdes, al haberse lanzado por la snitch a toda velocidad, hizo que Goyle se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que el gordo muchacho se interpuso entre el camino del Gryffindor y la snitch, haciendo que chocara contra el Slytherin.

O0ºo0ºoºo0º0oº0ºo0oº0ºo0º0ºo0oº0º0º0oº0oº0ºo0oºo0ºº0oº0oºo0º0ºo0º0ooº0ooº0oº00oºº

Draco esbozó una sonrisa, pues su equipo acababa de meter un gol e iban treinta a veinte ganando los slytherins. Un momento después, vio que Potter salía disparado con su escoba y el estómago se encogió al pensar que había visto la snitch y que la iba a atrapar antes que él, pero…

CRACK

Se había estampado contra Goyle y se había oído el crujido de una escoba al romperse. Poco después observó como su "guardaespaldas" caía en picado al suelo. Había sido su escoba la que se había roto. A Potter se le veía mareado y se estaba dando un masaje en la cabeza, claramente le estaba doliendo a causa del fuerte golpe.

Al haberse chocado las dos escobas, la que se había roto había sido la de Goyle, porque tenía una Nimbus 2001, que no tenía nada que hacer contra la resistente Saeta de Fuego de Harry

Al caer, Goyle se dio un buen golpe, pero entre que había caído a poca altura y su gran masa muscular, no se hizo sino algún rasguño, así que rápidamente cambió su escoba por la de un compañero suyo de Slytherin y volvió al terreno de juego.

0ºoº0o0ºoo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oººo00oº0oºº0oo0ºo00ºº0o0ºo0oºo0º0oº0oº0oºo0º0oº0oºo00o

Había transcurrido alrededor de una hora de partido, y, como Harry ya había supuesto, los Slytherins le estaban complicando mucho las cosas. Había habido dos ocasiones más en las que había visto la snitch, pero la primera vez le lanzaron una bludger que no le había llegado a dar pero hizo que perdiera de vista la snitch, y la segunda vez, dos personas del equipo contrario se le habían puesto delante, impidiéndole su caza.

El marcador estaba igualado, ochenta Gryffindor, ochenta Slytherin, y Harry ya estaba completamente desesperado. ¡Tenía que atrapar la snitch como fuera! Solo de imaginarse a todos los Slytherins fastidiándolo durante meses por haber perdido, hacía que se le retorciera el estómago dolorosamente.

Vio un resplandor una vez más, por encima de la vitrina de Gryffindor: era ahora o nunca, tenía que conseguir la snitch.

0oº0ºoº0oº0º0oºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºoº0o0º0o0ºoº0o0oº0o0oº00oºo0º0oº0oº0o0oº0

Miraba desesperadamente por todos los rincones del campo ¿Dónde se encontraba la snitch de los cojones? Necesitaba atraparla, no soportaría otra derrota frente a Potter. La verdad es que era terriblemente masoquista, o, al menos, eso pensaba Draco, porque amaba a Potter con toda su alma , incluso sabiendo que siempre lo vencía en todo, que era el niño mimado, que le había humillado en incontables ocasiones,… y otras muchas razones.

En un momento dado, vio algo brillante sobre la vitrina en donde se encontraban los Gryffindors. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y observó con horror que Potter también había visto ese resplandor.

0oº0o0º0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ººo0ºº0oº0oºo0ºº0oºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo00oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0o0

Ambos se lanzaron a una velocidad vertiginosa. Estaban igualados, uno al lado del otro, con la vista y toda la atención puesta sobre esa pelotita pequeñita que revoloteaba tan alegremente. Alargaron sus brazos, sus corazones golpeaban furiosamente contra sus pechos, ya no quedaba nada, un poco más cerca, un poquito más cerca, ya llegaban, ya…

De repente, cuando ambos habían creído haber conseguido atrapar la snitch, se dieron cuenta de que, de alguna manera, habían cogido la snitch entre los dos, ambos con los dedos índice y pulgar. Intentaron, por medio de la fuerza, arrebatársela al otro, pero, antes de que lo consiguieran, Colin gritó emocionado.

¡Ambos capitanes han atrapado la snitch! ¡Es la primera vez en la historia que ocurre esto! ¡Es increíble! ¡150 puntos para Slytherin y Gryffindor! ¡Han empatado los dos equipos a 230 puntos!

Después de anunciar esto, todos los presentes en el partido se quedaron boquiabiertos. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que la afición, tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin, rompiera en aplausos y vítores. De acuerdo que su equipo no había ganado, pero, al menos, tampoco había perdido, por eso, ambas casas estaban contentas (a decir verdad, estaban más contentos los Slytherins, ya que siempre perdían).

O0ºoº0º0ºo00oº0oº0ºo0ºo0oºo00oº0º0ººo0º0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0ºoº0oº0o0oº0oº0ºoº

Luego de que Colin anunciara el empate de ambos equipos, Draco y Harry se miraron incrédulos, fijamente, y, todavía sin soltar ninguno de los dos la preciada snitch, fueron descendiendo lentamente hasta que aterrizaron en el suelo y bajaron de sus escobas.

Las miradas de Draco y Harry se posaron sobre sus brazos estirados, donde al final de estos, sus manos agarraban la snitch. Nuevamente comenzaron a forcejear, pero esta vez, mucho más fuerte que mientras estaban sobre sus escobas, ya que podrían haberse caído, y como ahora no corrían peligro, tiraban uno fuertemente del otro. Se dirigieron una mirada furiosa.

¡Suelta la snitch! ¡Estúpido cara-rajada! – gritó Draco.

¡No! ¡Suéltala tú! ¡Hurón de mierda!

Finalmente, Harry consiguió arrebatarle la snitch de las manos al rubio, al que sonrió irónicamente.

O0ºo0ºº0o0oº0ºo0oºº0o0oºo0º0oºo0o0º0o0o0oo0º0oo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0o0ººo0o0ººo0

¡Dios! ¡En momentos como ese odiaba a Potter! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente chulo? Draco deseó borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de un puñetazo. Y vale que esa sonrisa era exasperante, pero también era condenadamente sexy, y al rubio le cabreó más que en un momento como ese, ni siquiera pudiera dejar de pensar en lo sensual que era el puñetero Gryffindor.

¡Te odio, gilipollas! – le gritó el rubio a Harry, mientras le daba un empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo, en vez de propinarle el tentador puñetazo.

¡El no quería empatar! ¡EL QUERÍA GANAR! Y de acuerdo que esta vez al menos no había perdido, pero a Potter tenía que ganarle, no empatar con él, tenía que darle en su orgullo, que toda esa arrogancia que tenía desapareciera.

0ºoºo00ºo0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oº0oo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºº0oo0º0o0oºo0º0oo0º0oºo0º0oººº0o0oº0º0º

Harry se mordió la lengua, intentando reprimir la respuesta que tenía en la cabeza a tal insulto. "Ah ¿sí? Pues eso no es lo que ponía en tu diario" – fue lo que le pasó por la cabeza y estuvo a punto de decir, pero, por suerte, pensó por una vez en su vida, antes de realizar una acción que pudiera traerle consecuencias negativas.

Lo que hizo el moreno fue levantarse, intentando mantener la sonrisa que sabía había turbado tanto al rubio.

¿Enfadado Malfoy? –Mirándole maliciosamente - Por cierto ¿Para qué quieres esta pelotita si tu nariz vale por dos snitchs juntas?

¡Bueno! ¡Ya está bien ustedes dos! – Era la profesora McGonagall la que se acercaba muy seria - ¡Señor Malfoy, 5 puntos menos para Slytherin por haber empujado al señor Potter!

0º0º0o0oº0oº0ºo0oº0oº0oº0oºº0o0oº0oºo0ººo0o0º0ºoºo0ºo0ººo0ºo0oº0º0oº0o0oºo0ºº0oºo

¡¡¡Aaaagggg! ¡¡Esa arrogante sonrisa de Potter! ¡¡Se había agrandado desde que la vieja chocha de McGonagall le había quitado 5 puntos a Draco! Y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera, pero había algo que lo molestaba mucho más: Potter se había burlado de su nariz rota. Se había reído de él.

Fulminó al Gryffindor con la mirada, y se largó al vestuario rechinando, mientras todos los de su equipo se acercaban por fin, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, y hablándole de lo bien que había jugado.

0o0ºoºo0º0oº0oº0o0ºo0oºo0º0oºo0ºooº00oºº00ºoo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº

En cuanto se hubo burlado de la nariz de Malfoy, Harry se dio cuenta de que, durante unos pocos segundos, la fría máscara que caracterizaba al Slytherin había caído y el Gryffindor había podido divisar varios sentimientos entremezclados: tristeza, rabia, humillación… No, su boca le había vuelto a jugar una mala pasada.

Había pensado en no decirle nada sobre su diario, y en vez de eso, se había burlado de su nariz rota. ¡Realmente el no había querido decir eso! ¡No había querido humillar al rubio! Solo que, se había enfadado, y había querido demostrarle a Malfoy que él era mejor, o algo así, no que lo pensara realmente, solo quiso insultar al Slytherin.

Quiso que se sintiera mal, aunque no de esa forma. Sabía de los sentimientos que el rubio tan perfectamente ocultaba hacia él, y Harry suponía que si el amara a alguna persona y se burlara de la manera en la que él lo había hecho, pues se sentiría como una mierda. No que él hubiera amado a nadie nunca, pero eran cosas que suponía que ocurrirían si él se enamorara.

Sabía que todo en lo que estaba pensando era completamente contradictorio. Quería hacerle daño al rubio pero no de la forma en la que lo había hecho, entonces, ¿de qué forma? Y de pronto, Harry comprendió lo que en realidad había querido: había deseado hacerle daño a Malfoy pero sin que él se pudiera sentir culpable.

En realidad eso era imposible, Harry sabía que hiciese lo hiciese que pudiera dañar a Malfoy, le iba a hacer daño también a él, la cuestión era ¿Por qué razón? ¿Por qué le importaba lo que pudiera sentir el arrogante Slytherin? ¿Había sido, quizá, desde que había leído todo por lo que había tenido que pasar el rubio? ¿Compasión? ¿Solo eso? Harry estaba tremendamente confundido.

Ya se iban acercando todos los de su equipo para decirle que aunque no había ganado, había jugado muy bien, y en cuanto Ron y Hermione lo felicitaron, Harry se dirigió hacia el vestuario de Gryffindor.

0oº0o0ºo0ºoº0o0ºo0ºo0ºº0oº0oº0o00ºoº0o0º0oº0oº0oo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºº0o0ºoº0oº0oº0

En cuanto se hubo duchado y vestido, caminó pesadamente hacia la enfermería, donde, en unos pocos minutos, la señora Pomfrey había curado su nariz, dejándola en perfecto estado.

Aunque por primera vez, desde que había empezado a jugar al quidditch, no había perdido contra Potter, en vez de sentirse, aunque fuera, mínimamente feliz, sentía como si lo hubiera perdido todo. La burla de Potter lo había turbado mucho más de lo que el rubio hubiera estado dispuesto a admitir. Le preocupaba muchísimo más la humillación que había sentido cuando Potter había pronunciado aquella horrible pregunta, que el no haber perdido contra Gryffindor. Casi hubiera preferido perder, que haber aguantado la terrible burla de Potter. _"¿Para qué quieres esta pelotita si tu nariz vale por dos snitchs juntas?"_ – era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Esa noche, echado en su cama, con las cortinas cerradas, e intentando dormir, una traviesa y solitaria lágrima se escapó de uno de sus hermosos ojos grises, justo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

0ºo00ºo0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0º0oººo00oº0oº0oºº0oº0oº0o0oº0oºo0ººo00oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Holaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado! Si es así… reviews? Si? Gracias…

Un besote manolote

Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana


	10. 9 Mi Hermoso Ángel Rubio

**Inocent Muggle: **Hola! Pues cómo me alegra que hayas decidido dejarte caer por aquí ! De verdad que te ha gustado el capi? Muchas gracias! Bueno… ejjeje… tuvo que recibir semejante golpe por haber sido malo he insinuar el enviar a Harry al hospital… muajajajajaja… al final ha tenido que acabar yendo él… además, otra razón es que si me lanzaras el Avada te quedarias sin fic jajajajaja… Si? Tú has pasado por algo similar? Pobrecita… menos mal que eso a mi no me ha pasado, pero si a una amiga mía… pobre… Me alegra que te haya gustado mi manera de redactar el partido! Un besote manolote.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **Muchas gracias! Bueno… en compesación, el próximo tardaré menos de una semana… según lo reviews… jejejej… Un besote manolote

**Mirels: **Olga mira hacia el techo silvando como quien no ha roto un plato Jajajaja… gracias… la verdad es que lo del empate salió en un momentazo en el que estaba desesperada por elegir quien ganaría… y ustedes me presionaban, que ganara Harry por un lado y que ganara Draco por el otro… en fin.. al final ni pa unos ni pa otros Un besote manolote.

**Sarahbella Blacklup: **¡Oh! Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te gustara ! Sip… lo del empate tuve que acabarlo haciendo porque ni yo misma sabía quien quería que ganara… uuufff… que dura la elección… bueno, se que te costará dejar los cigarros, pero tienes que hacerlo¡¡animo! Bueno, y si el chocolate es el sustituto pues no se deberías seguir con los cigarros (lo digo, más que nada, para que no te pongas como una vaca … es eso lo malo del rico, delicioso, sabroso… aaahhh Babeando a lo Homer Simpson chocolate). ¿A ti te encanta enviarme un review¡¡¡a mi me encanta recibir los tuyos ! Normalmente me río con los tuyos y además me gusta saber un poquito más de la vida de mis lectoras, ahora se un poquito sobre ti, e, incluso, ahí ha quedado mi intento de darte consejo!… jejejej… espero que te guste muchoel nuevo capi… un poco para apagar la ansias de lemmon… juaz! Cuidate mucho wapa, y a ver si nos vemos (o nos leemos, mejor dicho) en el siguiente capi . Un besote manolote.

**Amidala Granger: **Sí! Eso digo yo! Con lo pequeña que es la snitch… y aún así han empaTado! Pero que máquina son estos chicos ! Desde luego, pa la selección Inglesa tienen que ir… bueno, creo que el gusanillo entra de un golpe en Harry en este capi… juaz! _**¡Díselo Draco! Ains...olvidé que hablo ellos, no cont...no, al reves. Olvidé que hablo contigo, no con ellos (el haber conseguido hace a penas una media hora la banda sonora del episodio I de Star Wars empieza a hacer efecto...)** _JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA XDDD XDDDD con eso me has hecho reír… gracias por ello… **_Mi conejito-mandarina-rosa te anima desde aquíXD  
(cmr¡pero que no soy una mandarina)_**jajksaasjksajkaskjjkasjkasjkasjkasjkasjkasjkasjkas XDXDXDXDXDXD otro tanto de lo mismo! Muchas gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote

**Tariqa: **Nooo! Ajjajajajaja ni una secuela! La nariz completamente arreglada1! Dios miiio! Pero que review más gracioso! XDDD XDDDD sisi… y que se siga quedando enjaulado el pajarito a no ser que quiera visitar a un Draco muuuy ansioso! Kjajksajksakjasjkasjkasjksa XDXDXDXD en fin… muchas gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote

**Snuffle's Girl: **Me alegra que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias! Sip… pobre drakito… bueno… espero que te haya salido muy bien el examen de bioquímica! Un besote manolote.

**Jul: **jejejejj… muchisimas gracias! Y bueno… lo de hacer los capis más largos…Huuummm… esta en proceso… pero he notado que me cuesta… jejejje… Un besote manolote

**Hikaru y Kumagoro: **Hola! Ajjajajaja XD vale.. ya había imaginado el enredo de nombres… muchas gracias por el review… me alegra que les gustara… Un besote manolote

**MMTXDMB: **¡Ooh¿genial? Pues muchisimas gracias ! JjajajajajajajaXD… gracioso tu review… aunque muy sabio… jejeje… Un besote manolote.

**Kriss GreenWood: **Wenas… bien… y tu? weno, no importa, al menos me has dejado el review en este… me alegra que te hayan gustado! jajaja… _**¿al final se enroyaran no**?_ pues para saber la respuesta a esa pregunta habra que seguir leyendo (y ojala lo hagas)… la verdad es que una profunda satisfacción me invade al saber que puedo hacer olvidar los estudios y el estar estresada a la gente que como tú, está llega de examenes, y puedo entretenerla de forma divertida … Un besote manolote

**Martha E. Black: **Hola! Muy bien! y tu? en fin… no actualice cuanto te dije por msn pero es que no he tenido tiempo… bueno… muchas gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote

Hola! Bueno… he tardado un pelín más de lo acordado pero es que he querido que este capi quedara bonito… no se… me ha costado escribirlo, espero que ustedes me compensen con unos reviews.

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A DI MALFOY POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico utilizándolos. Son de J.K.Rowling y la Wartner Bros.

**Cap 9. Mi Hermoso Ángel Rubio**

Se adentró en los vestuarios de Slytherin sigilosamente. Escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo en alguna de las duchas. Se acercó lentamente hacia la fuente del sonido, el vapor de agua no lo dejaba ver bien. ¡Menos mal que ese año utilizaba lentes de contacto mágicas! Si hubiera llevado gafas, las hubiera empañado y no habría podido ver el espléndido espectáculo que tenía delante.

Un hermoso ángel cubierto de espuma y completamente desnudo se encontraba en ese lugar, purificándose.

Las gotas de agua caían desde su rubia cabellera y atravesaban su pálido y hermoso cuerpo sensualmente, quitándole la espuma y dejándole una visión más completa de aquel monumento, que era el cuerpo de esa hermosa criatura. En ese momento Harry pensó que ese chico era la cosa más bella que había visto jamás en su corta vida.

Sus preciosos ojos se encontraban cerrados, disfrutando del placer de sentir esa agua calentita cubriendo completamente su cuerpo, y sus mejillas sonrosadas, a causa del calor que allí hacía. Su boca ligeramente abierta, invitándolo a poseerla hasta el cansancio.

Hipnotizado por la casi irreal visión, se fue desprendiendo de su propia ropa lo más rápido que pudo, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Se acercó lentamente a ese muñeco de porcelana y cuando llegó junto a él, lo primero que hizo, mientras el otro seguía con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de la presencia del moreno, fue unir sus labios a los del Slytherin al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus dos brazos alrededor de la estrecha cadera del mismo y pegaba su cuerpo bronceado lo máximo posible al cuerpo pálido.

Percibió el sobresalto de su acompañante, pero no pudo observar como los ojos grises se habrían de golpe, pues los ojos verdes estaban cerrados disfrutando del placer de besar esa boca sensual. Uno de sus brazos permaneció rodeando la cadera del ángel rubio. El otro brazo comenzó a moverse dibujando círculos en la espalda del rubio, acariciándola tiernamente. El agua caía sobre los dos cuerpos que yacían pegados bajo la ducha.

La lengua del moreno pidió permiso para entrar en la tan anhelada boca del rubio. Éste le concedió ese permiso, entonces, el rubio comenzó a responder y ambas lenguas empezaron a rozarse y a enroscarse, en una furiosa lucha, sin ganador ni perdedor. Los brazos del rubio rodearon el cuerpo del otro, juntándolos, si era posible, aún más de lo que estaban. Las respiraciones de ambos chicos eran entrecortadas.

Ambas erecciones comenzaban a despertar, rozándose una contra la otra. Una de las manos de Harry había abandonado la cadera de Draco para llegar a las nalgas del rubio, que comenzó a pellizcar y a acariciar fieramente, mientras que la otra mano del moreno se enredaba en los húmedos cabellos del rubio.

Las manos de Draco acariciaban la espalda y el pelo de Harry. Éste comenzó a empujar al rubio, dando pequeños pasos, hasta aplastarlo contra la pared, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto con los labios del otro.

Ese beso desenfrenado parecía que no tenía fin, hasta que tuvieron que separarse durante unos segundos para tomar algo de aire, solo lo justo y necesario, manteniendo sus frentes pegadas, pero, inmediatamente, reanudaron la batalla de lenguas que tenían pendiente.

De pronto, la boca de Harry abandonó la de Draco y comenzó a lamer y besar el cuello de este último. El Slytherin no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos mientras gemía entrecortadamente, encendiendo aún más el deseo del moreno. Éste sintió que anhelaba devorar al hermoso chico al que estaba brindando placer.

La lengua del moreno siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con uno de los pezones del Draco, que lamió y succionó hasta que estuvo duro como un botón y, a continuación, prodigó el mismo trato a su hermano gemelo.

_Oh_… - gimió el ángel rubio, mientras tiraba ligeramente del pelo negro azabache, sin llegar a hacer daño.

Harry siguió su exploración, utilizando su boca, a través del cuerpo de Draco. Besó sus abdominales, duros como piedras, y sus manos subían y bajaban por las largas piernas del rubio. Encontró el blanco ombligo, al que profanó con su lengua una y otra vez.

_H-Harry… ¡Oh!_

El joven Potter sintió que una fuerte oleada de deseo, mayor de la que había sentido hasta ese momento, lo azotaba ferozmente, simplemente al escuchar cómo esos finos labios pronunciaban su nombre utilizando esa voz sensualmente ronca debido al deseo.

Lo único que atinó a hacer después, fue atrapar entre sus rojos labios la erección del rubio, mientras su dedo índice se introducía en el ano de ese maravilloso ángel. Lentamente, muy lentamente, comenzó a mover su dedo desde dentro a fuera y circularmente. Su otra mano agarraba el pene del Slytherin, al mismo tiempo que con su boca lamía y mordía ligeramente lo que para él, era el dulce más rico que había probado jamás.

_¡AAAHHHH!... ¡SIGUE!_ – gritó el rubio en éxtasis. Mordía su labio inferior y ahora tiraba del pelo negro con fuerza, haciendo daño al chico, pero esto, lejos de disgustarle, excitó mucho más al niño-que-vivió, que introdujo un segundo dedo en el interior de Draco y metió su erección completamente dentro de su boca, succionando y mordiendo, volviendo loco de placer a su ángel rubio.

Un tercer dedo hizo compañía a los otros dos. El trío entraba y salía del rubio, preparándolo para lo que vendría a continuación. El Slytherin empujaba sus caderas contra la boca del león, embistiendo una y otra vez, gimiendo con los ojos nublados de deseo, y cuando Harry sintió que ya no faltaba mucho para que Draco se viniera, sacó sus dedos de las cálidas y aterciopeladas paredes y separó su boca del pene del rubio, consiguiendo un gemido lastimero por parte de su adorado chico.

Rápidamente, ese gemido de dolor fue acallado por una ansiosa boca que buscaba fundirse en un apasionado beso con su compañera. Ambos chicos no pudieron evitar gemir dentro de ese beso, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir unos momentos después.

Los brazos de Harry se posaron en las nalgas de Draco y lo levantaron del suelo, todavía apoyado contra la pared, mientras las largas y blancas piernas, instintivamente, rodeaban la cadera del chico dorado y sus pálidos brazos lo abrazaban por los hombros. Durante ese proceso, sus bocas se separaron, pero sus lenguas siguieron luchando, una contra la otra. Hasta que Harry sintió que ya no podría aguantar mucho más.

A pesar de las irrefrenables ganas de embestir al rubio nada más entrar en él, lo último que deseaba Harry en el mundo era que su amante no disfrutara de ese apasionado encuentro, así que, sacando fuerzas Merlín sabe de dónde, esperó pacientemente a que su ángel rubio se acostumbrara a la invasión. Además, sabía que el chico era virgen (gracias al diario), así que había que tratarlo con mucho más cuidado de lo que normalmente se trataba a una persona en ese campo.

Draco tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del moreno. Lo único que se podía escuchar en esa habitación era la respiración acelerada de ambos jóvenes, y el sonido del agua que, aproximadamente un metro por delante de ellos, caída desde la regadera hasta el suelo.

Cuando Harry sintió que su adorado estaba preparado, empezó a moverse con toda la parsimonia que su propio deseo le permitía. Al principio el rubio se tensó un poco, pero, a medida que se fue relajando, Harry aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Tanto Draco como Harry no paraban de gemir. El moreno golpeaba una y otra vez la próstata de su amante, tan rápido como esa posición le permitía, es decir, de pie y sosteniendo al rubio contra los azulejos del baño.

Su mano derecha fue a parar a la olvidada erección de su hermoso ángel rubio, acariciándola al ritmo de las embestidas. Ya no eran gemidos lo que se podía escuchar en el baño, eran gritos de puro placer.

_¡OOOHHH¡HARRY!_ – finalmente, Draco se corrió con un potente gemido y el nombre de Harry salió vociferado desde sus labios.

El moreno, al sentir que las cálidas y húmedas paredes del recto de Draco se contraían y su mano y torso eran manchados por un líquido caliente y espeso, pensó que iba a morir de placer, y, tras una última embestida, se dejó ir, gritando el nombre de su adorado y depositando su semilla en su interior.

Nuevamente, Draco depositó su cabeza en el hombro de su amante y sus blancos brazos rodearon el pecho bronceado, intentando que su respiración se normalizara. Agotado por el esfuerzo, Harry fue bajando poco a poco, sin salir aún del interior de Draco y resbalando a éste por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. El Slytherin separó la cabeza del hombro del moreno y ambos se perdieron en la profunda mirada de su compañero.

_Te amo, mi hermoso ángel rubio - _dijo Harry.

De pronto, Harry se despertó en su cama. Su pijama, en la zona de la entrepierna, estaba mojado, junto con las sábanas. Rápidamente, se sentó y miró alrededor. Las cortinas de su cama estaban cerradas. Las abrió y comprobó, con la ligera claridad que había en la habitación proveniente de la Luna, que se encontraba en la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor de sexto año.

Todo había sido un sueño, solo un estúpido sueño, y por culpa de ello, ahora se encontraba en ese estado. Mojado y con una erección que reclamaba atención a gritos.

Recordó la parte final de su sueño y no pudo más que decir:

_Mierda_- aunque muy bajito para no despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Amaba a Draco Malfoy, aunque llevara reprimiéndoselo durante mucho tiempo, ahora sabía que realmente lo amaba. Incluso cuando anteriormente no lo había admitido, en su interior una vocecilla siempre le había dicho la verdad.

Hacía ya años que se sentía atraído físicamente por ese demonio (N/A¡Qué cambio¿Verdad? De ángel a demonio XD), aunque, simplemente lo había achacado a las hormonas adolescentes, probablemente, porque había pensado que nunca podría conseguir al rubio.

Pero todo cambió desde que había leído el diario de Malfoy. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, una llama de esperanza se había encendido en su interior y, desde entonces, esa llama no había hecho más que aumentar de tamaño, demostrándole al Gryffindor los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacia su "némesis".

Miró su reloj. Era la una de la madrugada del lunes 23 de noviembre. Hacía tan solo dos días que se había disputado el partido de quidditch en el que se había enfrentado a Slytherin, y, en consecuencia, a Malfoy, donde ambos habían queddo empatados (eso sí… Malfoy más cabreado de lo normal).

Después de quitar las sábanas de su cama y arrojarlas al suelo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, en donde se encerró, se bajó los pantalones y se masturbó, pensando en Draco Malfoy, hasta que su cuerpo quedó finalmente saciado.

0oº00ºo0º0oºo0º0ºo0ºoº0oº0oo0ººoº0ºo0º0oº0ºo0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0o0ººo0º0oº0o0oºº0oº0oºo

_Harry… despierta, que llegamos tarde_ – era la voz de Ron, hambriento como siempre, deseando que su mejor amigo se despertase en ese momento.

_¿Huuummm? _– refunfuñó el niño-que-vivió – _cinco minutitos más_ – murmuró tapándose la cara con la almohada.

Entonces en pelirrojo agarró el edredón que tapaba a Harry (curiosamente, las sábanas estaban desparramadas por el suelo) y tiró de él, dejando a un Potter en pijama, pero tiritando de frío.

_Levántate… ¡Ya!_ – gritó desesperado Ron.

_Vale, vale… tranquilo… ya voy_ – dijo el moreno, desperezándose.

Ya vestido y preparado, Harry salió junto al joven Weasley hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, donde una estudiosa Hermione, los esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones y leyéndose un libro sobre transformaciones.

0o0º0oºº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0o0ºº0o0ºoºo0oº0ºo0ºo0oº0oºo0º0oo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0ºo0oºº0oº0oº

Harry mordía un delicioso dulce de crema pastelera, desayunando en el Gran Comedor, y, de paso, echándole una ojeada a Malfoy, sin que este lo notara, recordando el sueño que había tenido esa noche, cuando escuchó el sonido de las lechuzas trayendo el correo.

Hermione, emocionada, cogió su ejemplar de "_El Profeta"_ y miró la portada. De pronto su cara se tornó asustada y perdió color.

_¡Harry!_ – gritó.

Sin contestar, el moreno arrebató el diario de las manos de Hermione. Abrió la boca en incredulidad al ver lo que ocurría. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos. Miró hacia un desconcertado Ron.

_Ya ha ocurrido_ – susurró Harry.

0oº0ºo0ºo0º0oº0o0ºoo0ºo0oº0º0oº0o0oºo0º0oº0oºº0oo0º0oº0oº0o0ºo0ºoº00oºo0º0oºº0o0

Draco estaba concentrado en cortar, con ayuda de un tenedor y un cuchillo, el delicioso bacon que estaba desayunando, pero su atención se vio desviada ante el sonido de lechuzas a raudales que entraban en el Gran Comedor, llevando entre sus patas el correo.

La lechuza de los Malfoy se posó frente a él y dejó en la mesa el ejemplar de "_El Profeta" _que recibía semanalmente. Soltó el cuchillo de su mano derecha, dejando aún el tenedor en la izquierda, y agarró el diario, echando un vistazo a la portada.

El tenedor cayó ruidosamente de su mano izquierda. Su boca abierta ligeramente mientras perdía el poco color que de por sí tenía usualmente en la cara. Sus ojos abiertos de terror y su labio inferior temblando.

0o0ºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0º0o0oº0ºo0oºo0º0oº0ºoo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0o0oº0o0oº0oº0oººo

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hola a todos/as! Espero que les haya gustado… bueno, ya tengo escrito el siguiente capi… en un principio lo publico el miércoles de la próxima semana, pero si recibo más de 10 reviews antes de esa fecha, pues lo subiré en cuanto consiga ese número de reviews… si, si, se que eso es chantaje… ¿y qué? Todos salimos ganando… yo con mis reviews y ustedes con un nuevo capi antes de tiempo… ¿ven¡¡Todos felices!

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1

Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana


	11. 10 Fuga en la Prisión de Azkaban

**Labri: **Hola! Muchas gracias ! La verdad es que me costó muuucho escribir el sueño porque quería que fuese perfecto… sip, yo hubo algunos momentos que no estaba segura si estaba escribiendo un fic o si YO era Harry y YO estaba devorando a Draco (claro que, soy una chica, pero eso nada :p) sip… es una pena que solo fuera un sueño … jajajajaj XD bueno… ahora te enteraras de lo que ocurre al final… Un besote manolote.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **Jajajajaj XD XD ya va, ya va el capi nuevo. Jajjajaj… pos ahora te enteras de lo que leyeron . En fin.. muchas gracias por tu review … Un besote manolote

**Mirels: **Jajjajajaajajjaja XDDDD XDDDD… Olga se pone a silbar y coge un libro que no le interesa, como si lo estuviera leyendo… ooppss… ejem… lo estaba leyendo al revés… bueno… dentro de poquito sabras lo del profeta… ¿Haciendo sufrir a mis FANS? Juaz! Yo creo que esa palabra es demasiado… ajajjaja… Un besote manolote PD: **_Por cierto, bonito chantaje xD _**Lo se… ajjajajajaja XD

**AmidalaGranger: **JKAJKASJKASJKASJKASJKAS XDDD XDDDD Es que eres la hostia tia! Dios mio! Que me parto con tus reviews! AKJASJKAJKSJKASJKASJK XDDDD tranqui, tranqui… aquí at el siguiente . Sip… quiza se llevó una decepción cuando descubrio que era un sueño… pero al menos aclara más sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. KAJJKSAJKASKJASKJAS XDDD Sip y tu también sigue asi! Enviandome estos reviews que son la monda XD! Un besote manolote

**Inocent Muggle: **Gracias … la verdad es que me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el sueño porque me costó mucho escribirlo… jejejeej… lo he seguido pronto ¿no? En cuanto me enviaron los 10 reviews… jejejej… gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote.

**Sarasa: **Hola! Pues si… acertaste, era un sueño… muchas gracias porque me costó mucho escribir el sueño… sip, pronto lo he continuado ¿o no? Jejeje Un besote manolote

**Conacha: **Hola! Pues si! Se lo tiene bien merecido! Ajjajajaja XD… bueno, ahora ya sabras lo que paso… gracias por tu review ! Un besote manolote

**Faith: **Jajajaja XD bueno… pues muchas gracias… me alegra que te guste ! Pues después de conseguir los 10 reviews aquí tienes la continuación! Un besote manolote

**MMTXDMB: **jajjajajaajaj XDXDXD ya ya ya ya ya te enteras de lo que paso .. jejejeje… muchas gracias! Bueno.. lo admitió en ese momento… pero todavía la confusión vuela por su cabeza. Un besote manolote.

**Akatsuki-Itachi: **¿De verdad? ¿Te ha encantado? ¡¡Que bien! ¡¡Que alegria que me das ! Buff… pues menos mal que te decides a enviarme un review, por lo cual te estoy profundamente agradecida… jjejje… me gusta saber para quien escribo… jejeje… ahora comprenderas lo del profeta… uy… yo tambien quiero q esos dos esten juntos ya pero no me hacen nicaso, se dedican a hacer lo que les da la gana… Muchas gracias por tu review1! Un besote manolote

**¡¡Hola! Pues lo prometido es deuda… me han enviado 10 reviews y yo lo publico… jajaja… voy a seguir con esto de los chantajes nn ¡No me miren así! ¡Funciona! Y como ya he dicho… yo obtengo reviews y ustedes capitulos y asi todos estamos felices… jejejeje**

**Cap 10. Fuga en la Prisión de Azkaban**

_Fuga en la Prisión de Azkaban_

_Ayer, domingo, día 22 de noviembre, a las 11 de la noche, los mortífagos atrapados el pasado verano en el interior del Ministerio de Magia, donde se encontraba también el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado (el cual, huyó), y que estaban condenados en la prisión de Azkaban, se han dado a la fuga._

_ Lamento mucho tener que dar esta terrible noticia… – Anunció Cornelius Funge, Ministro de Magia, a primera hora de esta mañana–… desde que los dementores abandonaron su puesto en Azkaban, al ministerio se le ha hecho sumamente difícil la vigilancia de los presos. Se han colocado hechizos e, incluso, dragones para custodiar Azkaban, pero no ha sido suficiente _

_Ahora la comunidad mágica piensa que el principal culpable de todo este embrollo no es otro que el propio señor Funge._

_ Habríamos podido evitar mucho mejor esta fuga si el ministro no hubiera estado, durante el año pasado y parte de este año, tachando a Dumbledore y Harry Potter de mentirosos y locos – afirmaba un ciudadano que ha decidido permanecer en el anonimato – El señor Dumbledore estuvo advirtiendo que los dementotes podrían revelarse en breve y quizá, si se le hubiera tomado en cuenta, ahora la Prisión de Azkaban sería más segura _

_Se ha dado la voz de alarma en toda Europa, incluso, los muggles serán informados de que unos asesinos terriblemente peligrosos, armados con pistolas y metralletas (son unos aparatos muggles de destrucción) se han escapado y que avisen a la policía si les parece verlos. Se recompensará a cualquier persona que aporte información sobre el paradero de estos criminales, tanto en la comunidad mágica como en la muggle._

Al término del reportaje se encontraban las fotos y nombres de los mortífagos fugados, entre ellos, Lucius Malfoy.

Después de leer el artículo dos veces, Harry levantó la vista de _El Profeta _para mirar a Hermione.

Bueno… supongo que no debería asombrarme tanto – habló el moreno – desde que el año pasado los dementores abandonaron Azkaban ya sabíamos que los mortífagos iban a escapar, incluso, si los dementores no se hubieran ido, seguramente los mortífagos habrían escapado igualmente.

Si… tienes razón… pero de todas formas la noticia no deja da causar impacto – dijo Hermione.

Pues Malfoy no parece muy contento con la noticia… ¿Han visto la cara que tiene? – preguntó Ron.

Los tres amigos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy tenía _El Profeta _aferrado fuertemente en su mano y se encontraba leyendo la portada, como ellos acababan de leer.

Quizá, en otra situación que no fuera esa, el careto que tenía en ese momento Malfoy, le habría hecho partirse de risa, de hecho, sus dos amigos a duras penas lograban mantenerse serios, pero, sabiendo todo lo que había leído sobre Lucius Malfoy en el diario del rubio, ya no era capaz de burlarse de la alarmante palidez que tenía en su cara.

Aunque no era el momento más apropiado, a Harry le saltaron imágenes a la mente del sueño húmedo que había tenido esa noche con el rubio Slytherin, entonces, sintió calor en sus mejillas. Sabía que se había sonrojado.

Se sentía mal. Sabía que Malfoy odiaba a su padre y que no deseaba ser mortífago. Ahora que Lucius Malfoy había escapado de Azkaban, tal vez, obligaría al más joven a unirse al lado oscuro.

Quizá Harry debía hablar con el Slytherin para decirle que podía elegir, que la Orden del Fénix podría proporcionarle protección.

De pronto, el moreno se dio un azote mental. Pero ¿Qué estaba pensando? Si hacía eso, admitiría que robado su diario, pues ¿de qué otra forma Harry se podía enterar de que Malfoy no quería ser mortífago?

Realmente el moreno estaba muy confundido… no sabía que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

0oº0oºº0oºo00ºooº0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0oº0ºo0o0ººo0ºo0oº0ºo0ºo0oº0º0ooº0oº0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º

Algo en el pecho le dolía profundamente. Sentía que iba a romper a llorar de un momento a otro. No… debía aguantar… no podía demostrar debilidad frente a los demás.

Era la tercera vez que leía la portada de _El Profeta _y todavía no había asimilado la información que se exponía ahí. Los mortífagos, entre ellos, su padre, habían conseguido escapar de Azkaban, y, aunque no lo decía en el periódico, seguramente, había sido con ayuda de El Señor Tenebroso.

Regresarían las palizas, los durísimos entrenamientos para ser mortífago y, muy pronto, ese mismo años, quizá, recibiría del mismísimo Dark Lord, la marca tenebrosa, que querría decir que se habría convertido en un mortífago.

No quería ser un asqueroso mortífago. Solo la idea la detestaba. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Si se negaba, lo mataban y él no quería morir, aún era muy joven.

Draco, cariño… ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Pansy Parkinson preocupada por, lo que ella creía, "su amorcito".

Soltando _El Profeta, _Draco****se levantó bruscamente de la mesa de Slytherin, y salió corriendo por la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, sin ni siquiera contestar a la pregunta de Pansy.

0oº0º0oº0oº0º0ºo0oº00ºo0oºo0º0oº0o0oº0oº0o0oº0oºº0o0oº0ºo0o0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºº0o

A Harry le tocaba _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas _esa tarde. No había visto a Malfoy durante la comida y eso, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente, lo tenía preocupado. Como la clase que iba a tener en esos momentos era junto con los Slytherins, esperaba divisar al rubio. Aunque pareciera mentira, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Pero Hagrid llegó y comenzó a dar la clase y Malfoy aún no había llegado, por lo que, Harry supuso, ya no vendría. Tenía la impresión de que no había asistido a ninguna de sus clases durante toda la mañana.

Resulta que tenía razón. Al salir había escuchado a Parkinson hablar muy preocupada con sus amiguitas sobre Malfoy, o como ella lo llamaba: "Mi Drakito". Ella había dicho que no había asistido a ninguna de las clases y supuestamente estaba muy preocupada. Antes de que saliera corriendo del Gran Comedor por la mañana le había preguntado si le pasaba algo, pero él se había ido corriendo antes de contestar.

Malfoy tampoco apareció a la hora de la cena y eso a Harry le dolió. A cada momento lanzaba miradas hacia la mesa de Slytherin, como si esperase que de pronto apareciera sentado y comiendo junto a sus gorilas, como siempre había sido. Desde que había llegado no había hecho más que dar vueltas y vueltas a la comida sin probar bocado.

Harry… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no comes? – Preguntó preocupada su mejor amiga.

¿Huumm? ¡Oh!.. Pues… porque no tengo hambre… - habló distraídamente – les espero en la sala común ¿vale? – se levantó y se marchó antes de que sus amigos le dijeran nada más.

Harry no se dio cuenta, pero, un momento después, un chico procedente de la casa Hufflepuff lo siguió. Antes de que Harry dijera la contraseña para acceder a la sala común de Gryffindor, el mencionado joven habló.

Hola Harry – el de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta y reconoció al chico que lo había saludado.

¡Ah! Hola Pedro.

¿Cómo estás? - preguntó coquetamente.

Pues no muy bien, la verdad – contestó Harry - ¿Y tú?

¡Muy bien! – esperó unos segundos, admirando el cuerpo de Harry - podría hacer que te tú sintieras mejor - dijo acercándose peligrosamente al Gryffindor.

No… gracias, no tengo ganas.

¡Oh! ¡Vamos! – dijo Pedro rozándole el trasero descaradamente a Harry con una mano.

¡He dicho que no! – El-niño-que-vivió habló duramente, fulminando al Hufflepuff con la mirada. El Gryffindor percibió la decepción y el enfado en los ojos del otro.

¡Idiota! – gritó dándose la vuelta para marcharse, dejando a Harry sólo nuevamente frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Pedro Martín había nacido en España. Acababa de llegar nuevo a Hogwarts ese mismo año. Era un chico alto, moreno y guapo. Sus ojos eran negros y su cabello castaño oscuro.

Hacía ya varios días que llevaba coqueteándole a Harry, pero justo había elegido el peor momento para entrar en acción, no que le importara demasiado a Harry, ya que, podría conseguir a cualquier otro estudiante en cualquier otro momento si se lo propusiera.

Pero en esos momentos Harry tenía sus pensamientos puestos sobre un Slytherin en particular. Lo cierto es que el moreno ni se inmutó cuando Pedro se había ido insultándolo.

Entró en la sala común y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que había allí, donde empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza.

¿Por qué no habrá aparecido en todo el día? ¿Estará bien?

Aunque el padre haya sido un cabrón, me asombra que se haya sentido tan mal como para no ir a clases, de hecho, Malfoy estaba furioso el año pasado cuando se enteró de que yo envié a su padre a Azkaban 

Sin a penas darse cuenta, sus pensamientos de repente volaron otra vez hacia el sueño de la noche anterior, en el que había robado la inocencia a Draco Malfoy. Era tan hermoso… ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando! ¿Hermoso?

La noche anterior Harry había admitido que sentía algo por el rubio, pero ahora, lo rectificaba de nuevo. ¡Solo fue un estúpido sueño! ¡Solo eso!

Y, aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que el rubio no le era indiferente en absoluto, prefería negárselo. Era más fácil, y así, su estúpida conciencia no le obligaría a confesar a Malfoy que había sido él el que había cogido su diario.

Imágenes. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de ese húmedo sueño. Había sido tan real. De pronto y con un sobresalto, Harry se dio cuenta de que su miembro estaba erecto. No lo había podido evitar. Es que el rubio era tan sexy… ¡Joder! ¡Que no! ¡Draco Malfoy NO era sexy!

Pero sus pensamientos eran completamente contradictorios a sus acciones. Gracias a Merlín, ninguno de los pocos alumnos que había en la sala común, se percataron del "problemilla" que tenía entre los pantalones. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en el baño de los chicos.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo ahí dentro? Pues eso, actuar contradictoriamente a sus pensamientos, ya que, comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo, pensando en el cuerpo desnudo de Draco Malfoy. Imaginó que se encontraba en el interior del rubio y que le hacía el amor, al igual que en su sueño, contra la pared de las duchas. Se corrió poco después, dejando saciado a su instinto animal.

0oº0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0º0º0oºo0oº0o0º0oºº0oºo0ºo0º0o0oºº0oºo0ºo0ºo00oºo0ººo0º0oo0º

Había pasado todo el día en la habitación de los chicos de sexto curso de Slytherin. No había deseado asistir a clases, pues, se encontraba mal. La fuga de su padre lo había afectado más de lo que quería admitir.

¿Y ahora qué iba a pasar? ¿Vería a su padre durante las vacaciones de navidad? No… intentaría quedarse en la escuela. Al día siguiente enviaría a su madre una carta diciendo que se quedaría en Hogwarts por navidades. Sí… eso haría y así evitaría el reencuentro con su padre.

Ya era casi media noche y no había hecho más que dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. No podía dormir, además, su estómago había crujido, señal inequívoca de que estaba hambriento. Lo único que había comido desde el desayuno, había sido algunas ranas de chocolate que tenía guardadas. Decidió salir e ir a las cocinas en busca de comida.

0oº00ºoº0o0ºo0ºo0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0o0oºo00oºo0ºoº0o0ºo0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

Al día siguiente, Harry vio por fin a Malfoy sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, desayunando tranquilamente, aunque las ojeras y la palidez extrema que reflejaba su cara, daba a entender que no se encontraba tan bien como debería estarlo. Dentro de diez minutos tenían pociones con los Slytherins y podría seguir observando al rubio para verificar su estado.

0oºo00ºo0oº0oº0oºº0o0oº0oº0oº0o0oº0ººoo0ºo0ºo0º0oººo00º0oºo0º0oººo0ºo0ºo0º0oººo0º

Hoy elaboraremos el conocido _Verisaterum_ – comenzó dando la clase el profesor Snape.

Si Harry hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría a continuación, jamás habría entrado en esa clase.

0oº0oºo0º0oº0oº0ºo0ºoo0ºº0o0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0o0ºo0oºº0oº0oo0ººo00oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno… espero que les haya gustado, como siempre.

A continuación, el chantaje.

**El siguiente capítulo lo subo el Sábado de la próxima semana, día 2, a no ser que reciba al menos 10 reviews, en tal caso, el siguiente lo tendrán este miércoles 29.**

**Un besote manolote**

**OlgaxTomFelton1**

**Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana**


	12. 11 Veritaserum

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: bueno… tengo una razon mas que justificable para no haber podido publicar… jejejeje… no creo que este capitulo haga que tu intriga disminuya lo mas minimo… mujajajajajaj… bueno, bueno, no me mates, que publico en nada y ya ta…. Muchas gracias por este review y por todos los que me has dejado, wapa. Un besote manolote

**Inocent Muggle: **Hola! Bueno, aunque hoy no haya puesto chantaje de todas formas me gustaria que me escribieras un lindo review… aunque solo tenga una palabra, como por ejemplo: sigue, o, horrible, o, bueno, o, mala… no se… Jajajaja... con una de esas me conformo (bueno, casi mejor que no pongos lo de "horrible", si vas a poner eso directamente no me escribas review porque me podría entrar una bajona…) sip, pobre draco, eso de ser un mortifago… Huuummm… no me gustaria esyar en su lugar… uuuggg… lo del Verisaterum pal proximo cap… jejejeje…. Un besote manolote

**Labri: **Hola! Pues la verdad es que si me has dado animos! Y gracias por ello! Bueno… lo del Verisaterum tienes que esperar y en el siguiente capi veras lo que pasa… y si, Draco esta fatal por lo de la huida de azkaban de su padre… pobrecito… no quiero que lo obliguen a ser un mortifago! No, no y no, porque como lucius se atreva a hacerle algo… yo, que soy la escritora, hago que le corten los hue… ejem… me emocionao escribiendo, mejor lo dejamos hasta ahí… Juaz! Un besote manolote

**Mirels: **Jajajaja… si que Harry es terco…. Jajajajaja… yo igual que tu, habría caido a los pies de Draco desde el instante en que hubiera leido el diario, pero por desgracia no es de nosotras de lo que va este fic… jejejejej… jajajajaja… a mi lo del chantaje tambien me ha gustado, pero la verdad es que estoy satisfecha y por ahora no hare ningun chantaje más… cuidao un momento, eso no quiere decir que no quiera que me sigan enviando reviews… eehh? Solo que ahora prefiero que lo hagan por ustedes mismas, asi me sentiria mas satisfecha aun… jejejeje… Un besote manolote

**Setsuna: **jajajajajaja…. Muchas gracias por colaborar en la causa ! Huuummm… lo del Verisaterum… mujajajaj… solo queda este capi y al siguiente las preguntitas de mi adorado rubito! Jejejej Un besote manolote

**Ally-Tsukasa:** bueno… ajajjajaja… si habias dejado review en slasheaven pues muchas gracias por tu doble esfuerzo! Un besote manolote

**Hikaru y Kumagoro: **Hola! Jajajaj… si que actualice rapido el anterior capi, aunque el siguiente como que no, pero weno… tengo una buenisima razón: sin que el put ordenador me dejara encenderlo era bastante difícil eso de publicar, yo diria que imposible, y mas teniendo encuenta que el fic lo tenia guardado solo ahí… Huy! Me encanta que les haya gustado tanto¿para babearse en los zapatos? Akjjksajkasjksajkajkasjksa XDXDXD bueno… me alegra que llegue a tal punto XD… sip, harry es terco como una mula… en fin, que se le va hacer, ya espabilara… ajajjajaja XD deberían enviarlo a Azkaban por haber dicho que draco no era sexy ¿verdad? Ajjajajaja… ejem… lo que mi cabecita es capaz de crear lo veran en el siguiente capi… jejejeje… Un besote manolote

**Serena Minamino: **hay! Muchas gracias! Jajaja… lo del Verisaterum en el proximo capi…. Ejjejeje… sip, pobre draco, no me gustaria estar en su pellejo con todo el rollo de su padre y tal… sip, emos descubierto que harry tiene la cabeza más dura que una columna de acero… **_P.D: lo publikarias el miercoles si te mando yo los r/r ke faltan para diez? ô.o _**Jajajaja XD la verdad es que eso me hace mucha gracia… siento que mi ordenador se hubiera estropeado… Un besote manolote

**Rikku: **Hola! Oo que orgullosa me siento de haberte enganchado a la pagina! Siento mucho de verdad que se estropeara mi ordenador y no haya podido publicar en mucho tiempo… espero que por esa razon no te hayas desvanecido de nuevo… si sigue por ahí, por favor, de verdad que me gustaria que me lo hicieras saber… un 10? Dios mio… me voy a sonrojar, si yo me pusiera nota a mi misma me pondría un 5 raspado, por no decir un 4 juaz! Pero yo feliz de que a la gente le guste… creo que si todavía sigue ahí aun te dejare en ascuas hasta el siguiente… jejejej… Un besote manolote

**Tariga: **Hola! Ajjaja… vas a copiarme lo del chantaje? Juaz yo tambien lo he copiado asi que… bueno… yo conozco varios pedros morenos nacidos en españa… a mi la verdad es que todos me caen bien… pero, no se… elegi un nombre y ya ta…. Jejejjee… bueno, ya que el que tu conoces te cae mal pues perfecto, así le cooges mas rabia al del fic… ajjajajaja XD…. Ajjajajaj, pues si que tienes razón, como no aprenda a dejar el pajarito en su jaula yo , personalmente , lo castrare ( a no ser que lo utilice con quien nosotras sabemos… jejjejeje) Un besote manolote

**Tanya: **Hola! Muchas gracias! Aunque no he podido actualizar cuando decia por el problemilla con mi compu…. Pero bueno, como se suele decir, mas vale tarde que nunca ¿verdad? Un besote manolote

**Faith: **ajjajajaj… bueno… lo mejor de todo en el proximo capi… muchas gracias! Me encanta que te encante! Un besote manolote

**Conacha: **jajajajaja…. Bueno, en este Capi ya no hay chantaje… aun asi espero que no dejes de enviarme un lindo review… eeehhh?... bueno, realmente creo que te quedaras con las ganas… muajajjajajaj… pero tranqui, siempre y cuando no se me vuelva a chafar el ordenador tienes el siguiente dentro de nada… jejejeje…Un besote manolote.

**Lixbeth: **jajajajaja XDXD…. Bueno… aunque las personalidades estén muy cambiadas, al menos, lees algo diferente ¿no? Jajajajaj…. Bueno, siento lo que le paso a mi compu, por lo cual no he podido actualizar… muchas gracias por tu review y espero que me mandes otro en el prox cap… ¿eh? Jejejejje Un besote manolote

**kriss greenwood: **wenas! Como ya he dicho, siento mucho no haber podido publicar cuando dije, pues, si a mi ordenador le dio por romperse en el momento menos indicado, pos yo no tengo la culpa… muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste el capi y me dejes otro review! Un besote manolote

**MMTXDMB: **Hola! Huuummm…. Verisaterum? Ooohh! Muy facil…. Puedes y a hogwarts y colarte en el despacho de snape, le robas los ingredientes y te buscas un libro que te explique como hacerla… ajjajajja XDXDXD… Jajajaja… bueno, es que Potter es demasiado terco como para admitir sus sentimientos… menos mal que a snape le dio por explicar el Verisaterum ese dia… jejeje…. Muchas gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote

**Sarahbella Blacklup: **Hola! Pues es una pena q no saliera el revió del capi anterior… ¡pero muchas gracias por comentar ahora este capi y el anterior! La verdad es que el esfuerzo se agradece mucho ;)Cap9: Jajajaja XD respira respira! Glorioso? Muchisimas gracias! Sakjjkasjksajksakjasjkaskajskj XDDDDD no me extraña q la gente t mirara raro si te pones a cantar en medio del ciber café… ajkkjaskjajkaakjs…Cap10: Dios mioo! Sabes que tu eres una de esas tipicas lectoras que cuando escriben un review me pasa lo mismo que a ti cuando ves un mail que pone new chapter from Olgax… sisisi! Me pongo a saltar! Y es que tus comentarios me encantan! En serio! De verdad de la buena que si!Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero como ya he dicho, a mi ordenador le dio por jugarmela… pero, en fin… ya estoy aquí otra vez, esperando recuperar lo antes posible lo que me he atrasado…Bieeenn! Ya es un graaan paso! Has reducido en buen numero los cigarrillos! Bueno, el chocolate caliente (aunque engorda), es menos perjudicial para tu salud, asi que mejor q sigas con el chocolate caliente… mmm… chocolate caliente… en un dia como hoy en el que esta lloviendo y hay truenos y rayos (rarísimo en esta epoca, al menos aquí, en Tenerife) la verdad que el pensar en una tacita de chocolate caliente se le hace a una la boca agua… (imaginame con la cara de Homer Simpsons cuando piensa en una rosquilla… ajjaajaja! XDXDXD te paso lo mismito que a mi con lo del ordenador… e, igual que tu, como el capi lo tenia en el ordenador pues no podía publicar… es curioso, nos ha ocurrido lo mismo a las dos casi al mismo tiempo XD… ¡Felicidades por lo del trabajo¡que bien, de verdad! Bueno, yo todavía estoy estudiando, así que eso de trabajar lo dejamos para dentro de un par de años XDXD… ajjajajaj XDXD bueno, yo me pondría mas contenta si la corbata fuera de Sly, pero de todas formas, si me hubieran dado una corbata de Gry tambien estaría saltando como tu… si te quiero agregar, pero tu msn no salió…. El mio es olgacvaguereterra.es agregame ¿vale? Me ha encantado todo tu comentario! Muchas gracias por escribir!Un besote manolote

**yui the vampire: **Bueno, aquí lo tienes por fin ysiento no haberlo podido publicar antes, pero tranquila, lo compensare… muchas gracias por escribir… Un besote manolote

**PhoebeWeasley01: **Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Jejejeje… a que una agradece que los capis sean cortos cuando se los lee de una sola sentada? Jejejeje Un besote manolote

**Akatsuki-Itachi: **De verdad que siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero como ya he dicho, mi ordenador se rompió y los capis los tenía ahí… ¿Sí¿Es que la gente no te contesta cuando tu escribes reviews? Bueno, pues me alegro de haber sido la primera en contestar a uno de tus reviews ;) sip… definitivamente Harry es tonto, o quizá estaría mejor empleada la palabra "terco" o incluso la frase hecha "terco como una mula" juaz! Muchas gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote

**Snuffle's Girl: **Jajajaja XDXD gracias… ¿si¿saliste de vacaciones¡que suerte¿y a donde?... bueno, es una pena que no te saliera lo de bioquímica y… ¡felicidades por los 9 y 10! Sip, yo diría que incluso a Harry no es que le afecten las hormonas, es que Harry ES una hormona… jkajkasjksajkjakjka XDXDXD… me alegra que te gustara el sueño porque mira que me costó escribirlo… Un besote manolote

**osaderio: **vuelvo a decir que siento mucho el no haber publicado antes, como ya he dicho, se me chafo el ordenador, en donde tenía el capi guardado… en fin, ya lo tengo arreglado así que intentaré actualizar rapido por la tardanza… muchas gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote

**turbia: **(lee lo que le puse a osadeiro) y con lo del respecto al lemmon entre esta parejita… jejejejejjej... por supuesto que lo habrá ! Claro que si! Si es que yo creo que lo estoy deseando más yo que tu XDD XDD ... Un besote manolote

**Hola después de tanto tiempo! Mes y medio aproximadamente y ese mes y medio me lo he pasado si ordenador… buaaaaaa… se me chafó… no me encendía ni de coña y el capi lo tenía guardado ahí… ahora por fin ya me lo arreglaron y por fin puedo publicar el capitulo que hace como ya he dicho un mes y medio tenía que haber puesto… el siguiente ya lo tengo casi acabado así que no desesperen que en dos o tres días lo cuelgo… **

**¡y otra cosa¡jamas he recibido tantos reviews¡muchisimas gracias a todos/as¡la verdad es que teniendo lectores como ustedes a una le entran unas ganas irrefrenables de escribir y escribir …. Espero que no dejen de enviarme comentarios….**

**En el capítulo anterior: **

_- Hoy elaboraremos el conocido Verisaterum – comenzó dando la clase el profesor Snape._

_Si Harry hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría a continuación, jamás habría entrado en esa clase._

**Cap11. Verisaterum.**

.- Creo que, en realidad, no es necesario explicar los efectos del _Verisaterum_ o _Poción de la Verdad, _pero, como algunos de los alumnos aquí presentes no utilizan, o mejor dicho, directamente, no tienen cerebro para comprender algo tan sencillo como esto… – miró directamente a Harry con una mueca burlona, ya que, Neville no había conseguido en su T.I.M.O. el Extraordinario necesario para continuar ese año en Pociones, no que al chico le importara en absoluto, pues, Snape siempre le había hecho sentir auténtico pavor, así que ahora, en opinión del grasiento profesor, el estúpido de la clase era Harry –… pues quizá sea mejor que deje claro que este tipo de poción sirve para que la persona que la ingiera solo pueda contestar la verdad a cualquier tipo de pregunta que se le haga ¿Lo ha entendido señor Potter¿O su minúsculo cerebro necesita que le vuelva a repetir lo que he dicho?

Todos los Slytherins, sin excepción, rompieron en carcajadas (incluido Malfoy, claro está) mientras que Harry, miraba a Snape de manera que, si las miradas mataran, ya habría muerto y resucitado, al menos, cinco veces. ¿Cómo se atrevía el grasiento ese a llamarlo estúpido?

No se molestó en contestar a la pregunta, parecía que a Snape le apetecía castigar a Harry, pero el moreno no estaba dispuesto a caer en su trampa, no señor, por mucho que el grasiento profesor lo provocara, no iba a perder los nervios diciendo o haciendo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepintiera durante una detención.

.- Hay muchos magos y brujas que se han preguntado el por qué no se ha utilizado la poción _Verisaterum _en los juicios y, de hecho, parece lógico, pues se supondría que los acusados solo dirían la verdad. Nada más lejos de la realidad, los efectos de esta poción, al igual que los de la maldición prohibida _imperius, _se pueden evitar dominando la _Oclumancia. _Si alguno de ustedes estuviera interesado en llegar a ser un auror algún día, tendría que tomar lecciones de_ Oclumancia _al igual que en algunos otros oficios.

Bueno, Harry quería ser auror, y, por el momento, iba bien encaminado. Había conseguido las calificaciones necesarias en sus T.I.M.Os para seguir en las asignaturas que lo requerían, y, además, recibía lecciones de _Oclumancia _una vez por semana.

Dumbledore había obligado a Snape ese año que reanudara las clases que el año anterior no habían podido darse completamente, ya que Harry había fisgado en el pasado de su profesor a través de un pensadero, cosa que había cabreado de sobremanera al susodicho, así que había echado a Harry de la clase y ya no había tenido más lecciones de _Oclumancia _el año anterior

.- ¡Ah¡Y otra cosa! Al final de la clase elegiré a alguna persona para que se tome su propio _Verisaterum _– dirigió su mirada penetrante hacia Harry.

¡Joder! Entonces Harry ya sabía por qué desde el principio de la clase Snape había estado provocándolo. Claramente, lo que deseaba el malvado profesor, era que Harry tuviera como castigo tomarse su poción _Verisaterum _(A Harry se le encogió el estómago).

Él tenía demasiados secretos que no quería que se supieran. Quizá, el más importante de todos era la _profecía. _Le preocupaba muchísimo debido a que muchos de los alumnos Slytherins que se encontraban en esa clase eran hijos de mortífagos y si supieran la verdad a cerca de la profecía, Harry no dudaba que se lo contarían a sus padres, y éstos, a Voldemort.

Secretos que quizá no eran tan importantes a nivel mundial, pero a Harry sí que le parecían fundamentales, eran, por ejemplo, que había robado el diario de Draco Malfoy y lo había leído absolutamente todo. Tampoco le hubiera gustado decir la gente con la que se había acostado, y menos, teniendo al odioso profesor Snape delante.

El profesor Snape apuntó los ingredientes y pasos para poder hacer el _Verisaterum _mediante la varita en la pizarra. Harry se puso manos a la obra, decidido a no caer en ninguna de las provocaciones que probablemente se avecinaran a continuación de parte de su profesor.

O0ºo0oº00oº0º0o0o0oº0oº0oº0oº00oº0oº0oº0oo0ºo00oº0oº0oº0o0ºo0oº0oº0oºo00º0oº0o

Draco sonrió. Sabía a qué persona en particular elegiría su querido profesor para tomarse el _Verisaterum_, aunque tampoco era tan difícil adivinarlo, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que el profesor Snape demostraba "querer" a Potter.

Y por lo visto, por la cara que había puesto su precioso Gryffindor al escuchar que Snape seleccionaría a alguien para beberse su poción, Harry sabía que él iba a ser el elegido.

Draco interiormente se estaba partiendo de la risa, no todos los días se podía ver al famoso Harry Potter con la cara cómicamente desencajada, sabiendo lo que le tocaría en poco tiempo.

0oº0oº0oºº0oºo0º0oº0oºo0º0º0º0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oo0ººo0o0º0ºoº0o0oº0oº0oºo00o0º

.- ¡Potter! – Harry pegó un salto cuando escuchó el grito de su profesor, levantando la vista rápidamente del caldero en el que estaba haciendo el _Verisaterum, _miró en la dirección de los negros y furiosos ojos de su profesor. Había pasado alrededor de 30 minutos desde que había comenzado la clase.

.- ¿Sí señor? – preguntó el de ojos verdes sin comprender por qué el profesor Snape parecía estar tan cabreado con él. Harry no había echo nada, tan solo se había dedicado a elaborar su poción, sin hablar absolutamente con nadie.

.- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? – escupió Snape.

Harry lo miró con cara de "What?" repasando mentalmente a toda velocidad los pasos que había llevado a cabo, comprobando la pizarra, por si había echo algo mal. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que lo había echo todo bien. ¿Entonces a qué se refería Snape?

.- Eeemm… no sé lo que quiere decir… ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal, señor? – preguntó un desconcertado Harry Potter.

.- Oohh… señor Potter, a mí no me engaña con esa cara de no haber roto un plato en su mísera vida – habló Snape con una medio sonrisa burlona - ¡Me da exactamente igual que usted sea el famoso Harry Potter y debido a su impertinencia, se tomará su _Verisaterum_ al final de la clase! - El corazón de Harry se paró en seco y notó como la furia iba creciendo en su interior

¡Ahora comprendía lo que había pasado¡El grasiento profesor simplemente lo había querido obligar a tomarse la poción, simulando que Harry había cometido alguna infracción, aunque, por supuesto, era mentira!

.- Y las preguntas para comprobar si su poción está correctamente echa se las formularé yo mismo… ¡No! El señor Malfoy… él será quien le haga las preguntas – ahora Harry pudo notar el sudor frío en su frente, mientas su ira aumentaba por momentos.

.- Señor… ¿Podré hacerle cualquier tipo de pregunta? – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa que reflejaba claramente una satisfacción infinita y sus plateados ojos brillando malignamente.

.- Pos supuesto, lo que usted desee preguntarle – habló Snape suavemente y con una sonrisa cariñosa a su alumno favorito.

.- ¡PERO ESO NO ES JUSTO! – Vociferó Harry - ¡AÚN NO ME HA DICHO SIQUIERA LO QUE HE HECHO MAL! – Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de lanzarse sobre su profesor y darle de puntapiés hasta dejarlo K.O.

.-No es necesario que lo sepa porque solo por la forma con la que se acaba de dirigir hacia mí, ya se merece un buen castigo – contestó Snape ya serio, taladrando a Harry con la mirada – ah… y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por faltarle al respeto a un profesor y detención esta tarde a las ocho en mi despacho… verá como le bajo esos humos.

Harry estuvo a punto de contestarle que no era más que un cabrón insufrible que se había inventado una estúpida excusa para poder joderlo. Que era un amargado de mierda que disfrutaba jodiendo a los demás. Que era un jodido enfermo. Que la persona que disfruta haciéndole la puta vida imposible a los demás no era más que un jodido enfermo mental.

Pero Hermione estaba sentada detrás de él, y sin que el profesor la viera, había agarrado al Gryffindor por la túnica, en un desesperado intento para que se relajara, para que no cometiera una locura, como por ejemplo, decir a su profesor todo lo que Harry había tenido en mente.

En fin… ¡Qué remedio! Harry, rechinando por dentro, se sentó de golpe en su silla y empezó a cortar algunos elementos que todavía le faltaban por agregar a su poción para, finalmente, removerla y dejarla hervir a fuego lento durante los 40 minutos que era requerido.

Harry había pensado en elaborar incorrectamente su _Verisaterum_ para que así no tuviera el efecto de hacer que Harry dijera toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea, tachándola como estúpida… ¿Por qué? Pues porque se podría envenenar a sí mismo, por no decir que tendría un cero como una casa.

Además, su profesor siempre se salía con la suya y probablemente le hubiera hecho tomar la poción del propio Malfoy, o de Hermione, para que así pudiera ridiculizar a su alumno más odiado. Así que, en resumen, Harry no tenía más remedio que resignarse y rezar a Merlín porque las preguntas de Malfoy no lo pusieran en un aprieto (cosa que dudaba profundamente).

Durante ese tiempo, Harry no pudo evitar dirigir miradas de vez en cuando hacia la zona donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy, el que le haría las preguntas y, de seguro, serían muy vergonzosas… el de ojos verdes pudo percibir que el Slytherin también le lanzaba miradas, pero con la diferencia de que éstas iban cargadas de burla.

Diez minutos antes de que tocara el timbre el profesor Snape hizo que toda la clase se colocara en torno a Draco y Harry. Éstos estaban uno frente al otro. El moreno notaba cómo un sudor frío cubría su cuerpo cruelmente mientras miraba, más asustado de lo que jamás hubiera admitido, a su rival y su odiosa sonrisa de superioridad dirigida especialmente al niño-que-vivió.

.- Señor Potter, tómese la poción _Verisaterum_ y comprobemos si es usted tan estúpido como para haberla hecho mal – habló Snape con una voz sumamente grave y con su rostro serio, aunque Harry pudo distinguir el brillo de burla en sus ojos negros. Cabrón. Eso era su profesor. Un cabrón.

Lentamente, el moreno cogió un botecito y lo zambulló en el caldero en el cuál había preparado su poción. Mucho más lentamente todavía, fue llevándose el vaso lleno de _Verisaterum_ a la boca, y, soplando un poco, ya que todavía estaba caliente y no se quería quemar, se lo llevó a los labios.

O0º0oº0oº0o0ºoº0o0ºo0oº0oº0oºº0oo0ºo0º0oº0º0ºoº00ºo0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**Dejen reviews por favor, por muy cortos que sean, de verdad, como si solo pone una palabra… ¿ok? Mi cabecita funciona a punta de reviews**

**Un besote manolote**

**OlgaxTomFelton1**

**Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana**

**PD: envía _favorito idaira _al 5557. De ti depende que cumpla su sueño. http/groups.**


	13. 12 Confesiones

**pawy: **Cierto, no era muy revelador, pero, como ves, he actualizado rápido… ejjeje… Un besote manolote

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **Porque consideré que ese era un buen momento para cortarlo… más que nada, para que la gente se quedara intrigada… jejejej… Un besote manolote.

**Melisa-C: **Hola! Muchas gracias! Bueno… ya vas a saber que le va a preguntar Draco a Harry… espero que te guste! Un besote manolote

**Roxy'Pamevellsz: **Muchas gracias ! Ahora ya sabrás que le preguntara Draco a Harry! Espero que te guste tanto como hasta ahora! Si? Todos mis fics te gustan? Oye, pues que feliz que me haces, hija! Un besote manolote

**Snuffle's Girl: **Yo? Mala? MUAJAJJA… ejem… no, no… mira, en compensación comprueva que rapido he actualizado… jejejej… gracias! Un besote manolote

**Mirels: **Yap… jejejje… bueno, en compensancion he actualizado rapido… ¿verdad? Jejejeje… me sigue alegrando que te gustara lo del chantaje… Un besote manolote.

**Hikaru y Kumagoro: **Wolas! Ajjajjaj… no soy mala,.. bueno, si, un poco, jejejej, pero he actualizado ràpido asi que… perdonada… Bueno… todas esas verdades ya las tienen y espero que les guste… ajjajajajaja XDXDXD curioso que esa escena te pareciera sexy… esa no era mi intencion, ni mucho menos, pero ahora que lo dices… juaz! Sip, podría ser sexy, básicamente porque los dos son sexys… bueno, me he hecho un potaje… ajjajajaja… por cierto, ustedes son un chico y una chica, un chico solo etc etc por saber a quien le hablo, mas que nada… Un besote manolote

**gata89: **muchas gracias! Jajajaja XDXD a mi no me importa eso de que no estes inspirada para los reviews…. Como ya he dicho, con una palabra me sobra y me basta… Un besote manolote

**Sarahbella Blacklup: **Hola! De nada! Claro que me acuerdo de ti! Faltaria más! Ajjaja pues les deje con la intriga precisamente para que tuvieran más ganas de leer… jejejejej… tranqui, tranqui, en este capi ya te enteras de lo que pregunta Draco a Harry, espero que te guste. Con respecto a tu vida, bueno, pues si están en dieta estricta pues haz deporte, ve a la playa, al cine, no se… cualquier cosa que te haga olvidar los cigarrillos, anda, que tu sabes que son muy malos. Jajajaja ¿enserio? Y de donde sacaste la capa con el escudito de gry? (aunque a mi me haría más ilusion uno de Sly… jejejejej…. DIOSS! Estoy flipando con eso de jonhy deep! Igual que yo! Lo adoro! Desde que vi piratas del caribe, cada vez que me entero de una peli en la que salga él, ya me tienes a mi en el cine o el videoclub… Me encanto charlie y la fabrica de chocolate! Me encantó willy wonka o como se escriba… y los enanos (o upa lumpa) fueron la monda! Mira que me rei! Ajksjkasjkasjkasjk XDXDXD… weno, tranquila, ya tienes el siguiente capi… jejejjeje… Un besote manolote

**Esta vez sí que he actualizado rápido ¿verdad? Pues ala, a disfrutar del capi.**

**Cap 12. Confesiones**

Draco aguardó unos instantes, mientras la poción que se había tomado Potter surtía efecto. Se podía sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente de aquella mazmorra, en la que todos aguantaban la respiración mirando fijamente al niño-que-vivió. De pronto, el Gryffindor se tensó y su mirada se perdió en algún punto frente a él. Era el momento en el que Draco podía comenzar su cuestionario.

.- Cuando quiera, señor Malfoy, puede preguntar lo que usted desee al señor Potter – dijo Snape suavemente con la voz ligeramente impaciente. En sus ojos negros se entreveía una chispa de satisfacción y una desagradable sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro. Quería saber en ese mismo instante qué clase de preguntas le formularía su alumno favorito a su alumno más odiado.

.- Sí señor – contestó el rubio sin siquiera mirar a su profesor. Lo único que podía hacer era fijar su mirada en la persona que tenía frente a él y recordar las preguntas que había pensado hacerle durante todo el tiempo que había durado la clase.

.- Bueno, eehh… Potter – no se acordaba de ninguna de las cuestiones que había pensado preguntarle, ya que, por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba muy nervioso, así que, improvisó sobre la marcha - ¿Qué piensas sobre el profesor Snape? – Draco sonrió de manera perversa.

.- Pienso que es un cabrón insufrible… un viejo amargado que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que meterse conmigo. Es un capullo de lo más injusto, siempre favoreciendo a su casa, Slytherin. Pienso que…

.- Vale, es suficiente, nos hacemos una idea – le cortó rápidamente Snape, profundamente cabreado, fulminando a Harry con la mirada – ya le daré su merecido, señor Potter. Señor Malfoy, puede usted continuar

Draco sonrió… Potter se llevaría una buena detención debido a todo lo que había dicho sobre su profesor preferido. Aunque… El profesor Snape ya lo había castigado unos momentos antes en esa misma clase, así que, de seguro, el adulto haría que el castigo del Gryffindor resultara insufrible.

¿Qué clase de cosas le podría preparar Snape después de haberlo humillado delante de toda la clase? (claro que, no intencionadamente, sino, por culpa del la poción de la verdad) Pero al profesor Snape le habría dado exactamente igual si hubiera sido por voluntad propia o no, el sujeto era Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el hijo del arrogante James Potter, ése que le había echo la vida imposible durante su estancia en Hogwarts, así que, solo por ser su hijo, el que lo hubiera humillado por voluntad propia o no, lo traía sin cuidado.

.- ¿Tienes algún secreto muy gordo que tenga que ver conmigo y mi diario? – preguntó el rubio finalmente, después de salir de sus cavilaciones. Esa era la pregunta que más le importaba aclarar y la que lo tenía con el corazón en un puño.

.- Eehh – parecía como si Harry estuviera intentando resistirse al _Verisaterum_– Si.

.- ¿Cuál? – Se temía lo peor… sabía lo que el Gryffindor le contestaría a esa pregunta, pero aún así, una pequeña llama de esperanza permanecía aún en su interior, diciéndole que el moreno podía referirse a otra cosa de la que Draco estaba pensando.

Esa vez se notaba más claramente que Harry intentaba no contestar, pero en esta ocasión, tampoco pudo resistir el efecto de la poción.

. – Te robé tu diario.

Ya estaba. Esa era la respuesta que tanto había temido escuchar. Esa pequeña llama de esperanza se apagó completamente, mientras el rubio notaba como todo su mundo se iba abajo. Ahora Potter sabía lo que sent… espera un momento… Draco le había puesto a su diario un hechizo para que nadie lo pudiera abrir sin contraseña, quizá Potter no había conseguido leerlo. Nuevamente, la esperanza nació en su interior.

.- ¿Lo- lo conseguiste leer? – Draco, junto con el resto de la clase, aguantó la respiración. El rubio deseando escuchar un "No" por respuesta.

.- Sí.

Draco se sintió como si estuviera en la montaña rusa más grande del mundo y se encontrara bajando por la cuesta más empinada. La diferencia era que, en esa ocasión, no le resultaba para nada divertido, como lo podría ser una montaña rusa, al contrario, se sentía mareado y con unas ganas de vomitar terribles. Ahora sí que su mundo se había venido abajo.

.- ¿Y como coño conseguiste abrirlo, Potter? – había empezado a surgir una ira ciega dentro de él, dirigida hacia el hijo de puta cara-rajada que tenía frente a él. En ese momento lo odiaba con toda su alma y unas ganas irrefrenables de arrearle un golpe que lo dejara seco en el suelo se apoderaron de él. Esperaría a ver que coño respondía el gilipollas cara-rajada.

Pero la respuesta nunca llegó. A primera vista, parecía que Potter había conseguido deshacerse de los efectos del _Verisaterum_, claro que, demasiado tarde, pues, ya había hablado más de la cuenta.

Draco, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y, sin poder aguantarse un segundo más, le pegó un puñetazo en toda la boca que lo lanzó al suelo sin contemplaciones. Un momento después, en el que toda la clase fijaba su mirada en Draco, agarró su mochila y salió corriendo de la mazmorra, mientras sonaba el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase.

0oo0ºo0ºo0oºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0º00oº0oo0ºo0º0oº0oº0o0oº0ºo0oºo0º0oº0oº0ºoºo0º0oº

.- ¿Qué piensas sobre el profesor Snape?

En cuanto Malfoy le hizo la primera pregunta se sintió dominado por el _Verisaterum_. Era bastante similar a cuando, al final del curso anterior, en el Ministerio de Magia, Voldemort lo había poseído. Su boca se movió sola, desobedeciendo las órdenes del cerebro de Harry.

Desde el momento en el que comenzó a hablar de su profesor (más bien, a insultar a su profesor), ya no podía parar. Su boca tenía vida propia. Hasta que Snape lo interrumpió. La mirada en los ojos del hombre lo hizo estremecer. Snape había dicho que le daría su merecido, y, como ya estaba castigado ¿Le aumentaría los días de castigo? o… no, no quería pensar en lo que le haría el malvado hombre durante las detenciones que le había impuesto. De seguro que se vengaría del hijo de su peor enemigo de la escuela.

.- ¿Tienes algún secreto muy gordo que tenga que ver conmigo y mi diario?

Malfoy pronunció la segunda pregunta, y ahí, su estómago se encogió. Precisamente esa era la pregunta que más había temido que le formulara el arrogante rubio, ya que, Harry, desde que le había cogido el diario, siempre había pensado que Malfoy sospechaba de él.

Su cerebro gritaba desesperadamente "¡No contestes¡No contestes¡Resiste Harry!", pero, aún esforzándose en controlar los efectos del _Verisaterum, _hubo un momento en el que ya no pudo resistirlo más y su boca se movió sola respondiendo la verdad.

.- ¿Cuál? – le preguntó Malfoy.

Esta vez, Harry se resistió con mucha más fuerza "¡No lo digas¡No lo digas!", pero aún no lograba deshacerse de los efectos del _Verisaterum, _así que, finalmente, le dijo que le había robado su diario. Harry se sintió como si hubiera firmado su sentencia de muerte. Presentía que, a parte de lo que le haría Malfoy, el resto de Slytherins también se vengarían por haber robado el diario a su príncipe.

Nada más contestar, el moreno observó en las facciones de Malfoy que la respuesta le había sentado muy mal. Parecía como si, de un momento a otro, el rubio se fuera a echar a llorar. La famosa máscara de indiferencia tras la que siempre había escondido sus emociones el Slytherin había caído, cortesía del niño-que-vivió.

Unos segundos después, Malfoy le preguntó si había conseguido leerlo. Parecía como si el rubio tuviera realmente la esperanza de que no, al menos, eso reflejaban los orbes grises, aunque… ¡Claro! Harry se acababa de dar cuenta de que el habérselo robado no implicaba necesariamente haberlo leído, ya que, el diario había tenido un hechizo para evitar que fuera abierto sin la contraseña.

.- Si – la respuesta brotó de sus labios, si darle si quiera tiempo para resistirse un poco. En ese momento, definitivamente, la cara de Malfoy reflejaba la manera en la que se estaba hundiendo. La humillación de la que era víctima. Harry se puso en el lugar del rubio y comprendió que él hubiera sentido lo mismo.

Hubiera sido muy humillante que él escribiera un diario en el que reflejaba que amaba a Malfoy, y éste se lo robara y lo leyera. Si, entendía perfectamente cómo se debía sentir Draco Malfoy, y eso le dolió. Después de todo, aunque le hubiera hecho la vida imposible durante tantos años en Hogwarts, el rubio lo amaba. Y eso, de un modo u otro, aún siendo quien era, lo halagaba, pues ¿A quién no le gustaría ser amado, incluso, si esa persona era la que tú suponías tu enemigo? y sentía que lo había traicionado.

.- ¿Y como coño conseguiste abrirlo, Potter?

Esa vez, las facciones de Malfoy, cambiaron radicalmente. Harry podía sentir el odio que los ojos del Slytherin destilaban hacia él. Era algo que también entendía. A él también le hubiese cabreado si hubiera sido al revés. El moreno se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba apretando sus puños y los nudillos los tenía blancos de hacer tanta fuerza.

Harry se resistió con muchísima más fuerza que antes al _Verisaterum_. No podía decir quién había sido el que lo había ayudado a abrir el diario. Si lo hiciera, el moreno no dudaba en que Malfoy iría hacia las cocinas, atraparía a Dobby y lo haría picadillo. No, el elfo doméstico no tenía la culpa de nada, y no tenía por qué pagar lo que le había echo él a Malfoy.

Finalmente, consiguió deshacerse de los efectos de la poción de la verdad. Su cuerpo ya funcionaba conforme lo que su cerebro dictaba. Pero, antes de que pudiera tan siquiera hacer, o decir nada, fue lanzado contra el suelo brutalmente. Malfoy lo había golpeado en plena boca y se había largado corriendo de la clase.

**0ºo00oº0oº0oº0oº0oºº0o0ºo0oº0ºo0ºo0oºº00oº0oºº0oºo0º0oº0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0oº0oºo0º0oº**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Sé que es cortito… pero creí conveniente cortarlo en esa parte. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han enviado reviews, sin ustedes, yo habría dejado de escribir hace tiempazo … **

**La cifra de reviews ha bajado de 21 en el capi anterior a 9 en este… la verdad es que esas cosas no me animan, así que, por favor, por favor… no dejen de enviarme reviews. En sus manos están mis ganas de escribir y de actualizar rápido. Es fácil, solo hay que pinchar ahí abajo, en donde pone enviar comentario.**

**Un besote manolote**

**OlgaxTomFelton1**

**Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens**

**PD: Envía _favorito idaira _al 5557 **


	14. 13 ¿Cómo debía enfrentar a Potter ahora?

**Roxy'Pamevellsz: **por lo visto, este es un review del que no me percate anteriormente, porque como esta en el primer capi… muchas gracias ! Eso lo sabras en los siguentes capis… Un besote manolote

**Luvurhistory**: hoy… otro review que anteriormente habia pasado por alto… perdon, es que paso que como estaba en el primer capi pues no lo vi… muchas gracias por dejarme el review aquella vez que hice el chantaje Un besote manolote

**Amidala Granger**: ¿aamm ¿ No entiendo… ¿Por qué dices eso? Muchas gracias! Me animas mucho! Bueno… si te interesa una pagina flash tambien tienes slasheaven donde hay millones de historias q no estan en (una en especial que la adoro llamada The Veela Enigma) Sip… bueno, es corto, pero mi cerebro no da pa mas XD… si… segure escribiendo ! Ejjejejeje… y les has dejado las cosas bien claras a los personajes kajkjaskjaskjas XDDD Un besote manolote.

**Melisa-C: **Sip… se que el capi tuvo corto… pero es que, como ya he dicho, mi cabecita no da pa mas XD muchas gracias por tu review Un besote manolote

**Zei-Kage no Kaze: gracias **! Sip… el siguiente no esta tan corto… jejeje… pues muchas gracias por dejar el reviewª! Un besote manolote

**Snuffle's Girl: **muchas gracias : Un besote manolote! No… si no me importa el tamaño del review siempre que me dejen alguno… jejejejje… Un besote manolote

**Osaderio: **kakjasjkasXDD si no pasa nada! Yo te tngo que perdonar? No, por dios, dejarme review no es una obligacion (Voz de la conciencia de Olga – Si que lo es ¬¬!) asi que no hay nada q perdonar… me alegra que te hayan gustado ¿Qué han estado increíbles los capis Oo? oye… que si tu crees eso, yo no te voy a contradecir… jksajskajksajkasjk XDXDXD muchas gracias !Un besote manolote

**Hikaru y Kumagoro: **Hola! Eso degusta… digo, lo de dejarles con ganas de más asjkkajskjaskjas XDXD en fin… por supuestisimo… Draco precioso… que? Irsele el amor por harry? Nah… c´est lamour kjasjkasjaksjkasjkas huy… pues no me extraña que sus mentes pervertidas trabajen cuando lo del castigo de Harry con Snape, pues, si yo estuviera en su lugar, probablemente pensaria lo mismo XD gracias por por la aclaracion! Y dile a tu kuma-chan que escriba algun dia y que no sea tan vago y lea el mismo askjjsakjksajkasjkas XDXDXD Un besote manolote

**Xtreme Mamba: **Hola! Gracias! Me alegra que te guste ! Bueno, el siguiente es un pelin más largo… tienes razon, les puede desanimar que sea tan corto… pero si fueran más lagos actualizaría cada 3 o 4 meses, por lo menos, y eso es lo ultimo que quiero… Un besote manolote

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **NO; NO jkasjkjkaskajs no dejare de actualizar XD Me alegra que te gustara el capi… y bueno, lo de corto la verdad es que me lo ha dicho ya todo el mundo, el caso es que si los alargo tardare mucho mas… bueno, el castigo no sale… no me parecia importante… y, bueno, lo otro lo sabremos en el prox chap Un besote manolote

**Krmn: **Oohh Oo ¡! Muchas gracias!jejeje… bueno, lo mandaria a fregar calderos y cosillas de esas, no he sacado el castigo de Snape, no me parecio importante… Un besote manolote

**Conacha: **Hola! No? Akjajskjkasajks pues a mi que me parecio super predecible… aaahhh… bueno, gracias por la aclaracion seguramente sea esa la razon por la que tuviera tan pocos reviews… Un besote manolote

**Mirels: **akjsjkaskjsa XDDD lo mismo pienso yo… tambien lo habria matado…. Gracias por tu review! Un besote manolote

**Faith: **pues muchas gracias por tu pequeño review para animarme ! Solo con eso yo estoy feliz! Un besote manolote

**Kassandra black: **ya lo continuo! Yaa! Aunque si antes te quedaste picada… creo que volvera a pasar… gracias por el review ! Un besote manolote

**Jul: **Hola! Gracias ! Pues no se si se haran amigos rapido o no… estos hacen lo que les da la gana, no obedecen mis ordenes ¬¬ Un besote manolote

**Hanami uzumaki: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Un besote manolote PD: gracias por enviar el sms… ahora ha cambiado, ahora es **_gana idaira _**al 5557.

**paziii.: **Oo mi madre! Que review mas sorprendente! Lo ultimo que quiero es matar a la gente de nervios por esperar mis actualizaciones! En realidad se lo malo que es desear con todas tus ganas que se actualice un fic y que tarde y tarde y tarde… en fin, tendre que aplicarme… jkssjkajkasjksa XDDD… de verdad que me alegra muchisimo que te guste tanto! Tu review en especial me ha alegrado el dia …. Muchisisiisisisisismas gracias por haberme dicho todo eso…. Un besote manolote

**DewMew: **bueno… aunque no haya sido precisamente rapido, aquí tienes la actualizacion… lo de si draco perdona a Harry lo sabras al siguiente capi … sip, estoy deacuerdo, el puñetazo se lo tiene más que merecidísimo… muchas gracias por lo de que esta super bueno el fic! Un besote manolote

**MMTXDMB: **Hola! Estamos las dos iguales… hoy me empezaron las clases ¬¬ que horror… oohh… pues creo que acierto al suponer que no eres de España… Idaira es una de las concursantes de Operación Triunfo, una chica con la que hablado y tal… jejejeje… pues muchas gracias ! Un besote manolote

**Lixbeth: **Sip … no solo soy fan de Idaira, sino que, además he hablado ya con ella… vamos, que yo ya la conocia antes de OT, me alegra encontrar a mas gente a la que le guste Idaira… bueno… es verdad que puede que sea excesivo y en tan poco tiempo, pero es lo que hay, ya que no estoy pasando mi mejor momento… vale! Jksajkasjkasjka XDXD no hara falta que te presentes en mi casa XD (o quiza si… el capi 13 es un poco mas grande que el 12, pero dudo que sea suficiente para ti XDDD) Lo de Un besote manolote lo pongo a mano en cada cntxtacion… pero casi no me doy cuenta porque es algo que hago automáticamente y a toda velocidad, asi que no me ocupa nada… jejejeje… Un besote manolote

**Turbia: **Si… desde luego se te fue la pinza ¬¬ (pues ahora, como castigo, te quedas sin besote manolote XDDD) casi mejor no vuelvo a leer el primer review que me enviaste y me centro en el segundo. **_tu comprenderas lo anterior fue un arranq del momento _**ejem… sin comentarios ¬¬… gracias, pero aunque no actualice pronto pienso que lo de los insultos está de más… si… iba en serio lo de quedarte sin el besote

**KaZuT: **askjjaksjkas… si es verdad, yo he tenido esa sensación leyendo otros fics, de querer meterme en la historia y explicarlo todo… en realidad no me gusta torturarles… es que me sale solo XD Un besote manolote

**Alatariel15: **Muchas gracias ! Pues por fin tienes el siguiente capi… Un besote manolote

Sip… se que he vuelto a tardar… en fin, mi abuelo murió y no me he encontrado como con muchos ánimos (ni inspiración), y, encima, pa colmo, mañana me empiezan las clases… ¡¡buaaaaa! ¡¡Por queeeeee! ¡¡No quieeeerooooooo!

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen los personajes. Éstos son propiedad de J.K.-toy-podría-de-dinero-Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Cap 13. ¿Cómo Debía Enfrentar a Potter?**

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía enfrentar el careto del cabrón de Potter de ahí en adelante? Seguramente, el Gryffindor se burlaría cruelmente de él en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad (su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente).

"A lo mejor tú le gustas, - Le contradijo a Draco la vocecita en el interior de su cabeza - al fin y al cabo, no se ha burlado de ti durante todo este tiempo desde que leyó el diario ¿Verdad?" No… no debía comenzar a esperanzarse. Acalló rápidamente la vocecita de su cabeza. Si le hacía caso, comenzaba a ilusionarse, y al final resultara que a Potter le importaba tanto como un chicle pegado a su zapato, pues, el rubio se hundiría en la puta miseria.

Draco se encontraba en su habitación de los chicos de sexto que pertenecían a la casa Slytherin. Acababa de llegar corriendo de la desagradable clase de pociones, en la que había descubierto que "San Potter" ya no era tan santo, ya que, le había robado el diario. Estaba echado boca abajo en su cama, con las cortinas cerradas. El rubio notaba la humedad de la almohada en su cara, producida por sus propias lágrimas.

No había podido evitar romper llorar. Era tan grande la humillación que sentía que le dolía el estómago intensamente. Tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar con todas sus fuerzas la almohada por las esquinas y contra su cara.

Era una manera que tenía de esconderse. De apartarse de la realidad. Nadie vería la humillación reflejada en su cara mientras la mantuviera contra la almohada (claro que, tampoco es que hubiera nadie en la habitación, y, además, como tenía las cortinas corridas, pues, aunque alguien entrara, no podría ver su estado).

Tuvo que levantar ligeramente su cabeza para coger aire profundamente. Una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus hermosos ojos grises, y cayó en la, ya más que empapada, almohada. Nuevamente, volvió a hundir su rostro en ese pedazo de tela rellena de plumas, que había sido ya testigo de muchas de sus depresiones, y siguió llorando, casi sin emitir ningún sonido, ya que la almohada los ahogaba en su boca.

0oºooº00oº0oºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0º0oº0oº0oºo0º0oº0oo0º0oº0oºo0º0o0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o

.- Ese ha sido el puñetazo mejor colocado que he recibido en toda mi vida – habló Harry a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, mientras se dirigían hacia la enfermería, después de que Malfoy le propinara semejante golpe – Malfoy ha batido un récord. Ni siquiera lo ha superado mi primo Duddley con ninguno de los múltiples puñetazos que recibía de él cuando yo era pequeño.

Harry tenía colocada su mano derecha en la zona que había recibido el impacto y su cara reflejaba una mueca de dolor. A Ron lo había enfurecido que el hurón se atreviera a golpear a su mejor amigo, pero, en ese momento, se encontraba partiéndose de la risa al ver el labio más que inflamado de Harry. De hecho, el pelirrojo, felizmente, se encargó de explicarle a Harry que tenía cierto parecido con un pescado.

Hermione, sin embargo, en el único momento en el que se pudo ver reflejada una sombra de sonrisa en su boca, fue cuando su novio hizo el comentario del pescado. De resto, su cara había sido idéntica a la de McGonagall cuando se enfadaba.

.- Te lo mereces – sentenció Hermione, poco antes de llegar a la enfermería. Harry y Ron la miraron boquiabiertos, pero ella, haciendo caso omiso de las expresiones de incredulidad de sus mejores amigos, prosiguió – Ni siquiera Malfoy se merece algo como lo que le has hecho, Harry. Sé que es un cabrón insufrible y un arrogante, pero un diario es algo demasiado personal, demasiado… humano.

.- ¡Pero si tú le arreaste una bofetada en nuestro tercer año! – gritó Ron, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

.- Lo sé… pero eso es una cosa, y otra es robarle el diario. Vamos, yo misma prefiero que me peguen antes que me cojan mi diario, y más si se trata de un enemigo.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron a la enfermería. Los dos amigos, en el fondo, sabían que Hermione tenía razón, y una desagradable, y ya más que conocida, sensación de culpa afloró en el estómago de Harry, incluso, teniendo en cuenta que el rubio le había arreado un puñetazo "pero" – dijo la vocecita en la cabeza de Harry – "te lo tenías más que merecido".

Harry le explicó a la señora Pomfrey que se había caído de boca porque se había olvidado del escalón falso, así que había rodado escaleras abajo, dándose de morros contra uno de los tantos escalones (obviamente, todo lo que dijo a la medimaga era mentira).

La herida en su boca había parado de sangrar, pero la tenía cubierta de sangre seca, con lo cual, a primera vista, el golpe parecía ser más grave de lo que en realidad había sido. Total, que Pomfrey, como siempre (salvo aquella vez que hubo que regenerar por completo los huesos del brazo de Harry), lo curó en un momento.

0o00ºo0ºo0º0ºoo0º0oº0oº0oº0o0ººo0oº0oºo0o0ºoººo0ººo0o0º0oº0oº0oº0oºo0o0ºo00ºo0ºo

Malfoy, al igual que el día anterior cuando se había enterado de que su padre había escapado de Azkaban, no se presentó en el Gran Comedor a la hora de cenar. Parecía increíble que solo hubiera pasado un día desde la terrible noticia publicada en _el profeta_.

0o00º0ºº0o0ºo0ºoº0o0oº0ºo0o0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0o0º0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0o0oº0oº0oº

Ya había dejado de llorar. En lugar de eso, se encontraba todavía en su cama, con las cortinas corridas, echado y mirando el techo de su habitación. Su cara se encontraba pegajosa debido a las lágrimas secas. En ese momento no estaba pensando absolutamente en nada, había dejado su mente en blanco.

Un rugido en su estómago lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se sentó en su cama y descorrió las cortinas para mirar el reloj que tenía en su mesilla de noche. Había llegado la hora de la cena y Draco realmente tenía hambre, incluso, pensó en bajar al Gran Comedor.

Pero, de pronto, un rostro moreno con los ojos verdes apareció proyectado en su mente, así que, las ganas de bajar se esfumaron tan rápidamente como vinieron. En lugar de cenar con los demás, y, en consecuencia, encontrarse con Potter, decidió aguantar las ganas de comer, y bajar más tarde hacia las cocinas, donde pediría comida a los elfos domésticos.

0oº0oo0ºo0ºo0º0oºº0oº0oº0o0oº0oº0o0ºo0ºoºo0º00ºoºo00oº0oº0oººo00º0oº0oº0oºo0º0o0

Harry no lo había visto tampoco durante el transcurso de ese día, miércoles 25 de noviembre, y se sentía tremendamente culpable. ¿Malfoy estaría bien? Bueno, obviamente, no, pero, Harry esperaba que no le ocurriera nada malo, como enfermarse o algo parecido.

Sentía que hasta que no lo viera sano y salvo, no estaría tranquilo, así que, pensó que, si al día siguiente tampoco lo veía, intentaría entrar en la sala común de Slytherin con su capa invisible, luego, buscaría su habitación si no estaba en la sala común, y luego… bueno, luego, no tenía claro que haría…. Cualquier cosa para que el rubio se encontrara mejor.

00ooº0º0º0oº0oº0o0oºo00ºoºo0º0oºo0o0º0ºoo0ºo0ºo0º0o0ºoo0º0oºo0º0ºo0oº0oº0oº0º0º0

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Draco decidió no ir a desayunar y comerse la comida que le había sobrado la noche anterior. Cuanto más tiempo retrasara el reencuentro con Potter, mucho mejor.

Ese día no le tocaba ni pociones, ni Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y Draco se las arregló para no encontrárselo por los pasillos. Tampoco fue a almorzar ni a cenar, así que, no hubo un solo momento en el que tuviera que ver el careto al cara-rajada. Por suerte, ni siquiera se lo encontró durante el entrenamiento de quidditch que le tocaba esa tarde con el resto del equipo de Slytherin.

Pero, por desgracia, sabía que eso no le iba a durar mucho tiempo más, de hecho, tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas al día siguiente a primera hora. Esa mañana, Draco pensó seriamente en no asistir a su primera clase, pero, finalmente, desechó la idea.

No podía estar huyendo de Potter el resto del curso escolar, y tampoco iba a dejar de ir a alguna clase solo porque a ese niñato engreído se le había ocurrido un día robar su preciado diario, incluso, aunque ese niñato fuera su "enemigo". Aunque, eso sí, un enemigo al que amaba profundamente, y no entendía por qué, incluso, después de lo que le había hecho.

00oºo0º0oº0oº0oº00ºo0oº0oº0oº0oº0o0ºo0º0ºoºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ººo0o0ºo0oº0o0ºo0ºº0o

¡Al fin lo vio! Ahí estaba, en la mesa de Slytherin desayunando. Su porte de aristócrata arrogante no lo abandonó ni un solo momento mientras conversaba con Parkinson. Por alguna razón, Harry sintió una desagradable punzada de celos en su estómago.

¡Esa estúpida Slytherin estaba sonriendo tontamente a SU Draco! Harry se quedó blanco… pero ¿En que coño estaba pensando? ¿SU Draco? Vale… mejor dejaba de comer de ese pastel de chocolate porque debía estar en mal estado. No había otra explicación para el delirio que acababa de sufrir unos segundos antes.

Bueno… y ya que había visto a Malfoy, no tendría que irrumpir en su sala común ni en su habitación para comprobar su estado. Al menos, su culpabilidad había disminuido considerablemente. No se lo veía mal, quizá, algo ojeroso y más pálido de lo normal en él, pero, por lo demás, se lo veía charlando animadamente con la vaca de Parkinson y sin problemas.

0oºoº00oº0ºº0o0ºoº0º0o0ºoºo0ºo0oºo0ºo0ºo0ººo0o0ºo0º0oºo00ºo0oº0oºo0ºo0o0ºº0o0ºo0º

Ya comenzaba la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. El medio gigante, como siempre, les estaba enseñando unos bichos rarísimos y con pinta de peligrosos. Draco todavía no comprendía como tenían a ese estúpido como profesor, y más, cuando, en su tercer año, uno de sus estúpidos hipogrifos había dañado al rubio en un brazo.

Draco, al igual que durante el desayuno, no miró ni una sola vez en la dirección de cierto moreno Gryffindor mientras aprendían a cuidar a los… ¿Cómo había dicho el "profesor" que se llamaban? Vag… que más daba. No se creía preparado para enfrentarlo, por eso, aquella mañana había comenzado a charlar con Pansy, para olvidarse de Potter, y así no mirarlo.

Claro que, como era de suponer, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que tuviera que vérselas con Potter, de hecho, ese mismo día, por la noche, llegó el momento.

0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0o0º0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0oº0o0ºo0º0ºo0º0oº0oºo0º0oº0o0º0oºo0ºo

Harry había tenido esa tarde entrenamiento de quidditch con el equipo de Gryffindor. Lo cierto era que no habían entrenado muy duro, ya que, el siguiente partido, contra Hufflepuff, no lo jugaban hasta febrero, así que, el ambiente estaba bastante relajado.

Cuando terminaron de entrenar, los chicos y las chicas se dirigieron a sus correspondientes vestuarios, excepto Harry, que se había quedado en el campo volando un rato más. Cuando decidió que ya era la hora de marcharse, guardó la snitch y su Saeta de Fuego, y se dirigió a los vestuarios, en los cuales, solo quedaba Ron terminando de vestirse.

.- Te espero en la sala común, Harry – le gritó Ron antes de marcharse, mientras, el moreno se estaba duchando.

Al fin salió de los vestuarios, bien vestido y peinado. Entonces, vio una figura a lo lejos, sentada frente al lago(N/A: Esto parece un poema XD). Como era de suponer, a Harry le entró la curiosidad de saber quién era esa persona, ya que, como estaba oscuro, y, además, le daba la espalda, no podía reconocerla.

Cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros del individuo rubio, éste giró su cabeza.

.-Potter.

0oº0o0ºo0oº0oº0oº0oºº0oº0o0oº0ºoº0oº0oº0o0ºoºo00oºo0º0oººo0ºo00ºo0ºo0ºoº0o0ºo0oºº

Estaba terriblemente aburrido. Draco llevaba todo el santo día encerrado en su sala común adelantando tareas. Tampoco podía salir afuera porque sabía que esa misma tarde entrenaban los Gryffindors y seguía queriendo evitar a Potter a toda costa.

Miró su reloj. Eran las ocho de la tarde (o mejor dicho, de la noche), así que pensó que los Gryffindors ya habrían terminado de entrenar, ducharse y todas esas cosas. Pensó que esa sería una hora prudente en la que probablemente no se encontrara con Potter.

De todas formas, iba a correr el riesgo. ¡Necesitaba aire fresco! ¡Por Merlín! Así que decidió salir de Slytherin y caminar en dirección a la salida de Hogwarts. Se sentaría bajo un árbol que estuviera justo delante del lago y disfrutaría un rato de la noche (N/A: ¡Vaya! ¡Qué romántico nos salió! )

No estuvo ni diez minutos cuando escuchó el ruido de pasos tras él. Giró su cuello y se encontró justo con la persona que menos deseaba ver.

.- Potter – susurró.

0o0ºo0º0oº0ooº0oº0oº0oº0º0oºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo00oºo0ºo0º0oºo0º

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno… si les digo la verdad, este capítulo no me ha gustado nada ¬¬… espero que el siguiente me salga mejor. En fin… he pensado en volver a lo de los chantajes, pero, no por ustedes, porque yo estoy contenta de los reviews que recibo , es por mí. He descubierto que lo de chantajear me obliga a cumplir mi palabra y publicar pronto. No sé… ¿ustedes que piensan?

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1

PD: por cierto… ¡¡Viva Idaira ! **_Gana idaira _**al 5557.


	15. 14 La Disculpa

**Snuffle's Girl: **Ya… es cierto… pero bueno…. Espero que el siguiente esté mejor (yo, al menos, pienso que sí) Un besote manolote

**Roxy'Pamevellsz: **Huuummm… ¿No volveras a leer ningun fic mio si tardo? Bueno… no es que me guste la idea, pero probablemente (espero que no) se pueda dar el caso otra vez… lo unico que te puedo decir es que conmigo siempre vas a tener la seguridad de que, lo que empiezo, lo acabo (si no me crees, mira mis fics). Un besote manolote

**Amidala Granger: **Hola¿estas depre¿y eso por qué? Bueno… lo único que puedo hacer es darte ANIMOS, ANIMOS Y MAS ANIMOS , y agradecerte que me hayas escrito un lindo review. Bueno… espero que tu epoca de mala inspiración se te pase (eso nos pasa a todas). Un besote manolote. PD: Por cierto, interesante conversación la que se ha formado en mi review XDDDD XDD

**Haruko FLCL**: Oh… el PD es una cosa de España… jejejje… Idaira es una de las concursantes de OT … muchas gracias! Me alegra que aun así te gustara el capi, aun pareciendome horrible a mi… jejejje… Un besote manolote

**Gata89: **jejeje… tienes razon, ta lioso (no me habia dado cuenta) y es soso, sip, ya lo había pensado. Pero bueno… el siguiente capi yo pienso que es muuuucho mejor… espero que tu opines lo mismo Un besote manolote

**Osadeiro**: ajksajksjkasjkas XDXD okok, captado. En fin… espero que te guste el siguiente capi Un besote manolote.

**Elida: **Me parece bien que digas tu opinión. No me has deprimido porque ya llevo muchos capis y son muchos comentarios… probablemente, me escribes eso cuando empecé el fic y sí que me habría echo daño. Pero bueno… otras autoras te habrían dado las gracias por dar tu opinión sincera, pero yo no voy a ser una de ellas, ya que, en mi opinión, eso de darte las gracias por decir que mi fic no te gusta me parece un tanto falso, porque, realmente, no te estoy agradecida en absoluto. Quiero decir, que si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, no habría escrito ningun review, pero, obviamente, cada uno es dueño de sí mismo y hace lo que quiere, y tu, al menos, lo has hecho educadamente. Un besote manolote.

**hikaru y kumagoro: **kjasjkasjkasjkas XDXD bueno, bueno… "el día" llegara… algún encuentro cercano tienen en el siguiente, al menos, aunque es lo más light posible… jejejjej… me alegra que te haya gustado el capi ya que, como habras leido, a mi me parecio una cagada… siiii… akjajskjkasjka… obligalo a escribirme! Un besote manolote

Hola! Bueno… este capi lo iba a publicar el domingo, pero preferí alargarlo. Como resultado, me ha dado un capítulo más largo de lo que, por lo general, suelo hacerlos. Espero que les guste ;P.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios .

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K.Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Cap 14. La Disculpa.**

Harry paró en seco y miró fijamente al rubio con los ojos como platos. No había esperado que el chico que estaba sentado frente al lago fuese Draco Malfoy. Y, ahora que se daba cuenta, no deseaba verlo, no tan pronto. No después del incidente en clase de pociones. Ahora que lo tenía delante, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar, así que, lo único que se le ocurrió fue, simplemente, mirar al Slytherin a los ojos.

Tampoco a Draco se lo veía mucho mejor. Después de la sorpresa inicial al observar que el-niño-que-vivió estaba parado y de pie tras él, y tras haber murmurado su apellido, no supo que más debía hacer, así que, al igual que su contrincante, posó su mirada intensa sobre los ojos verdes.

Pasaron unos minutos de incómodo silencio, en los que los dos chicos se observaron mutuamente. Mientras, en sus cabezas, pasaba a toda velocidad todo lo ocurrido anteriormente entre los dos, no solo los últimos días, sino todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos durante ese curso.

Hasta que, finalmente, Harry, haciendo gala de todo su valor Gryffindor, se decidió a hablar:

.- Huummm… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – preguntó suavemente, dando a entender que lo decía con la mejor intención del mundo.

Bueno, parecía que Potter no tenía intención de pelear. Draco había pensado que quizá estuviese resentido por el puñetazo que le había arreado hacía apenas dos días antes, del cual, ya no divisaba resto alguno, seguramente, debido a alguna pomada que le hubiera dado Madame Pomfrey para curarle el labio.

.- ¿Y tú? – respondió con otra pregunta, sin fiarse del todo de Potter.

Siguieron mirándose muy intensamente, como si estuvieran intentando analizar el siguiente movimiento del otro. Ni uno ni otro fiándose del todo de la persona a la que se estaban dirigiendo. Habían sido demasiados años de odio, rencor, desafíos, etc, como para confiar tan fácilmente.

Eso sin mencionar todo lo que había ocurrido ese año, principalmente, todo el asunto del diario de Draco. Para el rubio era muy duro saber que Potter conocía sus sentimientos hacia él, y más si lo había descubierto leyendo su diario, en el que, no solo decía que lo amaba, sino, que se había masturbado pensando en el valiente Gryffindor y que también había tenido sueños húmedos en los que salía Harry y, por esa razón, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar frente a su "enemigo", pues, le daba muchísima vergüenza en el fondo.

Aunque Harry, más o menos, era capaz de ponerse en el lugar de la persona que estaba sentada frente a él. Probablemente, el rubio pensara que Harry quería burlarse de sus sentimientos, o, tal vez, vengarse del tremendo golpe que le había soltado en la boca. O quizá, lo más humillante, habría sido ponerse a recordarle que se había corrido ya en innumerables ocasiones pensando en Harry, masturbándose o soñando

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo que Harry deseaba, era hacer sentir al rubio seguro de que no haría nada contra él. De que jamás se burlaría de alguien que lo quería (Claro que, lo quería muy a su manera). De pronto, Harry supo exactamente lo que quería: deseaba ser amigo de ese ser que había sufrido tanto a manos de su padre.

La cuestión era ¿Cómo acercarse al interior de Draco Malfoy¿Cómo hacerse amigo de un chico tan complejo como él¿El rubio aceptaría su amistad? En ese momento, decidió, en vez de contestar al contundente ¿Y tú? Proveniente del rubio, acercarse hasta quedar justo al lado de él y sentarse en la hierba fijando sus orbes verdes en la luna plateada que se cernía sobre ellos.

Draco no pudo más que seguir con la mirada los movimientos de Potter, hasta que se sentó a su lado. Mientras el moreno miraba hacia la luna, Draco seguía con sus orbes grises abiertas como platos observando el rostro sereno de su amado. Era tan bello.

De repente, Harry dejó de observar la luna, y, nuevamente, posó su mirada en los hermosísimos ojos de su acompañante. Se dio cuenta de que estaban separados tan solo a unos pocos centímetros y tuvo el fortísimo impulso de acercarse más hacia esa preciosa criatura y besar esos labios hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Pero aguantó ese impulso. Lo último que quería, era hacer pensar al rubio que iba a ser uno de sus tantos ligues. "Además, es Draco Malfoy, y a mi no me gusta nada, es solo una estúpida atracción sexual originada, sin duda, por su arrebatador físico"– pensó - "Una simple atracción sexual yo la puedo controlar perfectamente. Además, puedo tener a cualquier otro u otra sin ser Draco Malfoy. Yo solo quiero ser su amigo"

.- Mira… no sé por dónde empezar – quizá, algo parecido a una disculpa, sin llegar a serlo completamente, ya que su orgullo se lo impedía, pensó que podría ser la mejor forma del romper el hielo – no estoy orgulloso con lo que hice. Te robé el diario sin pensar realmente la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba dolido por lo que habías dicho de mis padres y mis padrinos.

Ahora, no solo los ojos los tenía abiertos como platos reflejando la sorpresa que sentía, también los labios los había separado de forma muy cómica, logrando, en conjunto, que el rostro de Draco Malfoy fuera todo un poema. Harry se abría partido de risa si fuera otra la situación en la que se encontrara.

¿De verdad Potter, Harry Potter, el jodido niño-que-vivió, se estaba disculpando, o mejor dicho, intentando disculpar con Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, el que probablemente en un futuro fuera un mortífago fiel seguidor de Voldemort? Si esto era así, Draco pensó, que algo no andaba bien.

Espera… no… Potter no había llegado a disculparse. El Gryffindor era tan jodidamente orgulloso que no era capaz de pedirle "perdón" o decir "lo siento". Lo único que lograba hacer era pronunciar un par de chorradas que intentaban justificar el comportamiento que había tenido. ¿Entonces, aquello qué quería decir¿Qué en realidad no lo sentía¿Qué solamente quería tranquilizar su devastadora conciencia de Santo héroe?

.- Haberlo pensado bien antes de habérmelo robado – escupió el rubio, sus palabras destilando veneno - ¿Dijiste no haber sido conciente de la magnitud de lo que estabas haciendo¡JA! – Siguió Draco, fulminando con la mirada al Gryffindor – eso no te lo crees ni tú. ¡Me quieres engañar¡Eso es lo único que quieres! Porque sabes lo que yo sient… porque… - su voz se fue apagando hasta que fue interrumpida por un desesperado Gryffindor.

.- ¡No es verdad! – Dijo Harry – ¡No te quiero engañar!

.- ¡Ah¿No? Y, entonces¿Por qué no eres capaz de pedirme perdón? – preguntó bajando su tono de voz.

.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¡Lo siento¡Perdóname por haberte robado tu diario! – soltó Harry, desesperado, intentando que el Slytherin no lo malinterpretara.

Y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del rubio, tan solo a unos pocos centímetros, así que, el impulso de besar a Malfoy se hizo el doble de potente de lo que lo había sentido hacía unos pocos minutos, e, intentando disculparse de cualquier modo posible, que el rubio comprendiera que no quería hacerle daño, acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios a los del Slytherin.

Claro que, lo que nuestro joven protagonista no intuyó jamás, ya que, ni siquiera, se había parado a pensar en el significado de su acción, ni en cómo podía ser interpretada, dado su comportamiento con el resto de personas anteriores a las que había besado, era que Malfoy se separara de él de un plumazo, y un segundo puñetazo, en menos de dos días, impactara contra su pómulo, propinado por la misma persona que el primero.

Draco se levantó inmediatamente de la hierba, observando a Potter en el suelo y con sus dos manos sobre el pómulo dañado. Era casi la hora en la que todos debían estar en sus salas comunes, así que no había nadie en los terrenos del colegio, por suerte para Draco, ya que comenzó a gritar:

.- ¿Pero quién coño te has creído que eres¿Y quién coño te has creído que soy yo¿Una más de tus tantas zorras, quizás¿Una de esas que caen rendidas a tus pies y a las que les puedes echar un polvo cuando te de la gana¡No¡Ya veo tus intenciones, asqueroso cara-rajada! Lo único que quieres es hacerme lo que te de la gana ¿no? Y luego ¿Qué harás conmigo¿Tirarme a la basura como has hecho con todo el mundo¡No¡No lo voy a permitir¿Y sabes otra cosa¡Olvida todo lo que leíste en el diario¡Ahora me doy cuenta de que nada de eso era verdad¡No es verdad que yo te quiera¡Tú solo eres un patético Gryffindor que va de zorra a cepillarse a todo el que pueda¡Pues yo no voy a ser uno de esos¿Entiendes¡QUE TE DEN!

Y, después de haber echado todo ese discurso, Draco salió corriendo lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas, rumbo a sus habitaciones, dejando a un Gryffindor muy confuso, intentando asimilar todo lo que le había dicho de un tirón, y sintiendo que había metido la pata, y hasta el fondo.

0º0oº0oº0oº0o0ºoº0o0oºº0º0oº0o0oº0ºoºº0oº0oo0º0oºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0o

Harry estaba echado en su cama, con las cortinas corridas, e intentando, en vano, coger el sueño de una buena vez, pues, llevaba ya un largo rato moviéndose hacia un lado y hacia otro, sin poder evitarlo. No hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza. Pensaba en toda la "conversación" que había tenido con Malfoy esa misma tarde.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido como para haberle dado ese beso¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de cuál sería la reacción más lógica por parte del Slytherin después de eso? Harry había cometido una terrible equivocación. Había unido sus labios a los de Malfoy con la esperanza de que éste le creyera cuando decía que no quería dañarlo, pero había provocado justo la reacción contraria.

Pero había otra cosa que rondaba por su cabeza y lo tenía confundido. Si solo se sentía atraído físicamente hacia Malfoy ¿Por qué últimamente no dejaba de pensar en él¿Por qué había soñado con él? Y, finalmente ¿Por qué lo deseaba más de lo que había deseado a nadie en toda su vida¿Quizá era verdad lo que había pensado la noche en la que había soñado con el rubio¿Tal vez Harry quería a Malfoy?

Oº0ºo0ºo0º0oº0o0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oº0º0o0o0oº0oº0oº0º0o0ºo

Noviembre dio paso a diciembre trayendo consigo la ola de frío más dura que habían sufrido ese curso. Todo Hogwarts estaba cubierto por un grueso manto blanco de nieve.

Había transcurrido poco más de una semana desde que Draco y Harry se habían encontrado aquella noche en el lago. Durante ese tiempo, Draco había pasado olímpicamente de Harry. El moreno había intentado en varias ocasiones explicar al rubio la razón por la que le había dado aquel beso. Que lo único que había querido era que se sintiera mejor, que no sufriera y que comprendiera que el Gryffindor no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño.

Pero era imposible. Cada vez que Harry se encontraba cerca de Malfoy, éste iba siempre acompañado por algún Slytherin y rara vez se le veía con Grabbe y Goyle, que era con los que solía estar los anteriores años, ese curso, se lo solía ver más en compañía de Pansy Parkinson, cosa que hizo que el estómago del moreno se retorciera en celos.

También Harry había notado que durante esa semana se había encontrado con Malfoy menos de lo que solía encontrárselo, normalmente, por los pasillos, lo cual, indicaba, que el rubio elegía otros caminos para dirigirse hacia sus clases, intentando evitar a Harry el mayor tiempo posible.

Total, que ese sábado Harry estaba junto a sus amigos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione jugaban al snap explosivo, mientras, Harry, echado confortablemente en uno de los sillones, pensaba en todo el asunto "Malfoy" y en cómo acercarse al rubio y poder hablar con él, sin que la vaca de Pansy Parkinson estorbara.

.- Voy a comer algo a las cocinas – dijo de pronto Harry a sus amigos, levantándose del sillón. Éstos asintieron y el salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, imaginándose tomando una riquísima taza de chocolate caliente.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban casi desiertos, ya que, todos los alumnos preferían resguardarse del frío dentro de sus respectivas salas comunes. Después de unos minutos, ya casi llegaba al cuadro de frutas que conducía a las cocinas, sólo tendría que girar en un pasillo más. Claro que, el moreno, nunca llegó ha adentrarse en las cocinas.

00ºo0ºo0o0ººo00ºoo00oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºº0o0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ººo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º

Había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Malfoy. Ahí estaba él, por fin, sólo, sin ninguna molestosa Parkinson que le impidiera hablar con el rubio. Cuando Malfoy se percató de quién estaba frente a él, dejó caer la taza que tenía en las manos al suelo, desparramándose por éste un líquido marrón y espeso. Por lo visto, había tenido la misma idea de Harry de tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente.

.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó el rubio, pasando de la sorpresa de encontrarse con Potter, a la rabia por todo lo que había ocurrido con él.

.- Lo mismo que tú – contestó simplemente Harry, señalando el chocolate caliente desparramado por el suelo. De pronto dijo - ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? – pasaron unos segundos hasta que Malfoy contestó:

.- Yo no te he evitado – contestó de carrerilla, notándose a la Legua que estaba diciendo una mentira como una casa.

.- No me mientas – dijo Harry, serio. El rubio no contestó, simplemente, se quedó ahí parado, mirando a los ojos a Harry – llevo más de una semana intentando hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó aquel día, en el lago – Malfoy se tensó ante el nombramiento.

.- De acuerdo, continúa – murmuró el rubio Slytherin.

.- Yo… eh… bueno – tragó saliva profundamente y, en el proceso, se tragó su orgullo también – quería…. Disculparme contigo…. Por todo… – Harry notó que un sudor frío comenzaba a invadirlo – Siento haberte quitado tu diario, aunque el otro día te lo dije, pero creo que estabas demasiado enfadado como para haberlo escuchado…

.- No estaba demasiado enfadado como para haberlo escuchado, estaba demasiado enfadado como para creerme que lo que me decías era verdad – le interrumpió el rubio, subiendo su tono de voz y entornando los ojos.

.- ya… bueno… también quería pedirte perdón por… eh… - pero ¿Qué coño le pasaba¿Por qué estaba tan jodidamente nervioso? – por haberte besado – soltó por fin.

Malfoy lo observaba como evaluando si todo lo que había dicho el Gryffindor era cierto. Ante la duda de que el Slytherin no lo creyera, siguió hablando:

.- Mira… aquel día, simplemente quería que supieras que no me quería burlar de ti, por eso te besé, aunque luego me di cuenta de mi estupidez. Esa no era la mejor forma de hacerte sentir seguro. Pero de verdad, créeme, cuando te digo que en ningún momento quise reírme de ti, ni usarte y tirarte, como tú dijiste.

Esos ojos… esas verdes esmeraldas parecían tan sinceras… no había ni un atisbo de duda en ellas, sólo arrepentimiento y súplica. Esas preciosas esmeraldas le suplicaban a Draco que las perdonara. Después de todo, no parecía que el moreno mintiera, y, si lo hacía, entonces, Draco no comprendía qué coño estaba haciendo ese tipo en Gryffindor.

No, definitivamente, ese muchacho no le podía estar mintiendo. Era cierto que le había robado el diario, pero se había disculpado por ello. También se había disculpado por el beso que le había dado, aunque parecía, según el Gryffindor, que nunca fue dado con mala intención., y, teniendo en cuenta que amaba a Potter con toda su alma (aunque le había dicho lo contrario en el lago, pero solo para intentar protegerse a sí mismo), decidió perdonarlo.

Alo mejor, si ese chico había pedido perdón a Draco, era porque quería ser su amigo "o algo más" – pensó el Slytherin. No… no se podía hacer ilusiones con eso de "algo más", porque podría acabar muy dañado. Era cierto que le había besado, sí, pero el mismo chico le había dicho que era para que Draco se sintiera mejor. Simplemente por eso, no porque le gustara el rubio.

.- Te perdono – dijo finalmente. Eso sí, completamente serio y con la voz neutra.

Luego, con un movimiento de su varita, desvaneció el chocolate pegado al suelo y la taza hecha añicos. A continuación, reanudó su marcha, y desapareció girando la esquina de uno de los pasillos, rumbo a su sala común.

En el momento en el que Malfoy había pronunciado esas dos maravillosas palabras, "Te perdono", Harry sintió que su estómago pegaba un brinco de alegría, pero su rostro ni se inmutó, estaba tan serio como el otro. Pero, una vez Malfoy desapareció por el pasillo, Harry se permitió exhibir una genuina sonrisa de alegría. Deseaba ser amigo de Draco Malfoy y, el primer paso, en el que el rubio le tenía que perdonar, ya estaba hecho, de ahí en adelante, todo era cuestión de tiempo.

00oo0º0o0ºo0oºo0ººo0o0ºo0ººo0ºo0o0ººo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0o0ºo00oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºº

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1

Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana


	16. 15 ¿Una cita?

**Arla17: **Muchisisisimas gracias ! Me has animado muuuuucho! Espero que te guste el siguiente capi. Un besote manolote

**Roxy'Pamevellsz: **Oo… bueno…¡que review¡¡este es el tipo de reviews que hace que a una le entren unas ganas irrefrenables de seguir, seguir y seguir escribiendo! Gracias por madarme esta alegría . Un besote manolote

**Haruko FLCL: **gracias! Bueno… todavía falta para que aparezca Lucius, pero lo hara. Un besote manolote

**Osaderio: **bueno… la preuntita que está en tu cabeza¿Qué pasara? Me da la impresión de que te la seguiras haciendo después de leer este capi XDD . Gracias por el review. Un besote manolote

**luzy snape: **bueno… ya se van arreglando ¿No? poquito a poco, que son muchos años de rencor, burla y odio como para que se les vaya así como así… jejejeje… thanks por tu review! Un besote manolote

**Conacha: **jejejejj gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado ! Oh… si no sabes que ponerme, con que sea ¡guay! O ¡sigue, etc, yo me conformo… vale? Jejejeje Un besote manolote

**Gata89: **oh… gracias, pero se que este te parecera soso, otra vez… claro que, esa no era mi intención, pensaba alargarlo y hacerlo mas emocionante, pero me falta el tiempo… haber como siguen estos dos… Un besote manolote

**Amidala Granger: **Hola! Me alegro de que estes mejor ! Sip… no creo que Draco se quedara bien sin llegar a perdonar a Harry, no por nada esta enamorado de él… sip… lo del instituto es una autentica mierda… en fin, que le vamos a hacer… Un besote manolote

**MMTXDMB: **jajajja… de nada, faltaría mas. En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado y muchas gracias Un besote manolote

**Tariga: **jejeje… sip… muy tierno… y más tiernos que estarán los siguientes capis … me alegro de que te haya gustado Un besote manolote

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y la Warner Bros. No obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio económico al escribir este fic, es solo para pasar el tiempo (Y que me menaden algún **review**… cof)

Sí… he tardado en publicar dos semanas y dos o tres días… estoy muy ocupada, entre entrenamientos (cuatro días a la semana), el piano y las clases (básicamente, la asignatura que me está dando problemas es matemáticas ¬¬… aagg… cómo las odio ¿Quién me mandaría a mi cogerlas¡¡Ya podía haber elegido Griego¡¡Pero no¡¡soy tan gilipollas que he decidido amargarme la vida otro año más ¬¬! En fin… me voy a dejar de aburrirles con mis paranoias y problemas personales… Ala… a leer.

¡Esperen¡No! Todavía otra cosilla que decir: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS QUE HAN SUPERDADO LOS 200 Oo…. Increíble!

Ahora si… a leer.

**Cap 15. ¿Una cita?**

_Draco se encontraba en el baño de prefectos, metido en la bañera-piscina, masturbándose y pensando en su amado Harry. No paraba de gemir y de nombrar repetidas veces el nombre del chico del cual estaba enamorado, mientras se propinaba así mismo, como en tantas ocasiones anteriores, esas placenteras caricias, permaneciendo con sus hermosos ojos cerrados._

_De pronto, el rubio abrió sus orbes grises, para llevarse el susto más grande de toda su vida. Un chico estaba parado de pie frente a él, y no era una persona cualquiera. Era su adorado Gryffindor de ojos verdes. El moreno sonreía ante la vista de tan suculenta presa que tenía delante._

_Draco sintió la mirada cargada de lujuria que tenía Harry dirigida hacia él, o mejor dicho, dirigida hacia la zona del agua en la que la pálida mano de Draco se enroscaba firmemente alrededor de su miembro más que erecto. _

_El moreno, sin decir una sola palabra, se desprendió de su ropa en un santiamén, y en menos de lo que se dice "quidditch", se había metido en la bañera-piscina, acercándose hacia donde estaba el Slytherin, mientras éste lo miraba anonadado. _

_Sin ningún miramiento, Harry cogió de la nuca a Draco, y lo acercó hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos por un tierno beso, que aumentaba de intensidad progresivamente, hasta que, finalmente, acabaron enroscados en un beso apasionado. Con sus manos acariciaban furiosamente el cuerpo del otro, y sus más que evidentes erecciones se chocaban, una contra la otra, cuando la mano del moreno se enroscó, sin ningún pudor, en torno a la erección de Draco…_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

- ¡OUCH!

Draco se cayó de la cama, dándose un doloroso culazo. Todo eso, debido al tremendo susto que se había pegado con aquel ruido. Ese sonido sólo había sido el estúpido despertador, indicando al rubio que ya era la hora de levantarse. Acariciándose la zona adolorida, es decir, su trasero, y maldiciendo por lo bajo, el rubio se levantó del suelo.

Lo que había tenido no era sino uno más de los tantos sueños eróticos en los que Harry participaba, y, en esos momentos, la humedad y el evidente bulto en la entrepierna de Draco, lo forzó a meterse en la ducha corriendo, antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros se percatara de su "problemilla".

0o0ºo0º0oºo00oºoº00oº0oº0o0ºoº0o0oºo0ºoº0ºº0o0oºoº00oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oººo0º0

Ya arreglado, se dirigió sólo hacia el Gran Comedor a desayunar. En cuanto entró por la puerta, y casi inconscientemente, buscó con la mirada al protagonista de los sueños como el que había tenido esa noche. Sus miradas se conectaron un momento y se sonrieron tan imperceptiblemente, que solo ellos pudieron notarlo de entre todas las personas que se encontraban en esa habitación. Rápidamente, la mirada del moreno volvió a estar sobre sus amigos, antes de que ellos pudieran notar nada, y siguió conversando animadamente con ellos.

No había hablado con Harry desde hacía cinco días, es decir, desde que habían mantenido aquella conversación en la que Draco, finalmente, decidió perdonar a Harry por todo el asunto relacionado con su diario. El rubio caminó en dirección a la mesa en la que estaban sentados todos los miembros de su casa.

.- Buenos días mi amor ¿Qué tal has dormido? – le dijo Pansy Parkinson en cuanto se sentó junto a ella.

.- Te he dicho que no me llames así, Pansy – contestó Draco mirándola con cara de pocos amigos – he dormido bien…ejem… ¿y tú? - el rubio se dio cuenta al instante de que su cara estaba ardiendo, así que, la volteó hacia el lado en el que Pansy no pudiera ver lo roja que estaba. No había podido evitar recordar el sueño erótico que lo había azotado la noche anterior cuando su amiga le había hecho esa pregunta.

.- Oh… yo he dormido muy bien – luego se acercó, en un intento de ser seductora, claro que, se quedó en solo un intento, al oído del Slytherin – he soñado contigo – susurró – tú y yo hacíamos el amor.

El cuchillo y el tenedor que Draco estaba sosteniendo para empezar a comer los huevos con bacon que tenía en su plato frente a él, se le cayeron de las manos a la mesa, haciendo un ruido lo bastante grande como para que toda la mesa, y parte de las otras, se voltearan a mirar en su dirección.

.- No me interesa saber esas cosas – le dijo enfadado y, al la vez, cohibido a Pansy.

Durante el desayuno Pansy no volvió a decirle nada, pues, estaba demasiado ocupada en hablar con sus amiguitas sobre alguna de las tantas chorradas de las que hablaban ese tipo de chicas, aunque algún que otro guiño o beso volado le mandó.

Entonces, Draco pensó en que solo quedaban dos semanas para que comenzaran las vacaciones de Navidad, y todavía no había escrito aquella nota que pensaba mandar a sus padres para que supieran que elegía quedarse en el colegio durante las vacaciones de ese año. Debía escribirla cuanto antes, para que sus padres estuvieran avisados y no organizaran ningún plan esperando que él estuviera presente.

0º0o0ºo0ºo0oº0oº0oº0oº0º0ºo0oº0oºº0oº0oº0oº0o0ºoºo0º0oº0oº0oºo0º0oº0oo0ºº0oº0oº0o

_Hola madre, hola padre:_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. A mí me está yendo muy bien con las clases. Bueno, les envío esta lechuza solo para avisarles de que éstas navidades he preferido permanecer en Hogwarts. Espero que ustedes se lo pasen bien._

_Un saludo a ambos._

_Draco._

El rubio releyó la carta. Bien, pequeña pero concisa. Enrolló el pergamino en el que había escrito la nota para sus padres y lo colocó en la pata de su hermosa lechuza, de nombre Nevada. Le había puesto ese nombre debido al plumaje impecablemente blanco como la nieve que poseía, sin una sola mancha oscura, tan perfecta e inmaculada como el mismo Draco, digna de un Malfoy.

El correo que entraba y salía de Hogwarts estaba estrictamente vigilado por Filch, el conserje. Pero el rubio no se preocupó de que pudieran interceptar su lechuza y descubrir que se podía comunicar con su padre, porque solo se miraban los sobres gruesos, que eran los que podían contener algo peligroso u oscuro. Los pergaminos eran más privados y se consideraba que no eran un peligro, así que éstos no se revisaban.

.- Hola Malfoy – el rubio, que se había quedado absorto observando a Nevada alejarse de Hogwarts surcando el cielo, se sobresaltó ante la repentina voz.

.- Hola Potter – habló sin haberse volteado todavía. Reconocería la voz de su amado en cualquier parte y situación.

Oyó los pasos de Harry aproximarse cerca de donde él estaba, solo entonces, se volteó a mirar cómo el moreno colocaba un pergamino en su lechuza. Sí, reconocía la lechuza como la de Harry. Aunque le costara, tenía que admitir que era, incluso, más hermosa que su propia Nevada. Esa lechuza era de un blanco más brillante y las manchas negras que se esparcían por su plumaje eran redondeles perfectos, una maravilla.

Cuando Harry terminó de colocar el pergamino enrollado en la pata de Hedwing y de indicarle que lo llevara a la casa de los Weasley, posó su mirada sobre Draco. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, pues, todavía no se acostumbraban a su nueva condición de "No enemigos", hasta que Harry, para romper el hielo, le preguntó a Draco a quién había enviado su lechuza.

.- A mi madre – contestó retorciéndose las manos y notándolas sudorosas. Antes de que se volviera a producir aquel incomodísimo silencio decidió aclararle un poco más – explicándole que las vacaciones las prefiero pasar aquí, en la escuela – sabía que era mentira, que la verdadera razón por la que se quedaba en Hogwarts era para no tener que soportar a su padre y para que no lo obligaran a ser un mortífago, no tan pronto, al menos (aunque, si de él dependiera, nunca sería un mortífago), pero, aunque el moreno sabía sobre las palizas que le había propinado su padre y todo el asunto relacionado con los mortífagos, ya que lo había leído en su diario, no quería decírselo. No había tanta confianza como para eso.

.- Ah… Ron, Hermione y yo también permaneceremos durante las vacaciones en la escuela. Los padres de Ron están ocupados– dijo el moreno intentando que la voz le temblara lo menos posible. Pero¿Por qué coño se ponía tan nervioso¡Solo estaba hablando con Malfoy, por el amor de Merlín!

.- Huuumm… - murmuró el rubio sin tener ni pajolera idea de lo que debía contestar.

Harry quien, hacía unos pocos días, se había propuesto firmemente acercarse a Malfoy y, algún día, llegar a ser amigo de él, se exprimió el cerebro, buscando algo que decirle al pedazo de rubio que tenía delante. Cuando vio que dio un paso con la intención de marcharse, dijo sin pensar:

.- ¿Te gustaría quedar conmigo alguna vez? – Harry contuvo la respiración. Ni él mismo se podía creer lo que había preguntado. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que, notando el, ya conocido, sudor frío en sus manos y su frente hacía acto de presencia, esperó a la respuesta de Malfoy, quien, al escuchar la proposición de Harry, se había parado bruscamente y ahora miraba al Gryffindor como si estuviera viendo a Snape vestido con un tutú rosa.

Los siguientes minutos, parecieron horas para Harry, esperando que el rubio reconsiderara la proposición que le había acabado de hacer. Una espera tortuosa, en la que parecía que el Slytherin intentaba analizar las intenciones de el-niño-que-vivió.

0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oºo0º0oºo0oºo0º0o0oººoºo0º0oº0oo0ºº0o0oº0oºo0ººo00oº0ºoº0o0oº0oº

.- ¿Te gustaría quedar conmigo alguna vez?- ¿QUÉ¿Draco había escuchado verdaderamente lo que creía?

Miró en dirección del Gryffindor, buscando en sus ojos las respuestas a las preguntas que se habían formado en su cabeza. Parecía que sí había escuchado bien, si no fuera así, entonces ¿por qué se lo notaba tan tenso a Potter?

De repente, Draco se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la proposición que le acababa de hacer el Gryffindor. ¿Qué se traía entre manos ese demonio con apariencia de ángel? Miró sus ojos. Sur hermosas orbes verde esmeralda. Normalmente eran como un libro abierto. A través de ellas se podían leer todos los sentimientos que en cualquier determinado momento estuviera sintiendo.

Nervios. Sí. Eso era lo que podía leer en sus ojos. Bien, entonces, eso quería decir que, probablemente, el Gryffindor deseaba que Draco le contestara que sí, y no para hacerle alguna jugada, si no, para, simplemente, estar junto a él. Potter deseaba quedar algún día con Draco y disfrutar de su compañía. O, al menos, eso creía el rubio.

.- Sí. Sí que me gustaría – contestó finalmente, obsequiando, por fin, al Gryffindor con una pequeña sonrisa, la cuál, Harry devolvió tímidamente.

0oºo0º0oºo00oº0ºo0oº0ºo0oº0ºo0oº0oº0ºo0oº0º0oo0ºo00ºoº0oo0ºo00oº0oº0ºo0oº0oº0oº

No. Harry no se reconocía a sí mismo ¿Desde cuando era tímido¿Desde cuando sentía nervios al hablar con otra persona? Exacto, desde NUNCA. Jamás había sentido nervios ni timidez al hablar con ninguna persona, o, al menos, no con tanta intensidad como le ocurría últimamente con Malfoy. Era cierto que cuando le había empezado a gustar Cho, allá por tercer año, al principio sentía nervios y timidez al dirigirse a ella, pero, ya en quinto, había conseguido superar esa fase.

.- ¿Qué te parece que quedemos juntos pasado mañana? Como es sábado, podremos quedar por la mañana, sobre las doce, y dar una vuelta por el lago, o algo así – preguntó Harry.

.- Está bien. Sábado, a las doce de la mañana, bajo el haya que hay frente al lago ¿Vale? – dijo Draco.

.- De acuerdo – ahora era una sonrisa sincera la que adornaba el rostro de Harry, el cual, antes de marcharse de la lechucería, sintió el fuerte impulso de abrazar a su nuevo "amigo". Y así lo hizo, notando lo tenso que se había puesto el rubio. Cuando se separó de él, ni siquiera lo miró, salió corriendo avergonzado de la lechucería, pero eso sí, portando una genuina sonrisa de felicidad.

0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0ºoº0o0oº0oº0oº0o0oº0oº0oº0oº0oo0º0oº0oº0oº0oºo00oºº0o0oº0oº

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Sí, lo sé… es un capi muy, muy corto ¬¬… en fin, o lo publicaba ya, o se iban a quedar otra semana más sin nuevo capi, así que…

Les adelanto que en el próximo capi ya va a haber algún acercamiento más, digamos, íntimo, entre estos dos personajillos …

Por cierto… aunque parezca que no, la carta que envió Draco a sus padres sí tiene importancia, ya verán.

Hay Harry, Harry… empeñado en que sólo quiere ser amigo de Draco ¿pero no te das cuenta que tú deseas muchísimo más de él que una simple amistad? En fin… este chico es más terco que una mula XDDD

¡Déjenme reviews¡¡Por favor¡¡Con que tenga una palabra me contento! No dejen de mandarme un review porque no sepan que escribirme (sé que eso le ha pasado a muchos), con decirme una palabrita yo más que contenta (a ser posible de ánimo como: WOW, SIGUEEE, etc etc)

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1

Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana


	17. 16 Un Beso

¡¡Hola! Pues aquí estoy yo de nuevo después de casi cuatro meses sin actualizar este fic… oigan ¿Para qué han traído todos/as ustedes tomates?

¡¡OUCH! Vale… ahora ya lo sé ¬¬… en fin, bien merecido me lo tenía Olga con un paño limpiándose los restos de los tomatazos en la cara pero hay una buena noticia… mi musa se fue, para ya no volver nunca más, por eso, esta vez me he buscado un muso, y lo tengo agarrado con una cuerda a la pata de mi cama pidiendo desesperadamente socorro… pero nadie lo va ayudar… muajajajajajajja… se quedará ahí y me seguirá inspirando para que nunca vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo sin yo actualizar…

Ejem… han tenido que estar muy aburridos como para leer mis desvaríos hasta aquí ¿No? bueno… ahí voy

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Advertencia:** A ver… si has llegado hasta aquí y todavía no te has dado cuenta de que esto es un SLASH tienes que ser un poco corto (sin ofender) así que si no te gustan las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo más vales que te vayas de aquí.

**Cap 16. Un beso.**

Harry no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Merlín! ¡Parecía una chiquilla enamorada! ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Dos horas antes de las que había quedado con Malfoy bajo el haya que estaba frente al lago, Harry se encontraba con la escasa ropa decente que poseía tirada toda sobre su cama. Ya se había probado todas las túnicas, con todas las combinaciones posibles de capas. ¡Y todavía no sabía que ponerse! ¡No había nada que le pareciera apropiado!

Y lo más raro era: ¿Desde cuándo a él le había importado la ropa que llevase puesta? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto ponerse lo más guapo posible para así complacer al rubio? ¿No se suponía que sólo quería ser amigo de él?

Mientras tanto, Dean, Seamus y Ron, que eran los que en ese momento se encontraban con él en la habitación, se partían exageradamente de risa. No todos los días se podía encontrar a un niño-que-vivió frustrado por la ropa que debía ponerse. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos sabía con quién había quedado Harry y, cuando éstos le habían preguntado, el de ojos verdes no les había querido decir quién era.

Si les hubiera dicho que iba a verse con Draco Malfoy, Ron, por ejemplo, habría puesto el grito en el cielo, y los otros dos, probablemente, le irían con el chisme a todo el alumno que pudieran encontrar, y el que todo Hogwarts supiera que había quedado con Draco Malfoy, era algo que no le apetecía a Harry en absoluto, no porque se avergonzara de ello, ni mucho menos, sino porque todo el mundo se alarmaría y la gente se pondría a cuchichear, todo ello debido a que era bien sabido que ellos dos eran los enemigos jurados más grandes que habían pisado Hogwarts desde… bueno, probablemente, desde la rivalidad entre Gordic Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin.

Finalmente, Seamus se apiadó de Harry y le dijo que él le prestaría su ropa. Y resultó que el irlandés tenía un ropero bastante amplio, y, entre todos los que estaban en esa habitación, eligieron la ropa que se pondría Harry para complacer a su "cita secreta", que es como sus compañeros habían empezado a llamar a la persona desconocida con la que Harry saldría.

0o0ºo0º0oº0o0ºoº0oº0o0ºo0ºoo0ºº0o0ºº0o0oº0oºo0º0oº0oº0o0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºº0o0oº0

Harry estaba realmente guapo con la túnica y la capa que habían elegido él y los otros Gryffindors. La túnica era de un azul celeste precioso y la capa era azul marina. El conjunto, lo hacía parecer un chico mucho más apetecible de lo que normalmente se veía.

Por alguna razón, se encontraba sumamente nervioso ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¡Él nunca se había puesto nervioso, al menos no con esa intensidad, cuando había quedado con alguien! ¡Y menos si ese alguien era una persona con la que se suponía que solo iba a entablar una amistad! Era algo que no comprend… ¡Oh! ¡Por Merlín!

Por fin había salido del castillo y llegado al haya, y lo que estaba viendo, lo había dejado con la boca abierta tontamente y los ojos que parecía que estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Se había quedado completamente sin habla. ¿Era ese el chico con el que había quedado? ¿Era ese Draco Malfoy?

Un verdadero ángel se hallaba con la espalda apoyada en el árbol y mirando directamente a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa pintada en sus labios. Algunos mechones de su increíble pelo rubio platino caían libremente sobre su rostro, dándole un toque absolutamente sexy. Su túnica era blanca con los bordes negros y su capa también. Una auténtica preciosidad. Y lo más increíble era que así parecía un chico malo, de esos que van de flor en flor, pero lo mejor era que eso, como muy bien sabía Harry, no era verdad. En ese momento sintió un enorme deseo de acercarse a ese ángel, desnudarlo, clavarlo en el suelo y hacerlo suyo hasta el cansancio.

.- H- hola – saludó Harry con evidentes dificultades a la hora de hablar. El chico que tenía frente a él lo estaba afectando demasiado.

.- Hola – saludó Draco aumentando su sonrisa ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Potter estaba babeando por él? ¿Tal vez, las horas que había pasado arreglándose habían servido de algo?

De pronto, Harry miró a su alrededor y observó a algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores que se habían quedado mirándolos.

.- Oye… no por nada... pero ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí para que así todo el mundo no nos esté mirando como si tuviéramos dos cabezas? – preguntó Harry.

.- Sí… ¿Qué tal si nos acercamos al Bosque Prohibido? Seguro que allí no hay nadie – propuso Draco.

.- De acuerdo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a paso lento y no cruzaron ninguna palabra hasta adentrarse un poco en el Bosque Prohibido, donde se sentaron en una gran piedra lisa que encontraron, uno al lado del otro. Observaron los árboles que había en torno a ellos, cada uno pensando qué demonios podría decirle al otro.

.- Estás muy guapo - ¡Mierda! En el momento en el que esas palabras abandonaron la boca de Harry, éste sintió que se iba a desmayar de la impresión y desvió la mirada de los ojos de Malfoy. Lo había dicho sinceramente, pero sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sintió calor en su cara, y supo que se había sonrojado.

.- G-gracias. Tú también – Draco se sintió muy alagado, y quiso devolverle el cumplido porque, verdaderamente, pensaba que su león estaba más sexy de lo normal con esa ropa. La túnica azul celeste resaltaba su morena piel, haciéndolo parecer aún más bronceado de lo que estaba, y eso, a su vez, lo hacía parecer más bello y apetecible.

Cuando el rubio dijo eso, los ojos de Harry se volvieron a posar en el rostro de su antiguo enemigo, y pudo observar que él también se había sonrojado y dos tímidas sonrisas nerviosas cruzaron los labios de ambos.

.- Eeemmm… bueno… ¿Y cómo te van las clases? – preguntó Harry.

.- Bien ¿Y a ti?

.- Bien… un poco peor en pociones, pero nada fuera de lo normal – el moreno volvió a sonreír.

.- Ya – Draco también sonrió – según Snape eres un inútil. Y no creo que te vaya a ir mucho mejor después de lo que dijiste sobre él – la sonrisa en los labios del rubio se esfumó rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que también había descubierto aquel día en la clase de pociones: que el moreno le había robado su diario.

El estómago de Harry se contrajo, dándose cuenta de por qué el rubio había cambiado la expresión de su cara, de alegre a serio, tan rápidamente.

.- Lo cierto es que será difícil que Snape me trate peor de lo que ya lo hace – dijo el moreno – yo creo que es casi imposible.

.- Sí – el rubio volvió a sonreír – aunque quizás estemos subestimándolo – ambos rieron ante este comentario, haciendo desaparecer gran parte de la tensión que había habido entre los dos.

.- Si hace un mes, alguien me hubiera dicho que tú y yo íbamos a quedar un día e íbamos a charlar amigablemente, creo que lo habría freído a maldiciones – siguió Harry.

.- Jajajajaj… lo mismo digo. Realmente, ninguno de los dos nos los esperábamos, pues ésta, es una de esas cosas que nadie se imagina que pasen alguna vez – dijo Draco.

.- Jajajaja… sí

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se habían ido acercando cada vez más, y ahora se reían mirándose con sus rostros separados tan solo unos centímetros. Harry sintió unas ganas increíbles de besar al rubio, pero no la cagaría de nuevo. Si alguna vez se daban algún beso, no lo iniciaría él, por miedo a que el rubio pensara mal de nuevo y creyera que quería "usarlo y tirarlo".

.- ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por los límites del bosque? – preguntó el rubio poniéndose de pie rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Casi había besado al moreno. Realmente, había tenido muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero, aunque lo amara con locura, seguía sin sentirse seguro haciendo una cosa como esa, puesto que no quería ser "uno más" en la lista de conquistas Potter.

.- Claro – contestó, sin permitir que la decepción se le notara en la voz, Harry. Había pensado que Malfoy lo besaría y se sintió desilusionado cuando, de repente, el rubio había apartado su cara para ponerse de pie.

.- ¿Quieres una rana de chocolate? – preguntó de pronto Malfoy mientras estaban paseando.

.- Sí, gracias – el rubio le dio la rana y Harry la tomó entusiasmado. Le encantaba el chocolate.

.- Me encanta el chocolate – dijo Malfoy.

.- Justo estaba pensando eso mismo – contestó Harry, alegre de que tuvieran algo en común.

Sin ser apenas conscientes, el tiempo pasó volando, mientras ambos seguían paseando y hablando de cosas triviales. Quidditch, profesores, asignaturas… Hasta que eran casi las tres de la tarde y ambos se encontraban sentados nuevamente en una gran piedra, sin haber comido todavía, pero sin percatarse de que tenían hambre, pues, estaban demasiado entretenidos con el otro chico como para darle importancia a algo tan trivial como comer.

Durante los últimos minutos habían decidido contarse chistes, por lo que, en esos momentos, ambos se agarraban la barriga del dolor que les estaba entrando debido al ataque de risa que les había entrado dado que Harry había contado un chiste muy bueno, y no podían parar.

Hasta que llegó el momento más hermoso que, hasta ese momento, alguno de los dos había tenido en su corta vida.

Habían dejado de reír, para, simplemente, mirarse a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ambos tenían el mismo irrefrenable deseo. Querían un beso del otro chico, bueno, por querer, lo querían todo del otro chico, pero en esos momentos, tan solo un beso bastaba. Así que Draco, dándose cuenta de que el moreno no sería quien se acercaría, lentamente, unió sus labios a los de Harry.

El Gryffindor comenzó a responder, y ambos rozaron sus labios tiernamente, una y otra vez, hasta que, poco a poco, el beso se fue haciendo más intenso y sus lenguas comenzaron a salir de sus bocas para acariciar con ellas los labios del otro. Cuando éstas se encontraron, empezaron a batallar en el interior de sus bocas. Las manos de Harry volaron hacia la espalda y nunca del rubio Slytherin, acercándolo hasta que sus torsos se juntaron mientras que las de Draco fueron a parar a la cabeza y hombro del Gryffindor. Deseando ambos que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente juntos, separaron un momento sus bocas y se pusieron de pie, para volver a acercarse y quedar completamente apretados en el abrazo del otro, mientras sus bocas se exploraban una a la otra apasionadamente. Harry acariciaba el pelo rubio agradablemente, y Draco, la ancha espalda del moreno.

Hasta que, finalmente, separaron sus labios dejando juntas sus frentes y se siguieron mirando a los ojos con absoluta adoración. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un largo rato, temiendo romper la magia que se había creado entre ellos.

.- Creo que ya deberíamos entrar a comer ¿No? – dijo Draco.

.- Sí… creo que Ron y Hermione estarán esperando a que aparezca en el Gran Comedor, y, seguramente, intentarán sonsacarme que has sido tú con el que he salido – el rubio sonrió.

.- Bueno, entonces… ¿Nos separamos aquí para que nadie nos vea? – preguntó el Slytherin.

.- Sí… será lo mejor – pasaron unos minutos en los que parecía que Potter intentaba decir algo más - ¿Quedamos otro día?

.- ¡Claro! Pero no creo que pueda ser antes de las vacaciones de Navidad porque tengo que estudiar… aunque podríamos quedar alguna tarde sólo un ratito…

.- De acuerdo – contestó Potter con una radiante sonrisa.

.- Pues nada… hasta pronto.

.- Adiós.

Luego, se dieron un pequeño beso de despedida, y cada uno se fue por su lado. Harry sacó de su bolsillo el mapa del merodeador, que, previsiblemente, había cogido para que a Ron no se le ocurriera la estupenda idea de descubrir con quién había estado, y vio que sus amigos, como había esperado, estaban en el Gran Comedor (la capa invisible la había escondido también para que su mejor amigo no pudiera seguirlo).

0ºo00oº0ºoo0ºº0o0ºoºo0ºo0o0ºo0o0ºo0o0ººo0º0o0oºo0ºo0ºo0ººo0º0oº0oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0o0oººo00

_A muchos… muchísimos kilómetros de allí._

.- Mi señor… ¿Queríais verme?

.- Sí – contestó siseando Lord Voldemort – Quiero que me traigas a tu hijo dentro de dos semanas, cuando en Hogwarts le den las vacaciones de Navidad. Quiero que reciba la marca tenebrosa… tengo que encomendarle una misión.

.- Como deseéis, mi señor.

.- Ya puedes retirarte.

Lucius Malfoy salió de la estancia en la que había hablado con el Señor Oscuro, recordando la lechuza que le había enviado su hijo, Draco, y en la que ponía que se quedaría en la escuela durante las vacaciones. Eso no era posible. Ya mismo le enviaría una lechuza exigiéndole que regresara por Navidad.

Lucius sonrió: finalmente, su hijo cumpliría con su destino.

0º0oº0oºo0ºoº0º0oº0o0º0oº0oºo0ºº0oºo0o0ºº0o0ººo0oo0º0oº0oºo00oºº0oºº0o0ºo0ºoº0o0ºo0o0ºo0

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Por cierto, como las normas de han fan fiction han cambiado, contestaré los reviews por el correo .

Eeehhh... ¿reviews?

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1

Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana


	18. 17 La Horrible Carta de Lucius

Hola! Uuuggg… diez minutos después de que Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe saliera a la venta yo ya lo tenía en mis manos y abría publicado antes si no hubiera sido por mi afán de leérmelo… no sé que opinarán ustedes, pero, aunque me gustó, pienso que los libros anteriores fueron mejores…

Por cierto… se me olvidó hacer esta pequeña publicidad en el otro capi… porfa, lean **El Postre Ideal **y déjenme un review de paso… haber qué les parece… es un **one-shot** **Draco/Harry.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Advertencia: **Si has llegado a este capi y todavía no te has enterado de que esto es un SLASH, es que tienes un problema muy gordo.

**Cap 17. La Horrible Carta de Lucius**

En los días siguientes, Harry estuvo mucho más feliz de lo normal, algo que, por supuesto, habían notado sus amigos. Tanto Ron como Hermione le preguntaban continuamente si su buen humor tenía algo que ver con su "cita secreta" pero el moreno no les contestaba o cambiaba de tema de conversación rápidamente. Finalmente, sus amigos desistieron y simplemente se alegraron de que a Harry le estuviesen yendo bien las cosas con quien fuera que se estuviese viendo y que por fin se enamorase, o al menos eso parecía, de alguien, y, en consecuencia, que dejase de ligarse a todo Hogwarts. Daba la impresión de que el-niño-que-vivió había asentado la cabeza por fin.

º0oº0ºo0ºo0ºº0º0oºo0ºo0o0ºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oºo0º0o0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0oo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo

Draco se encontraba en un estado similar al del Gryffindor. Si antes ya había estado enamorado de él, ahora no sabía describir lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Harry y pensaba en él. Ni que decir del torbellino de emociones que lo recorrían cuando se tocaban, pero, sobre todo, cuando se besaban. Esto último lo habían echo ocasionalmente, cuando se encontraban solos por los pasillos y se metían en algún aula vacía, o alguna tarde que quedaban en algún sitio donde nadie les pudiera ver.

Pero Draco era el único de los dos que, aun sintiendo toda esta felicidad, tenía miedo ¿Qué era lo que lo asustaba? Simple: que su Gryffindor no estuviera realmente interesado en él, sino, más bien, en echar un polvo y que, en cuanto lo consiguiera, se largara a copular con otro u otra. Eso era algo que el rubio sabía que no podría soportar. Tal vez debía hablar con el moreno y preguntarle cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones respecto a él.

Claro que, lo que Draco no se había esperado era que, casi una semana después de la que había empezado a salir con Harry, a sus manos llegaría una carta de su padre que haría que el precioso mundo que últimamente estaba viviendo se viniera abajo rotundamente.

0º0o0ºo0oºº0o0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0º0oº0oº0o0oº0º0o0oº0oº0o0oº0oºº0oº0o0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0o

_Hola hijo:_

_No puedes quedarte en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones. Tienes que regresar porque nuestro señor te quiere por fin entre sus filas. Te pondrá la Marca Tenebrosa y te encomendará una misión. _

_Lucius._

Draco sentía que se estaba mareando. No podía estar pasando. No, eso que había leído no podía ser cierto ¡Merlín! Eso que tanto había temido, desgraciadamente, había llegado. Sus manos le temblaban y notó un sudor frío recorriéndolo. Sentía que se iba a desmayar ¿Por qué a él? ¡Justo cuando comenzaba a ser feliz de nuevo, tenía que llegar esa lechuza y estropearlo todo! Se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin que se encontraba situada en el Gran Comedor y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

00ºoº0o0ºo0oº0o0ºoo0ººo0º0o0º0oºº0o0ºo0oº0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0ºoº0o0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0oºº00ºo0oº0oº

¿Qué le estaba pasando a su ángel? Desde que había llegado el correo, había abierto una carta y no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, con el horror pintado en su cara. Se lo veía temblando y más pálido de lo normal, por lo que, Harry supuso, esa carta, no podía contener nada bueno. De pronto, observó cómo Draco se levantaba y empezaba a correr hacia el exterior de Gran Comedor.

.- Chicos, les veré más tarde, me acabo de acordar de algo que tengo que hacer ¿vale?

.- De acuerdo – contestaron simultáneamente sus dos mejores amigos. Ellos sabían que ese asunto pendiente que decía tener Harry, probablemente, fuera tener que encontrarse con su "cita secreta".

00oº0oº0oº0º0oº0oº0oº0oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oo0ºº0oº0oº0oº0oº0o0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºº0o0oº0ºoo0º0

No podía dejarlo solo. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando y no quería que su ángel sufriera. Al menos, sin tenía que hacerlo, Harry no quería que se encontrase solo ¿Qué mejor que una persona a la que se quiera para ayudar a olvidar las penas? Al moreno le estaba doliendo el estómago porque no soportaba que su rubio lo pasara mal. No soportaba que lo trataran mal, y Harry ya había supuesto que la carta era de su padr… de Lucius Malfoy, pues, ese hombre no tenía derecho a ser calificado como "padre". Era un monstruo. Eso era.

Harry corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta llegar a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor y cogió la capa de invisibilidad. Se la colocó alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a correr de nuevo, rumbo a la torre de Slytherin, la cuál, sabía donde se encontraba porque en segundo curso se había tomado la poción Multijugos, junto con Ron, y se habían convertido en Crabbe y Goyle, y habían entrado junto con Malfoy en la sala común de Slytherin.

.- ¡Mierda! – cuando llegó a la entrada de Slytherin, se percató de un "pequeñísimo" problema que no había tenido en cuenta antes: no tenía ni idea de cuál era la jodida contraseña.

00oº0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0o0ºo0oº0o0oºº0o0oºº0oº0oº0oº0o0oºo0º0oº0oº0oºo0o0º0ºoo0º0oºo0º0oº0o0

En cuanto Draco entró en su habitación, en la que no había nadie porque todos sus compañeros estaban comiendo, se tiró sobre su cama y cerró las cortinas, olvidándose de ponerles un hechizo silenciador, y comenzó a llorar de cara a la almohada, mojándola irremediablemente con sus lágrimas.

0ºo0º0o0o0ºoo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0º0ºoºo00oº0ºoºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0º0o0oº0oº

.- _Lengua de serpiente – _por fin Harry pudo adentrarse en la sala común de Slytherin. Había estado esperando durante un largo rato hasta que había llegado un miembro de la casa de las serpientes y había pronunciado la contraseña que, posteriormente, pudo decir Harry.

Bien oculto, bajo su capa de invisibilidad, comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían hacia las habitaciones. Miró una por una hasta que encontró la que se suponía que debía ser la de su ángel, ya que, por fuera, había un letrero que ponía: _habitación de los alumnos de 6º._

En cuanto se adentró en la habitación, escuchó unos sollozos que procedían de una de las camas que había al fondo. Caminó hasta encontrarse frente a la única cama que tenía las cortinas corridas y las abrió, para encontrarse a su hermoso ángel boca abajo, con la almohada en la cara y llorando. Lentamente, Harry alargó su mano para posarla en el hombro del rubio, quien no se había percatado hasta ese momento de la presencia de alguien en la habitación, y con la otra mano, se quitó la capa invisible, dejándola tirada en el suelo.

.- ¿H- Harry? – preguntó, sin creerse lo que veían sus ojos, y sin ser siquiera consciente de que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, cosa que el moreno tampoco pudo notar, demasiado preocupado por su precioso niño.

.- Hola – una pequeña sonrisa que tenía el cometido de animar, aunque fuera un poco, a su ángel, cruzó los labios del Gryffindor.

La cara de Draco estaba completamente mojada, producto de las lágrimas que habían derramado sus ojos y, traviesas, habían surcado su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y, aún así, para Harry, seguía siendo la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez había tenido el placer de contemplar.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el rubio. No podía evitar sentirse humillado. Harry lo había descubierto llorando y eso era algo que calaba muy hondo en su orgullo Malfoy, aunque en el fondo supiera que el moreno no tenía intención de burlarse de él.

Entonces, Harry se agachó y se quedó de cuclillas, a la misma altura que Draco y, comenzó a deslizar los dedos de su mano derecha por los suaves mechones rubios, casi blancos, que poseía el Slytherin, y con su mano izquierda acarició sus mejillas.

.- He venido para saber lo que te pasa – dijo Harry con una voz suave - ¿Qué decía esa carta que recibiste en el Gran Comedor? – el moreno se quedó mirando al rubio, mientras seguía acariciando sus mejillas y su pelo. Harry tuvo la acertada impresión de que Draco dudaba de si debía contarle lo que había sucedido o no. Finalmente, Draco se decidió, y le entregó a Harry la carta que había recibido de su padre para que el moreno pudiera comprender por sí mismo el porqué de su tristeza.

El moreno cogió la carta suavemente y se dispuso a leerla. En cuanto terminó de ojearla sintió vértigo y terminó sentado en el suelo. Menos mal que anteriormente había estado de cuclillas porque Harry pensó que si hubiese estado de pié se habría caído al suelo y se habría dado un golpe muy doloroso.

No era justo. Cuando por fin había empezado a querer a una persona para algo más que para tener un espléndido orgasmo, recibía esas terribles noticias y todo se iba a la mierda. Miró a su chico a los ojos que, aunque permanecían rojos e hinchados, ya no estaban acuosos, en cambio, parecían tener impresos una resignación que Harry no estaba dispuesto a sentir.

.- Parece ser que hasta aquí ha llegado lo nuestro ¿no? – dijo Draco con una sonrisa forzada. Harry lo miró con el terror reflejado en sus verdes esmeraldas.

.- ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! – Paró un momento y siguió – no me puedes hacer esto – su voz temblaba, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar.

.- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – preguntó, acariciando él esta vez las mejillas del Gryffindor, cuyas manos ahora reposaban en los hombros de rubio en un gesto de desesperación.

.- Quiero que ignores esa carta. Quiero que te pases a nuestro lado. Quiero que permanezcas junto a mí. Quiero… – pero no pudo seguir porque la voz del rubio lo interrumpió.

.- ¿Y crees que no me gustaría hacer todo eso que dices? Lo haría encantado si no fuera por mi madre. Lucius la matará si me niego a unirme a los mortífagos porque él sabe que ella a mí sí me importa, al contrario que a él. A Lucius le importaría una mierda asesinar a su propia esposa.

.- No pasará nada… No te preocupes… le explicaremos la situación a Dumbledore y él enviará ayuda a tu casa y se llevará a tu madre a un lugar seguro.

.- Es demasiado arriesgado – dijo Draco, quien seguía echado boca abajo en su cama – no sabemos si allí hay mortífagos, o si Lucius de alguna manera puede prever que voy a intentar salvar a mi madre y tener preparada alguna trampa, o, quizás, puede que ni siquiera se encuentre en la mansión. A lo mejor se la ha llevado a cualquier sitio y en cuanto se entere de que han entrado a su mansión, asesine a mi madre.

.- No lo creo ¿Le has dado algún motivo por el que pueda pensar que lo vas a traicionar?

.- Pues… creo que no – admitió el rubio bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, intentando recordar alguna cosa que a su padre le hubiera podido dar pie a pensar que no quería ser un mortífago.

.- Pues ya está – tanto Harry como Draco se sentaron sobre la cama del Slytherin, uno al lado del otro – por favor… no regreses… quédate en Hogwarts – el moreno ni siquiera era consciente de lo desesperado que se lo veía, en cualquier otro momento habría pensado que se estaba humillando.

Draco posó su mirada dudosa directamente sobre los orbes verdes ¡Merlín! ¡Cómo amaba al propietario de esos ojos! ¿Realmente era necesaria la despedida? De pronto, empezó a imaginar cómo sería su vida de ahí en adelante si decidía unirse a los mortífagos. Tendría que ser el sirviente de un horrendo ser, el cual, tenía el firme propósito de exterminar gran parte de su propia especie. Muerte, dolor, destrucción, sangre, oscuridad… esa sería su vida, y aunque salvara a su madre, ella seguiría teniendo una vida de mierda bajo las órdenes de su padre. No… no quería tener esa vida, ni que ella la tuviera. No soportaba la idea de tener que vivir de esa manera. Pero ¿Realmente a eso que tendría se le podría llamar _vida_?

La respuesta sería no. Tan solo sería un amargado mortífago que acataría las órdenes de una despreciable serpiente que ni siquiera merecía ser calificada como "Lord". Y lo peor de todo: si el bando de la oscuridad perdiera, es decir, si Harry consiguiera destruir a Voldemort, a Draco lo encerrarían en Azkaban, y eso con suerte, porque le podrían condenar al beso del dementor. Pero si, por el contrario, Voldemort destruyera a Harry, Draco sabía que no podría seguir viviendo porque se sentiría culpable de haber ayudado a asesinar al chico del que estaba locamente enamorado.

Pasaron los minutos. Ambos mirándose con la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos, y Draco decidiendo en ese momento el rumbo que tomaría su vida a partir de ahí ¿Su novio o su madre? ¿Al lado de quién lucharía? Mientras, Harry esperaba a que su adorado rubio le comunicara su decisión final. De repente, Draco pensó en lo que su madre querría. Probablemente ella preferiría que él se salvara y que fuera feliz. De hecho, ella ya se lo había dicho anteriormente "Draco, mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo seré" Y ese fue el detonante que inclinó la balanza a favor del bando de la luz.

Draco se acercó a su novio lentamente y, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus brazos, unió suavemente sus labios con los del moreno. Una caricia tierna y amorosa, que el otro no dudó en responder. Entonces, el rubio se separó a penas unos centímetros, uniendo su frente a la del Gryffindor.

.- De acuerdo. Me quedaré aquí, contigo – la sonrisa que Harry mostró después de esta declaración, era de genuina felicidad, y luego, unió sus labios a los del rubio de nuevo.

Poco a poco, ese beso que había comenzado con una caricia suave, se fue tornando más apasionado. El rubio sacó su lengua y con ella rozó los labios del moreno, esperando la invitación para adentrarse en esa húmeda cavidad. Sus lenguas comenzaron una dura batalla, si ganador ni perdedor, enroscándose una y otra vez, mientras ambos caían tumbados sobre la cama, Harry sobre Draco. La manos del Gryffindor se deslizaron bajo la camisilla del rubio, quien no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de placer que quedó ahogado entre ambas bocas, y comenzaron a acariciar cada porción de piel que encontraron, deteniéndose en los pezones, que pellizcaron suavemente hasta que quedaron erectos.

Entonces, oyeron unas voces peligrosamente cerca de la habitación en la que se encontraban, rompiendo el acercamiento más grande que, hasta ese momento, habían tenido ambos durante los pocos días de noviazgo que llevaban. En un santiamén, Harry se había levantado y se había colocado la capa de invisibilidad, antes de que dos Slytherins, Nott y Zabini, entraran en la habitación. Estos saludaron con un gesto de cabeza al rubio, que yacía sentado sobre la cama. Luego, Draco sintió como algo tiraba de su brazo, instándolo a ponerse en pié, y lo sacaba de la habitación y de la sala común de Slytherin. Cuando ya se encontraron en los pasillos, Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

.- Entonces ¿Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore para que envíe a gente a tu mansión y puedan poner a tu madre a salvo?

.- Sí. Cuanto antes, mejor. Vamos.

Harry y Draco, ignorando a los curiosos que murmuraban sobre que los dos enemigos más grandes que había habido en Hogwarts estuvieran caminando juntos tranquilamente, fueron a buscar a la profesora McGonagall, a la que el moreno le preguntó si les podría llevar con Dumbledore. Cuando por fin llegaron al despacho del anciano profesor, el moreno habló nuevamente, y le explicó la situación en la que se encontraba Draco.

.- Me alegro de que finalmente se haya decidido a permanecer de nuestro lado, señor Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore con ojos chispeantes tras sus gafas de media luna – aunque nunca he dudado de que lo hiciera – ante las palabras del director, tanto Harry como Draco abrieron exageradamente sus ojos en una clara muestra de sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía saber él, antes de que tuvieran esa conversación, que el rubio no elegiría el bando de la oscuridad? Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que su padre era un mortífago. Pero Dumbledore parecía que les había leído la mente y siguió – siempre supe que usted no era como su padre – explicó – a diferencia de él, usted sabe amar – y, curiosamente, echó una mirada rápida sobre Harry, cosa que sorprendió más aún a ambos chicos ¿A caso ese hombre lo sabía todo? ¿Cómo demonios se podía haber enterado de que Draco amaba a Harry? – Esta misma noche enviaré a algunos integrantes de la _Orden del Fénix_ a rescatar a Narcisa – Draco miró al director extrañado - ¡Oh! ¡No se preocupe! Estoy seguro de que el señor Potter le explicará más tarde lo que es la _Orden del Fénix_.

Luego, ambos jóvenes se despidieron de Dumbledore (Draco dándole las gracias por su ayuda) y salieron de su despacho, pensando que, decididamente, ese hombre leía las mentes sin que los demás se dieran siquiera cuenta alguna.

00oºo0ºo0º0ºoº0o0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0o0oº0oº0oº0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0o0ºoº0oº0o0ooººo0º0oº0oº0o0oº0oºº

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Uuff… la verdad es que me llevo una mala impresión de este capi. No sé, realmente no me ha gustado en absoluto como me ha quedado finalmente ¬¬

Ahora iré contestando los reviews de todos los que me hayan dejado mail o se hayan registrado … por cierto ¡¡REVIEWS! ¿Vale? Que los reviews son la mejor inspiración que existe para seguir escribiendo.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1

Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana


	19. 18 Una Noche Muy Especial

Yap… sé que he tardado una vida… bueno, en mi defensa, diré que este es el capi más largo que he escrito (creo). Nada… espero que todos estén bien y que por favor me dejen reviews… no por nada me ha costado tanto escribir este capi, intentando que fuera lo más perfecto posible

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Supongo que no hace falta decir que no gano ningún dinero por escribir esto (ya me gustaría a mí ¬¬)

**Cap 18. Una Noche Muy Especial.**

Era veinticuatro de diciembre. Tan solo faltaba un día para Navidad. Los adornos navideños invadían toda la escuela: desde arbolitos de navidad hasta muérdagos en cada esquina, que Hagrid, ayudado de varios profesores y alumnos, se había encargado de distribuir por todo el colegio con el fin de ambientar favorablemente la estancia en la que algunos tendrían que convivir durante las vacaciones.

Ese era el caso de Draco, que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en la gran piedra lisa situada al borde del Bosque Prohibido, donde él y Harry habían compartido su primer beso (Bueno, en realidad, había sido el segundo beso, pero el primero de su noviazgo). Estaba esperando a que su león llegara, ya que había quedado con él a las cinco de esa tarde, para así poder estar juntos antes de la cena, en donde tendrían que volver a ignorarse y así mantener la fachada que los hacía parecer enemigos ante los ojos de los demás.

Draco se encontraba realmente feliz desde que Dumbledore le había dicho que el rescate a su madre había sido todo un éxito y que ahora se encontraba en el número 12 de Grimauld Place, junto con los miembros de la Orden de Fénix.

Finalmente, Draco vio a Harry acercándose hacia el lugar donde él se encontraba sentado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos sobre su madre. Cuando llegó frente al rubio, éste se levantó y se dieron un pequeño beso, tan solo un roce en los labios, a modo de saludo, junto con un breve, pero cariñoso, abrazo.

.- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Harry amorosamente, acariciando los mechones rubios de Draco.

.- Ahora que tú has llegado, bien – contestó besando los labios de su novio otra vez - ¿Y tú?

.- Ahora que estoy contigo, bien – los dos chicos rieron con embobadas sonrisas de enamorado.

Luego, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, simplemente abrazándose, y Draco, rozando cariñosamente su nariz contra el cuello de Harry. Entonces, el moreno separó su cabeza para poder besar al rubio de nuevo, pero este, ya no era uno de esos roces de labios que en esa tarde se habían dado hasta el momento, no, ahora Harry succionaba el labio inferior del Slytherin mientras metía las manos bajo su túnica y acariciaba la suave piel de su espalda.

.- Ah – gimió el rubio de placer dentro del beso.

Harry adoraba tener a Draco de esa manera, es decir, derritiéndose bajo su toque y gimiendo placenteramente por su causa. Era algo que no tenía precio. Tantos años de peleas estúpidas, cuando podría haberlo tenido así mucho antes. Aunque, para ser honestos, el moreno notaba que todavía faltaba algo y sabía perfectamente lo que era. No sólo quería ver cómo Draco gemía por su causa, sino, también, estaba desesperado por verlo alcanzar el orgasmo bajo sus caricias.

Hacía días que el moreno notaba que sus instintos más bajos le pedían a gritos que tuviera sexo con el rubio de una buena vez. Pero de ningún modo se iba a arriesgar a llegar más allá de lo que el rubio quisiera, pues, ahora lo amaba, y no deseaba asustarlo, porque entonces, lo podría perder para siempre, y Harry no estaba seguro de si eso era algo que pudiera soportar.

.- No tienes ni idea de lo que me gustaría pasar esta noche contigo – dijo Harry con la voz ronca, debido a la pasión. Entonces notó que el rubio se tensaba bajo su abrazo y se dio cuenta de que no se había expresado con claridad y el rubio probablemente lo hubiese entendido mal - ¡Oh! Lo siento… no me refería a… _eso…_ nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras…me refería a dormir… pero dormir de verdad y nada más. Es que, como mañana es Navidad, creo que el mejor regalo que podría tener sería verte despertar junto a mí – terminó rápidamente, notando cómo el calor le subía a las mejillas. Se había ruborizado.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Harry trataba de ser romántico? – pensó Draco.

Era verdad que lo había interpretado mal al principio. El rubio había pensado que el Gryffindor, cuando había dicho de pasar la noche con él, se había referido a tener sexo, y Draco sentía que todavía no estaba preparado para dar ese paso, no, al menos, teniendo en cuenta el historial de Harry.

Si hubiera estado enamorado de otra persona, sin experiencia tal vez, o sin tanta experiencia en la cama como la que tenía el moreno, estaba seguro de que hubiera accedido a tener sexo en un plazo de tiempo más corto, pues, su cuerpo, al igual que el de Harry, lo deseaba con locura. Pero no lo hacía por miedo a ser dañado.

Aunque, en su interior, Draco pensó que tendría que esperar a estar a solas con él en una romántica habitación, grande, con una cama enorme y con un Harry vestido de manera completamente irresistible, para descubrir si realmente deseaba llevar su relación a una posición más alta o no esa noche.

Pero todavía seguía incomodándole esa horrible voz en su cabeza que le decía que el moreno podía estar utilizándole. Le dolía pensar que, en el caso de que el Gryffindor lo amara de verdad, Draco todavía no era capaz de confiar completamente en él, pero, al menos, se consolaba sabiendo que tenía motivos verdaderamente justificados.

.- De acuerdo – a Harry se le iluminó la cara ante las palabras de su rubio - Podríamos dormir en la habitación en la que tenían lugar las reuniones esas en las que tú hacías de profesor el año pasado – sugirió el Slytherin.

.- Te refieres a la Sala de Menestres – afirmó Harry – Sí. Ese es un buen sitio porque cambia de forma según las necesidades del usuario. Sería un sitio genial para dormir.

.- De acuerdo entonces – sonrió Draco feliz - ¿A qué hora quedamos?

.- Huumm… bueno… como probablemente la cena en el Gran Comedor tarde más de lo normal, ya que hoy es la víspera de Navidad pues… podríamos quedar a las doce ¿Qué te parece?

.- Me parece muy bien – afirmó Draco emocionado.

Y el resto de la tarde pasó volando mientras se besaban, hablaban, se besaban, caminaban, se besaban, se miraban, se besaban, se abrazaban, se besaban y se acariciaban. Oh ¿He mencionado que, además de eso, también pasaron gran parte del tiempo besándose?

0º0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0º0oº0oº0o0oºº0oo0º0oºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oº0oºº0oº

Harry ya se encontraba en la sala de Menestres cuando Draco llegó al lugar de la cita. El rubio se quedó maravillado ante el aspecto que presentaba el moreno. ¡Qué hermoso estaba su león! Desde su lugar, sentado sobre un sofá de color salmón, las llamas de la chimenea que se hallaba en frente, se reflejaban en la bronceada piel de su rostro, haciéndolo brillar como si fuera oro, como si su piel fuera dorada. Draco sintió que un profundo deseo, que lo abrasaba, crecía en su interior.

Las paredes de la habitación habían tomado un tono anaranjado claro, dando a la estancia una sensación de calidez. Tras el sofá, había una gran cama de matrimonio, recubierta de un edredón blanco.

Draco cerró la puesta con un hechizo y luego aplicó otro para silenciar cualquier ruido que se pudiera producir dentro de la habitación. Entonces, se fue acercando con una mirada depredadora hacia el moreno.

Éste no sabía que pensar ante la mirada que su chico le estaba echando ¿A caso Draco lo miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne o eran imaginaciones suyas?

¡Merlín! Deseaba terriblemente a Harry. Justo así, justo en ese momento. La lujuria lo desbordó de tal manera que le hizo olvidar todas las razones que había tenido anteriormente por las que debía posponer el sexo. Al llegar junto a Harry, se lanzó sobre él hasta que ambos quedaron echados sobre el sofá.

Al principio, la actitud de Draco lo había cogido desprevenido. El Slytherin se había tirado sin más sobre Harry y ahora lo besaba furiosamente. Casi parecía que el rubio quisiera comerse al Gryffindor, lo cual, era bastante más que probable.

Cuando al fin Harry hubo salido del shock, comenzó a responder al beso que su novio tan insistentemente le estaba propinando. Entonces, el de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente empalmado, y la razón era que la actitud de cazador que el "inocente" Slytherin había adoptado hacía un momento lo había puesto muy caliente.

La idea de encontrarse aplastado por el cuerpo del Slytherin contra el sofá, sin posibilidad de movimiento, y con el rubio besándolo en la boca y acariciando con sus manos cada porción de su cuerpo que éstas encontraban, hizo que su miembro se endureciera, si cabe, más de lo que ya lo estaba, sintiéndose más cachondo de lo que nunca recordaba haber estado.

Su manos cobraron vida propia y fueron a parar directamente al culo de Draco, el cual, apretaron y empujaron hasta que sus erecciones se chocaron placenteramente a través de sus ropas. Ambos chicos gritaron ante la increíble sensación. Entonces, los labios de Draco, que habían estado trabajando durante un breve momento sobre el cuello de Harry, besaron la boca del moreno nuevamente, mientras sus caderas iniciaran un vaivén que hizo que sus erecciones se encontraran una y otra vez.

Harry, sabiendo que Draco, por sí mismo, en la primera vez que daba placer a otra persona, no llegaría más lejos de lo que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, y sabiendo el moreno que si seguían así se iban a correr irremediablemente, decidió tomar el control de la situación, pues, quería que el primer orgasmo del rubio con él fuera inolvidable.

Giró a Draco con todas sus fuerzas hasta que cayeron del sofá y quedaron echados en el suelo, Harry sobre el rubio. El moreno, que deseaba ver la cara de su novio en ese mismo instante, apoyó sus manos en el suelo, a los lados de la cabeza de Draco y levantó la suya propia.

El Slytherin tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados por el placer. Harry sonrió, y, mientras comenzaba a atacar el pálido cuello con mordidas, besos y lametones, sus manos se encargaron de desanudar la corbata de Slytherin que Draco llevaba tan elegantemente en su cuello.

No tenía ni idea de a dónde había ido a parar la corbata del rubio cuando Harry ya le había conseguido despojar de la capa. Succionaba la zona del cuello donde se encontraba el pulso de Draco con tanta fuerza, que el Gryffindor estaba seguro de que no iba a terminar esa noche sin dejarle una buena marca a su chico, la cual, le demostraría a todo el mundo que Draco era de su propiedad y que tan solo Harry tenía derecho a tocarlo, besarlo y, lo más importante, hacerle el amor.

Draco, por su parte, no paraba de gemir con los ojos cerrados y de agarrarse a la espalda de Harry como si fuera una tabla de salvamento. El placer que el moreno le estaba haciendo experimentar era algo indescriptible. Nunca había disfrutado tanto.

Entonces, el rubio notó cómo la boca del Gryffindor se colocaba sobre uno de sus pezones: le había arrancado, literalmente, la túnica y la camisilla interior, y comenzaba a mordisquear, lamer y succionar su pezón como si fuera el dulce más rico que jamás hubiera probado. Pronto sintió que el otro pezón recibía el mismo trato.

Harry siguió degustando la pálida y cremosa piel descubierta que estuvo al alcance de su boca. Al terminar con las tetillas, bajó con su lengua hasta la zona de los abdominales. Estaban duros y bastante marcados (probablemente eso era debido al quidditch). Al llegar al ombligo, metió y sacó la lengua varias veces, mientras el rubio gemía retorciéndose y le acariciaba el negro pelo.

Hasta que la cinturilla del pantalón le impidió seguir bajando. Entonces, buscó de nuevo la boca de su adorado Slytherin y adentró su propia lengua en la húmeda cavidad mientras sus manos fueron a parar al botón del pantalón del rubio.

Pero entonces, ocurrió algo que el moreno no se esperaba. Notó que Draco se tensaba bajo su cuerpo, dejaba de acariciarle el pelo e, inconscientemente, dejaba de responder al beso que Harry le estaba dando.

Rápidamente, apartó sus manos del botón del pantalón de Draco y las puso sobre las mejillas y pelo del Slytherin, acariciándolo tranquilizadoramente, a la vez que reducía la intensidad del beso, pasando a convertirse en una tierna caricia de labios. Aliviado, Harry se dio cuenta de que la tensión había desaparecido del cuerpo de su hermoso Dragón, y éste comenzaba a responder al beso, y acariciar su espalda y sus hombros de nuevo.

En su interior, Draco agradeció profundamente el gesto que había tenido Harry con él. El rubio sabía que el Gryffindor había notado su incomodidad al haber intentado desabrochar su pantalón, y había apartado sus manos a toda velocidad para terminar colocándolas sobre su rostro y su sedoso pelo rubio, y comenzar a acariciarlo tiernamente.

Pero ese fue el detonante que hizo que todas sus dudas se disiparan rápidamente. Harry lo amaba. Tenía que ser eso porque no hallaba una respuesta adecuada para la acción del moreno. Draco estaba seguro de que si a Harry no le importara lo que él pudiera sentir, abría desabrochado el pantalón y abría intentado convencerlo de seguir adelante.

O también, podría haber elegido largarse y buscar a otra persona con la que satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, y más siendo Harry, el cual, no habría tenido problemas en encontrar cualquier otra persona dispuesta a complacerlo. En vez de eso, el moreno lo estaba cubriendo de caricias y tiernos besos que hicieron que Draco se sintiera increíblemente bien.

Entonces las manos del rubio se dirigieron hacia la corbata del Gryffindor para intentar quitársela. Harry se separó brevemente y Draco pudo ver reflejada la sorpresa en los ojos verdes. El rubio solo sonrió y comenzó, con la ayuda del moreno, a deshacerse de su ropa hasta quedar al mismo nivel que el Slytherin.

En el preciso instante en el que sus torsos desnudos se tocaron por primera vez, el potente grito que salió de la boca de ambos retumbó en las paredes de la habitación. La pasión hizo que Draco volteara ambos cuerpos, quedando Harry contra el suelo y comenzara a acariciar y a besar la piel descubierta, tal como había hecho Harry con él.

Pasado un largo rato, después de torturar adecuadamente los pezones y el ombligo del moreno, volvió a besar al Gryffindor en los labios, y éste hizo girar ambos cuerpos una vez más. Harry separó brevemente la cabeza para mirar al Slytherin a los ojos mientras una muda pregunta yacía escrita en los orbes verdes.

Draco, al comprender qué era lo que Harry estaba loco por probar, llevó sus propias manos hasta el botón de su pantalón. Lo desabrochó y bajó la cremallera sin contemplaciones, el resto, dejó que fuera el moreno el que lo hiciera, cogiendo una de sus manos, y guiándola hacia la cinturilla del pantalón.

Las últimas acciones del rubio hicieron sentir a Harry la imperiosa necesidad de tocar la carne que le había sido negada hasta el momento. En menos de lo que se tarda en decir "quidditch" había casi arrancado los pantalones y el bóxer de Draco y había tomado su erección con la mano derecha, moviéndola placenteramente de arriba a bajo.

En el momento en el que sintió que la mano del Gryffindor se cerraba en torno a su erección y comenzaba a masturbarlo, Draco buscó desesperadamente con sus manos, y sin éxito, algo a lo que poder aferrarse en el suelo enmoquetado.

Y entonces, cuando pensó que era imposible que Harry pudiera proporcionarle más placer del que le estaba dando, ocurrió algo que lo cogió completamente desprevenido, y que hizo que un estruendoso gemido de placer, que si alguien lo hubiera escuchado desde fuera habría pensado que se trataba de un grito de dolor, abandonara los rojos labios de Draco: Harry había tomado con su húmeda, pero caliente boca, el miembro completamente endurecido del rubio.

Era lo más delicioso que jamás había probado. Lamía con avidez la cabeza del miembro de Draco mientras que con su mano seguía masturbándolo. De vez en cuando se metía la punta del pene en la boca y succionaba un poco, torturando a su amante, y luego volvía a lamer. Hasta que, ayudado por un par de pálidas manos ansiosas, que empujaban su cabeza hacia abajo, terminó metiéndose la erección completa en su boca y succionándola desesperadamente.

Era increíble la sensación de la lengua y la boca de Harry degustando su hombría como si de un caramelo se tratase. Draco no podía evitar hacer más que retorcerse, gemir y empujar con sus manos levemente en la cabeza del moreno hacia abajo, en un intento de que Harry se tragara su pene más profundamente.

El miembro de Draco ya goteaba a causa del enorme placer, y fue lo que hizo que Harry supiera que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax. Entonces, decidió retrasar ese momento un poco más y separó su boca del pene del rubio, quien emitió un gruñido de protesta, y su mano apretó levemente en la base del miembro de Draco y se mantuvo quieta mientras, su otra mano la utilizó para desabrocharse su propio pantalón y, finalmente, introducirla en su bóxer, donde atrapó su propia erección.

No le había gustado nada que Harry interrumpiera las placenteras caricias, pero, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que lo había echo era para que le diera tiempo a masturbarse a sí mismo antes de que Draco se corriera, hizo que el cuerpo entero del rubio se estremeciera de placer ¡¡Vería a Harry haciéndose una paja! Y eso, era algo que el Slytherin encontraba insoportablemente sexy.

Draco se encontraba jadeando, ahí, echado en el suelo y con sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados, mirándolo con lujuria, cuando Harry comenzó a mover nuevamente la mano en la que tenía atrapada la erección del rubio, consiguiendo un gemido de satisfacción de los labios del Slytherin, a la misma velocidad a la que movía la mano que tenía agarrado su propio miembro que hasta ese momento había estado desatendido. Luego, acercó su boca de nuevo al pene del rubio y se lo metió en la boca hasta el fondo mientras su mano continuaba acariciando su propia erección.

No era capaz de aguantar más. Harry se la chupaba como si no hubiera un mañana y eso hizo que Draco se sintiera en el límite del placer, así que, agarrando el pelo de Harry, lo separó de su erección brevemente para empujar con sus manos y sus caderas una vez más hasta que Harry se tragó su miembro y, entonces, un potente orgasmo, acompañado de un escandaloso grito de satisfacción, sacudió el cuerpo del Slytherin. Un momento después, las últimas acciones del rubio hicieron que Harry se viniera en su propia mano, con un grito ahogado debido al miembro del rubio que seguía en el interior de su boca.

Ambos chicos quedaron echados durante unos minutos, Harry sobre Draco, intentando que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. Cuando al fin el moreno consiguió la cantidad de aire necesario, acercó su boca a la del Slytherin, quien aún estaba recuperándose de su primer orgasmo con otra persona, y lo besó lentamente, declarando en esa tierna caricia todo lo que sentía por el rubio.

.- Eso ha sido increíble – murmuró el hermoso ángel rubio contra los labios del Gryffindor.

.- Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo – afirmó el moreno.

Luego, Harry se levantó y tendió su mano para ayudar a Draco, quien yacía desnudo sobre el suelo, a ponerse en pie también. Lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó junto a él hacia la gran cama, donde lo empujó levemente hasta que Draco cayó sentado sobre el edredón blanco.

Ante los ojos de su novio, Harry terminó de quitarse el pantalón, el bóxer negro, los calcetines y zapatos. Entonces, estiró sus brazos de nuevo para que Draco se levantara de la cama y acercó el cuerpo completamente desnudo y pálido al suyo propio, igualmente desnudo. Rodeó el cuerpo de Draco con sus brazos y lo besó una vez más en los labios.

Sin soltar al rubio, Harry fue dando pasos hacia la cama, hasta que, finalmente, con un brazo, el moreno apartó el edredón y las sábanas para que los dos jóvenes pudieran meterse en la cama. Una vez echados, tapados y abrazados de frente, fueron dejándose llevar por el sueño.

.- Ésta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida – susurró Draco, justo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo. Lo que no vio el rubio fue la sonrisa de felicidad que adornó los labios de Harry.

.- Y la mía también - murmuró antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0oºº0oº0o0oºº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0º0oºo0º0oº0oº0oºo0º0

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Espero que les haya gustado… DEJEN REVIEWS por favor, que no cuesta nada, y es lo que a una le anima a seguir escribiendo.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1.

Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana


	20. 19 Un Dulce Despertar

¡Hola! Uf… por fin se han terminado los exámenes y las clases y para celebrarlo, aquí tienen un nuevo capi de DDUE. Ahora, con las vacaciones, tengo la firme intención de publicar más seguido …

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Cap 19. Un Dulce Despertar.**

.- _¡¡crucio! – _gritó la siseante voz.

Resignado, vio como la maldición del dolor se aproximaba hacia él a toda velocidad, después de haber salido directamente de la varita de su señor. El terrible rayo impactó en su cuerpo, produciendo una ya conocida sacudida de dolor que lo hizo caer al suelo y empezar a retorcerse en un inútil intento por mitigar su sufrimiento.

Cuando el rubio pensó que ya no podría aguantar un segundo más sin caer en el pozo de la locura, la maldición imperdonable fue retirada, y él quedó tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, luchando por normalizar su respiración, y por que su cuerpo dejara de temblar en violentas sacudidas.

.- ¡¡Levántate! ¡¡Asquerosa alimaña! – escupió la misma voz que lo había maldecido hacía unos momentos.

Lucius Malfoy apoyó sus temblorosas manos sobre el frío y duro suelo e intentó ponerse en pie. En un principio, pensó que sus miembros no aguantarían su propio peso y que, una vez se levantara, caería irremediablemente al suelo de nuevo, pero, por suerte, consiguió situarse de pie frente a su señor sin volver a caer.

Entonces, Lord Voldemort se acercó a su víctima en dos pasos y, de una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, lo lanzó nuevamente contra el duro suelo. Acto seguido, el Señor Oscuro volvió a "obsequiarlo" con un horrible _cruciatus. _Unos pocos minutos después (que a Malfoy le parecieron horas) el Señor Tenebroso quitó la maldición, dejando sobre el piso a un adolorido Lucius Malfoy.

El mayor de los Malfoy llevaba siendo torturado todos los días y a todas horas desde que había comenzado las vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts, hacía unos pocos días. Más concretamente, desde que él se diera cuenta de que su hijo, o mejor dicho, de que Draco, pues ya no lo consideraba su hijo, lo traicionara, al no haber regresado del colegio, desobedeciendo así las órdenes que había escrito en la lechuza que le había enviado.

Cuando le contó la mala noticia a su amo, a éste le invadió una furia asesina que hizo que Lucius Malfoy deseara encontrarse lo más lejos posible de Voldemort, pues, sabía que la ira la descargaría con él. Y así fue. Ese primer día fue el peor de todos los días de tortura. Su señor le había lanzado tantos_ cruciatus_ que el rubio se había sorprendido al finalizar el día y comprobar que permanecía cuerdo.

Oh, y su esposa Narcisa. Cuando había regresado por la noche a su mansión después del primer día de agonía, se había sorprendido al no encontrar a su mujer por ningún lugar. Al día siguiente, había llegado a la conclusión de que ella también lo había traicionado y se había puesto del lado del viejo amante de los muggles.

Continuaba tumbado sobre el suelo, tratando de no volverse loco, cuando Lord Voldemort comenzó a hablar.

.- Deberías haber tenido controlado a tu hijo. Deberías haberlo educado mejor – declaró – Si lo hubieras hecho, ahora no tendrías que estar pagando el precio de su traición – pasaron unos minutos en los que el mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos no habló mientras miraba, con el asco reflejado en sus rojos ojos, al torturado Lucius.

.- De todos modos, ya tengo planeada mi venganza – un leve rastro de sonrisa, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, cruzó la raja que tendría que haber sido la boca en una persona que no tuviera la cara de una serpiente – Por suerte para mí y para ti (porque si no fuera así tú ya estarías más que muerto) hay dos alumnos en Hogwarts que sí han querido unirse a mis filas. Con esos dos alumnos llevaré a cabo la venganza contra Draco. No esperes que te cuente los detalles de mi plan, pues no eres merecedor de tal honor, pero te puedo asegurar que si todo marcha tal y como lo he planeado, el mejor lugar donde esa asquerosa rata de tu hijo podrá permanecer en un futuro es en el hospital San Mugo, absolutamente loco, o, quizá, será incluso más piadoso, concederle la muerte.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo. No porque sintiera pena por Draco, pues ese sucio traidor iba a tener bien merecido lo que fuera que Voldemort pensara hacerle, sino porque sólo de imaginarse estar en el lugar del Slytherin, casi prefería que sus sesiones de torturas diarias continuaran llevándose a cabo.

.- Ahora ¡¡Fuera de mi vista! – Voldemort acompañó sus palabras con una fuerte patada propinada en la boca de Lucius, que hizo que rápidamente percibiera el sabor metalizado de la sangre que había empezado a brotar de sus labios y su lengua – en cuanto tu hijo haya recibido su castigo, te lo comunicaré y quizás, en esa ocasión, te cuente en qué ha consistido mi venganza.

00oº0º0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºº0oº0o0ºoº00ºoº0oº0oº0o0ºo0oº0º0ºoº0oº0oº0ºo0ºoº0

No quería abrir los ojos. Ni de coña. No, después del sueño del que había disfrutado esa noche. Era, de hecho, el mejor sueño que había tenido en toda su vida. Le había parecido tan real… Pero sabía que sólo se había podido tratar de un sueño, ya que no era la primera vez que soñaba con su adorado Harry y menos, en una situación como en la que se habían encontrado ambos.

En su sueño, Harry y él habían quedado en alguna habitación, creía recordar que era aquella sala que cambiaba de forma según lo que cada persona esté buscando. Allí, el moreno le había hecho su primera mamada. Verdaderamente, pensaba que si alguna vez eso llegaba a ocurrir en la vida real esperaba que fuera, por lo menos, igual de placentero que en su sueño.

Draco era vagamente consciente de la luz del día entrando a través del cristal de alguna de las ventanas de su dormitorio en Slytherin, indicando que el sol ya había salido, probablemente, hacía unas cuantas horas, y que ya podía ir levantándose y saludar a un nuevo día en esas maravillosas vacaciones de Navidad.

Entonces, percibió un leve movimiento en la cama, a su lado derecho, que hizo que sus grises orbes se abrieran de golpe, sobresaltados. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado del que había llegado el movimiento y sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera parado en su pecho. Ahí, a su lado, echado de lado y mirándolo soñadoramente, estaba un muy feliz Harry Potter.

Fue en ese momento, en el que se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en la habitación de los chicos sexto año de la casa Slytherin, como había pensado en un principio. Además, notó que estaba completamente desnudo bajo las sábanas y, al ver el desnudo torso de Harry, dedujo que se encontraba tan desprovisto de ropa como él bajo las sábanas que lo envolvían a partir de las caderas, por tanto (y eso llegó a su cerebro como si en ese preciso instante le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría) probablemente, lo que en un principio él había pensado que se había tratado de un sueño, no lo había sido ¡Había pasado de verdad! ¡Harry se la había chupado! Y ahora estaba ahí, echado a su lado, y mirándolo embobadamente.

No se había ido. Había permanecido junto a Draco y, de hecho, el moreno parecía completamente feliz. Esto hizo que el rubio se sintiera querido, reconfortado. Hizo que pensara que todo a lo que había renunciado (entre otras cosas, la fortuna Malfoy, pues Lucius probablemente lo desheredaría, aunque, por suerte, su madre le había abierto una cuenta secreta desde que había nacido y en la que seguramente hubiera los suficientes galeones como para permitir a Draco vivir bien) y todo lo que había arriesgado (principalmente, la integridad física de su madre, y la suya propia) hubiera merecido la pena. Tan sólo por ese maravilloso momento. Tan sólo por ese dulce despertar.

.- Buenos días, dormilón – susurró cariñosamente Harry mientras alargaba una mano y comenzaba a acariciar el pelo casi blanco de su novio – y Feliz Navidad.

.- Buenos días y Feliz Navidad a ti también – dijo sonriendo Draco, cerrando los ojos un instante para disfrutar de las caricias que Harry le estaba haciendo en su cabeza. Se había sorprendido gratamente cuando el moreno le había recordado que ése era el día de Navidad - ¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?

.- Ni idea – dijo el moreno sin darle importancia. Luego, cambió su tono de voz y susurró con una pícara sonrisa – estaba demasiado ocupado repasándote con la mirada – ante el sonrojo de Draco, Harry continuó, ensanchando su sonrisita– y he levantado las sábanas un par de veces, mientras dormías, para tener una visión completa de tus… huumm… digamos… _atributos_– ante esta declaración, la cara de Draco se volvió, si cabe, más roja, y Harry no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

Entonces, antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el león apartó de un tirón las sábanas del cuerpo de su ángel rubio y enroscó una mano alrededor del miembro del Slytherin, consiguiendo un gemido de sorpresa por parte de Draco, mientras su otra mano continuaba acariciando los rubios mechones.

Harry comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo placenteramente, observando en el rostro de su novio las reacciones que sus caricias le provocaban. Era absolutamente delicioso poder verlo de nuevo rendido bajo su toque. No pudo resistirlo y acercó sus labios a los de su novio, ahogando los gemidos que brotaban de las cuerdas vocales en su propia boca. Poco después, Draco se corrió en la mano del Gryffindor, mientras éste devoraba su boca.

Y entonces, en un movimiento completamente inesperado por parte de Harry, Draco se colocó sobre el moreno, haciendo que sus cuerpos desnudos tuvieran un muy placentero contacto directo, y atrapó en su mano la erección del moreno, mientras su boca comenzaba una nueva batalla de lenguas.

Las manos de Harry agarraban fuertemente el trasero del Slytherin y no paraba de gemir dentro de la boca de su adorado rubio. Apenas unos minutos después, Harry llegó al clímax, mordiendo inconscientemente el labio inferior del Slytherin, provocando un pequeño gemido de dolor por su parte.

Completamente satisfechos, quedaron echados boca arriba en la cama, uno al lado del otro, respirando agitadamente, hasta que sus respiraciones terminaron por normalizarse. Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry habló.

.- En mi habitación tengo un regalo para ti ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos dentro de dos horas en _La Piedra_ y así puedo darte tu regalo? – Draco sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia el moreno.

.- Vale… yo también tengo algo para ti – dijo el rubio.

Luego, ambos se vistieron con la ropa del día anterior y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, se ducharon y se vistieron de gala, dado que era el día de Navidad y habría una comida especial en el Gran Comedor en honor a ese señalado día.

A la hora acordada, se encontraron en la piedra lisa al borde del Bosque Prohibido, donde habían quedado ya tantas veces. Antes de abrir los regalos que ambos se habían entregado con una sonrisa, tuvieron una excitante sesión de besos húmedos, acompañada de manos ansiosas acariciando y apretando cada rincón del cuerpo del otro chico, y dos cuerpos, también ansiosos, restregándose con fruición, demostrándose cuánto se habían echado de menos en esas dos horas que había pasado separados.

Harry abrió primero su regalo. Al retirar el papel vio una preciosa cajita de plata que abrió ansiosamente. En su interior, se encontraba una hermosa pulsera de oro que tenía inscrito "Harry" con incrustaciones de diamantes blancos. Claro, eso era algo que Draco, con todo su dinero, se podía permitir.

Al moreno la pulserita le pareció muy bonita y le agradeció el gesto a su novio con un casto beso. Entonces, el rubio enseñó su muñeca y Harry observó que había una pulsera idéntica con el nombre "Draco" incrustado también en diamantes blancos.

.- Que tierno – dijo Harry cariñosamente y rió divertido cuando notó que las mejillas de Draco se teñían ligeramente de rojo – ¿Me la pones? – preguntó refiriéndose a la pulsera.

.- Claro – después de colocársela, preguntó inseguro – entonces… ¿De verdad te gusta?

.- Por supuesto – sonrió Harry y de nuevo besó a su novio – y ahora… mira lo que tengo para ti. Siento que no sea algo tan caro como lo que me has regalado.

.- Siempre que me lo des tú, me da exactamente igual si decides regalarme un trozo de pergamino en blanco.

.- Eso que has dicho es una cursilada – dijo Harry en un tono que daba a entender que las cursilerías, viniendo de Draco, no le molestaban en absoluto.

.- Oh, cállate – dijo Draco golpeando juguetonamente la cabeza de Harry con su mano.

Después se dedicó a abrir su regalo. Debajo del papel también había una caja. Solo que ésta era rectangular, en lugar de cuadrada, como en la que habían estado las pulseritas y, además, era más grande. En lugar de plata, la cajita era de porcelana blanca.

Cuando Draco la abrió observó dos collares muy parecidos. Eran dos cadenitas de oro. En cada una de ellas colgaba un círculo de oro, pero uno era más ovalado y estaba rodeado de una fina línea verde. Alrededor del otro círculo había una línea roja.

.- Ábrelos – habló Harry, impaciente.

El rubio no se había dado cuenta de que podía abrir los círculos hasta que su novio se lo había comunicado. Abrió la tapa del círculo rodeado de la delgadísima línea roja. En su interior había lo que parecía ser un pequeño reloj, pero no marcaba la hora. En el centro del reloj estaba inscrito el nombre de "Harry" y también había una manecilla, las dos cosas en plata. En la parte de arriba del reloj había una pequeñísima inscripción que ponía "peligro de muerte", debajo decía "viajando" a la derecha "en Hogwarts", y a la izquierda "fuera de Hogwarts", todo ello en plata. La manecilla en ese momento marcaba "en Hogwarts"

.- ¿Ves? Esa cadena la llevarás tú. Saqué la idea del reloj de la casa de los Weasley. La otra cadena me la pondré yo – dijo Harry.

.- Es muy práctica – dijo Draco sonriendo – además de preciosa – entonces el rubio abrió la otra cadena. Era exactamente igual, salvo que en el centro aparecía inscrito "Draco" – de hecho, creo que es mucho mejor que mi regalo. Al menos, el tuyo sirve para algo más que adornar.

.- De eso nada. Tu pulsera es genial.

.- Y con tu collar podré saber si tengo que salvarte la vida en algún momento– rió Draco – o yo diría que más bien será al revés, ya que tú eres siempre el héroe ¿No?

.- Ambos podremos salvarnos la vida mutuamente – contestó Harry divertido, cerrando la tapa del collar con el círculo más ovalado y poniéndoselo en el cuello. Luego, Draco hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

0o0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo00oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo00oºo0ºo0o

.- Vamos, Harry ¿Por qué no nos dices quién ese esa misteriosa persona con la que has desaparecido ya varias noches? ¿No somos tus mejores amigos?

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor, frente a la chimenea y completamente solos. Llevaban días insistiendo en intentar sonsacar el nombre de la persona con la que se veía Harry desde hacía un par de semanas.

El moreno no los culpaba por interesarse por su vida amorosa, después de todo, ellos eran sus mejores amigos, pero ese era un tema que no sólo le concernía a él sino a Draco también. Aunque Harry ya se sentía preparado para confesarles la verdad, pero nunca se la diría sin haberlo hablado antes con su novio.

.- Porque tengo que hablar primero con él para saber si está, o no, de acuerdo en que se lo cuente a ustedes.

.- ¿Él? De modo… que es un chico – habló Hermione.

.- Sí – afirmó Harry.

.- Si es que… ¡Hasta te has llevado el mapa del merodead…! – Ante la cara de asesina que adoptó su novia de pronto, no pudo sino decir - ¡Mierda!

.- ¡Ajá! Así que lo has buscado ¿eh? Para así saber con quien estoy ¿No?– Ron, al menos, tuvo la decencia de agachar la cabeza, avergonzado– Bueno… menos mal que he pensado que podía ocurrir una cosa así. Por eso me he llevado el mapa cada vez que quedaba con él.

.- ¿Vas a dormir fuera esta noche también? – preguntó Hermione.

.- Oh, sí. Tan solo faltan dos días para que finalicen las vacaciones, y luego no vamos a tener tanto tiempo para quedar, entre tareas y exámenes, eso sin mencionar que habrá mucho más riesgo de que nos pillen juntos – luego de decir esto, Harry se levantó – bueno, me voy – subió un momento a su habitación para coger la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, luego salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda hacia el exterior de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando Harry llegó a la Sala de Menestres vio a un delicioso Draco casi desnudo, excepto por un sencillo bóxer negro, tumbado en un sofá rojo, esperando a Harry. Entonces, Draco se levantó del sofá y se acercó depredadoramente hacia Harry. Cuando llegó a la altura del moreno, lo cogió de la corbata y lo llevó hasta el sofá. Luego, el rubio lo empujó, hasta que Harry quedó echado boca arriba y, finalmente, Draco se lanzó sobre él.

0oºo0ººo0ºo0oº0ºio0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Este fue uno de esos capítulos de introducción. Aunque no haya habido mucha acción, en el capi ocurren cosas importantes que tienen que ver con el siguiente. Por cierto, para que estén preparados, en el próximo capi es muy probable que haya violación.

Los regalos de navidad sé que fueron una auténtica parida, pero el que Harry dio a Draco es importante y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que lo de las pulseras para que el rubio le pudiera regalar al moreno.

Y otra cosa. No faltan muchos capis para que esto termine. Calculo cuatro, o cinco. Aunque me puedo equivocar: podrían ser menos y podrían ser más.

Por cierto, estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic del que ya tengo los dos primeros capis. Lo empezaré a publicar en cuanto termine DDUE. En el último capi de este fic pondré el resumen del otro, el que, por cierto, también es un Draco/Harry.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1

Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana


	21. 20 Terror

¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Siento haber tardado tanto! Eso de "ahora tengo vacaciones y tengo la firme intención de actualizar más seguido" creo que se quedó en eso: en una intención. Y ahora, paso a explicar el porqué de mi tardanza.

Al principio, fue porque creía que tendría un montón de tiempo libre durante el mes de julio para terminar este cap, así que estuve unos días ocupada con otro fic que estoy haciendo (uno que ya les había nombrado antes que tengo intención de publicar cuando finalice este fic). Pero me equivoqué. Resulta que éste es el capítulo más **largo ** y **difícil** que he escrito nunca. Jue… me ha parecido interminable. Nunca estaba conforme con lo que escribía y lo estaba cambiando todo el tiempo.

Además, todo el mes de agosto estuve en Inglaterra (¡¡Sí!), y, como comprenderán, no hice nada de nada (Bueno, sí, aprender inglés y pasármelo en grande, pero el fic ni lo toqué)

También, antes de irme de viaje pensé en publicar la primera mitad de este capi para que así no estuvieran tanto tiempo sin leer. Pero yo creo que habría sido **muy** cruel dejarles este capi a la mitad. Entonces sí que habrían tenido ganas de matarme, así que decidí terminarlo.

De todas formas, ya que éste capítulo me ha costado tanto y, además, es el más largo hasta ahora de todo el fic, a lo mejor las espera les compensa (eso espero)

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Violación (o, mejor dicho, _casi_ violación) Lenguaje **muy **fuerte. Violencia. Angustia. Es decir: este va a ser un capítulo muy duro.

**Cap 20. Terror.**

Todo lo bueno se acaba.

Ésta es una lección que tuvieron que aprender nuestros dos protagonistas en cuanto finalizaron las maravillosas vacaciones de navidad.

Ya no podían permanecer durante tanto tiempo juntos, entre deberes, clases y entrenamientos de quidditch. Además, ahora los pasillos siempre estaban abarrotados de alumnos y profesores, por tanto, les era más difícil permanecer en algún sitio a solas. Y, tal vez lo peor de todo, tenían que fingir que se odiaban durante mucho más tiempo al día para que nadie descubriera su relación clandestina.

ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0º0oo0ºo0ºo0oººo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo00oººo0ºo0ºo0ºo00ºo0oº0o

Draco acababa de terminar la última clase del viernes e iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, ajeno a todo, cuando alguien lo cogió por la cintura bruscamente y lo metió rápidamente en un aula vacía. Esa misma persona comenzó a besar la boca del Slytherin furiosamente, mientras sus manos desesperadas recorrían el cuerpo del rubio a través de las ropas.

.- Te he… echado… de menos… - dijo Harry entre beso y beso.

.- Yo también – contestó el rubio, justo antes de lamer el labio inferior del Gryffindor.

El moreno comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello blanco. Draco gimió. Entonces el rubio escuchó el ruido de la cremallera de su propio pantalón donde el moreno metió su mano y agarró el miembro del Slytherin para comenzar a acariciarlo. Un segundo después, Harry estaba de rodillas en el suelo, lamiendo y chupando lo que, para él, era el dulce más rico del mundo.

.- Joder… sigue Potter… - gemía Draco con los ojos cerrados de placer.

No duró demasiado. Draco se vino con un grito de satisfacción poco después, empujando la cabeza de Harry contra su virilidad, mientras el moreno seguía chupando.

Sin haber recobrado el aliento, el rubio cogió a su novio por las axilas y lo levantó para ponerlo contra la pared. Entonces, hizo algo que Harry había estado deseando durante mucho tiempo. El rubio, al igual que había hecho su novio momentos antes, se arrodilló, desabrochó el cinturón, el botón y bajó la cremallera del pantalón del moreno. A partir de ahí, todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de la mente de Harry.

Con la ayuda de sus manos y su boca, Draco estaba haciendo experimentar a Harry la mejor mamada que jamás le habían hecho en su vida (claro que, en gran medida, influía el hecho de que estaba completamente enamorado de la persona que se la estaba haciendo).

.- ¡Merlín!... me corrooooooh – Harry alcanzó el clímax en muy poco tiempo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo hasta tener la boca del rubio a la altura de la suya propia. Entonces, acercó sus labios a los del rubio y, con un húmedo beso hambriento, se dijeron lo mucho que habían disfrutado de aquella sesión de sexo.

0º0oºo0ººo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ººo0o0ººo0o0ºo0ºo0o0o0ºo0ººo0ºo0o0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0º

Draco y Harry habían quedado para dormir juntos esa misma noche en la sala de Menestres. Era la primera vez desde que habían terminado las vacaciones de navidad (hacía una semana) en la que podían pasar juntos una noche entera. Ambos ya echaban de menos despertarse en la misma cama.

Draco salió de la sala común de Slytherin unos minutos antes de que comenzara el toque de queda para que así le diera tiempo a llegar al lugar de la cita sin que lo castigaran por caminar por los pasillos a deshora. Pensó que ningún Slytherin se había percatado de su salida.

Se había equivocado.

Dos pares de ojos lo habían visto salir. Los respectivos dueños de esos ojos acordaron mutuamente que aquella era la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo lo que su señor les había encomendado. Así que caminaron tras el rubio, sin que éste se diera cuenta, y salieron hacia las mazmorras. Luego, continuaron el camino hasta que llegaron a los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Draco miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. Tendría que darse prisa si no quería que lo castigaran. Fue entonces cuando, de pronto, escuchó el ruido de unos pasos tras él. Se paró en seco, con el corazón golpeándole dolorosamente en el pecho. Ya está. Lo habían pillado y, ahora, seguramente, le impondrían un castigo y, lo peor de todo, no podría ver a Harry esa noche.

Se volteó lentamente, esperando encontrarse con Filch, el conserje, o con cualquier profesor del colegio. Pero qué sorpresa (y qué alivio) se llevó al terminar de voltearse y comprobar que las personas que se encontraban frente a él eran dos compañeros de su propia casa. Warrintong, de séptimo año, y Nott, de su mismo curso.

.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó el rubio, extrañado.

Primero, los dos muchachos se miraron de manera cómplice y, de pronto, comenzaron a reírse maniáticamente. Sus carcajadas produjeron escalofríos en la columna vertebral de Draco. El rubio tuvo la sensación de que aquellos dos se estaban burlando de él, y eso, lo asustó.

.- Estás perdido… - dijo Nott con una siniestra sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban malvadamente. Acto seguido, Warrintong sacó su varita y apuntó directamente a Draco.

.- ¡_Desmaius_! – vociferó.

El terror inundó el corazón de Draco un segundo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

0ºoº0oºo0º0oºo0oº0o0ººo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

.- Los veo mañana… buenas noches – se despidió Harry de sus amigos.

.- Buenas noches – contestaron Hermione y Ron, éste último, con el ceño fruncido, debido a que unos segundos antes, él y Harry, habían estado discutiendo la razón por la que el moreno no quería revelar el nombre de la persona de la que Harry parecía estar enamorado.

"_Es un auténtico cabezotas_" – pensó el pelirrojo viendo a Harry salir a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

El moreno caminó rápidamente, decidido a no llegar tarde. Varios minutos después, Harry había llegado a la sala de Menestres.

.- Qué extraño… – se dijo a sí mismo cuando vio que Draco no se encontraba en el lugar. Normalmente, el rubio llegaba con unos cuantos minutos de adelanto a todas las citas y, en ese momento, ya eran las nueve en punto, justo la hora a la que habían quedado – Bueno… estará al llegar – se dijo Harry, un segundo antes de echarse en el sofá que había aparecido en la habitación para esperar a su ángel rubio.

No se le ocurrió mirar el mapa del Merodeador.

ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ººo0ºo0o0ººo0ºo0o0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºoºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º

Draco abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar a toda velocidad. Gimió. Le dolía la cabeza. Obligó a su mente a comenzar a funcionar como es debido y a intentar hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos momentos.

Había quedado con Harry en la Sala de Menestres, se había duchado, vestido, y luego, había salido de la sala común de Slytherin. Había caminado por los pasillos de Hogwarts y, entonces, había escuchado el ruido de unos pasos…

Mierda.

Nott y Warrington.

"¡_Desmaius_!" Había gritado el mayor. Éste había sido el último recuerdo de Draco.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, olvidando completamente su dolor de cabeza, más preocupado por lo que había ocurrido, por la razón de que lo hubieran desmayado, que por una simple jaqueca, producto, probablemente, del golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo, una vez que lo habían maldecido con el _desmaius._

.- Hola… - Saludó Warrington al rubio con una malvada sonrisa - ¿Cómo está nuestro bello durmiente? – preguntó sarcásticamente, para después comenzar a reír junto con su compinche, Nott.

.- ¿Q – qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó dificultosamente el rubio, con un poco de miedo.

.- Estás en Hogwarts… en una habitación cualquiera. La primera que hemos encontrado, en realidad – contestó Nott simplemente, agachándose y alargando su mano derecha para rozar la mejilla izquierda del rubio, cosa que hizo que éste se apartara de golpe.

.- ¿Por qué? – preguntó de nuevo Draco.

.- ¿Por qué? – repitió Warrington, abriendo los ojos con fingida sorpresa – porque has sido un chico malo, Dragón. Te has negado a unirte a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, y, por supuesto, es nuestra misión hacértelo pagar como es debido. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que una habitación vacía para castigar a un sucio traidor como tú? – Acto seguido, ambos secuestradores comenzaron a reír de esa manera que hacía que Draco temblase de miedo.

El rubio, que se hallaba echado en el suelo, sobre una moqueta, se incorporó e intentó levantarse. Pero, antes de que lo consiguiera, la mano de Warrington lo empujó de nuevo sobre el piso. Acto seguido, se agachó y situó sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas del rubio. Entonces, las manos de Warrington inmovilizaron las de Draco, dejándolas sobre la cabeza del rubio.

.- Nos lo vamos a pasar en grande contigo – Seguidamente, acercó sus labios a los del rubio y lo besó duramente.

Nott se había quedado de pie, observando la escena que tenía en frente con excitación. Sonrió. Tenían a Draco Malfoy justo como lo querían.

ºo0o0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo00oºo0ºo0ºo0o0ººo00º0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0º0º

_Joder. Pues sí que está tardando el niño ¿Qué estará haciendo? – _pensó Harry extrañado y, por qué no decirlo, frustrado sexualmente, necesitado de una buena mamada en ese preciso instante.

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared que había aparecido en la Sala de Menestres. Eran las nueve y diez. Al darse cuenta de que habían pasado diez minutos de la hora a la que habían quedado, empezó a preocuparse de verdad.

.- No le habrá pasado nada ¿Verdad?... – se dijo - ¡Ay! – de repente, sintió que algo le quemaba en el cuello. Era el collar que había comprado para el día de Navidad y del que Draco tenía uno muy parecido. Harry supo en seguida que la razón por la que el collar le había quemado era porque las manecillas habían cambiado de lugar y en ese momento no estarían señalando "En Hogwarts" que era lo que siempre habían señalado hasta el momento.

Se quitó el collar rápidamente y lo abrió con la desesperación reflejada en sus verdes irises. Y, cuando horrorizado vio que las manecillas marcaban ahora "en peligro de muerte", sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

ºo0o0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo00oºo0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0o0º0ºoºo0ºo0oº0o0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

.- ¡Suéltame! ¡Cabrón! – gritó asustado Draco.

.- ¡Nott! ¡Agárrale las muñecas como lo estoy haciendo yo! – El más joven, obedeciendo la orden, se agachó y apresó las manos del rubio sobre su cabeza – eso es, nene… cabréate, insúltame y, sobre todo, sigue resistiéndote… Así conseguirás que me ponga aún más cachondo – susurró Warrington contra los labios que recientemente había mordido hasta lograr que de ellos emanara un hilillo de sangre.

Terror. Eso era lo que sentía. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. Al oír aquellas palabras Draco supo exactamente qué era lo que tenían pensado hacer con él y eso era tan horrible que no lo podía creer. No podía asimilar que realmente estuviera ocurriendo eso. No era justo ¿A caso iba a perder su virginidad en una violación? En ese momento, la imagen de Harry apareció en su mente clara y nítida.

"_Ayúdame, por favor_" – pensó desesperadamente, aunque sabía que el moreno no podría oír su súplica. Adoraba a Harry por encima de todo y lo que más le dolía de aquello era que sentía que lo estaba traicionando, aunque no pudiera hacer nada para detener a aquellos dos. Aunque supiera que realmente no era su culpa.

Debería haber estado más atento, debería haberles lanzado una maldición en cuanto los vio tras él, debería… ¡No! lo que debería haber hecho era haberse asegurado mejor de que nadie lo seguía cuando salió de la sala común de Slytherin ¿Por qué se había confiado tanto?

Él sabía perfectamente que había hijos de mortífagos entre sus compañeros de casa y que, después de haber rechazado formar parte de las filas de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, era natural que éste último no estuviera muy contento con él y que decidiera castigarlo. Claro que el rubio nunca se había parado a pensar en la posibilidad de recibir un castigo a manos de ninguno de sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Se había equivocado… _otra vez._

Bueno, ahora ya nada de eso importaba. Lo que en ese momento debía hacer era seguir resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas. No se lo iba a poner nada fácil a aquellos dos. Si habían decidido castigar a Draco Malfoy tenían que asumir todas las consecuencias que ello conllevaba.

Forcejeando salvajemente, el rubio consiguió liberar una de sus manos de las de Nott y propinar a Warrington un golpe en la cara, menos potente de lo que habría deseado, ya que dada su posición, echado boca arriba en el suelo y con el resto de sus miembros inmovilizados, no había tenido mucho espacio ni suficiente coordinación para realizar el movimiento.

En cuanto Nott apresó de nuevo los dos brazos de rubio, Warrintong, sin pensárselo dos veces, abofeteó a su víctima, provocando un gemido de dolor por parte de ésta, como castigo a su atrevimiento anterior. Y, entonces, prácticamente arrancó la túnica de Draco, dejándolo tan solo con una camisilla blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros muy apretados que, a decir verdad, eran infinitamente sexys. Pero no duraron mucho porque, en menos de un segundo, los pantalones habían sido sacados del cuerpo del rubio también, dejándolo con unos bóxers negros que hicieron babear a Warrintong, literalmente.

Joder. Era absolutamente perfecto. Un muñeco de porcelana. Un ángel hermoso que estaba ahí, echado sobre el suelo, para hacer realidad las más salvajes fantasías de Warrintong. Éste se alegraba infinitamente de que su señor le hubiera encomendado esa misión. Él, como tantas otras personas, incluido Nott, se había sentido terriblemente atraído por ese endemoniado rubio desde que lo había visto por primera vez (No por nada era uno de los chicos más atractivos de todo Hogwarts) y, ahora, tenía la oportunidad de follárselo sin piedad, sin remordimientos. Podía hacer lo que _deseara_ con él. Sólo la idea provocaba que su miembro se endureciera.

_Quiero que se lo follen hasta que no pueda ni moverse. Me da igual si lo hacen sus propias pollas o utilizan objetos para ello. Lo que yo quiero es que lo dañen y lo humillen. Háganselo pasar como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno. Recuerden que esa escoria nos ha traicionado a todos y ningún castigo es suficiente para hacérselo pagar, pero podemos acercarnos bastante ¿Verdad? _

_Cuando lo tengan en el suelo herido, llorando y suplicando, quiero que le maldigan con tantos cruciatus que no lo pueda resistir y termine volviéndose loco. Y, finalmente, cuando sea poco más que una masa sangrienta e incoherente, exijo que le lancen el Avada Kedavra ¿Entendido? Y sepan que utilizaré Legilimencia para comprobar si han hecho su trabajo correctamente. _

_Y si cuando me introduzca en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, después de haber matado al traidor, no quedo satisfecho con el castigo que le hayan infligido, les juro que les haré exactamente lo mismo que hubiera deseado que le hicieran a Draco Malfoy ¡Y no estoy bromeando! Pero, si por el contrario, hacen exactamente lo que les estoy pidiendo, tengan por seguro que serán recompensados como es debido. _

.- ¡Ay! – Warrington se había distraído demasiados segundos contemplando el cuerpo casi desnudo de su víctima y recordando las palabras exactas con las que su Señor les había amenazado cuando les había encomendado la misión de matar al rubio. Así que Draco no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Logró mover su pierna hasta clavar su rodilla en los atributos del Slytherin - ¡Hijo de Puta! – gritó Warrington hecho una furia, agarrándose sus partes con una mano y propinándole al rubio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz con la otra. En el instante en el que el puño hizo contacto con su nariz, un estruendoso grito de dolor fue lo que se oyó en la habitación, y Draco supo que se la había roto.

Haciendo caso omiso de la sangre que bajaba por la barbilla y empezaba su camino por el pálido cuello del más joven de los Malfoy, Warrington desapareció, con la ayuda de Nott, la camisilla blanca que hasta el momento apenas cubría el blanco y bien formado torso. Fue entonces, cuando comenzó a morder, chupar y pellizcar los pezones de Draco dolorosamente.

Mientras tanto, éste cada vez se angustiaba más y más. Sentía que ya no había salida para todo aquello. Que estaba perdido. No podía evitar gritar de dolor cada vez que la bestia de Warrintong mordía sus delicados pezones, los cuales, por cierto, hasta ese día, sólo Harry había probado, claro que, con infinitamente más delicadeza.

.- ¡Joder! ¡Warrington! ¡Quítale de una jodida vez los putos bóxers y fóllatelo! ¡O si lo prefieres lo hago yo primero! ¡Pero date prisa! ¡Estoy demasiado caliente! – vociferó Nott ansiosamente.

Ésas palabras hicieron que la piel de Draco se pusiera de gallina. No sería capaz de soportarlo. No podría. Si le hacían eso, seguro que terminaría loco. Creyó que moriría de dolor, o de humillación, o de lo que fuera. Además, la nariz le daba dolorosos latidos ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eran demasiados horrores juntos! Ningún ser humano normal y corriente podría soportarlo.

.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquilo… - contestó Warrington. Entonces, miró a Draco a los ojos – ahora comenzará lo bueno de verdad – y añadió con una sonrisa que al rubio le resultó absolutamente repulsiva - ¿Gritarás para mí? ¿Zorra? – acto seguido, la última prenda que cubría el maltratado cuerpo del rubio, fue arracada sin piedad.

ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oº0o0ºo0oº0oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº00oº0o0oººo00oºo0ººo0ºo0

Sin perder ni un segundo cogió el mapa del Merodeador, lo abrió y pronunció el acostumbrado "_juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". _Luego, sus ojos frenéticos buscaron la motita con el cartelito que ponía _"Draco Malfoy", _en algún lugar cerca de la Sala de Menestres.

Sabía que si perdía a Draco, él nunca se recuperaría. Realmente lo amaba con todo su corazón y daría su vida sin pensárselo dos veces si con ello salvaba la de su ángel rubio. Jamás había estado enamorado de ninguna otra persona, sólo Draco y si él moría, Harry le seguiría de cerca. Bueno, primero mataría a quien fuera que hubiera matado a su amor pero luego no creía que lograra sobrevivir a la pérdida de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

Harry sentía que estaba perdiendo unos preciosos segundos en la búsqueda del rubio por el mapa del Merodeador, pero sin saber dónde se encontraba el Slytherin, no podría ayudarlo en lo que fuera que le estuviera sucediendo. No creía haberse angustiado tanto nunca en su vida.

Entonces lo vio.

El cartelito en el que ponía "Draco Malfoy" no estaba solo. Muy pegados a él había dos cartelitos más, los cuales, Harry reconoció porque sabía que aquellas dos personas eran integrantes del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Nott y Warrington.

Así que eran ellos dos los que estaban haciendo daño a su ángel rubio ¿Eh?

_Lo pagarían._

O0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ººo00ºo0oº0oº0

.- ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Por favor! – Draco, al saberse completamente expuesto, dejó que la histeria lo invadiese y llegase al punto de suplicar. Su hermosos ojos grises, increíblemente brillantes desde que había comenzado a salir con Harry, ahora estaban aguados, fruto de la angustia tan terrible que lo invadía por completo. Ni siquiera recordaba el dolor de su sangrante nariz rota. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que lo iban a violar y ni siquiera había tenido nunca relaciones sexuales plenas. Vaya forma de perder la virginidad.

Antes de nada, Warrintong se tomó otro momento para contemplar nuevamente el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de Draco, justo antes de follárselo.

Había un camino de sangre desde la nariz del rubio hasta su pecho. Esto, curiosamente, excitó aún más, si cabe, a Warrintong, al saberse responsable de la nariz rota. También su víctima tenía numerosos arañazos y hematomas en diversas partes de su cuerpo, debido al salvaje forcejeo. Además, la mejilla izquierda del rubio estaba roja y ligeramente hinchada debido al bofetón que Warrintong le había propinado.

Todo este conjunto, al contrario de lo que se hubiera podido esperar, ni a Warrintong ni a Nott les desagradaba en absoluto. Es más, sabían que había sido por su causa que Draco estuviera en esas condiciones, por tanto, a ellos aquello les satisfacía muchísimo. Para nada habían descendido las ganas de tirarse al rubio hasta que no pudiera ni moverse. Al contrario. El deseo se había intensificado. Aunque era una auténtica pena que, luego de torturarlo, tuvieran que matarlo. Ambos habrían preferido lanzarle un _ovibliate_ y tenerlo como juguetito sexual durante algún tiempo.

.- Nott, vamos a voltearlo, así me será mas fácil agarrar sus piernas - dijo Warrintong.

.- ¡No! ¡Déjenme en paz! – gritaba inútilmente Draco.

.- Joder, rubito, qué bueno que estás – dijo Nott, una vez que lo habían volteado, mirando hambrientamente las perfectas nalgas del rubio.

.- ¡No! ¡Merlín! ¡Que alguien me ayude! – chillaba Draco desesperado. La voz se le había quebrado y dos lágrimas traviesas decidieron en ese momento descender a través de su rostro.

.- Oh… no te esfuerces… hemos puesto un hechizo silenciador a la habitación. Nadie podrá oírte. Ahora, eres nuestro, y vamos a hacer lo que nos dé la puta gana contigo – dijo Warrintong mientras desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón y bajaba la cremallera. Entonces, agarró con las manos las piernas del rubio, que hasta ese momento las había tenido atrapadas entre sus propias piernas, y elevó las redondeadas nalgas.

Draco soltaba una retahíla de gritos, tanto de súplica, como para pedir ayuda, aunque supiera nadie podría escucharlo. Seguía forcejeando duramente con los dos secuestradores pero, a esas alturas, gran parte de sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, sin contar con que lo empezaba a dar todo por perdido y sintió que hiciera lo que hiciera, aquellos dos conseguirían su objetivo. Un nuevo grito, acompañado de un respingo, fueron las reacciones que Draco tuvo al notar el miembro de aquel horrible troll rozando su entrada. Cerró los ojos, resignado.

Ya no había _nada_ que hacer.

00ºo0oº0oººo0ºo0º0o0oºo0º0o0oºo0ºoº0ºo0º0oo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0º

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Y, ahora, más que nunca, les pido que **DEJEN REVIEWS, **porque les juro que este capi me costó tanto que si no me dejan reviews, no estaré lo suficientemente animada como para escribir el siguiente capi. Que conste que no es una amenaza. Es, simplemente, la verdad. Éste último capítulo me lo tienen que reconocer un poquito, por favor.

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1

Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana.


	22. 21 Amargos Recuerdos

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien… y no tan amargados como yo con tanto examen… Dios mío… ¡¡Qué estresante es la vida del estudiante!! Bueno… aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo donde se resuelve esa incógnita que quedó tan en el aire en el capítulo anterior

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece… todo es de soy-más-rica-de-lo-que-tú-nunca-podrás-disfrutar Rowling y la Warner Bros.

Por cierto, esta vez tengo que darles especialmente las gracias por haberme dejado un montón de reviews en el capi anterior, me han animado muchísimo

**Cap 21. Amargos Recuerdos.**

Un joven muchacho de dieciséis años corría desesperadamente a través de los oscuros y fríos pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El ruido que hacían sus pisadas era enorme, pero esto, al muchacho, no le importó demasiado, pues había algo que le preocupaba muchísimo más. Sentía que jamás había corrido a tanta velocidad en toda su vida y, al mismo tiempo, que un viaje nunca se le había echo tan endemoniadamente largo.

Miró el Mapa del Merodeador, que traía consigo en su mano derecha, y se dio cuenta de que a la vuelta de la esquina del pasillo en el que se encontraba, era donde se hallaba la habitación que tan ansiosamente estaba buscando.

"_Ya voy, amor… Aguanta"_ _ – _pensó Harry.

0oººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºoºoºo0oºoº0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0

.- _¡Desmaius!_ _ – _gritó el moreno con todas sus fuerzas, justo un momento después de abrir la puerta de la habitación y encontrarse con una de las escenas más terribles que había visto, y vería, en toda su vida.

El hechizo había salido con tanta fuerza de la varita de Harry que lanzó a Nott y a Warrintong contra la pared, haciendo que sus cabezas golpearan contra ella dolorosamente, y luego, ambos secuestradores, cayeran al suelo, inconscientes. Pero Harry a penas había prestado atención a esto último. Estaba infinitamente más preocupado por su amor…. Por su niño. Por aquel al que los dos mortífagos habían dañado.

.- ¡Draco! – gritó el moreno viendo cómo el rubio, no pudiendo soportarlo más, se desmayaba, y quedaba inconsciente en el suelo, bocabajo, desnudo y herido.

El Gryffindor corrió hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba su precioso niño. Se agachó al lado de él y, con sus manos, lo volteó y lo acunó entre sus brazos, poniendo la cabeza rubia apoyada en su pecho – Pero… ¿Qué te han hecho esos dos? – preguntó, notando cómo se le quebraba la voz y una lágrima traviesa surcaba un camino húmedo a través de su mejilla.

¿Acaso habían _violado _a su precioso ángel rubio?

Lo observó detenidamente. Había perdido muchísima sangre a causa de su nariz rota y, ahora, el líquido elemento estaba esparcido por su rostro, su cuello y su pecho. Además, había un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo a causa del breve momento en que había estado desmayado bocabajo. También tenía la mejilla roja e hinchada, además de cuantiosos moretones, mordeduras y arañazos en el torso, e imaginaba, que tendría también en el pecho y el cuello, pero estaban cubiertos por las sangre.

Harry sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Que necesitaba respirar. Era como si a él mismo le hubieran ocurrido las mismas cosas que a su novio. Como si también hubieran abusado de él. Lo quería tanto… tanto que no podía evitar sentir su dolor como si él mismo hubiera sufrido la situación de Draco. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado por el estado en el que habían dejado a su Dragón y aún_ no _había comprobadola entrada a su cuerpo.

Inspiró profundamente.

De nuevo, volteó el inerte cuerpo en su regazo, dejando frente a sus ojos el hermoso trasero de su novio. Entonces, acercó sus manos al lugar. A continuación, con el pulso temblando, separó levemente las redondas nalgas de Draco, preparado para lo peor. Observó.

_No había sangre._

Harry expulsó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo. Sintió que algo estallaba en su pecho. Algo bueno. Algo que, de pronto, se propagó por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de alegría y de alivio. Era como si, de repente, pudiera volver a respirar de manera normal, como si un aire renovado hiciera contacto con sus pulmones, y como si le hubieran dado una poción energética para que, de nuevo, sus neuronas funcionaran lo suficientemente bien como para saber que debía llevar a su niño al hospital de inmediato.

Había llegado _ a tiempo._

No habían logrado _desgarrar _la entrada de su hermoso, divino y _todavía _maravillosamente virgen ángel rubio.

Harry sabía, o más bien, intuía, que una persona violada podía quedar traumatizada de por vida. Que podía no recuperarse jamás de tan horrible experiencia. Y el moreno también pensaba que, si aquellos dos monstruos hubieran logrado abusar de Draco, para el rubio habría sido más difícil recuperarse precisamente porque jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales plenas.

Por esas razones, Harry había estado tan sumamente preocupado. Había pensado que aquellos dos cabrones lo habían violado y habían destrozado la vida del rubio. Pero, aunque se lo habían hecho pasar mal, y al Slytherin le costaría superar su terrible experiencia, Harry sabía que lo lograría. El moreno intentaría ayudarlo en todo lo posible para que se pudiera olvidar de tan aterrorizante momento en su vida.

Harry se levantó dificultosamente del suelo, ya que se negaba a soltar al rubio desmayado en sus brazos, y se puso en pié. No quiso siquiera convocar un hechizo de levitación para que de ese modo pudiera llevarlo fácilmente por el aire. Prefería tenerlo en sus brazos sin importar cuánto pudiera pesar.

Apoyándose en la pared más próxima logró mantener al rubio con una mano y con la otra sacó su varita para hechizar las de los dos mortífagos y llevárselas consigo. Luego se quitó su propia capa para cubrir completamente el cuerpo desnudo de Draco. Y, una vez que había salido de la habitación, lanzó un hechizo de cierre a la puerta para que ni Warrington ni Nott pudiesen escapar.

0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0oo0ºoº0ºo00oºoº0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0º0ºo0ºo0º0ºo0ºo00oºo0ººo

Harry caminó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hasta la enfermería, teniendo en cuenta a la hermosa criatura que yacía pesadamente en sus brazos, totalmente inconsciente. Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron siglos, Harry se hallaba frente a la gran puerta que daba paso a la enfermería. El moreno tocó suavemente y entró en la gran habitación.

.- ¿Señora Pomfrey? – preguntó Harry.

Entonces, una puerta que estaba en el lado derecho de Harry y que era la que daba acceso al despacho de la sanadora se abrió, saliendo de ella la silueta oscurecida, ya que era de noche y no había ninguna vela encendida, de una mujer más bien baja y regordeta.

.- ¿Señor Potter? – había reconocido la voz del que en tantas ocasiones había tenido que permanecer en la enfermería a su cargo.

La sanadora entonces, con la ayuda de su varita, un acertado movimiento de muñeca y unas palabras susurradas, iluminó la estancia gracias a un montón de velas encendidas, repartidas alrededor de la habitación.

.- ¿Qué demo…? – Dijo horrorizada la Señora Pomfrey cuando vio la persona ensangrentada e inconsciente que Harry llevaba en sus brazos - ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó acercándose rápidamente al moreno para observar más de cerca al chico que traía en sus brazos.

.- Dos Slytherins… ¡¡Dos compañeros de su propia casa!! – Gritó Harry enfurecido sin terminar de creerse lo que había ocurrido – los he dejado encerrados en una habitación, sin varitas, para que no pudieran escapar.

Entonces, Pomfrey se fijó mejor en el alumno desmayado, ignorando lo último que Harry le había dicho pues, en ese momento, era más importante el muchacho al que habían agredido que los propios agresores. No se había dado cuenta de que el desmayado se trataba de Draco Malfoy hasta que Harry había soltado aquellas palabras furiosas.

Claro. Aunque no podía ver su cara ensangrentada, ese pelo rubio, casi blanco, era inconfundible en cualquier lugar.

.- Ponga al señor Malfoy en esta cama, señor Potter – dijo la sanadora – quédese vigilándolo un momento. Voy a mi despacho a buscar algunas pociones curativas.

ºoº0oºo00ºoºo00ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0oºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo00oº0ºo0oºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0

La señora Pomfrey había apartado la capa que cubría la desnudez del rubio y, luego de haber hecho desaparecer hasta el último rastro de sangre con su varita, examinó cada rincón del pálido cuerpo, susurrando a cada momento algo parecido a "pobre muchacho" Harry, simplemente, se había quedado a un lado, mirando y sintiendo cariño por la mujer que se preocupaba de esa manera por la salud de los demás.

Entonces, la sanadora había realizado algunos hechizos sobre las múltiples heridas del rubio y también en su nariz rota y, a continuación, le había hecho beber a un semiconsciente Draco dos pociones: una, según le había contado Pomfrey a Harry, para que, con la ayuda de los hechizos que había realizado anteriormente, todas sus heridas se curaran por completo, incluyendo la nariz, y otra, para que pudiera dormir sin pesadillas.

Cuando había terminado, la mujer le había pedido a Harry que fuera a buscar a la profesora McGonagall para que ella hablara con el director de la escuela y le contara lo sucedido. Pero el moreno se había negado. Él no pensaba separarse de Draco por nada del mundo y así se lo había hecho saber a la sanadora. El Gryffindor pasó por alto la mirada de extrañeza que le había lanzado la mujer, ya que era bien sabido que ellos dos habían sido enemigos desde el primer día en que habían pisado Hogwarts, pero lo único que preguntó fue si él no pensaba ir a dormir a su torre esa noche y Harry le había contestado que no.

Así que el moreno ahora se encontraba en la cama que se hallaba justo al lado de la de Draco. Pomfrey le había dicho que si no iba a dormir en su torre entonces le exigía que durmiera en una cama con fundamento.

El moreno no había podido dormirse aún. Estaba absolutamente despierto y miraba fijamente a la figura durmiente de Draco.

Era tan hermoso. No podía entender cómo alguien querría hacer daño a esa criatura celestial. Ese pelo rubio platino, que en ese momento se veía todavía más hermoso debido a la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por un ventanal, traía loco a Harry. Esos hermosos ojos grises, ahora cerrados pacíficamente, rodeados de esas espesas pestañas rubias, eran los más bonitos que Harry había visto en su vida. Ahora, no alcanzaba a comprender cómo había habido algún momento en el que había odiado a su hermoso ángel rubio. No recordaba cómo de furioso se había sentido él cada vez que el rubio se la había jugado en el pasado. No recordaba la rabia, el rencor ni la sed de venganza que en tantas ocasiones lo había embargado por causa de ese Slytherin.

¿Cómo podían cambiar los sentimientos de una persona de aquella manera?

0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºº0oºo0ºo0oº0o0º0oºº0oo0ºo0ºo0ººo00oººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0o0ººo0ºo0

Abrió los ojos. La luz lo cegó totalmente, así que los volvió a cerrar.

Un momento.

¿Desde cuándo entraba tanta luz en la habitación de Slytherin?

Abrió ligeramente los ojos de nuevo, de manera que pudiera soportar la luz solar, para que pudiera descubrir en qué estraño lugar se encontraba en ese momento.

.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – preguntó para sí mismo con la voz ronca de un recién levantado.

.- Recuperarte, supongo – contestó una voz conocida a su lado.

Era Harry. Estaba sentado en una silla y, antes de haber contestado a la pregunta del rubio, había estado leyendo lo que parecía ser una revista. Pero esto le importó menos que comprobar que bajo sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras. Aparentemente, el moreno había pasado una mala noche.

.- ¿Recuperarme? – Preguntó extrañado Draco, incorporándose en la cama - ¿Recuperarme de qué?

.- ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó sorprendido Harry.

.- ¿Recordar qué? – y, entonces, un destello de comprensión hizo aparición en los grises ojos del rubio, haciendo que Harry se diera cuenta de que ya estaba empezando a recordar la horrible experiencia que había vivido la noche anterior.

De pronto, una serie de imágenes le fueron viniendo a la mente. Imágenes que lo incluían a él, a Warrington y a Nott, dos de sus compañeros de Slytherin y, además, integrantes del equipo de quidditch de su casa. Recuerdos sobre el secuestro que había sufrido a manos de aquellos dos.

_¡Quítale de una jodida vez los putos bóxers y fóllatelo! ¡Estoy demasiado caliente!_

De repente, Draco se llevó las dos manos a su rostro y lo cubrió con ellas, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un sollozo de sus labios. Había sido horrible. Todo lo que había pasado la anterior noche había sido atemorizante. Pocas veces en su vida lo había pasado tan mal a manos de su padre o, tal vez, lo que le había ocurrido por culpa de Nott y Warrintong era lo peor que jamás había vivido, ni siquiera superado por las numerosas humillaciones y palizas que le había propinado Lucius.

¿_Gritarás para mí? ¿Zorra?_

Entonces, sintió cómo unos brazos lo rodeaban, abrazándolo consoladoramente, mientras que una dulce boca esparcía una serie de besos en su cabeza.

_Joder, rubito, qué bueno que estás_

.- Shhh… tranquilo… yo estoy aquí, contigo…. Ya pasó, amor… - susurró Harry cuando Draco comenzó a llorar contra su pecho, gimiendo de tristeza. Sus manos morenas comenzaron a acariciar la espalda del Slytherin suavemente, deseando desesperadamente que su chico se encontrara mejor.

_Nadie podrá oírte. Ahora, eres nuestro, y vamos a hacer lo que nos dé la puta gana contigo_

Recordó cómo aquel indeseable de Warrintong había estado a tan solo un paso de cumplir su objetivo y violar su cuerpo. Sollozó más fuerte y Harry repitió su dosis de besos en la rubia cabeza y apretó su abrazo alrededor de Draco.

Pero… ¿Warrintong lo había conseguido? Recordaba haber sentido su erección rozando su entrada y entonces…

_Desmaius!_ _- _¡Y entonces había llegado Harry! ¡Su novio había impedido que abusaran de él!

Draco consiguió tranquilizarse un poco al recordar esto último y gracias al cariño y al apoyo que Harry le estaba dando en esos momentos en los que lo estaba pasando peor que en toda su vida. Realmente amaba al moreno y no creía que hubiera modo posible de cambiar eso. Pensaba que jamás podría dejar de quererlo con todas sus fuerzas. Era tan bueno con él…

.- Te quiero – susurró Harry por primera vez en su vida contra el cuello de su ángel rubio.

.- Señor Malfoy ¿Está usted mejor? – Pero a Draco no le había dado tiempo a contestar a esa muestra de amor por parte del Gryffindor porque la señora Pomfrey había llegado en ese momento, interrumpiendo el mágico momento que habían estado viviendo.

.- S-sí – contestó el susodicho, separándose de Harry y secándose las lágrimas de los ojos con su propio brazo.

La sanadora observó los ojos rojos, hinchados y mojados del rubio y sintió una desagradable punzada de lástima en su corazón.

.- No se preocupe… usted está bien y, con respecto a los autores de su agresión, serán castigados debidamente. De hecho, estoy segura de que serán expulsados de la escuela – informó la señora Pomfrey –he hablado con el profesor Dumbledore personalmente y le he informado de los acontecimientos de la pasada noche, ya que usted no quería separarse del señor Malfoy bajo ningún concepto – dijo mirando a Harry, quien sintió sus mejillas arder al ver que Draco lo miraba ligeramente asombrado y la señora Pomfrey, con picardía – el caso es que no sabemos dónde encerró usted a los muchachos y Dumbledore quisiera que se lo dijera usted mismo en persona, en su despacho y ahora.

.- ¿Ahora? Pero… ¿Y Draco? – preguntó ansiosamente, mirando en la dirección de su precioso niño, quien se había vuelto a echar sobre la cama y miraba fijamente a la señora Pomfrey.

.- Oh… no se preocupe… le prometo que yo estaré aquí y cuidaré bien de él – dijo la sanadora tranquilizadoramente.

.- De acuerdo – entonces Harry miró al rubio – Ahora te veo ¿Vale?

.- Sí… tranquilo… estoy bien – contestó Draco con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

0ºoºo0ºo0ºo00oº0ºoºo0ºo0o0ºº00oºo0º0oºo0ººo0o0ººo0o0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo00º0oºo0ºo

.- Ah… adelante señor Potter – invitó el director de la escuela al ver en el umbral de la puerta al alumno que había estado esperando – buenos días, siéntese.

.- Buenos días – saludó Harry a los presentes. En el despacho de Dumbledore se encontraban, a los lados de éste y sentados, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.

.- No he creído conveniente convocar al señor Malfoy por razones de seguridad… quiero decir… ha pasado una mala experiencia demasiado recientemente como para tener que recordársela ahora mismo – Harry simplemente asentía con la cabeza – Para lo que lo he llamado aquí ahora es para que nos indique el lugar donde se encuentran los dos alumnos que, según me ha contado la señorita Pomfrey, pertenecen a la casa de Slytherin y han sido los autores de la agresión contra el señor Malfoy – Harry no pudo dejar de notar la cara de enfado y decepción que había puesto el profesor Snape al enterarse de que dos de los alumnos de su propia casa habían dañado a su alumno favorito.

.- De acuerdo… síganme, por favor – y los tres profesores, más Harry, abandonaron el despacho del director, rumbo al lugar donde se encontraban los dos mortífagos.

ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ººo0ºo0ºoºo0ººo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0º0ºoº0oº0oºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0º

Habían encontrado a Warrington y a Nott en una esquina de la habitación. Ambos se veían absolutamente horribles. Tenían profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, el pelo despeinado, y la túnica y capa de Warrintong completamente arrugadas y, además, este último, presentaba alguna herida que otra en su rostro y manos, debido al salvaje forcejeo con Draco.

Dumbledore se llevó consigo a ambos alumnos, asegurando a Harry que serían automáticamente expulsados y llevados a Azkaban, detenidos por intento de violación, a la espera de un juicio.

O0ººo0o0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo00ºoo0ºo0ººo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo00oºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Hay Dios… de verdad que no entiendo por qué me está costando tanto escribir últimamente… bueno, en parte es porque los capítulos son más largos y, además, les dedico más tiempo para corregirlos. Pero bueno… les recuerdo que no quedan demasiados capítulos para que este fic termine… no puedo concretar… quizá unos cuatro capítulos más o así… mientras tanto les recuerdo que estoy escribiendo otro fic que será de unos pocos capítulos, del que ya tengo los tres primeros, y que también es un Draco/Harry. Les dejaré el resumen de mi próximo fic en el último capítulo de DDUE, ¿Vale?

Bueno y, como siempre, les pido **REVIEWS,**y les vuelvo a dar las gracias por dejarme tantísimos en el capítulo anterior

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	23. 22 Amor y Consuelo

Aquí está mi regalito de reyes XD. Sí, sí, ya sé que he tardado… y, realmente, no tengo ninguna excusa… a ver si el próximo capítulo viene más rápido. 

Tres cosas** IMPORTANTES**: ¡Ya hay más de 400 comentarios! ¡¡Muchísimas gracias !! Así, da gusto escribir. Espero seguir recibiendo más ¿Eh? ¡No se me duerman XD!

Y, el dos de enero de hace dos años publiqué este fic por primera vez ¡¡Bien por mí XDD!! ¡¡Así que DDUE ya ha cumplido dos años!!

Puedo decir ya, casi con seguridad, que sólo queda un capítulo para el fin, aunque, probablemente, dividido en dos partes, así que, como si fueran dos capítulos. Y, luego, escribiré una secuela.

**Disclaimer** : Ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece y que no gano dinero por escribir este fic.

**Cap 22. Dolor y Consuelo.**

Por alguna extraña razón, todo lo que debía ser secreto, algo importante y que sólo pudieran conocer unos pocos en Hogwarts, más que nada por seguridad, además de mantener la intimidad de los implicados, siempre se acababa extendiendo irremediablemente, hasta que, al final, ni un alma en todo el colegio permanecía ignorante de las cosas que ocurrían allí.

Y la agresión que Draco Malfoy había sufrido a manos de Nott y Warrintong, incluyendo el heroico recate por parte del niño-que-vivió, no era una excepción. 

Desde la misma mañana en la que Draco había despertado en la enfermería después de su mala experiencia con los dos mortífagos, ese rumor se había comenzado a extender sin tener nadie ni idea de cómo. Cuando el día había terminado, no existía persona en el colegio que no supiera de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido allí la noche anterior.

Y claro, dado que todos los alumnos en la escuela estaban enterados de lo que había pasado, Ron y Hermione no iban a ser menos y, lógicamente, también conocían la noticia. Así que, como es normal, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en hablar con Harry y preguntarle si aquel rumor era verdad.

Aunque, eso sí, siempre que pudieran encontrarlo de una buena vez.

No habían visto al moreno desde la noche anterior, cuando se había ido para pasar la noche junto a su nuevo novio. Y, en ese momento, ambos se encontraban cenando en el Gran Comedor, con la esperanza de que Harry apareciera pronto por allí.

De repente, la enorme puerta del Gran Salón se abrió, dando paso a la figura de un atractivo moreno que se dirigía hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors. El murmullo de los alumnos que se encontraban en la habitación se extendió rápidamente. Jóvenes de todas las casas señalaban al moreno y luego susurraban a sus compañeros. Cada uno haciendo sus propias conjeturas sobre los rumores que recientemente se habían extendido por todo Hogwarts.

Bueno, a Harry, realmente, no le importó en absoluto el descaro con el que las personas allí presentes lo señalaban y luego hablaban de él, ya que estaba verdaderamente acostumbrado a todo eso. Era es una de las "ventajas" de ser el niño-que-vivió.

.- ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin te dejas ver! – dijo Ron acusadoramente una vez que Harry se había sentado a su lado en la mesa y se servía un buen trozo de pastel de carne.

.- Zí – contestó con la boca repleta de comida – He Ezado ogupado.

.- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Hermione con cara de asco - ¿Quieres tragar antes de hablar? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No has comido hoy?

.- He dicho que he estado ocupado – contestó Harry finalmente, después de haber tomado un buen trago de zumo de calabaza para bajar la comida que se había empurrado en la boca – y no… no he comido casi nada…

.- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Ron.

Harry no contestó, en lugar de eso, se metió otro trozo enorme de pastel de carne en la boca y luego cerró los ojos, masticando con placer. Estaba hambriento.

.- ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione, haciendo que el moreno pegara un salto en su silla y luego la mirara reprochadoramente.

.- ¿Qué? – preguntó molesto.

.- Tenemos que hablar – luego la castaña miró a su alrededor. Varios compañeros en la mesa estaban mirando al trío de oro, esperando poder enterarse de algo interesante, por lo que la chica se acercó a Harry y le susurró – a solas… los tres.

.- De acuerdo… sólo déjenme terminar de cenar tranquilo y luego vamos a la sala común ¿Vale?

0ºoºo0oººo0ºo0o0º0oºooº0o0ºo0ºoº0oº0o0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0oº0oº0o0º0oº0oºº

.- Eh… ¿Ron? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

El moreno les acababa de confesar a sus dos mejores amigos quién era aquel misterioso chico con el que estaba saliendo. Extrañamente, a Hermione la noticia parecía no haberla cogido desprevenida, al contrario, se la veía tranquila y como si hubiera esperado de antemano que aquel misterioso chico se tratara de Malfoy. Pero Ron… bueno, eso era otra historia. 

Primero, se había puesto a reír histéricamente, creyendo que lo que le había contado su mejor amigo era una broma. ¿Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, saliendo con su archienemigo, Draco Malfoy? ¡Ja! Si llegase ese día… Pero, poco después, al ver las miradas serias de Harry y Hermione, comprendió que lo que le había contado el moreno era verdad.

Entonces, de repente, empezó a palidecer, para luego pasar a un color amarillento, hasta llegar a ese momento, en el que tenía un tono verduzco en su rostro, como si fuera a vomitar de un momento a otro. Además, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se les iban a salir de las órbitas. Y su boca prácticamente tocaba el suelo de lo abierta que la tenía.

.- Ron… respira… coge aire – le decía Harry mientras lo agarraba de los hombros para que reaccionara antes de que se desmayara por falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

.- P-pero… ¿Cómo estás saliendo con Mal –Malf…? ¡No puedo decirlo! ¡Sería demasiado para mí! – dijo Ron pasado unos minutos, después de recomponerse un poco, con las manos en la cabeza, escandalizado.

Entonces, Harry les contó toda la historia. Desde la primera pelea con Malfoy y luego el que el moreno se hubiera querido vengar robándole el diario. Les contó que a través del diario del rubio había sabido que el Slytherin estaba enamorado de él. Les habló de todo lo demás que había pasado (excluyendo los momentos íntimos, lógicamente) hasta llegar al intento de violación por parte de Nott y Warrintong.

.- He estado toda la noche y todo el día de hoy en la enfermería, acompañando a Draco – explicó Harry – por eso ustedes no me habían podido encontrar. De hecho, ahora me vuelvo a la enfermería, aunque me parece que le van a dar el alta a Draco esta noche. Si es así, de todas formas, no vendré a dormir aquí porque dormiré con él – al ver la cara de asco del pelirrojo, Harry le miró fulminante – no tienes que poner esa cara, Ron, he dicho D-O-R-M-I-R, si tú has decidido imaginarte otra cosa, es tu problema – el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

.- De acuerdo, Harry – dijo Hermione – ya hablaremos de esto más detenidamente en otro momento ¿De acuerdo? Y así lo podemos comentar delante de Malfoy.

.- Espera un momento… - dijo Harry – Tú, en ningún momento, has parecido sorprendida de lo que he contado ¿Por qué?

.- Harry… te conozco… y es más que obvio que las miradas que le lanzas a Malfoy no son, ni mucho menos, de odio. Bueno, eso desde hace unas pocas semanas hasta ahora, pero el cambio, es evidente. Además, Malfoy tampoco deja de mirarte en ningún momento. No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que entre tú y Malfoy hay algo – No hace falta explicar la mirada de completo asombro por parte de ambos jóvenes hacia la chica.

.- Hermione… ¿Cómo demonios haces eso? – Preguntó Ron a su novia sin acabar de creerse lo que la chica había dicho – A veces das verdadero miedo.

Hermione sólo sonrió, le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla y le dijo que fuera corriendo a ver a su chico rubio para que no estuviera solo. Luego, cuando el moreno se hubo marchado, agarró del brazo a un atontado Ron y se lo llevó a la cama del chico para poder así "animarlo" un poco.

0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0oº0o0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0o0º0oº0oºo0o0º0oºº

Cuando Harry llegó a la enfermería, encontró a Dumbledore junto a la cama de Draco, hablando con el rubio.

.- Ah… ¡Buenas tardes señor Potter! ¿Ya ha cenado? – preguntó el director de la escuela cuando se percató de la presencia del moreno.

.- Sí señor – contestó Harry - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? – preguntó extrañado por la presencia de Dumbledore en la enfermería.

.- Oh… no… a Merlín, gracias… el señor Malfoy se lo explicará todo porque yo me tengo que marchar ya – dijo Dumbledore –Que pasen ustedes una buena noche.

Una vez el director se hubo marchado, Harry miró extrañado al rubio, buscando una explicación a lo que había pasado.

.- Adivina que… - dijo el rubio muy contento - ¡Tengo una habitación para mí solo!

.- ¿En serio? ¿Y eso? – preguntó el moreno.

.- Dumbledore me lo acaba de decir – habló Draco muy emocionado – dice que, después de lo que ha pasado, es peligroso que siga durmiendo en mi habitación de Slytherin.

.- ¡Qué bien! ¿No? – dijo Harry cariñosamente, acariciando la melena rubia.

.- Sip – Draco miró a su novio soñadoramente. 

Entonces, el moreno se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del Slytherin y lo besó en los labios tiernamente.

.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – al rubio se le ensombreció la mirada.

.- Bien… supongo… o todo lo bien que se puede encontrar uno en una situación como la mía – dijo mirando hacia ninguna parte – cambiando de tema… Pomfrey me dijo que esta noche ya puedo dormir en mi nueva habitación.

.- Eso suena magnífico – dijo Harry.

0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ººo0o0ºº0o0oº0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0o0º0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oo0ººo00o

.- Huumm… la verdad es que no está nada mal – comentó Harry una vez que él y su novio se encontraban en el interior del nuevo cuarto de Draco.

Cuando la sanadora le había dejado salir al rubio de la enfermería por fin, Dumbledore había aparecido y les había conducido hacia la habitación.

.- Cierto – acordó el rubio.

La entrada estaba custodiada por la estatua de un brujo que, al decir la contraseña, se apartaba y, entonces, se abría un muro, dando paso al interior del cuarto. Era bastante pequeño, pero muy acogedor y caliente, ya que no se encontraba en las mazmorras, como su antigua sala común. Era una habitación muy sencilla, de color amarilla. Había un armario, un sofá, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, y una cama que, si bien no llegaba a ser tan grande como las de matrimonio, al menos, era lo suficientemente amplia como para que cupieran dos personas en ella.

Una puerta, a la derecha de la entrada, daba al cuarto de baño, en el que había una ducha, un inodoro, un lavabo y un espejo. Todo de color blanco.

.- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo a dormir? – Preguntó Draco.

.- Por supuesto – contestó Harry sonriendo – pensaba quedarme, de todas maneras.

Y, entonces, el moreno se acercó a Draco y comenzó a besarlo, usando su lengua. Éste, respondió encantado, y pronto, el beso se fue intensificando hasta que las manos de Harry se encontraban bajo la camisa del rubio y acariciaban la espalda pálida. Las manos de Draco, mientras tanto, se encargaban de revolver aún más el pelo negro de Harry, que ya de por sí era alborotado.

Notando ya el bulto que sobresalía en los pantalones del rubio, una de las manos del moreno se acercó a tientas hacia esa zona, hasta que, finalmente, agarró la erección por encima de los pantalones de Draco.

Fue, entonces, cuando se percató de que el rubio se tensaba bajo su toque y se apartaba de su cuerpo, finalizando el caliente encuentro.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry sin comprender por qué su novio no había querido seguir a delante.

Draco sólo permanecía quieto y más pálido de lo normal en él.

.- ¿Draco? ¿Te encuentras bien? – atrapando entre sus manos las mejillas del rubio y acariciándolas, empezando a preocuparse de verdad por el estado de salud de su ángel rubio.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo completamente inesperado por parte del moreno: Draco se echó a llorar. 

Harry no sabía realmente qué podía hacer. Abrazó al rubio con fuerza y éste apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y siguió llorando.

.- L- lo s-siento, Harry – dijo Draco entre hipidos – n-no p-puedo, yo…

Y, entonces, Harry comprendió por fin qué era lo que le ocurría a su hermoso novio.

.- Shhh… tranquilo… no pasa nada… todo está bien, amor – susurraba el moreno en el oído de Draco mientras sus manos frotaban la espalda del Slytherin consoladoramente.

0oººo0º0o0oºo0ºo00oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºº0oººo00oº0oºo0ºo0oº0o0oºººo0ºo0ºo0ºoºo0o0ºo0ºo0º

Merlín. Cómo quería a Harry. Había sido tan dulce con él. Y qué feliz se había sentido Draco al saber que dormiría junto al moreno, le encantaba despertar por las mañanas con el Gryffindor a su lado.

En ese momento, se estaban dando un beso muy caliente. Había empezado bastante tierno pero, poco a poco, el beso se había ido endureciendo más y más y, ahora, se sentía muy excitado. Pero, entonces, le ocurrió algo que no había previsto en absoluto.

Cuando la mano de Harry había finalmente alcanzado su erección, Draco recordó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y entró en pánico, separándose del moreno al instante.

Recordó a Nott y a Warrintong y, también, lo que le habían hecho y lo que le habían estado a punto de hacer.

Y notó que cada vez se estaba sintiendo peor, hasta que ya no pudo resistirlo y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

¿Qué culpa tenía Harry de todo lo que había pasado? Ninguna. Y, por ello, se sintió peor. Iba hacerle pagar al moreno algo de lo que no era culpable. Es más, no sólo no era culpable, sino que lo había salvado la noche anterior.

Y, entonces, Harry lo acercó y comenzó a abrazarlo, susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído.

Poco a poco, todavía abrazando a Draco, el moreno fue acercando ambos cuerpos a la cama. Cuando ya se encontraban justo al lado de ella, se encargó de desnudar al Slytherin hasta dejarlo sólo con una camisilla y un bóxer negro. Luego, Harry se desnudó a sí mismo, hasta quedar en las mismas condiciones que el rubio.

Y volvió a abrazar al sollozante Slytherin con un brazo, mientras que, con el otro, apartaba el ropaje de la cama para que ambos se pudieran acurrucar dentro de ella.

Poco después, Draco se encontraba durmiendo en la cama, abrazado a Harry y, todavía, con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, mientras el moreno, se dedicaba a observarlo con preocupación y, también, con infinita adoración, gracias a la escasa luz proveniente de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas que tapaban la ventana de la habitación.

.- Te quiero tanto – susurró, besando la cabellera rubia – Haría lo que fuera por ti.

O0ºo0ººooºo0ºo0ºo0oººo0oºoºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºoº0oº0o0ºoº0o0ºoº0o0ºoº0ºo0ºo0ºo0

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

****

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS … etc, etc. Eso es para que no se olviden de que sigo agradeciendo los **REVIEWS**profundamente.

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	24. 23 Gracias, Diario Primera Parte

Ya llegamos casi al final de este maravilloso camino… snif… me ha encantado escribir para todos ustedes.

**Disclaimer:**lo típico… los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner Bros. No gano dinero **con este fic.**

**Cap 23. Gracias, Diario. Primera Parte.**

.- ¿Harry? ¿Qué era eso que decías que me tenías que contar? – preguntó Draco a la mañana siguiente, después de haberse duchado y vestido mientras que Harry seguía echado en la cama.

.- Eh… no sé de qué me hablas – dijo Harry confundido y adormilado - ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Ya me acuerdo! – Y, entonces, el moreno cogió aire – No tengo ni idea de cómo, pero toda la escuela sabe lo del ataque de Nott y Warrintong y…

.- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó horrorizado Draco, interrumpiendo a Harry – ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué vergüenza! – dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

.- Tranquilo… se dice por ahí que intentaron matarte y no viol… bueno, tú ya sabes – explicó el moreno.

Draco apartó las manos de su rostro y miró a Harry, un poco más aliviado.

.- Bueno, el caso es que Ron y Hermione también se enteraron y, como es lógico, me preguntaron sobre ello… - y aquí Harry aguantó la respiración – así que les dije la verdad: que nosotros somos pareja.

Durante unos minutos no hubo contestación alguna. Ambos, simplemente, se miraban a los ojos.

.- Aunque no me haga mucha gracia – contestó el rubio al fin – algún día tenían que enterarse. – Dijo resignado - _Aunque, ahora, no sé que es lo que se supone que tendré que hacer cuando los vea ¿Pasar de ellos? ¿Saludarlos?_ – pensó

0oº0oº0ºoº0oº0ooº0ºoº0o0oº0o0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oº0º0oºo0º0oo0ººo0ºo0ºo0oºº0oo0º0oº0º0o0º0oºo0oº0oºo

Pasó una semana… y otra… y _otra _más, y Draco no conseguía superar su terrible experiencia. Cada vez que Harry trataba de llegar más lejos de unos cuantos besos, el rubio lo detenía, explicándole que no estaba _preparado._

No que eso molestara a Harry. Quería al rubio más de lo que nunca había podido imaginar que llegaría a querer a una persona. Pero era un adolescente y, aunque apoyaba a Draco incondicionalmente, no había podido evitar pensar en algún momento que cuándo _demonios _se recuperaría su novio del encontronazo con los dos mortífagos. Claro que, luego, se odiaba por ello. Por desear que Draco se repusiera sólo para sus fines egoístas.

Y, entonces, como en esos momentos se sentía culpable, colmaba de cariño y amor a su ángel rubio. Le preguntaba a dónde quería ir, si quería comer algo, en resumidas cuentas, si podía hacer algo por él. Y, al día siguiente, la historia comenzaba otra vez. Intentaba tener un contacto más profundo, Draco lo paraba, él deseaba que olvidara lo que le había ocurrido lo antes posible para que así él pudiera saciar sus instintos más bajos, se odiaba por ello y se sentía culpable y, entonces, lo volvía a mimar. Era un ciclo interminable.

Varias veces en las que Draco detuvo las intenciones sexuales de Harry, el rubio había roto a llorar amargamente, pidiéndole perdón a su novio porque, supuestamente, le estaba haciendo pagar algo de lo que él no era culpable. En esas ocasiones, a Harry ni siquiera le daba tiempo a desesperarse porque Draco no pudiera tener un encuentro sexual, demasiado ocupado en preocuparse porque su adorado niño se encontrara bien lo antes posible. No podía soportar verlo sufrir.

Pero, a lo largo de aquellas tres semanas, el problema moral de Harry, junto a las crisis nerviosas de Draco, no era lo único que había ocurrido. Ya, _todos _los alumnos y profesores que se encontraban en Hogwarts conocían la noticia de que el Niño-Que-Vivió estaba saliendo con su archienemigo, quien era el hijo de un mortífago que, además, era, a su vez, la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy.

Había sido bastante molesto al principio, porque los demás alumnos no dejaban de señalar tanto a Harry como a Draco, para luego a ponerse a cotillear sobre ellos. Harry estaba más acostumbrado a todo eso, por lo que no le había incordiado tanto como al rubio.

Pero, al parecer, los Slytherins se habían tomado bastante bien la relación que Draco mantenía con Harry. El moreno lo observaba en las comidas, hablando con sus compañeros sin ningún problema. Eso, alegraba a Harry muchísimo. Le había preocupado que, por su culpa, los de Slytherin dejaran al rubio de lado y no le hablaran.

Y, en cuanto a él y sus relaciones amistosas con Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws, siguieron siendo las mismas, aunque, después de la primera semana, en la que no hacían más que cuchichear sobre él.

Además, el primer encuentro que tuvieron los dos mejores amigos de Harry con Draco, después de haber sabido que eran novios, había ido bastante bien. Bueno, excepto por las miradas de desconfianza que se lanzaban Ron y Draco, aunque eso era de esperar. Hermione, sin embargo, no tuvo problemas en saludar al rubio como si nunca hubiesen sido rivales.

Después de ese primer encuentro entre los cuatro, hubo algunos otros, pero muy superficiales. Realmente, jamás tuvieron ninguna charla entre ellos porque nunca pasaron juntos más de diez minutos. Habían sido momentos en los que, realmente, iban a hacer alguna otra cosa y se encontraban a Ron y Hermione de casualidad, nada más. No había habido contacto suficiente como para decir si se llevaban bien o mal o regular.

Aunque a Harry no le preocupaba eso. Él suponía que, con el tiempo, se vería como iban las cosas porque, quizá, más que una charla, lo que Draco y sus dos mejores amigos necesitaban eran pequeños encuentros, como habían tenido hasta el momento, y, en cada uno de ellos, hablar un poco más y más, hasta acabar por conocerse.

Sí. Quizá eso fuera lo mejor.

0ºoº0oºo0ºo0º0ooº0o0ºoº0oº0o0º0ºo0ºo0º0oo0ºo0ºo0º0º0oº0oo0ºo0º0oº0oººo0ºoº0o0ºº0o0oºo0ºo0ºo0º

Estaban en clase de pociones esa tarde. Afortunadamente, era la última hora de clase del día, además, Draco estaba sentado a su lado, ya que ahora no tenían que esconder su relación, algo que hacía la clase infinitamente más amena. Snape, al comienzo de la lección, había mandado elaborar una poción a sus alumnos, como siempre había hecho, y dijo que tenía que estar terminada para cuando tocara el timbre porque, si no era así, se llevarían un cero en el trabajo de ese día.

_.-Bueno, no sería mi primer cero– _pensó Harry, restándole importancia a las palabras del profesor.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de la finalidad de la poción que se encontraba haciendo en ese momento pues, había desconectado su cerebro antes de que Snape explicara para qué servía. Simplemente, se dedicaba a seguir las instrucciones que Snape les había dado.

Desgraciadamente, Harry nunca pudo terminar de elaborar su poción.

Uno puede llegar a pensar que en una clase de pociones en la que no esté Neville Longbottom es segura. Harry, al menos, llegó a pensarlo ya que, excepto por algún que otro pequeño incidente, los desastres que Neville siempre había hecho en esa clase no los habían tenido que sufrir ese año.

Hasta ese día.

A falta de dos minutos para que terminara la clase, Parvati Patil llenó un bote de cristal con la muestra de su poción dentro. Entonces, comenzó a caminar con el bote en la mano, tratando de cerrarlo pero, debido a una de esas casualidades de la vida, tan concentrada estaba en su tarea de cerrar el bote que no vio la mochila de Harry que estaba tirada en el suelo (se había caído de la silla donde había estado colgada momentos antes), así que, se tropezó con ella, cayendo de boca al suelo y soltando el bote en un desesperado intento por amortiguar la caída con sus dos manos.

Cuando levantó su cabeza vio el pecho y los brazos de Harry cubiertos por su poción de color violeta. Harry empezó a gritar de dolor antes de que al profesor le diera tiempo a desvanecer lo antes posible los restos de la poción que habían caído en el cuerpo del moreno. Fue entonces, cuando el Gryffindor supo exactamente cuál era la finalidad de esa poción: quemar.

De repente, el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a nublarse y a tornarse cada vez más oscuro. Era levemente consciente del cuerpo de un hermoso rubio acercándose y preguntándole si se encontraba bien hasta que, finalmente, se desmayó en los brazos de su novio.

0oº0oºo0ºo0ºoº0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºº0oºo0ºoºoº0ºo0o0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oo0ºº0oº0oº0oº0oººo0oº

Draco permanecía preocupadísimo junto a su novio mientras la señora Pomfrey curaba las quemaduras que tenía el moreno en su torso y brazos. Harry seguía desmayado. Draco había sido quien había llevado a Harry a la enfermería con el permiso del profesor Snape.

Primero, la medimaga había tenido que quitarle la capa, túnica y camisilla, dejando desnuda la parte posterior del cuerpo moreno, que era donde estaba la piel quemada. La poción que habían estado haciendo en la clase de pociones y que luego había caído encima de Harry era un ácido que quemaba la carne, pero no la ropa, ni ningún otro tipo de material. Por esa razón, las vestiduras de Harry estaban en perfecto estado mientras que él había salido mal parado, inconsciente y con quemaduras de distinto grado.

Por suerte, Madame Pomfrey era una medimaga excelente, por lo que curar a Harry del todo sólo le llevó unas dos horas.

.- Despertará en unos minutos – dijo sonriendo cariñosamente al desesperado rubio, que no dejaba de preguntar si Harry se encontraría bien pronto.

Cuando Draco vio que Harry finalmente habría sus hermosísimos ojos verdes, se lanzó sobre sus labios sin dudarlo.

.- Harry… amor… me dejaste tan preocupado – susurraba entre beso y beso Draco. El moreno respondió ansiosamente a los besos que le prodigaba su novio.

.- Tranquilo – dijo el moreno – estoy bien.

0oº0oºº0oºo0oº0ºo0ºo0oº0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo00ºoºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo00ººo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo00ºoº0ºo0ºoº0ºo0ºo0

Esa misma noche fueron juntos al cuarto de Draco y, en cuanto entraron a través del muro, se abrazaron desesperadamente y comenzaron un beso con lengua que parecía no tener fin. Era una húmeda batalla sin ganador ni perdedor.

Necesidad. Esa palabra podría expresar muy bien lo que ambos sentían en esos momentos. Se _necesitaban _el uno al otro. Pronto, manos desesperadas se introducían a través de las ropas de ambos para poder tocar esa piel maravillosa y excitante.

Draco había sufrido tanto mientras el moreno había estado en la enfermería.

Era cierto que Madame Pomfrey era excelente en su campo y que, por lo tanto, en realidad no debería haberse preocupado tanto por Harry porque el rubio sabía que la medimaga no tendría ningún problema a la hora de curar sus quemaduras. Pero el problema era que lo amaba demasiado. Quería al moreno por encima de todo y cualquier tipo de sufrimiento que tuviera que soportar hacía a Draco infeliz.

Ese era uno de los motivos por el que, en esos momentos, quería hacer que el moreno se sintiera lo mejor posible. Se acordaba de los gritos de sufrimiento en la clase de pociones justo antes de haberse desmayado en los brazos del rubio y eso provocaba que quisiera ceder a cualquier capricho que se le pudiera antojar al Gryffindor.

Pero había otra razón. De alguna manera, el incidente que había sufrido Harry había hecho que Draco perdiera el miedo al sexo. Ahora, era él el que sentía que tenía que proteger al moreno y hacerle olvidar el mal rato que había pasado.

De repente, Harry sintió cómo Draco lo empujaba sobre la cama y, en un santiamén, desabrochaba los pantalones de Harry y los bajaba hasta las rodillas, junto con su ropa interior, para tomarlo en su boca sin contemplaciones. El grito de sorpresa por parte de Harry no se hizo esperar, junto con los gemidos de placer y palabras incoherentes que le siguieron.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando Harry se corrió con fuerza. Había sido demasiado tiempo de abstinencia hasta llegar a ese momento. Apenas Draco había atrapado el pene en su dulce boca, y el moreno ya daba un enorme grito de satisfacción, viniéndose en la boca de su ángel rubio.

Harry casi no había cogido aire cuando agarró a Draco por el cuello de la túnica y lo tiró sobre la cama, dejándolo en la misma posición en la que se había encontrado el moreno unos segundos antes, echado en la cama y reducido a una masa incoherente. El Gryffindor subía y bajaba su cabeza rápidamente, mientras Draco lo miraba fascinado.

Cuando parecía que ya estaba a punto de correrse, para sorpresa de Harry, el rubio separó la cabeza morena de su miembro con una sorprendente fuerza de voluntad.

.- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con las voz ronca debido a sus actividades recientes.

.- Fóllame – dijo el Slytherin sin contemplaciones.

Harry se quedó paralizado. Primero, porque Draco había sido muy directo a la hora de pedir lo que quería y él solía ser demasiado vergonzoso como para hacer algo así. Y segundo, porque no se le había pasado por la cabeza que esa noche, finalmente, el rubio iba a estar lo suficientemente preparado como para entregarle su virginidad.

.- ¿E- estás seguro? – preguntó todavía atónito.

.- Por supuesto – y, entonces, como para asegurarse de que Harry entendiera que no había estado más seguro de otra cosa en su vida, colocó sus pálidas manos en el trasero de Harry y lo empujó hasta que sus miembros se juntaron, provocando que ambos jóvenes gritaran en éxtasis.

.- Pues de acuerdo entonces - dijo Harry juguetonamente, después de haberse recuperado de la impresión inicial - lo que _tú ordenes._

0oº0ºoº0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0o0oº0oºo0ºo00oº0oº0oººo0º0oºº0o0oº0ºoº0oº0ºoº0oº0ºo0º

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE CAPÍTULO

¡Bueno! ¡Ahí está! Esa es la primera parte del último capítulo… me falta publicar la segunda y el epílogo. Sí… ya sé que me quieren matar… es cierto que lo he dejado en un momento peliagudo XDXDDXD pero no les quería hacer esperar más, por eso publico ya esta primera parte.

Y ahora les pido por favor, POR FAVOR, unos últimos esfuerzos con los reviews, no porque no esté contenta con los que he recibido porque han sido muchos y les doy las gracias de todo corazón, es sólo para que no dejen de hacerlo. Así que… REVIEWS.

Y, por último, decirles que he seguido escribiendo el otro fic que ya les he dicho que pienso publicar cuando termine este y del que ya estoy escribiendo el cuarto capítulo . No les he dicho nada acerca de él, excepto que es un Harry/Draco y que no será muy largo. No tengo claro cuantos capítulos serán pero dudo que sean más de unos ocho capítulos. Cuando publique la segunda mitad de este capi les pondré al final el resumen de ese fic, pero por ahora, quisiera adelantarles aunque sea un poquito:

_Harry y Draco tienen una fuerte pelea. Por ello, Dumbledore los castiga encerrándolos en un cuarto para que puedan arreglar sus diferencias… Eso pone a Harry en gran peligro porque Draco tiene un secreto que durante años ha escondido… es hora de que ese secreto salga a la luz_

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


	25. 23 Gracias, Diario Segunda Parte

Hemos llegado al final. Es bastante cortito porque no es sino la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Me ha encantado escribir este fic. Me da pena terminarlo, pero ya no hay nada más que sacar a esta historia. Recuerden que todavía queda el epílogo (sí, epílogo, no secuela…. Se me fue la pinza en el capi anterior y les dije que iba a haber una secuela, pero no quería decir eso… me refería a un epílogo).

Al final tienen un resumen del próximo fic que voy a publicar el viernes.

Por cierto, si quieren echarle un vistazo al capítulo 2, que sepan que lo he editado. No sé por qué empecé con el 2 y no con el 1 XDDD de todas formas pienso editar los 4 o 5 primeros capis porque ha cambiado mucho mi forma de escribir de hace dos años hasta ahora.

**Disclaimer: **lo típico… los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner Bros. No gano dinero con este fic.

**Cap 23. Gracias, Diario. Segunda Parte.**

Harry atacó los labios del rubio en un beso apasionado que no finalizó hasta que respirar se convirtió en algo vital. Cuando el moreno recuperó el aire y vio el rostro de su hermoso ángel rubio, con las mejillas rosadas y la boca sensualmente abierta, tratando de recuperar el aire, sintió que no podía existir en el mundo una criatura que pudiera ser tan apetecible y hermosa como ese espléndido joven. Entonces, juntó sus labios de nuevo con los de Draco, introduciendo su lengua hasta la garganta del rubio, deseando hacerlo suyo en _todos_ los sentidos.

Cuando Harry decidió que ya había probado esa boca lo suficiente (por el momento), comenzó a repartir sus besos por el cuello de Draco, succionando de manera que de seguro dejaría marcas en la pálida piel. Mientras tanto, sus manos agarraron la camiseta del rubio por debajo. Unos instantes después, acabó por tirarla en algún punto de la habitación. Luego terminó de quitarle el bóxer y los pantalones, que habían permanecido enredados en sus rodillas, junto con los zapatos y calcetines, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Entonces, comenzó a morder, succionar y lamer los pezones del rubio, dejando sendos caminos de saliva a su paso, mientras éste no paraba de gemir y de revolver con sus dos manos el pelo de Harry. El moreno siguió bajando con su lengua, encontrándose con el ombligo de Draco, en el que se entretuvo unos segundos metiendo y sacando la húmeda herramienta con la que estaba encandilando al rubio.

Luego, siguió descendiendo hasta toparse de nuevo con el miembro del Slytherin, que besó y lamió ligeramente otra vez, antes de acercar su boca una vez más a los labios del rubio y darle un casto beso. Después se separó unos centímetros y lo miró a los ojos.

.- Amor, date la vuelta – susurró acariciando tiernamente las mejillas de su ángel rubio.

Draco asintió ante la petición de su novio y se volteó, quedando bocabajo sobre la cama, confiando plenamente en Harry… en _su_ Harry. Entonces, notó al moreno moviéndose detrás de él e intuyó que estaría terminando de quitarse la ropa, para quedar completamente desnudo, al igual que Draco.

Segundos después, notó la boca y lengua de Harry en su espalda, ensalivándola completamente, mientras sentía la dureza del moreno contra su trasero. Ante esto, el rubio se estremeció de placer, deseando que el Gryffindor lo hiciera suyo lo antes posible.

.- ¡Ah! – gimió el Slytherin retorciendo el edredón entre sus manos cuando sintió a Harry lamiendo sus nalgas. El moreno acercaba su lengua cada vez más a la entrada de Draco - ¡Oooohhh! ¡Joder! – vociferó cuando al fin el moreno introdujo su lengua en el agujero del rubio.

¡Merlín! Esa sensación era absolutamente increíble. Draco no había pensado que se pudiera sentir tan bien la lengua de su novio en el interior de su cuerpo. Definitivamente, ese lugar se había convertido en el preferido de Draco para que Harry lo besara, seguido inmediatamente por su hombría.

.- _Harry sabe realmente cómo utilizar su lengua – _pensó el rubio sintiendo cómo su novio introducía su lengua y la volvía a sacar una y otra vez, ensalivando bien la zona que posteriormente iba a tener algo más grande y grueso que una simple lengua.

Entonces, el moreno llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca de Draco, quien los comenzó a succionar y lamer hasta que estuvieron completamente cubiertos de saliva. A continuación, Harry sustituyó su lengua por uno de esos dedos, abriendo, ensanchando la entrada al cuerpo del rubio.

.- ¡Ah! – gritó el Slytherin cuando Harry movió su dedo de una manera que hizo algún punto especial en el cuerpo de Draco cantara de placer.

Cuando el moreno consideró que el rubio estaba lo suficientemente preparado, unió un segundo dedo al primero, y repitió las mismas acciones, mientras Draco no paraba de gruñir y balbucear incoherencias. Dilató y preparó la entrada del rubio a conciencia, habiendo al final tres dedos entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Draco, no queriendo dañarlo por nada del mundo a la hora de penetrarlo con su propio miembro. Deseando que el Slytherin disfrutara de su primera experiencia sexual tanto como él mismo.

Finalmente, cuando Harry se hubo asegurado de que no hubiera forma posible de hacerle sufrir al rubio algún tipo de dolor, cogió su varita y pronunció un hechizo que tenía como cometido lubricar la entrada de Draco y también el propio pene del moreno. Entonces, Harry miró a su hermoso ángel rubio de nuevo, asegurándose de que no hubiera señales que indicaran que se había arrepentido a última hora de seguir adelante.

Draco lo miró extrañado, preguntándose por qué Harry permanecía quieto observándolo. Era cierto que estaba nervioso, pues la primera vez es siempre para cualquier persona una experiencia un tanto aterradora, pero también era verdad que deseaba a su novio con locura y que confiaba en él ciegamente, así que estaba desesperado porque Harry lo tomara de una vez por todas.

Entonces, el rubio vio que una de las manos del de ojos verdes se acercaba a su mejilla y luego notó cómo la acariciaba tiernamente, acercando sus labios a los de Draco, depositando un beso corto, pero lleno de amor y también de gratitud porque el Slytherin había permitido que él, Harry Potter, fuera el _primero _en su vida.

.- Adelante – susurró Draco, queriendo demostrarle que se sentía absolutamente preparado para que Harry lo hiciera suyo. El moreno tan solo asintió. Atrapó entre sus dos manos las piernas del rubio, levantándolas, abriéndolas y acercándolas al cuerpo del Gryffindor.

Harry se percató de que el cuerpo que estaba bajo él se tensaba ligeramente mientras el moreno comenzaba a introducirse en su entrada. Miró el rostro pálido y se dio cuenta de que su expresión no mostraba dolor alguno. Tal vez molestia, pero no sufrimiento. Harry seguía adentrándose muy lentamente, parando algunas veces para que el cuerpo del rubio se acostumbrara a la invasión.

No era capaz de creerlo por completo. Estaba, finalmente, poseyendo a su amor ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para que esto pasara? Bueno, el tiempo no importaba, lo importante era que el rubio lo amaba y era un amor totalmente recíproco. El moreno había sabido que tarde o temprano Draco cedería y le permitiría enseñarle cuánto lo amaba. Y, ahora que, por primera vez, mantenía relaciones sexuales con alguien que realmente le importaba, sintió que quizá habría preferido perder su virginidad de esa forma. De la manera en la que el rubio la estaba perdiendo. Habría sido más especial y lo habría disfrutado muchísimo más.

Harry se movía a cada momento que pasaba más y más rápido, enterrándose profundamente en el cuerpo que estaba poseyendo. Pronto, las respiraciones de ambos jóvenes se convirtieron en jadeos y gemidos. El final se encontraba cerca y ellos lo sabían.

Draco había estado decidido a mantener el cuerpo de su novio completamente pegado al suyo mientras tenían sexo. El rubio abrazaba al moreno de una forma en la que no podían mirarse a la cara. La cabeza del Slytherin permanecía apoyada en el hombro de su amante. Harry se dedicaba a besar el cuello de Draco por el lado de atrás, ya que no podía moverse de otra forma tal y como lo tenía abrazado su amor.

El moreno notó cómo el cuerpo que tenía debajo se tensaba y, finalmente, terminaba por correrse entre los dos cuerpos. Unos segundos después, Harry lo acompañaba, abrazando más fuerte el cuerpo pálido. Permanecieron quietos y abrazados unos cuantos minutos, tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones.

Draco no creía que se pudiera estar más feliz de lo que ya se encontraba en ese momento. Había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Su novio se había encargado de que no sufriera ni el más leve dolor, y lo había conseguido. Lo único que había podido sentir el rubio era el placer recorriéndolo de arriba abajo.

.- Te quiero – susurró en el oído del moreno, quien se encontraba encima de Draco.

El rubio sintió que Harry apretaba su abrazo y luego levantaba su cabeza y comenzaba a repartir pequeños besos por todo el rostro del Slytherin. Finalmente, se detuvo en los labios del rubio donde sacó su lengua para humedecerlos con ella hasta que Draco abrió su boca permitiéndole la entrada. Comenzaron una lucha de lenguas que parecía no tener fin hasta que, inesperadamente, Harry se separó tan solo unos milímetros.

.- Yo también te quiero – susurró contra los labios de su novio justo antes de unir sus labios de nuevo.

0oºo0ººooº0ºo00oººo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0ººo0ºo0º0oº0oo0ºo0ºo0ºo0o0ºº0oºo0o0ºº

Abrió los ojos. Acababa de despertar. Tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios ¿Por qué sería? La verdad era que había dormido muy bien.

Un momento.

.- _Esta no es la torre de Gryffindor _– pensó.

Y entonces fue cuando, al notar el calor de otro cuerpo junto a su espalda, recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó. Se dio la vuelta para observar a su ángel rubio mientras dormía. Era muy hermoso. Aproximó sus labios a la mejilla pálida y depositó un beso, al tiempo que su mano acariciaba los mechones platinados. Harry sintió que jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz como en ese momento. Tenía la maravillosa impresión de que no le faltaba nada. Que en ese momento lo tenía absolutamente todo.

.- Gracias, diario – susurró mientras se acercaba más al otro cuerpo para abrazarlo con amor.

0ºoº0oº0oº0o0ºo0ºo0o0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0ºo0ºoº0oº0ºo0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0ºoº0oº0oº0ºo0ºo0º0ºooº

**FIN**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer DDUE. Me ha encantado estar con todos ustedes. Han sido muy amables. Y ahora, les pido una valoración final del fic en forma de **review**

Miren que he tenido problemas para ponerle finalmente un título al nuevo fic. Estuve pensando por lo menos en cinco capítulos distintos. Algunos de ellos en inglés porque creía que sonaban mejor. Pero luego pensé que sería extraño poner un título en inglés a un fic español, eso mejor lo dejo para las traducciones. El título es **Amor Peligroso **(pensaba en ponerle Dangerous Love e incluso, Dangerously in Love (Peligrosamente Enamorado) pero pensé que le estaba haciendo plagio a la Beyoncé XDDD) A continuación tienen el resumen.

**Mañana publico este nuevo fic**.

_Tras una pelea entre los dos mayores rivales de Hogwarts, Harry y Draco, ambos son castigados por Dumbledore en una habitación encerrados y sin varitas, con la finalidad de que arreglen sus diferencias. Pero Dumbledore sabe que Draco ha guardado un secreto sobre él mismo desde que entrara en Hogwarts en su primer año. Lo que ignora el viejo director, es que ese secreto puede poner en serio peligro a Harry, quien se ve de pronto sólo, con un Malfoy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere y sin ninguna defensa. El moreno luchará con todas sus fuerzas para evitar sufrir la peor experiencia de su vida por culpa de Malfoy... La cuestión es… ¿Lo conseguirá? _

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


End file.
